Echoes of Time
by Khmyh
Summary: PGSM sequel. New evil arise and the Senshis discover more than they ever should about the past life. Pairings: Rei/Minako, Usagi/Mamoru, Ami/Nephrite, Makoto/Motoki, some Venus/Zoisite in the middle. Check profile page for better summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**A long Author's note (alert):**_

_Hi. This is the story that got me writing and join FanFiction. I have the whole thing planned, it just take time to write (and I'm having a hard time writing it with school and stuff going on). And believe me, it's a very long one, for it serves like a second season of PGSM. I bfelieve it might even be one of the longest fic you would ever read for PGSM. _

_I know I said I will finish _Gift_ first, but I got too excited about this story and impatient with _Gift_, especially when I'm having a mental block in Makoto's chapter, so I decide to leave it for now and rush through it later. The most important part is the girls gained some power in their civilian form, so it's good as long as readers are aware of this change for this story._

_As I said, this serves much like a second season of PGSM, so there is action involved as well as romance (the action is the hardest to write). For the same reason, I do my best in balancing the focus on everyone instead of only Rei and Minako, even though they are my main focus. I also try to make things realistic, for the girls are adults already and have duties and responsibilities to uphold, so I struggle in writing with so many considerations I have to make, but again, I do my best to make things logical._

_I'm really glad that I have the chance to share my own vision and hope for the second season of pgsm with all of you. I'm not a good writer (my grammar sucks, I can't stress that enough), but I hope all of you would enjoy reading this story as much as I write it. Thank you for your attention._

_*First chapter is a catch up on Rei and Minako's friendship developed through the years. Second chapter introduces Rei's grandpa and some fill in moments untold in the Special Act. The main story starts in Chapter 3._

* * *

It's pass nine in the night when Hino Rei could finally call it a day and retreat back to her living quarter, the room in Hikawa Shrine that has been hers since she was six. It looks more or less the same as it did years ago, except there are more photo frames and clipboards placed in the room, which all consist different photos of her and her most important friends.

Looking across the room, she smiled as she caught sight of the group photo that was taken during the wedding of the Furuhatas, a year ago. That day when Kino Makoto had become Furuhata Makoto was a truly blissful one. Rei remembered how everyone laughed so much, how Makoto cried tears of joy, leaving her past of loneliness behind, though the groom actually cried more than the bride.

In the photo, Makoto and her husband, Furuhata Motoki stand in the middle hugging each other. On Motoki's left, stand Chiba Mamoru and Chiba Usagi, formerly known as Tsukino Usagi, also in each other's arm. Beside the Chibas is yet another couple, just not yet married, Matsumoto Akai and Mizuno Ami with their hands connected to each other. While on Makoto's left stood Rei herself with Aino Minako, and Minako's left is Luna in her human form, with Artemis in her arms. They all looked extremely happy. Usagi, Luna, Makoto and Motoki all have smiles as big as their facial musical allows, while Mamoru and Rei had a gentler but truly happy grin on their faces. Akai showed his rare smile while Ami has a shyer but also very happy grin. Artemis is a plush cat, so nothing can really be said. Last but not least, Minako has a grin on her face, but its different to the ones Rei sees in magazines or on TVs nearly everyday, for Rei had compare and know that it was a very hearty grin, not the one Minako shows as a professional idol.

Rei focused looking at Minako, at how they had linked their arms in the photo. Normally, Rei would have objected to such action, but Minako insisted upon it just before the cameraman started to shout _"one, two, three!"_

* * *

"_Okay! Everyone in their positions!"_

_Rei stepped up, taking the spot beside Makoto, facing the camera. She nearly jumped when she suddenly felt a hand claiming her left arm._

_She turned to see the idol beside her and raised her eyebrows in question and shock._

"_Well, since all the others are in pairs, we should also pair up. I mean, even Luna is hugging Artemis. Unless you are not up for the challenge." Minako winked at Rei, then turned to face the camera before Rei could respond._

_Rei was shocked and equally amused by Minako's remark and action. She didn't object and turned to face the camera as well._

* * *

Rei smiled at the memory and wondered how Minako is doing in her concert tour. The last time she contacted Rei and the others was two months ago via postcard, all having a different view of Vienna on it. According to what she wrote to them, the idea of ending her world tour bombastically in Vienna – the city of music was made by, unsurprisingly, Saitou Sugao.

Saitou Sugao is Minako's manager, who always has loads of surprising ideas for Minako and her career, but no matter what, the effect is always positive and great. Rei had only meet Sugao in person for a few times, but Saitou Sugao, as Rei observed, cares personally for Minako very much, more like a brother-sister relationship really, and Rei is glad that Minako could have someone as trustworthy as Sugao to be with her, along with Artemis of course.

According to Minako's message in the postcard, she would be ending her world tour and be back in Japan in about another half month time. The world tour had been on for a bit longer than two years. When Minako graduated from her high school, she immediately focused everything in her career and started her world tour. She only came back in two occasions: first was Usagi's wedding ceremony, which Minako stayed for two weeks, also due to the Kuroki Mio incident; two was Makoto's wedding ceremony, which she stayed for only five days. During her trip, Minako contacted them mostly via postcards, which she sends one to each of them whenever she arrive a new place. Each postcard has a beautiful view of the place she stays in. She told them that it's her way of sharing what she is seeing even if she isn't with them in person. In return, the fours girls would always take some photos of their daily lives and send it to the idol along with their response letter, arranged by Usagi and Luna.

There would also be a few occasional phone calls and presents exchange between the five of them, such as during Christmas and their birthdays. It has become a tradition for them to gather at Karaoke Crown to celebrate their birthdays, which Minako would always be on the phone with them and chat for at least one good hour. In other words, though they have grown up and don't see each other that much, they are still in contact and bonded in ways, and Rei is grateful for that.

_She's back._

Without any warning, it came to her, distracting her from her thoughts. Rei concentrated on the feeling, confirming it.

It's not another prediction, but a sensation.

_She's here._

"Why?" Rei wondered out loud.

"Why what?" A sweet voice came in reply.

"Why are you here when you should still be in Vienna?" Rei answered as she turned around, not needing to look in order to confirm the identity of the owner of the voice. "And above all, why are you here in my room without any invitation?" Rei asked, sounding irritated. She took a few steps closer to the pop idol, who is now leaning against the wooden door.

"For your information, I'm not really in your room, one of my feet is in your room, while the other isn't." Minako pointed out wittily, grinning.

She straightened herself when the shrine priestess is only standing three steps away from her. She leaned forward.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Mars Reiko-san?" Asked Minako. Rei shuddered inwardly at the mention of that nickname Minako made for her.

"I would be more glad to see you if you did not break into people's places when you told them you won't be there till another half month have passed. The doors are locked, how did you get …" Rei stopped in mid sentence, regretting that she asked, because she knew the answer. From experience, mostly.

"I still know a few tricks from my Sailor V days, they come in quite handy from time to time. I thought you would know that by now, or have you become absentminded these past months without me to _supervise_ you?" Minako said teasingly.

"No, I mean, the doors are LOCKED, doesn't that tell you _anything_? You could have phoned me to come get you." Rei scowled.

"Because I want to give you a surprise, and are you implying that you will always welcome me here even in extreme short notice?" Minako teased even more, causing Rei to blush at the remark.

Rei turned around to hide it and went to her little glass table near the center of her room. Sitting down, she looked back at Minako, the blush disappeared. "Well, if you are thinking of a surprise, it didn't work, I sensed you since five minutes before you stand by my door, but I am shocked to see you here when you told us you won't be."

Minako knew that as Rei turned to take a sit, she is also signaling that the idol is welcomed to step in. Minako dropped her small luggage bag and sat down beside Rei, breathing in the familiar comforting mild smell of bamboo that surrounds the room.

"Tsk, that's no fun, and I even went through the trouble of suppressing my aura even more than usual. Guess I didn't work hard enough." Minako pouted lightly.

"Nope, you suppress it well actually. If it was Makoto or Usagi instead, I would have sense them when they took their first step on the stairs that leads to the shrine. It's just that my senses are too strong." Rei said with a hint of pride in her voice. This is her way of taking a playful revenge at Minako for making fun of her, and Minako knew that all too well.

"Stop sounding so proud, Reiko, and also stop sounding as if you are irritated. I know you are happy to see me, and for your information, I'm glad to see you well too."

Rei soften her look when she heard the last part of the sentence. "Well, you are right. I'm glad to see you too, it's been quite a while since we last talked. You look well too, if not a bit exhausted."

Minako could hear the worry and care in Rei's word, even though Rei refrained to let it show. She is touched and grateful for that. She also admired Rei's observation of her tiredness, for not much people can see it through her make up on. As an idol, she had learnt how to put make up on to hide her tiredness, but as usual, nothing goes pass the young priestess unknown.

"Looks like someone is worrying too much. I'm fine Reiko, really. Thanks for caring though."

Rei snorted. "Who said I'm worried, I'm just stating what I see."

"Here we go again, I know what you are feeling, okay? Your emotions never lie." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Stop feeling my emotions, I taught you how to control your empathic power so you won't be feeling every single person's emotions on the street. I didn't taught you to pry on people's feeling." Rei complained, a bit annoyed.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I know that. But it's just too fun to know what you are feeling of all people, because you always hides them." Minako said, though not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Rei huffed.

They stayed quiet just like that for the next few seconds.

"Welcome back, Minako." Rei said gently, breaking the silence. This time, she let her happiness show, just a little bit though.

"I'm back." Minako replied gently, forming a very comforting atmosphere, until she addressed Rei as "Mars Reiko" again just for fun.

"Urgh, when are you gonna stop calling me that? Now that_ really_ irritates me. You know I hate it." Rei growled as the singer laughed. She already missed the very short moment of tranquility between them. Oh well, it can't be helped that Minako is the kind who enjoys fun more than anything, even given by her past record.

"Are you back for good this time? You last concert of the tour ended anyway." Rei asked as Minako's giggle calmed down.

"Yes and no. I will stay in Japan for this coming year, seeing that I had made such a huge success in my career internationally. Shacho want me to focus on my Japan fan base for awhile, though I doubt I really need to…" Minako scratched her cheek with a helpless smile.

"No kidding. It's impossible to not see you at least once when I'm walking down the streets with all the advertisements and news. But I'm sure it would make your fans very happy that you will stay in Japan. For one, I can already picture Usagi going hyper with you around." Rei chuckled. Minako joined her and laughed at the mind image of her no.1 fan going hyper like she used to.

"So, you are planning to stay here for the night? I see you have your luggage bag here." Rei said it more like a statement rather than a question,

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I just got off the plane actually." Minako said it only to sound polite, though she knew Rei wouldn't mind the least bit.

Rei snorted at that, knowing her friend well. "You did? Well, You do know this is not a hotel, right? This is a shrine for Kami's sake. Besides, why aren't you going home?" Rei referred to the house that belongs to Minako's mother.

"Nah, mom's out for a business trip, won't be back in another week. Besides, I feel more comfortable being with my friends rather than family." Minako said it with a hint of bitterness that Rei knows all too well. Minako's parents had divorced long time ago, and though Minako is loved by trillions of people as an idol, she wasn't well loved as a daughter, and that's something Rei could relate to. This is also a reason why Minako had always prefer to live in hotels suit back then even if she is in Tokyo.

"Okay, but did you let Saitou-san know?"

"No, but I will tell him later. He's still in Vienna, you know. He actually let me come back on my own first, seeing that I miss my friends so much. He is the one who will be back later after he finished some business over there."

"I see, that's really kind of him. How about the others, am I the only one who you didn't notify of your arrival?"

"No, the others doesn't know as well, which is another reason why I chose to come to you instead of the others." Minako winked, making Rei curious. "I want you to help me and give them a surprise tomorrow about my arrival, could you please do that? You are the only I am totally sure that can keep this secret till the next day. Think of Makoto or Usagi if I went to them instead."

Rei nodded at that. "How about Ami-chan? She can keep secrets too."

"Yeah, Ami-chan can, but she lives with her mom in an apartment, right? Staying over there wouldn't be such a good idea. Plus she's also a doctor, it's hard to know when she will be needed for work. Oh, and I said I want to give the others a surprise, right? Artemis and I need your help for that. We discussed through it already, you are the best candidate." Minako said excitingly, mischief still shining in her eyes.

"Its you who wants to do the surprise, right? Don't drag Artemis into it. Speaking of which, where is he?" Rei had been wondering where the plush cat is for a while, for she couldn't see or sense him anywhere near.

"He said he wanted to see Luna and check if she's well, so I let him leave before climbing the stairs here. I told him to not let Luna know though, so we could surprise all of them tomorrow, so no worries about the plan. And really, it's very unlikely that Usagi and Mamoru-kun would be mistreating her." Minako rolled her eyes. "Artemis is so obviously love sick with Luna. I already told him that he could stay here during my concert tour if he wants to when we were back for Makoto's wedding, but he just have to insist going with me."

Rei giggled at that. "So true, but he also cares a lot for you, so its understandable that he wish to go with you rather than stay in Japan and worry about you."

"Yeah, and I'm thankful for that." Minako smiled at Rei.

"If you really are thankful, then you should really stop playing pranks on me, Mina." A very distinctive young male voice said.

Rei and Minako turned to see Artemis standing outside the window that separates Rei's room and the garden of the shrine. Rei stood and slide the window open for Artemis to walk in.

"Long time no see, Artemis." Rei greeted the white plush.

"It's been a while, Mars." Artemis said, still used to refer Rei and as her past self.

"So, how is Luna? You didn't let her notice you, right?" Minako ask her guardian as he walked to her.

"No, I didn't." Artemis said with a hint of disappointment. "Really, what's with you and surprises." Artemis said half complainingly, blaming Minako's idea of fun that delays him from reuniting with Luna.

"You can say that again." Rei agreed with Artemis, both of them nodding at each other.

"Well, I see that the second you two are together, you two would start to pick on me. So I'm leaving to take a shower if you don't mind." Minako mock-pouted as she stood up, pretending to be put off.

"Ok, ok. I get it. The bathroom is at the end of the corridor on the left."

"I remember. I'm not that forgetful, you know." Minako smirked, then gathered her things and went for the bathroom.

"Right, now that she's gone, I've got lots to tell you, Mars." Artemis said.

"I'm all ears." Rei replied.

While Minako is occupied in the bathroom, Rei and Artemis chatted on Minako's life during her tour, which some amuses Rei, while some other worries her. But in conclusion, Rei and Artemis agreed that overall, all is well with Minako, and they are happy and relieved for it. Of all people, the two of them are the last to want to see Minako hurt and sick again. It pained them so much when she had died 6 years ago, and it had literally crushed Rei's heart. But now, all is well after her resurrection due to the crystal's power.

"So, how much did you talked about me?" Minako said as walked in freshened. She saw that Artemis is already asleep on a cushion Rei prepared for him.

"Well, that's something for only us to know. Now it's my turn to clean myself up." Rei said as she stood up.

"What? You haven't taken a bath?"

"No, I was planning to, but you came and I was occupied with you." Rei said as she gathered her stuff. "When did you ever see me sleep in my shrine robes?"

"Oh… right. My fault. " Minako said as she laughed sheepishly.

Rei shook her head helplessly.

"Reiko."

"Yeah?"

"Want me to help you?" Minako asked mischievously, looking at the priestess up and down.

Rei was confused at first on what Minako is referring too. When she finally registered it, she blushed fiercely.

"… What! No! NO WAY!" Rei nearly cried out loud.

Minako laughed so hard at Rei's reaction that her stomach hurts.

"Only… joking…" Minako spit out the words with trouble between her laughter.

"You're unbelievable! I'll be back in a short while." Rei rolled her eyes and left her quarter.

When Rei got back in fresh clothes and not her shrine clothes, what she saw made her smile. Minako was asleep on top of the spare futon Rei prepared for her earlier. Apparently, Minako planned to wait for Rei before sleeping, but failed miserably.

Rei got to Minako's side and shook her a bit.

"Hmm…?" Minako slurred sleepily.

"Minako, get under the cover before you sleep. You don't want to catch a cold, right?"

"Right…" Minako shifted her weight as Rei helped her get the blanket over her body.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. And thanks, Rei…"Minako mumbled before falling back to sleep.

_She finally called my name right for once, _Rei smiled.

She got up and reached for the light, but stopped when Minako's phone rang.

Not wanting to wake Minako, Rei snatched Minako's Teletia S as fast as she could. She looked at the screen and find Sugao calling. She walked out of the room and answered it.

"_Minako-ooooo! How is everything? I miss you already."_ Came Sugao's flighty voice.

"Saitou-san? This is Rei, Minako just fell asleep. Do you need her for something important?"

"_Reiko-chan! Oh, long time no see! So Minako is at your place?"_

"Yes, she said she would phone you, but I guess she's just too tired."

"_Ah. Oh well, nevermind then. I knew she needed a rest, even though she always act like she's fine and all. Anyway, how are you? Minako showed me photos of you, you look even more gorgeous than you did before." _Rei blushed at Sugao's comment.

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you? Minako told me that things are really busy."

"_Oh, it's just the usual busy stuff, don't worry about it. What I need to worry is the lack of sleep that is really speeding up the aging of my skin." _Sugao whined, causing Rei to chuckle silently.

"_So, is there any chance that you will change your mind and join Minako in her career? I'm absolutely sure that I can handle both of you at the same time, you know."_

Rei blushed again at the mention of her joining the idol industry. Really, she had only _pretended_ to be an idol for one day just to prevent Minako from quitting the idol world, she never thought that Sugao would find her truly suitable and is so persistence in talking her into it. It's not the first time she heard of it, Minako had also mentioned a few times in the past that Sugao really want to make her an idol.

"Really no thanks, I'm a priestess of the shrine and I don't plan to join the show business." Rei replied straightforwardly without sounding unfriendly.

"_Oh, come on-nnn, what a pity. Nevermind, I'll persuade you next time, I gotta go, sorry. I'll phone Minako another time, and thanks for taking care of her. Reiko-chan you're the best. Lets have lunch together when I got back, 'kay? Us and Minako, just the three of us."_

"That sounds good, except the part where you will persuade me again." Rei laughed. "So, hope your work goes well. Goodbye."

"_Thanks. Goodbye." _

The conversation ended and Rei walked back into the room. She turned off Minako's phone and placed it on the desk.

"Was that Minako's Shacho?" Asked a visibly sleepy Artemis.

"Did I wake you? Sorry. Yeah, it was."

"No, you didn't wake me, the phone did the first moment it rang." Artemis grimaced.

"Oh. What's with the face? You don't like Saitou-san, right? He was your first kiss." Rei said teasingly.

"What! How did you know? Did Minako tell you?" Artemis would have shouted if Minako weren't asleep in the room.

"Yeah, she told me when I told her about Saitou-san being Luna's first kiss. It's a pity that you and Luna can't be each other's first kiss." Rei said, half playful half serious.

"Argh, don't even mention it. Anyway, thanks for taking care of Minako tonight."

"You're the second to say that, Saitou-san said that just now." Rei stated, her mind wondering if this is the day for this kind of thing.

"Ah well, as much as I hate to be associated with him, it's true that we are thankful for you taking care of Minako. You were always there for Minako, even when she didn't want it but needed it. I'm really grateful for that, Mars… no, Rei."

The plush cat's heartful statement touched Rei. "Don't mention it. I wanted to be there for her as well, you are the one who let me do it. Really, she carried too much on her shoulders back then. As friend, I want to help as much as possible."

"That's exactly why I'm grateful." Artemis yawned. "Well, now I really want to go back to sleep. Goodnight, Mars."

" 'Kay, goodnight Artemis."

Rei turned the lights off, and too went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, but unknown to her, everything will start to change in her life starting from this arrival of her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

When Minako woke up the next day, Rei was already nowhere in sight.

"Good morning, Mina. You are finally awake. If you are wondering where Mars is, she already left long ago to do her shrine business and things." Artemis said to the now yawning idol.

" 'Morning, Artemis. What time is it? Normally you are the one who tells me to sleep longer, so what's with 'finally awake'?" Minako asked her guardian while stretching.

"I see that having enough sleep makes your brain work faster too huh? It's already pass eleven in the morning, you slept a good thirteen hours." Artemis answered, amused by the conversation.

"THIRTEEN? You've got to be kidding me!" Minako snatched the clock on Rei's desk, shock to see her guardian telling the truth. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? You know I don't like to sleep through half the day. It's so unproductive! Besides, I don't even remember falling asleep!"

"Calm down would you. Mars and I decided to let you have your well-deserved rest. During your concerts, even when you have a day off, you still sleep little and would go and occupy yourself with something else. And if you want to know how you fall asleep last night, you will have to ask Mars yourself, I don't know."

Minako pouted, slightly upset that her guardian didn't wake her, but she didn't make any further comments.

"Oh, and just so you know, Mars left you some sandwich on the desk for your breakfast, even if its almost noon." Artemis added, as Minako stood up and prepare to get herself brushed up.

After telling Artemis her acknowledgement, Minako left for the washroom.

When she got back, Artemis is on the floor, flipping the pages of one of Rei's book. She took her time eating the sandwiches filled with chicken salad. She paced around the room while eating, studying the details of Rei's room, comparing every bit of it to her memory of Rei's room when she stayed over the last time.

"_Nothing changed much huh?" _Minako thought.

The last time she was here was a year ago, after Makoto's wedding. She spent two nights in Rei's place, saying that it's closer to Karaoke Crown and their usual hang out spots than her hotel.

Minako looked at the photos that weren't shown the last time she came. She smiled as she look at the same one Rei did just yesterday, the one of Makoto's wedding. She giggled when she recalled Rei's reaction when she linked their arms together; Rei's facial expression was a mixture between a frown and shock.

"What are you grinning at?" Queried Artemis.

"The group photo taken in Makoto's wedding. You look all comfy in Luna's arms." Minako teased, causing Artemis to blush.

"Well, you look happy with Mars too."

"Yeah, I was and am, but at least we are not in love." Minako replied between her bites of her second sandwich.

Artemis blushed again and decided to change the focus of their talk. "But you know, the tension between you and Mars wouldn't be there the first time if you didn't scold her back then just before the princess and Mamoru-san's wedding."

Minako looked at the photo of the Chibas' wedding Artemis talked about, princess referring to Usagi. In the formal group photo, Rei and Minako look fine standing together, but they aren't in the other casual ones between just the five girls. The formal one is placed neatly in a frame, beside the group photo from Makoto's wedding, while all the other casual or playful ones are clipped to a clipboard on the wall.

In one of the casual ones, Usagi wasn't present. Ami was on the right side, pushing Rei towards the middle, while Makoto on the left is holding Minako with her super strength, not letting Minako leave. Rei and Minako, though standing just a few centimeters away from each other, deliberately turned their faces towards the opposite side. Minako was looking towards her right into the air, while Rei glared at Ami, but since Ami and Makoto know the two of them too well, they weren't bothered at all. Makoto and Ami was trying to get Rei and Minako to be friends again, because they had an argument just awhile before the wedding, and they didn't talk to each other that whole week till after the wedding.

"Yeah, it would've been better if I didn't scold her, but she was acting like an idiot you know." Minako said, replying Artemis's statement.

"Right…" Artemis half agreed.

Minako focused on Rei's bandaged left hand in the photo.

_Idiot._ She scolded silently again, even if the event is over for more than one and a half years.

* * *

"_Why did you act on your own and walked into the enemy's territory without notifying any of us?" Minako asked, trying to control her anger, fear, shock and pain at the sight of the bandaged shrine maiden._

"_It could have been worse! You could have _died_!" _

_Yes, the injuries aren't fatal, but it could have been. Rei's head, left eye, right wrist and left arm are bandaged, and Minako don't want to know if there are even more bandage under Rei's hospital clothe._

"_Minako-chan, please calm down, we're in a hospital." Ami-chan said, standing at the end of Rei's bed. She spoke in a weak voice, knowing that it would be hard to calm the raged idol this time._

"_Yeah, I'm sure she learnt her lesson already." Makoto joined in from the side of Rei's bed, trying to soothe Minako, but failed._

_Rei looked at Minako impassively, a slight frown on her face. Minako looked at her in question angrily. _

_Rei sighed. "Ami-chan's right, this is a hospital after all, so would you please calm down? If you are worried about me, then I'm telling you I'm fine. The injuries aren't half bad as it seems."_

"_You're lying." Minako said matter-of-factly._

"_For Kami's sake, I'm not." Rei sighed, then look at Ami for support._

"_Yes, I checked her record and her wounds, she is recovering real fast, super-human like really. I talked to her doctor, he's shocked too." Ami said._

"_What do you mean?" Minako said, bewildered._

"_We've discussed over it. We think it's because of the connection with our Senshi power. I mean, its true that we always recover faster than usual when we have our powers back then." Makoto answered._

"_It's possible." Artemis butted in as he climbed out of Minako's handbag, speaking for the first time since their arrival. He jumped onto the bed, standing on the space beside Rei's legs._

"_Hi, Mars. Glad to know you feel better."_

"_Hey there, Artemis. Thanks for caring." Rei felt glad that finally there is a less intense conversation happening. Minako's worry and anger was overwhelming and Rei isn't one who knows how to deal with strong emotions. On the other hand, Artemis is more of the calm kind, and Rei thinks of him like a mentor and friend more than Luna has ever been, mostly because Luna is too playful and comes in a bit silly sometimes._

"_It would seems that the power of the sword did reach Mars, because if it didn't, you wouldn't be able to pull it out, right?" Artemis told Minako, back to business._

"_Yeah, just like what you said, Minako. Even if Rei wasn't there with us, her heart is, and the power was sent to her." Makoto add in, amusing Rei's with Minako's words._

"_Okay, fine. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't contact any of us." Minako voice reappeared in an even stronger tone, directing at Rei. _

_Rei, never one who does well in explaining herself, squirmed inwardly, but never broke eye contact with Minako, even when Minako is literally glaring daggers at her._

"_What if I don't want to explain? It's a part of history anyway. Like Makoto said, I know my mistake." Rei said, avoiding explaining herself, but also trying to soothe Minako by admitting her fault in making her friends worry. But to Rei's dismay, Minako isn't one who would let matters drop so easily._

"_No, didn't you hear what I said, Mars? I want an _explanation_." Minako insisted._

_Rei finally broke eye contact with her, looking at the wall instead. Since Usagi righted the world, Minako only call Rei as Mars in two occasions. One, is when she is challenging Rei for something; Two, is when she is talking to Rei about serious business. That is a fact that Ami, Makoto and Artemis are also aware, registering the complicated way Rei and Minako interact. _

"_Minako, maybe you shouldn't try to push Mars so hard, I'm sure she would explain if there is a need. We should discuss it another time." Artemis interfered, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. Ami and Makoto nodded in agreement._

"_Artemis, stay out of it." Minako barked._

"_Hey! Leave him alone, he's just trying to help!" Rei said in Artemis's defense._

_Minako glared at Rei again. " Are you an idiot? What made you take such action? How dare you got me worried so much? Are you really that proud to not see your own idiocy?" _

_Rei would've noticed Minako's slip of the tongue if Minako didn't say the last part of the sentence. It really ticked her off, because in truth, things are the total opposite._

"_Right, and which part of my action showed that I'm_ 'idiotically too proud of myself'_?"_

_Rei wasn't shouting, her voice wasn't even as loud as Minako's, but she spoke with venom. Ami, Makoto and Artemis cringed hearing that. What scares them the most, if not counting the world ending, would be when Rei is truly enraged. Word has it, _never enrage a true Martian_._

_Before Minako could speak again, something distracted all of them from their current argument. There came sounds of loud footsteps and loud voices._

"Mamoru! Luna! Faster! This way! Faster!"_ A high pitch voice ringed._

"Wait! Usagi, don't run! You're in a hospital!"_ Came a male voice._

"Really, you don't have to rush so much."_ A more childish voice joined in, but the owner of this voice is clearly much more mature than the owner of the high pitch voice._

"I know, but I really want to see Rei-chan! Ohhhh! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

_Then, the door to Rei's room burst open. Usagi literally jumped pass Minako and Makoto and towards Rei, planning to give Rei her best bear hug, only to be stopped by Mamoru, who is holding the back of Usagi's shirt's collar._

"_Usagi! You're gonna hurt her with your hug!" Mamoru said, half scolding, half amused by his fiancée's clumsiness._

"_Oh right." Usagi said sheepishly. _

_The very second Mamoru let go of Usagi, Usagi is back to her hyper-mode. She took hold of Rei's right hand tightly, but not hurting her._

"_Rei-chan! How are you? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? Oh, you got me sooooo worried! I was planning to see you earlier, but the bunch of Pierrot suddenly came out of nowhere when I was heading here the last time! Then we were fighting! Then it was late and past visiting time! Then I was so tired that I slept for so long, and Mamoru didn't wake me! And… and…"_

_Rei stopped Usagi in mid-sentence. _

"_Usagi! Stop and breathe." Rei said, amusement hinted in her voice. She is touched by Usagi's care, but this is really too much, for she isn't used to Usagi's enthusiasm that much after her stay in Kyoto._

"_Okay." Usagi then stopped and breathed in and out animatingly, causing everyone in the room to laugh._

"_Usagi-chan… Why do you still act so much like a child after so many years?" Luna, in her human form, shook her head helplessly and wondered out loud._

"_I'm just really excited to see Rei-chan, 'cause she's better now. Meanie!" Pouted Usagi. Another roar of laughter burst out, but Minako didn't join in this time. Feeling out of place, she decided to leave._

"_Sorry, but I have to go, I still have other stuff to do."_

"_Awww…Minako-chan! Why? Don't you want to talk to Rei-chan? I mean, finally all of us are together." Usagi whined, totally unaware of the expressions on the others' face. Rei turned her face around; Artemis stared downwards at the white sheets; Ami and Makoto shared a troubled look._

_Mamoru, being the more observant one, spoke in Minako's defense. "Usagi, Minako is a busy person, I'm sure she really have to go. Besides, we are the one who's late, she's been here to check on Rei for a while already."_

"_Oh. Okay. Then, Minako-chan, let contact each other soon! We can hang out together when Rei-chan is also out of the hospital!" Usagi said happily._

"_Ok, sure. Sorry, Usagi." Minako gave Usagi an apologetic smile. _

_She turn to Artemis. "Artemis, you can stay if you want to, I can go on my own first." Though she gave Artemis the option, but it is more like statement, which Artemis caught it. _

"_Alright." _

_Minako turned and left the room after saying goodbye._

* * *

Minako sighed at that remembrance, it really sucked back then.

"Why are you sighing?" Rei's voice startled Minako.

"Reiko! Don't scare me!" Minako complained.

"I scared you? That's a first."

Minako glared at Rei, but the small pout tells Rei that Minako isn't really angry. She chuckled and shook her head in amusement and defeat.

"Like the breakfast?" Rei said as she joined the pop star, who has just finished the sandwiches and has taken a sit in front of the wall with the clipboards.

"Yeah, thanks. I see you still remember it's my favourite."

"Why would I not remember? So, what are you sighing at? It has to be something that really matters to you, or else it I wouldn't be able to 'scare' you."

"The argument we had back then." Minako replied honestly, pointing at the photo she was looking at.

"Oh. That." Was all what Rei could say in respond. "Please don't tell me you are still bothered by it."

"I admit that I am bothered, a bit. Just very slightly."

Rei groaned. "That's why I didn't want to talk. It's nothing, really! I'm fine anyway, there's not even a scar."

"I know…"

"Nevermind, Mars. You of all people should know Minako is one who doesn't let things pass by easily, unlike our princess." Artemis said as he hopped onto Rei's knees.

"Great, you are going to pick on me again? I find you do that a lot when you are with Reiko." Minako mock-scowled at Artemis.

"Well, at least I have her support. So… yeah, I'm taking my revenge for the pranks." Artemis teased.

The three of them laughed.

"But really, you should forget it. What I actually think of when I see the photo, is the funny situation Makoto and Ami put us in to get us stop arguing. "

"Right. Thanks. You are really kind, you know? You just don't like to show it, even back then."

Rei shrugged. "I don't feel the need to."

Minako smiled.

* * *

"_Your arm still hurts, doesn't it? I saw you wince when Usagi hugged you." Minako said, surprising the miko, who is standing by a pillar, avoiding the crowd._

"_Not really. I winced because she tripped on me and I had to steady her without falling. It's a hard task when she's in her wedding dress." _

"_Yeah, you did well to balance her." Minako compliment lightly, but not really meaning anything._

"_The cast will be off in another few days. It's the only injury that is really serious."_

_Minako nodded as she stand beside Rei and lean against the big white pillar._

_Minako stood there in silence, and Rei observe her friend's action through the corner of her eyes._

"_Does it really bother you that much?" Rei asked, catching the idol off guard with her question._

"_What?"_

"_Me not explaining myself."_

"_Oh. Yes, but it can't be helped that you are as stubborn as your past self." Minako said, referring Rei to the Martian guardian in the past life. _

"…"

"…"

"_You are right, I could've died." This statement startled Minako again._

"_Huh?"_

"_I would've died, if I didn't use all my power to shield myself from Kuroki's attack." Rei said a-matter-of-factly. Minako wanted to urge her to explain faster, but know that she should let Rei speak on her own, knowing its rare for her to open up._

"_I knew that it would be Kuroki Mio, even when the flame didn't show me in Kyoto. I could sense it, and recognized it, because I had a chance of coming into a very close contact with her when she used her power four years ago."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I didn't tell anyone before. Do you remember the fight when you … couldn't transform? The fight against the Metalia possessed youma?"_

_Minako nodded slowly._

"_I didn't come, not because I didn't want to fight with you. I couldn't come, because I met Kuroki Mio. She took me to where Chiba Mamoru was held captive. Apparently, she thought that overhearing the conversation between me and Mamoru would be entertaining, so she brought me to the Dark Kingdom. From then, I know the stench of her power."_

_Minako couldn't help but giggle a bit at how Rei described Kuroki Mio's power. Rei smiled lightly at that._

"_Anyway. I know how strong she is, even though she doesn't appear to be the fighting type, and under the circumstances, I had to go. Alone. I can't contact you or Ami, both of you weren't even in Japan. Things were in short notice, even for me. I can't get Usagi, knowing that whatever Kuroki is targeting, one of them would be Usagi. I didn't even tell Makoto, because it would endanger her life. The power from my natural gift, it's barely enough to shield myself from such a strong attack, if someone else was there with me, surely both of us would be dead. Luna was there, but I told her to stand back, because I know her power would also be too weak to face Kuroki. She's not even a true Senshi to start with, she's more of the supportive type."_

_Minako nodded, then gasped inwardly, realizing Rei's true intention. She should've known, Rei isn't the reckless type, she always has a reason behind her action, mostly a noble one. Rei had to go alone because she didn't want to endanger her friends, yet she is also unwilling to let the situation just go pass her without checking._

"_You're hurting, _inside_." Rei stated softly._

_This time, Minako squirmed._

_Rei sighed. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, any of you. I know you guys would react like this. You are all too kind. Especially you, when you are supposed to be our _leader_. __I bet the guilt is eating you inside now." _

_Rei's eye looked straight through Minako's. Minako couldn't take it, and looked at the floor instead. "You know me too well."_

"_Maybe I do. But don't even try and go there, you don't have to be sorry, especially as our 'leader'. That's in the past. When our Senshi power left us, so is your role to lead us. Drop the weight off your shoulder, okay?" Rei said gently._

_Minako nodded meekly, but not the least bit convincing._

_Rei, trying to lighten the mood as well as she can, said, " 'what a miserable face.' "_

_Minako's eyes widen as that particular phrase brought back old memories. She looked up. "After all those time you still remember that? I can't believe it! Is this your way of taking revenge, Mars Reiko-san?" Minako mock-scowled, remembering herself saying the exact same sentence to Rei when she told Rei about her illness long ago._

"_Well, I see you still haven't drop that hateful name as well, and here I was thinking that after making you angry this time, you would stop calling me that." Rei retorted, knowing that the very moment Minako called her _that_ particular name, everything is fine and back to normal._

_Minako smiled._

"_But I still have to say it. Though your really did act like an idiot, I'm sorry for getting so angry at you before. And… thanks." Minako said genuinely._

"_Welcome, I guess."_

"_You guess?"_

"_I don't feel comfortable in explaining my own actions, so I'm trying to define if it is worth it."_

"_Worth what?" Minako asked, wondering what Rei is referring to._

_Rei made a rare teasing grin. "Is it worth to explain myself in order to hear all mighty Aino Minako apologize."_

_Dumbfounded by Rei's sign of mischief, all Minako can reply is, "Brat!" In which Rei snorted. _

_They laughed._

* * *

-Knock Knock-

The sound of door knock drew the trio's attention, and Rei and Minako could barely hold their giggle seeing Artemis immediately 'drop dead'.

They turned and saw Rei's grandfather standing just outside of Rei's room.

"Grandpa!" Rei exclaimed, surprise to see him here without notice. She stood up and walked to him in a fast pace.

"Why the shocking tone? I thought you are the one who wanted to see me." Rei's grandfather said, amused.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't sense you coming."

"Well, you might be stronger at sensing aura than me, but it doesn't mean I am not stronger hiding it than you. Besides, what's wrong with trying to have fun and give my granddaughter a little surprise?" Rei's grandfather said with eyes shining in mischief.

"Right…" Rei rolled her eyes. Though Rei's grandfather is the noble archpriest that owns the Hikawa Shrine, it doesn't mean he doesn't like to make fun of her serious granddaughter from time to time.

"So, who is our honorable visitor?" The archpriest eyed the idol, who is standing just behind Rei. "Ah, if it isn't Minako-chan! I should've known, only a few would have such a strong aura like little Rei here." He greeted Minako, and received a scowl from Rei when he said the last bit of the sentence.

Rei's grandfather appears to be in his late 70's to early 80's. He's height is about Rei's shoulders and he is wearing his shrine clothes. He appeared to Minako as both highly respectful and benevolent.

Minako laughed at how Rei's grandfather had made Rei's cheek red, then bowed slightly. "It's very good to see you too, Hino-sama. Sorry I didn't greet you earlier."

"It's alright, don't mention it." Rei's grandfather waved his hand casually as if brushing away Minako's concern. He turned to Rei once more. "So, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to inform you of Minako's stay for a few days, plus I might be going out a bit more often these few days, so please don't call Phobos and Deimos to get me if you need me for something. PHONE me, if you need me." Rei stressed.

"Oh, alright. I'll try to keep that in mind, and Minako-chan is welcomed to stay here as long as she wants. Rei, you really need to get a life! It's not like that you have to be here in the shrine 24 hrs everyday. You only go out for fun when your friends insisted upon it."

Rei, was going to say something, but stopped by her grandfather's raised hand. "Don't think I don't know that sometimes you even reject your friends' invitation for hanging out. It's good that now Minako-chan is here, she can get you to go out more often." He said disapprovingly.

"Now, what do you want to say?"

"I was just gonna ask you to please not lecture me in front of my friend, but I guess you finished it anyway." Rei said, undignified. Rei's grandfather chuckled in respond, while Minako snickered.

Rei sighed at the sight of the reactions made by the two closest people in her life.

"And please don't tell the apprentices and volunteers about Minako's stay. Some of them are her die-hard fans, we don't want them going crazy here." Rei added.

"Right, of course. Well, I'll leave you two youngsters alone now. Ah, and have fun, Rei." With that, Rei's grandfather turned to leave as Rei waved a bit.

Rei turned only to face Minako's amused smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, just find it very fun to watch and listen to the conversation between the two of you."

"Ha ha." Rei mock laughed as she walked back into the center of her room. "So, what do you want me to do for you? I mean the message thing."

"Oh right!" Minako nearly forgot, enjoying herself too much in getting a little peek of Rei's private life. "It's one thirty already? Reiko, send the others a message about having a urgent meeting in Crown at three."

"Can't you just do it yourself with my phone?"

"No, I need you to do it in 'Rei style', because you are the last one the others will suspect in playing a prank." Minako joined Artemis, who kept silent as a plush toy when Rei's grandfather was here, and sat down beside Rei and looked at the message Rei is now typing.

_Emergency. _

_Meet me at Crown, 3 p.m. sharp._

_Rei_

"Wow, that's real short, it's definitely your style." Minako said in amazement, which caused Rei to roll her eyes.

Rei sent the message.

"Now what?" Rei asked the excited idol.

"Now… let's chat till its time to go, I wanna know more about your private life." Minako answered happily.

"Does the word _private_ means anything to you?" Rei asked as she raised a brow.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can't share." Minako smirked.

Rei sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you stress on 'phone' when you talk to your grandfather?"

"Oh, that. Long story."

Minako looked at Rei hopefully, and Rei understood she doesn't have the choice.

"Since school ended and I came back from Kyoto, I stayed in the shrine more than ever, especially after I was officially granted the title as priestess three months ago. Since the shrine isn't that small, and I have more lessons to hold than before, I move around in the shrine all the time, and it's a bit hard for grandpa to find me in here. So, often before he finds me in person, Phobos and Deimos would find me first, and it would be me who would go to him. Then, as time pass, grandpa is used to calling Phobos and Deimos to get me, rather than seek me himself. One time he forgot that I was out with Usagi and Makoto, and told Phobos and Deimos to get me. They literally flew out of the shrine just to get me, and it scared the hell out of Usagi. Usagi screamed when she heard their calls, and hided behind my back while I called towards them. Apparently, Usagi is so childish that she still believes in the story about the evil miko."

"Evil miko?" Minako was bewildered by what Rei said.

Rei sighed helplessly. It seems she would have to explain everything.

"There was a story made six years ago. When a teenage girl hears crows calling out in pairs, an evil miko will come and kidnap her. It's actually a story formed back then when a youma was attacking young mikos in Tokyo to drain their energy. Its really ironic that Usagi is the one who solved the mystery of the missing mikos, yet she is also the only one who still believe in the story, and she isn't even a teenage already!"

Minako and Artemis laughed for a long while at that, and then it appeared to Minako.

"Wait, youma, evil miko and the missing mikos? Is that…?" Rei cut in before Minako could finish her sentence.

"Yeah, it's the first time I became Sailor Mars, and the evil miko was supposed to be me at the same time." Rei admitted.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me that earlier? It's a great story."

"Because it wasn't supposed to be a 'story'."

"Tsk. No fun."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Since we are at it, why don't _you_ tell me how you and Artemis first met? The others and I never really know much about you two before knowing you as Venus."

Minako and Artemis looked at each other and shared a knowing smile. They talked and Rei listened.

The three of them continued such random talks until they think its time to go for Karaoke Crown, where Minako will reunite with her dear friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Karaoke Crown _is a basement Karaoke pallor owned by Furuhata Motoki, Makoto's husband and Mamoru's high school schoolmate and best friend. Inside the shop, there is a room that belongs to the five Sailor Senshis, Luna and Artemis. Back in the days when Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako are all Senshis, the room served as a kind of secret base for them, where they can gather and discuss matters openly without the awareness of other unrelated people. The door to the room is invisible to outsiders, only those acknowledged by either Luna or Artemis can enter. As for the room itself, it is made by Luna, and is located in another dimension, so it doesn't interfere with the structure of the shop itself. Motoki have allowed them to go into the shop without the need to pay when they are just going to use that particular room, for now he has officially become the owner of the shop (it was originally owned by his father), so they didn't even need the so-call annual pass.

Now, ten minutes past three, Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Luna (human form) are seating in their designated sits in their private quarter, waiting for Rei. They sit in the same kind of chair, just different in colour. Usagi is pink, Makoto is light green, Ami is light blue and Luna is white. It's been a while since they used this room, for they don't have to fight as Senshis anymore and each of them has their own life to live. Ami, finished all her university courses, had come back from America and officially started her career as a doctor in the Juuban General Hospital with her mother. Makoto is a floral designer and the owner of a flower shop. Usagi is mostly just a housewife, but helps out in kindergartens or nurseries when there is a need for substitute or simply an extra hand. Last but not least, Luna… is Luna, who either helps do chores in human form for the Chiba, or she stays in her plush toy form doing her own stuff. So, due to their current busy life, they rarely need to be in this room, so it shocked them when they receive a message from Rei a bit longer than an hour ago. It bewildered them even more that instead of seeing Rei already there when they arrive, they are actually waiting for Rei to arrive WITH Usagi.

"Really, what's taking her so long? She's the one who gathered us in the first place." Makoto complained.

"Yeah, it's also unlike her to be late for something…" Usagi cut off Ami's sentence.

"Yes! Yes! I mean, even I'm here!" Exclaimed Usagi beforing eating some of the popcorn she gathered from the bar in the corner of the room.

"It seems you are finally conscious about your continue lateness." Luna teased Usagi as she took some of Usagi's popcorn and pop it in her mouth, causing Usagi to stick her tongue at her.

The four of them laughed, much like old times, even though they haven't gathered together for ages.

"But… as I was saying, it's not like Rei-chan to be late, and if she says it's an emergency… could it be that she sensed danger coming?" Ami continued what she tried to say just a moment ago.

"Oh no! What if she IS in danger, that's why she's late! We got to help her!" Usagi jumped up, ready to run out, but immediately stopped by Makoto.

"Usagi, calm down would you? Let's not jump to conclusion." Said Makoto.

"Mako-chan's right. Usagi-chan, I'm just saying it's a possibility." Ami added.

"Really, you act too soon before you think carefully." Luna chirped.

Just then, the door to their room clicked. Immediately, Ami and Luna also stood up, joining Usagi and Makoto.

"Rei-chan!"

"Rei! You're late!"

They all expected to see the Shinto priestess walking in, but it wasn't the case. Instead of Hino Rei, who they meet is Aino Minako.

"Minako-chan!"

Minako smiled at them as she walked into the room and descend the stairs.

Usagi was the first to react, she rushed and tackled the idol with her big hug.

"MINAKO-CHAN~~~~~~" Squealed Usagi. Since her mouth is just beside Minako's ears, the volume caused Minako to wince a bit, but it is soon replaced by a very hearty laugh.

"Minako-chan, welcome back!"

"I'm back, Usagi." Minako returned the embrace.

The others all laughed at the sight, happy to see that their friend is back.

Then, it ticked. "So, this is the emergency huh? Rei-chan?" Ami inquired the woman just on top of the stairs.

"Oh! So this is it?" Makoto said, getting what the genius meant. "You got us worried you know? Sending us such a short notice, telling us that there is an emergency. Usagi was about to run out to find you when you were late." She mock-scowled at Rei, giving Rei a playful punch when she got down.

"Ow, watch your super strength! Besides, I'm not the one who planned this; Minako forced me to help her. She's the reason I'm late." Rei rubbed her arm.

"Reiko, don't blame me when it's your fault." Minako teased Rei between her hug with Ami.

"Right, don't blame Minako when you're late." Makoto said, tagging along what Minako started, knowing how fun it is to partner up with Minako to tease Rei.

Makoto and Minako shared a devious look.

"Kami… Artemis, please help out." Rei rolled her eyes and asked the plush cat for help.

"What? Oh, yeah. Minako made Mars late because she wanted to make sure all of you are here, especially given by the princess's past records of being late." Artemis explained in haste, then resume brushing against Luna, who returned to her plush form to mimic the gesture.

Everyone watched them and laughed. After Minako shared a hug with Makoto, all of them sat in their designated seats, Rei's seat in light purple and Minako's in orange. Artemis and Luna hopped onto the table. All five girls together again, they spent the next few hours together simply through random talks and drinks, catching up the times they missed.

* * *

It's past ten in the night when they finally left the restaurant where they had dinner together. They were on the street when Usagi suddenly jumped.

"I know, I know! We should have a slumber party!"

"What? Slumber party? Are we still kids?"

"Awww… but it would be fun! Right? Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan?" Usagi looked at the others for support, but to her disappointment, the three of them look unsure.

Yes, they do enjoy a good quality time with each other, and they don't hate parties like Rei does, but now with their respective lives going on, its hard to take the time out for a slumber party.

"Well, I am fine with that, I won't be having any jobs till about half a month later anyway." Minako said. Usagi brightened at that, and Minako couldn't help to be affected by such strong and pure emotion, sensing it through her empathic power. "Actually, I like that idea a lot."

Usagi squealed and hugged Minako, then the two of them looked at Ami and Makoto.

"Ami-chan? Mako-chan?" Usagi called in a hopeful voice.

Ami and Makoto looked at each other, thinking and making plans in their heads already. Makoto took her planner out to check, while Ami, to everyone's surprise, took a stack of paper from a folder in her bag.

"Wow." Is all Makoto could say.

"Ami-chan, is that your planner?" Minako asked, shocked to see Ami flipping through the paper, and she thought she was busy as an idol!

Ami smiled shyly. "Yeah, something like that. It has my patience lists and my timetable on it."

First to recover from the shock, Rei became aware of their surrounding. They are in the middle of the sidewalk blocking half the road, and some people started to gather around when they recognize Minako, who didn't have her cap and sunglasses on.

"Um… why don't we first move to the side, it wouldn't be right if the five of us just stand here and block the road, right?"

Everyone became aware of the situation, and hurried down to a less busy road and stop at the side.

"That was close." Makoto said, then resume looking at her planner again.

"Yeah, we can't let Minako-chan drown in a group of fans now, can we?" Usagi said, still linking arm with Minako.

"You just want to keep her to yourself." Rei pointed out.

"Meanie! You can say that when Minako-chan is staying with you." Usagi pouted.

To Minako's amusement, Rei, for once, wasn't sure how to reply, except mumbling, "it's not like that I told her to stay, she decided."

"Alright, time out. Let's just be glad we aren't surrounded by the crowd." Ami said as she flipped through her 'schedule'.

Minako, being the center of the topic, could only giggle.

"Got it, I can make it this Saturday. Today is Monday, so I have enough time to arrange everything." Makoto said, causing Usagi and Minako to look at each other in excitement.

"Saturday… I think I am fine also. I can arrange things and have no duty that day, unless there is any kind of emergency." Ami finally said, causing Usagi to squeal.

Usagi and Minako high-fived. Then, the four of them turned to the only one who still hasn't agreed to the plan.

"I'm not joining." Rei said in a tone that allows no 'buts'.

"Awwwww… Rei-chan~ Pleassssssssssse."

"Yeah, come on, don't be such a party pooper, Rei."

"I have shrine business to do in the…" The priestess's words are covered by the idol's louder one.

"Hey everyone, today I met Reiko's grandfather, and he said that Reiko…" This time the idol's words were stopped forcefully by Rei's hand.

"Minako! What are you trying to say?" Rei hissed into Minako's ears.

Minako, eyes shining mischievously, whispered into Rei's ears. "Don't disappoint our princess, or I will tell them what your grandpa said today."

Though there wasn't really anything confidential present in the talk between Rei and her grandfather, Rei knows that something BAD is bounded to happen if it came out of the witty idol's mouth. Feeling threatened, all she could do is to curse silently, and reluctantly agree.

"Fine, I get it. I'll attend, happy?" Rei directed it to Minako, but also intended to make her decision known to her friends.

Usagi squealed loudly, hugging Rei and Minako, then Ami and Makoto, then started to jump around and ramble plans out in excitement.

Makoto secretly nudged Minako, asking in a whisper, "What did you say to Rei to make her agree?"

"Lets just say that living with Reiko lets you see things you don't see normally." Minako winked. Makoto laughed at that.

"Can you tell me some so I can threat Rei later if I need to?" Makoto asked again.

Minako considered. "Nah, I wanna keep the fun to myself this time. Besides, if she knows that I told you, she won't let me stay in her home anymore."

Though a bit let down, Makoto nodded in agreement. Really, when it comes to making fun of Rei, Makoto and Minako are best partners, just like how Rei and Artemis are with Minako.

Before Makoto could say another thing though, a sudden 'pop' startled all of them. A light bulb from a nearby advertisement broke.

All of them turned to look at Usagi.

"Usagi, did you get carried away with your excitement again?" Rei asked, eyeing Usagi in suspicion.

"Ah… I think so." Usagi said apologetically. Her strong emotions made her lose control of her gift of controlling light, which in turns caused the light bulb to blow up.

Everyone eyed her with mock-annoyance and helplessness, except for Rei who is truly annoyed.

"I told you that we need to control our powers, did I not?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Usagi replied weakly, looking at the floor like a child got caught in naughtiness.

"Just calm down and don't do that again, okay?" Rei said helplessly and sighed. She could never stay angry with Usagi.

Seeing that Rei isn't going to scold her, Usagi switched back to her normal self again. The five of them shared another good laugh before walking their separate ways back home, deciding to confirm all the details later.

* * *

Minako took a sip from her drink, standing beside the small bar in the corner of the room. All the talking sure has dried her mouth fast.

_It's sure big in here, and I thought Luna and Artemis said that they had only enlarged the room a bit. _Minako thought, studying her surrounding.

As Luna kept the room in Karaoke Crown in function after Usagi corrected the world, she and Artemis had also granted Mamoru, Motoki and Akai the right to go into the room, but would only be allowed if any of the Senshis were already present. Then, after Usagi's wedding and honeymoon, Mamoru met the reincarnated Shitennou. It would seems that Usagi gave them a chance to live again as she righted the world, but since there was no reason for them to remember their past ability, the three Shitennou, apart from Nephrite, did not remember anything about the war and battles. They had only remember the past when they sensed Mamoru in danger during the Kuroki Mio incident, and after that, the three of them reunited with Nephrite as their present selves, then meet Mamoru when he was back from the honeymoon. Mamoru notified Luna (who was staying with Makoto during the Chiba honeymoon), and Luna gave the Shitennou permission into the room as well, with the same requirement as Mamoru, Motoki and Akai.

Due to the increase in amount of people allowed into the room, Luna then decided to enlarge the room to fit all of them, and the number of things in the room had also increased. The room now has two sofas, a red one (which was original there) and a night blue one. There are a stack of extra chairs in the corner of the room that they can let the men use, all in the same design as the Senshi's designated sits, but in pure white colour. A few more lockers and shelves are present for them to place things in. The bar at the side is now extended and has more variety of snacks and drinks available. The number of round table has also gone from one to two, while there are a few more clipboards and white boards where all of them can stick photos on or write things on.

Now in this enlarged room, the Senshis and Shitennou are enjoying themselves, despite their pass records as enemies. The male and females are now good friends for a good change.

Together in the night blue sofa, Akai and Ami are still in the same position as Minako had just left them, talking and their hands in each other. Matsumoto Akai, Nephrite's new self, and Ami have been together since Ami's return from America. From what Minako heard, Akai was the one who made the confession, under the persuasion from a lot of his friends. It seems that the idea of love had troubled him for a long time already, and he even had the guts to go to Hikawa shrine to seek Rei's opinion. Rei was shocked when she sensed Akai's presence, and was totally astonished at Akai's seriousness towards Ami. Akai had only decided to confess his love under the persuasion from his fellow Shitennou and princess, for he started to live with the three men when they reunited, and they often meet Mamoru and Usagi.

Though it amazed Minako at how talkative and 'civilized' Akai had become, it amaze Minako even more when it comes to the youngest member of the Shitennou. Masuo Kiiroi, Jadeite's present self, in now running around the room, playing pranks on their own princess.

"Hey! Kiiroi-kun! Give it back!" Usagi pouted, chasing Kiiroi.

"Catch me if you can!" Kiiroi laughed, holding the bowl of chips just out of Usagi's reach.

Kiiroi is youngest of the group, now works with Akai in managing the branch store of Karaoke Crown, in which Motoki assigned Akai as the manager of it. He was most reluctant and shiest to talk to the senshis at first, being the most loyal to Queen Beryl back in the battles. But Usagi's friendliness warmed him, and seeing how his prince and comrades have also moved on and befriended the females, he also gave in and joined them. Now he is just like a younger brother to the Shitennou and Senshis, and they all totally adore the young one's playful and witty side.

The other two Shitennou who aren't present in the room are Kunzite and Zoisite. Kubodera Kuroi, formerly known as Kunzite, has a love for natural things and now works in Makoto's flower shop. Minako noted that though he still has the sharp mouth of Kunzite, he is also a very kind guy, and quite playful too. He also appears to be somewhat like an elder brother to the ladies, mature and trustworthy. Being the leader of the Senshis and the leader of the Shitennou, Minako and Kuroi tends to debate each other on every silly thing they can, but instead of disagreement, the debate is done out of fun, and Minako enjoys it a lot.

Kuroi is now out of sight because he had gone out with Rei and Mamoru to go get the food Makoto made for the party, which there is so many that Makoto had to drive the food here.

As for Zoisite, Kuroi told Minako that his reincarnated self, Endou Shiroi is currently in Hokkaido performing. Just like his past self, Shiroi is a very good pianist, and has joined a piano performing group name_ Symphonic_, practicing and performing in different places around Japan.

It's kind of a shame really, that when Minako is finally back, another one is not here for the gathering. Still, Minako is more than glad to be here, and she really had to hand it to Usagi when it comes to idea of fun with a large group of friends.

The next day after their dinner gathering, the five Senshis had shared a conversation through their phones (though Minako and Rei shared the phone together) on how to organize the slumber party. Since Usagi and Makoto are both married already, they now live with their husbands, and it would be weird and unfair if they have to kick one of them out of their home just for the girls to share a night together. Ami can't let them stay in her high class apartment because her mother would be there; Minako isn't in good terms with her mom, so she won't even consider asking about using the house; Rei's is a simply a 'no-can-do", for her home is a shrine. So as all of them are having trouble in deciding a place, Usagi squealed "I GOT IT!" She decided to let the men also have their own slumber gathering, in which they would also invite the Shitennou, considering that the females and males don't see each other that much in groups. Everyone was delighted at the idea, and after confirming with the men, they settled down to the plan that they would all first meet in Karaoke Crown for a party together along with dinner, then after dinner, the men will stay at the Furuhata's home, while the female will stay at the Chiba's.

Minako drank the last content from her cup, her stomach grumbling for Makoto's famous cooking. _What's taking them so long? Did Makoto really made that much food? _She wondered if Rei and the others still need another extra hand or not. Minako giggled as her thoughts drifted to Rei, thinking how sleepy she looks today. Rei was quieter than usual during today's party, mostly because Minako had prevented her from sleeping the night before.

"_Can't we continue this conversation tomorrow?" Rei protested._

"_Please~ I want to know about the present Shitennou so much that I can't sleep now." _

"_No. You can't sleep because you just ate chocolate! You know you get sugar high from it!" Rei exclaimed._

"_It doesn't matter! Just tell me what you know! I know I missed a lot during my concerts." _

_Minako had reserved too much energy during her stay with Rei, and with the extra excitement for the coming slumber party, plus the additional sugar in her system, Minako couldn't help but to feel wide-awake._

"_But it's _twelve_ in the morning already, even Artemis is asleep! And its not my fault that you weren't here and don't know about them."_

"_Fine, then I will have to order you as your leader."_

"_It won't work, we are not guardians anymore, so you are not our superior and we are not your subordinates. Besides, even if we still are, I'm sure you can't use your rights for this kind of things." Rei crossed her arms._

_Minako fell in silence for a short moment, weighing her options._

"_Reiko~" Since the hard way won't work with Rei, Minako decide to use the soft way. She lean towards Rei, invading Rei's personal space, and gave Rei her best whiney look._

"…" _Rei heart skipped when she find Minako so close to her, and it took all her mind control to stop herself from blushing._

_After a minute or so. Rei responded._

"… _Fine" Rei swore inwardly, cursing herself for always having a soft spot for her idol friend._

_Minako gave Rei her victorious smirk, and sat close to Rei as they talked. They finally got to bed at two in the morning, while Rei still have to wake up at four._

_I guess I overdid it a bit. _Minako thought sheepishly, feeling a bit apologetic. Artemis would have agreed and shook his head disapprovingly if he could read minds and didn't put all his focus on Luna.

Meanwhile, outside of Crown, Rei, Mamoru, Kuroi, Motoki and Makoto are busy getting the trays of food out from the car. There are a total of twelve trays of food: four small trays and eight larger ones.

"Makoto… Isn't this a bit too much?" Kuroi asked, eyes wide in surprise. He knows how good Makoto's food tastes, for she always gives some to him whenever there are extras from making Motoki and her own lunch.

"You think? I thought I made a bit too much too, but I can't help it. I guess I'm just too happy to cook for my friends again." Makoto laughed sheepishly.

Kuroi and Motoki looked at each other knowingly, while Mamoru just chuckled helplessly.

Rei yawned. Though she had her hand cover her mouth, her sleepiness is still clearly shown.

"Rei, are you alright? You're awfully sleepy today." Mamoru asked.

"If you count having only two hours of sleep last night as fine, then yes, I'm fine." Rei said sarcastically.

"Eh! What happened?" Motoki felt astonished. Out of the five girls, Rei is the most organized one, so it shocked him to know that Rei would have problems like lack of sleep.

"Motoki! You are so dense sometimes." Makoto laughed at her husband. "Only one word, or rather, one person could be the cause. Mi-na-ko."

Kuroi understood right away. Though he doesn't really know much about the priestess, he did know about her friendship with the ex-Senshi leader. "I see that even the second-in-command have problems handling their leader, huh?" Kuroi chuckled.

"Try having a hyperactive idol in your home, then you'll know." Rei grumbled.

"It can't be helped. You and Minako are best friends after all, despite all the arguments you two had in the past." Makoto laughed.

"Arguments? Between the two highest in command of the guardians? Now that's stories I would like to hear." Kuroi claimed, gotten curious.

Motoki, being the one with the least knowledge about the Senshis and Shitennou, nodded in agreement, also very curious about what happened between Rei and Minako.

"Well… Lets see. I remember their first argument was about…" Makoto started talking as she lock the doors of her car.

"Makoto! That's not something for you to tell. And it's not something for you men to know as well." Rei intervened.

"Oooo… Someone's Martian temper is flaring up." Kuroi teased, causing Makoto to laugh and Rei to glare at him.

"Alright, alright. Stop teasing her, lets just get the food downstairs." Mamoru spoke up, stopping Kuroi from picking on the sleepy and now grumpy priestess.

"Tsk. Killjoy." Makoto chirped, though not really complaining. She knew the always-serious priestess would protest, she just wanted to take the chance and make fun of her a bit. But she wondered how Rei would react if she really start talking about the history of the two most stubborn Senshis in the world. Oh how fun it could be.

Makoto turned her head to see her husband's disappointed look and couldn't help be giggle. "It's alright, Motoki. I'll tell you another time when there is just the two of us." Makoto cheered and Motoki brighten up, but hided behind Makoto immediately when he saw the glare Rei sent them.

Makoto, Kuroi and Mamoru can only chuckled as they all begin to walk down into the shop.

* * *

"Mako-chan! Fooooood~ " Usagi squealed seeing Motoki and Makoto walking in with the trays of food in their hands.

The very second Makoto settled her trays of food, Usagi jumped and hugged her, and Makoto laughed.

The others then stopped what they were doing and started helping, settling the food, unwrapping them and taking out utensils.

"Yay, Mako-chan's homemade cookie!" One of the small trays that is unwrapped already consists of Makoto's various homemade cookies, which is one of Usagi's favourite snacks, but before Usagi could get her hands on one, Kiiroi snatch the tray and took it with him. Usagi started to chase Kiiroi after again.

The others laughed at the sight, while Akai shook his head helplessly.

Then Kuroi, Mamoru and Rei walked in, descending the stairs to the room.

Unaware of their arrival, Kiiroi kept running and bumped into Rei, who in turn bumped into Mamoru.

Suddenly, visions flashed in her mind.

_**Water. Darkness.**_

_**Fire. Darkness.**_

_**Thunder. Darkness.**_

_**Light. Darkness.**_

Rei gasped. The visions are so strong that it hurts her head, and it took all of her will power to not to faint. Though she was able to keep herself conscious, she couldn't keep her balance. Before she fall, Mamoru steadied her with one of his hands across her middle, the other still holding the trays of food. On the other side, Kuroi steadied the food in Rei's hand, not letting it fall.

"Whoa! Easy!" Mamoru caught Rei by the waist.

Rei, now back in reality, regain her balance with Mamoru's help.

"Thanks." Rei mumbled.

"Oi! Kiiroi! Stop fooling around and help!" Kuroi scolded the young Shitennou.

"Right! Sorry Rei, you alright?" Kiiroi apologized.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Rei smiled, doing her best to hide her shock. She took her trays and placed it on the table with the others, but instead of helping herself for some food, she went to the bar to get a drink.

"Hey, you alright?" Mamoru asked as he offered Rei some of Makoto's cookies.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rei took a bite of the ginger cookie, savoring the sweet and spicy sensation in her mouth. Mamoru joined her and stood by the bar.

"Shouldn't you be with Usagi?" Rei asked as she studied the look on Mamoru's face, which she find too serious for such an occasion.

"… I need to speak with you. Alone." Mamoru said without looking at Rei.

"For what?" Rei felt surprised by Mamoru's request, for they were never really that close like how Ami and Makoto are with him. The closest they ever been were discussing things that concerns Usagi, or back then when Mio took Rei to Mamoru.

"What did you see?"

"Pardon?"

"You and I both know that you aren't well."

"It's just a little lack of sleep, nothing big."

"No. You saw something."

"What makes you so sure." Rei asked, annoyed.

"I saw something too."

"Eh?" Immediately, Rei understood the situation. It was the contact with Mamoru that triggered the vision. Rei's eye widen in realization and horror.

Mamoru sighed and looked away. "Hey, Motoki! Is it okay for you to be in here for so long? I thought it's your turn to take care of the shop now."

"Ah!" Mamoru was right, Motoki shouldn't be in the room now. Since they are having the party in the Crown, Motoki, Akai and Kiiroi decided that they should still have this shop open for customers today, especially when Akai's branch store is closed. The three men had taken shifts for counter duties to serve customers, and it should be Motoki's turn now, but he was totally attracted by his wife's food and the warm atmosphere in the room that he had forgotten.

"Nevermind, I'll take the shift for now, I know how things work here."

"Really? Thanks! Mamoru you're the best!" Motoki replied happily, then continue eating his spaghetti.

Mamoru looked at Rei. "Meet me outside."

Rei nodded and Mamoru went upstairs.

Rei took another minute to finish her cookie and her drink, before she excused herself by claiming she need to use the washroom.

* * *

Rei easily found Mamoru at the shop counter, wearing the shop uniform apron.

"It was a warning." Rei jumped straight into the heart of the topic, feeling anxious and disturbed by the new visions, for they are still fresh in her mind.

"What did you see?"

"Darkness consuming… things. Several things. I'm not sure what it really mean at this stage, but for sure, it's a warning for something bad to come."

"I see. I know I saw something, but it didn't stay in my mind. All I know is there were a lot of flashes, and all results in darkness. So all I can guess is that means danger."

Rei nodded. "Was that your first vision concerning this … subject?"

"Yeah. Was it…"

"Yes, it's mine too." Rei answered before Mamoru finish asking the question. "If the visions are triggered by coming in contact with the reincarnation of the Prince of Earth, I guess it mean that Earth is in danger again." Rei stated solemnly.

"Probably." Mamoru agreed grimly, and they fell in silence.

Couldn't take the pressure anymore, Rei leaned against the wall, her head hung backwards. She closed her eyes.

"You alright? Do you need to take a rest or something?" Mamoru asked, worried about Rei's condition.

"I will be fine in a while. I just need to calm down and take control of my powers again. It's going haywire now." After the vision, her sixth sense is shouting warnings at her everywhere in her mind, exhausting her.

"I thought so too, it seems the vision has a much stronger impact on you than it did on me."

"It's expected, isn't it? I'm the one with the gift to sense things after all, not you."

"Right."

"But the problem now is, _if_ something were to happen… what are we going to do? We can't just let whatever it is to harm Earth, but we girls can't transform anymore."

"We'll protect it. The Shitennou and I, as Endymion, Prince of Earth. You girls fought enough in the last few years, now it's our turn. We're responsible for it, so it's alright even if you girls can't transform."

Before Rei could say anything, an unexpected voice joined in. "Why is there a need to transform?"

"Artemis!" Rei exclaimed.

"What happened?" The plush toy inquired, standing at the start of the hall.

Rei and Mamoru looked at each other, not sure what to say.

Seeing Mamoru and Rei's reaction frightened Artemis, because he knew Rei and Mamoru are the last people who would be troubled by trivial things, much less discuss things like that together. In other words, what they were talking about just now must be of great importance.

"Mars, Mamoru-san, please answer me."

"Artemis…" Whatever Rei wanted to say was covered by Mamoru's stern voice. "Rei and I had a vision just now. We think it's a premonition and Earth might be in danger again."

"Eh?"

"Chiba!" Rei bellowed.

"We won't be able to hide from him, he's wise."

"…"

"Mars, is that why you were so shaken a while ago?" Artemis asked worriedly, much to Rei's surprise. She thought that Artemis would surely ask for more details and try to understand the situation, she never thought the plush would actually worry about her first.

"Yeah…"

Artemis jumped up and let Rei stable him on her hands. "You alright?"

"Yes. Thanks. Artemis, don't tell me… you come here just to check on me?"

"Of course I am! You look so pale back then after Jadeite bumped into you. Then you said you are going to the toilet and haven't got back for so long. I got worried, so I came to check."

"… Artemis… You know, if I really had to use the toilet, that means you would have to go to the female's bathroom to check on me." Rei's reply was totally out of what Artemis expected, and he is speechless. Mamoru could only laugh at their conversation.

"For the love of the Moon! Mars, I think Mina rubbed off on you too much! Be serious, would you?" Artemis complained.

Rei laughed, the frown that has been on her face since the vision finally left. Mamoru smiled at the sight, somewhat relief that the atmosphere have soften around. It's amazing how the friendship between Rei and Minako had also strengthened the bond between Artemis and Rei. Though they see each other much less than Rei sees Luna, their bonds are far stronger than the bond Rei and Luna has.

"Anyway, back to business. As Mamoru said, both of us had a vision, and we think Earth in is danger. The men still have their power, but we girls don't. We can't fight with just our gifts, we need the Senshi power."

"This is a problem. Can you predict when the attack or whatever it is will start?"

"No. For all we know, whatever it is might even have started already. Both of us couldn't sense anything earlier on our own, but when we came in contact, our power enhanced each other's: my power to 'see' and Mamoru's affinity to Earth."

"I see."

"It doesn't matter. Rei, Artemis, do what you can for the while. The Shitennou and I will handle the rest, we are not going to let Earth be harmed." Mamoru declared, determination and resolve shining in his eyes.

With no other choice, Rei and Artemis could only agree to this plan.

"Mamoru, can we keep this as a secret for now? I don't want the girls to worry, especially not tonight." Rei requested

"Mars! Are you going to work on your own again?" Artemis asked, shocked. He thought Rei would have learnt from her pass experience during the Kuroki Mio incident already.

"Relax, I'm not. I'm going to keep it a secret just for now. I promise I will tell them after the slumber party, 'kay? I don't want to spoil their fun, especially for Minako and Usagi. Both of them looked forward to today's party for so long, and there's no point in worrying everyone when we girl can't even do much about it. Plus this time, we can count on the Shitennou."

Hearing the sincere in Rei's voice, Artemis couldn't bring himself to object. It even complicates things further when what Rei pointed out is so true. The girls can do nothing even if they want to, so what's the point?

Seeing Artemis still feeling unsure, Rei looked at Mamoru for support, who is also touched by Rei's care and thoughtfulness for his wife and friends. "I agree. I don't want to worry Usagi too. I'll inform the Shitennou about the situation the first moment I get, so we'll take care of things. I want to be there too, when you explain things to the girls, is that alright?"

Rei nodded, thankful for Mamoru's support in her plan.

"Alright, then I won't tell Luna about it too… Lets just hope things won't happen too soon." Artemis finally agreed. Rei nodded, giving Artemis a soft smile.

"Mamoru! Thanks so much, I can take things from here. Eh? Rei-chan? Artemis? What are you guys doing here?" Motoki came out, finally ate enough of Makoto's food.

"N-Nothing, just talking. I just went out to get a bit of fresh air to wake myself up and met them here." Rei said, trying to make an excuse.

Motoki nodded, looking skeptic as he took the apron from Mamoru.

As Mamoru and Rei walked back into the room, with Artemis in Rei's hands, Mamoru said "Rei, the excuse you just made was pretty lame."

"I agree, it doesn't seem like something Mars would think of." Said Artemis.

"Leave me alone, I don't lie, so it was the best excuse I could think of." Rei sulked.

Mamoru and Artemis chuckled, and the three of them went into the room and didn't talk about the visions anymore.

* * *

Rei sighed as she prepared to brush up for bed.

What a day today is.

Rei looked into the mirror at her tired-looking reflection, thinking how crazy the day has been. Doing her chores sleepily in the morning, being dragged by Minako to hang out during noon, party at night, then even more partying after the girls arrived Usagi's home. It feels as if her daily life was totally thrown out of balance since Minako came back, and what bothers her the most now is the visions.

_The visions are premonition for danger to come, that I know. But why is darkness associated with the elements? Water, fire, thunder, and light…_

Suddenly, the handle of the bathroom door jerked, startling Rei and stopping her train of thoughts. Just as Rei recognize that it is Minako at the other side of the door, the door opened and Minako slipped into the bathroom to stand closely with Rei, a card in her hand and smiling innocently as if nothing happened. Rei rinsed her mouth to get rid of the toothpaste, and then frowned at Minako.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Standing."

"… I mean… _why_ are you here?"

"To talk to you."

"Can't you wait till I come out? There is a reason the door was locked."

Minako shrugged.

"This is the only chance I will be able to confront you today without the awareness of the others."

Laughter, giggles, screams and squeals could be heard coming from the master room on the above floor. It seems that before the five girls (six, if you count Luna in her human form) are really going to sleep, there will be another pillow fight after all.

"Why do you have to _confront_ me?" Rei frowned even more.

"You know why, Reiko. You have literally avoided me today since dinner in Crown."

"I don't want to hang around you to spoil your fun, you know I hate parties." Rei lied.

"You look exhausted."

"And you know you are the cause of it, right?"

"No, you're lying. It's not about that. You're troubled by something too."

"Stop feeling my emotions!"

"You are hiding your emotions. Why?" Minako took a step even closer to Rei, her body leaning forward, not allowing the priestess any space to slip away.

Rei glared at Minako, and the two of them started another staring competition of their own. Minako was aware of Rei's condition earlier in the Crown, and it did got her worried, but didn't pay too much attention to it, for she know Rei is capable of taking care of herself. But as the day went on, what didn't bother her started to bother her, for Rei was avoiding Minako, never getting close to her. Whenever Minako sit with Rei, Rei would find an excuse to go somewhere else. Somewhere in Minako's mind, she knew she should leave Rei alone and talk to her later, but Minako felt the need to know, her instinct shouting at her, her care for her friend overwhelming her logic. Now, she couldn't help but to feel a bit hurt that Rei is keeping something that is sure to be of serious matter secret from her.

Minako sighed and stopped glaring at Rei. She straightened herself and simply looked straight into Rei's eyes, her eyes reflecting deep concern instead of frustration. Minako could feel Rei's worry and fear for something through her empathetic power, even if she tried to hide it, and its probably the reason Rei avoid her at first place, she noted.

Rei shifted her own gaze at the sight of the communicative ones of the idol.

"Rei, do you trust me?"

Rei turned her head and look at Minako again. "Of course I trust you!"

"Then will you tell me?"

"It's different. I know you trust me, but does that mean you will tell me everything about yourself?"

"I see." Minako looked sideways, thinking.

Rei sighed. "Minako, please don't doubt my trust for you, I'm even willing to entrust my life to you in a matter of speaking, but there are just things that I do not want to tell you now. I promise that I will tell you as soon as possible, 'kay?"

Feeling the honesty and sincere in the priestess's words, Minako softened and nodded.

"Okay, it's a promise." Minako smiled, much to Rei's relief.

Rei nearly jumped when she suddenly felt Minako's fingers brushing against her cheek. Rei tensed, eyes widen in shock and question.

"You got toothpaste on your cheek." Giggled the singer.

"Oh, thanks." Rei could feel her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"_Ow! Luna! Fine! PILLOW FIGHT!"_ A scream and declaration from Usagi could be heard coming from above. Minako and Rei looked at each other knowingly.

"Come on!" Minako took hold of Rei's wrist, practically dragging her. They ran upstairs to join in the tangled fight.

* * *

… … …

Rei stirred in her sleep.

… … …

She woke abruptly, sitting up with a gasp.

_No, it can't be! So soon?_

Rei clutched her cloth in front of her chest, closing her eyes to calm down and call for her power, her sixth sense ringing alarmingly in her mind.

Rei looked to her right, the girls are asleep soundly on the floor, which is normal, for it's only four in the morning. They have placed a few mats on the floor for them to sleep on, pillows and blankets all over the place, surrounding them or covering them. To her right, Ami is sleeping with Usagi half hugging her. Beside Usagi lays Minako, her face turned towards the other side, facing Makoto. On the bed, lays the two plush cats sleeping together. Though it is a bit squashy to fit all five of them on the floor, it's nonetheless comfy to be in the company of your friends. This is also the reason why Usagi had insisted that she would also sleep on the floor instead of the queen size bed that belongs to her and Mamoru, because she wanted to stay close to them, so it was the cats that took the bed.

Without waking any of them, Rei grabbed her clothes and walked out of the room stealthily, gently taking Artemis with her.

She got into the bathroom.

"Artemis, wake up."

"… huh? Mars?"

"I'm going to explain everything while I change, so turn around." Rei ordered.

"Change?" Artemis, finally wide-awake, turned around.

"Something dark is moving, I can sense it. I'm going to check it out." Rei told the white plush, the sound of clothes shuffling could be heard between her words.

"What! Already? But I can't sense anything!" Artemis jumped.

"No, it's a warning, a premonition, and this time, it's an urgent one. I have to go."

"Wait. Shouldn't we wake the others too?"

"No, I'll go alone."

Artemis, shocked, turned around and forgot that Rei said she is changing. Much to his surprise, Rei finished changing already.

"Wow. That was fast." Rei smiled at the cat's compliment, but it only lasted for a second.

"I'll phone Mamoru when I got out, I don't want to wake the others."

"Are you sure this is the best plan?" Artemis asked as Rei took him with her down to the front door.

"Yes. As I said before, even if I wake them, they can't do anything. I might not be of much help too, but I can't overlook it and just leave it alone to the Shitennou. Besides, since whatever it is still haven't appear, they won't be able to sense anything as well, just like you, so I will have to be there."

Artemis nodded meekly, not sure what to say. "But Mina and the others would be worried when they wake up."

"That's why I woke you and am telling you. If they're awake, explain to them if you have to." Rei stood up, finish tying her sneakers.

"I'm going, 'kay?"

"Right. Be careful, Mars." Artemis said, worry clearly in his voice.

"I will."

Artemis watched Rei went out of the Chiba house, the door closing with a small click.

Rei, now running towards the direction her sixth sense is tugging her, took her phone out to call Mamoru.

* * *

In the Furuhata house, Mamoru's phone shook in silent mode. Mamoru, never a deep sleeper, was wakened by it. He has a tendency of setting his phone in silent mode instead of turning it off during night because of his needs in work as a medic researcher. Sometimes when something urgent or some big new discovery is made, his colleague would phone him even during his day off, for the research he is involved in is a vaccine for a current fatal illness.

Mamoru stood and took the phone with him. He answered the phone outside of the room, not wanting to wake any of his friends.

"Chiba speaking."

"_Mamoru. It's happening!" _Mamoru, shocked, could hear the urgency in Rei's voice and the footsteps and huffs from running.

"Rei? Where are you?"

"_I'm not too sure where my sixth sense is bringing me, but I'm now somewhere near the park beside Juuban Municipal Junior High School."_

"Right, I'll wake the others."

"_Phone me when you guys are outside."_

"'kay." Mamoru close his cell phone and woke the others, though not waking Motoki. Motoki is one who falls asleep easily and hard to waken during the middle of the night, totally opposite to Mamoru, so the four male took their clothes and slipped out of the room rather easily.

"Is it…?" Kuroi asked Mamoru, having already guessed what concerns Mamoru so much.

"I'm afraid so, Kunzite."

"What the…!" Akai exclaimed.

"Already?" Kiiroi mumbled in disbelief.

Upon hearing Mamoru address Kuroi as his past self, Kiiroi and Akai understood the situation, for Mamoru had explained to them earlier that day.

"We have to move out before it's too late. Rei is already on her way." Mamoru stated.

The three nodded to their prince, the expression on their faces changed to a serious one.

The four of them changed and went out, running to meet up with Rei.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Name of civilian form of Shitennou came from:_

_Family names- it's the family name of their actor in PGSM._

_First names - A pun for their hair colour, Aka – red, Shiro – white, Kiiro – yellow, Kuro – black. In Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite's case, the name is also the name they have in Act Zero as those crazy cops. It wasn't the case for Jadeite, for his actor had to play a girl… Hanako… (Pukes, then runs off hitting the director of PGSM on the head)._

ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

_Where? Where is it?_

Rei ran, wondering the same question over and over in her mind. She's panting, her chest hurting from all the running. Though she still has an exceptionally good physical ability compare to normal people, which is the same for Usagi and the others after their Senshi times, it's been a long time since she ran so much, especially now when she is not Sailor Mars. Though she was tempted to, she couldn't take a taxi, for the complicated traffic road of Tokyo would only mess up the directions, and it would be foolish to bring normal civilian into whatever she is going to face.

She reached her destination finally, standing in front of a fountain. She recognized it to be the fountain that she had fight in for more than several times in the past. It's where they first saw Princess Serenity, possessing Usagi, playing her harp and told the guardians the truth about Earth's destruction in the past life.

She took out her phone to call Mamoru, to notify the men where her sixth sense has led her. But before she could phone him, she sensed a source of dark energy behind her. Upon her instinct and the reflex she still keep from her Senshi time, she leaped backwards to the right.

A blast of energy flew past her left side, exploding behind her.

Eyes widen in shock and alarm, Rei looked towards the direction where the blast came from.

"Youma!"

A youma in silver armor stood before her, and to her horror, another dozen of other youmas appeared behind it. The new group of youma has the same outlook, all having a clown like mask and their bodies all in black. When a cloud flew past the moon and covered its light, the bodies of the group of youma disappear into the shadow. The sight sent shiver down Rei's spine.

Rei stepped backwards, trying to keep her distant between the advancing youmas, the clown masked youmas walking and waveringly around the silver youma like zombies.

After a few more steps, Rei hit the edge of the fountain, leaving her no place to run. Rei stood there, her brain working as fast as she could to find a way to retreat to safety. Unfortunately, the youma did not allow her time to think. It shot a ball of dark energy from its raised hand, aiming straight at Rei.

* * *

Motoki stumbled out of the toilet, eyes half open, still sleepy and the hangover hurting his head. Akai had challenged the men to drink (but Mamoru declined), and Motoki, who doesn't drink much, got drunk fairly easily.

He got back into the room and went to wake Mamoru, knowing his friend is easy to wake and would be able to offer something to help.

"Mamoru, I need something for the hangover, it's killing me!"

But no one replied. Motoki opened his eyes further, taking a clearer look of the room. To his surprise, he didn't see Mamoru. What makes it worse is, not even Kuroi, Akai or Kiiroi.

"Where is everybody?" Motoki asked the air, shock and awake.

* * *

"Mm-ello?" Usagi slurred.

"_Is this Usagi-chan?"_

"Motoki-kun?"

"_Yeah. Sorry to phone you in the middle of the night, but did Mamoru contact you?"_

"Huh? Why?"

"_Because his not here with me, and he won't answer my call… I'm wondering if you know where he is."_

"Hmm… Why?" Usgai repeated her question, not really paying attention to what Motoki said. Her sleepiness is preventing her from thinking straight and understanding what Motoki is saying… at all.

"_Usagi-chan?"_

"Argh, Usagi! Give me the phone." Makoto snatch the phone out of Usagi's hand. Makoto was cruelly wakened when Usagi stumbled onto her while trying to exit the room to answer the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_Mako-chan~!"_ Motoki's voice became all whiny.

"Motoki? What wrong?" Makoto, though not unused to Motoki's whiny tone, is somewhat bewildered that her husband would be phoning her in the middle of the night whining, especially when they had just left each other a few hours ago. For once when Makoto went out of Tokyo for a floral design exhibit for four days, Motoki had phoned her in the middle of the second night, telling her that he missed her.

"_Mamoru and the others are gone! They left me alone."_

"What? None of them are there?"

"_No, not even Kuroi, Akai or Kiiroi."_

"That's strange. Are you sure you are not imagining things in your sleep?"

"_No! I even checked the storeroom and stuff to see if they are playing hide and seek."_

Makoto frowned. "Uh… right. Are you drunk?" No matter how silly Motoki may be sometime, Motoki isn't really THAT silly, so the only explanation is … he's drunk.

"_I think so, my head hurts and I wanted Mamoru to give me something to kill the pain, but I can't find any of them. So I wonder if Mamoru or Akai had phoned Usagi-chan or Ami-chan."_

"Um... I don't think they have."

"What's going on?"

Makoto turned to see Minako and Ami walking down the stairs to the hall, where the phone is located. Minako is rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, which makes her look somewhat like a child, while Ami has her hand over her mouth, covering her yawn.

"The men left Motoki alone at home. Ami-chan, do you know where they went?"

"No. Akai's gone too?"

"Yeah."

"That's strange. I'll go check my cell phone and see if he left me a message or not, though I don't think he has." Ami turned to walk up again.

"Check Usagi's too." Makoto told Ami, since Usagi won't be able to do so. Usagi is literally out cold, lying on the sofa asleep already.

"Where's Rei?" Minako asked.

"Huh? Isn't Rei upstairs sleeping?" Makoto asked.

"No." Minako frowned. She thought Rei had went downstairs with Usagi and Makoto, so she and Ami went down to check as well.

"Ah!" Something clicked in Ami's mind. Immediately, she stopped mid track on the stairs and ran to the bathroom instead of the room on the upper floor.

"Rei-chan's not here!" Ami told them, a hint of urgency and worry now in her voice.

"Huh? Where is she?" Makoto asked, the night keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"No need to search, she's not even in the house." Minako said, eyes narrowed. She can't 'see' or feel Rei's warm and bright red aura in the house, and her instinct as a Senshi is telling her that something is wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Minako-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The genius asked the idol.

Minako nodded grimly in reply. She doesn't need the ability to read minds in order to understand why the past Senshi of Wisdom is disturbed by the disappearance of their five friends.

"Motoki, I'll phone you later, okay? We'll find out what happened. Just drink a cup of water and take some headache killer before going back to sleep. The pills are in the medic box in the cupboard second from the left in the living room." Makoto ended the conversation hastily, not waiting for her husband to reply, for she too sensed the seriousness in Ami and Minako's tone.

"What's happ—" Makoto was going to ask the two for an explanation as Minako called out "ARTEMIS!"

Within seconds, Artemis is downstairs, Luna a few steps behind him.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Luna asked, but was ignored.

"Artemis, you know something, right?" Minako asked the white plush.

"Mina …" Artemis squirmed.

"Where's Mars?" When Minako address Rei as Mars, it means business.

"…"

Seeing that her guardian isn't answering, Minako continued probing. "She's with the Shitennou, isn't she?"

"You can't be serious!" Makoto exclaimed in disbelief. Upon hearing the word Shitennou, Makoto also had the pieces together.

"Artemis, what's happening?" Luna, now half understood the situation, also asked.

"Please, Artemis. We want to help. For all we know, Akai and Rei-chan may be in danger!" Ami plead, worry in her voice.

"…"

* * *

The energy blast shining in a sinister purple went straight at Rei. She kneeled down just in time to save herself.

_This is bad, I have to get out of here._ Panic started to fill Rei's heart.

Just then, another energy blast came flying. But this time it flew towards the youma instead, hitting it, and caused it to stumble backwards in surprise.

Rei smiled as she recognizes the four bright auras full of positive energy. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry." Mamoru apologized, now in the appearance of Prince Endymion. He and Kunzite and Nephrite stood in front of Rei.

"Traffic. Does that answer your question?" Jadeite joked as he stepped beside Rei to brush the dust off her and check if she's injured or not.

Rei can't help but smile at the sense of humor the young one has, especially when she now feels so relieved.

"Oi. Stop joking already." Kunzite said to Jadeite.

"Why does it matter? It's a game anyway, we'll win in no time." Nephrite said, confidence in his voice.

"Right. Lets do it." Mamoru ordered, and they started fighting the youmas.

Kunzite and Mamoru teamed up, fighting back to back. With one slash from each of their swords, they sliced six of the youmas in half, and the youma dissolved into the ground.

Nephrite, being one who relies more on his strength and physical ability, gave a straight powerful punch to one of the shadow youmas. The youma turned blob-like and bounced the punch back.

"What the hell? They feel like sponge!" Nephrite swore as he tried a few more punches on the creature.

"Then slice them apart, stop using your physical attack! It's not like you don't have a sword of your own." Kunzite shouted at him.

"Fine!" Snapped Nephrite. Then with one smooth motion of his sword, the black gooey figure was cut into half and dissolved into the ground.

"That totally spoiled my entertainment." Grumbled Nephrite, then he too charged towards another group of youma. Slicing up another three with one blow.

Jadeite, on the other hand, had just joined the fight, for he had first taken Rei to a safe distance from the fight. Since his pair daggers are too short to slice the youmas in half, he instead throw his two daggers out towards the two remaining youma. With perfect accuracy, the daggers flew and cut through the youmas in one side, then return and finish cutting the other side, splitting the youmas in half. They too disappeared.

Rei was astonished at how powerful the Shitennou are and how well they co-operate with each other. She secretly wondered if she and the girls had only won their fights against the Shitennou in the past simply due to luck or the fact that they didn't work as a team.

Now, the four men surrounded the last silver youma, who appears to be leader of the team of youma. Nephrite, being impulsive and impatient as always, first attacked and sliced its armor. Though the silver armor looks hard enough, Nephrites sword cut through it easily.

The youma grunted.

"What the—! Hey! Youma, you call that an armor?" Nephrite leaped back and asked the youma in disbelief.

"Nephrite, its no time to play, much less talk about armory with it." Mamoru said, though he couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at Nephrite's dumbfounded look.

"If that's the case, I'm finishing it!" Jadeite leaped and prepared to attack.

He threw his daggers out, but before it hit the youma, a sudden tentacle blocked it and flung Jadeite backwards. Jadeite's body flew a good ten meters backwards, hitting the floor hard.

"Jadeite!" The men and Rei called out. Before the Shitennou could reach the blonde, more tentacles flew out, forcing them to defend with their swords.

Rei, observing from a good distance away, saw that the tentacles are formed by the shadow. The youma wasn't unable to attack, it was waiting for Nephrite to hit it, so it can 'stumble' and get under the shadow of the wall unnoticed!

To their horror, another few tentacles flew out and aim for the youngest Shitennou. Though the unexpected blow didn't really injure the Shitennou, he wasn't quick enough to defend himself without his daggers. Rei dashed towards him.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!" Rei stood in front of Jadeite, flying an ofuda in front of her, forming a barrier that is barely enough to stop the tentacles from breaking through. Upon the sight, Jadeite called for his daggers by will, and flung it ay the tentacles, cutting them off.

"Get the youma out of the shadow!" Rei shouted to the men, releasing her barrier.

Jadeite ran and joined his comrades. With combined strength, they flung the youma into where the streetlights shine. Kunzite and Jadeite jumped over the youma, landing opposite to Mamoru and Nephrite's position, forming a square surrounding the youma.

With an exchanged look between the four, Mamoru shouted "NOW!" They all took a step towards the youma and sent a stream of energy from the tips of their weapon. The youma struggled, squirmed, then vanished into thin air.

Seeing that all the youmas are defeated, the adrenaline in Rei's body ran out. She dropped to her knees, letting out the deep breath she kept hold of unknowingly when the Shitennou destroyed the youma, feeling exhausted and relieved.

The Shitennou changed back to their civilian form, Nephrite's red hair and Jadeite's blonde ones changing back to dark brownish and less stylish one, while Kunzite's long hair change to Kuroi's shorter ones.

"You alright?" Mamoru asked as Akai offered Rei a hand.

"Yeah, just tired from all the running." She replied as she took Akai's hand and stood up, her feet feeling slight jello-like after the 'exercise'.

"You did quite well, considering the fact that you can't transform." Kuroi complimented.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me. The ofuda trick was cool." Kiiroi added, grinning.

"That wasn't a trick, and its nothing, you guys saved me too. As for doing well or not, I barely had enough power to stop the attack, and that's far from well. The barrier would have broke if Jadeite didn't act fast enough."

"Yeah, but Jadeite would have been injured IF you didn't act even faster." Akai pointed out, earning a knock at the back of his left knee from Kiiroi, causing him to almost fall at the sudden loss of balance.

"Hey!" Akai barked.

They laughed as Akai chased Kiiroi, who ran and used Mamoru, Kuroi and Rei as obstacles to escape.

"Mamoru! Guys!"

The men and Rei turned towards the source of the call. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako are running towards them, Artemis in Minako's arm and Luna in Usagi's.

Usagi flung herself into Mamoru's arms. Luna jumped off Usagi just before being crushed.

Ami stopped before Akai, then also hugged him, which Akai returned.

"You guys alright?" Minako and Makoto asked Rei, Kuroi and Kiiroi, which Rei and Kiiroi nodded, and Kuroi said a short "of course."

Minako sighed in relief, and then glared at Rei. Taken a back, Rei took a step backward in reflex.

"What?" Rei asked, frowning.

"Why did you not tell us?" Minako asked, enraged.

Rei stood in silence, knowing whatever she say now wouldn't calm the idol down for the moment.

"Mars! This isn't a game! It's serious!"

"I know! What makes you think I treat it as a game?"

"Well, lets see, you—"

"Time out! Let's take this conversation somewhere else, okay? It's getting late, or rather… _really_ early, so lets just go back for the moment." Kuroi intervened, preventing the two from continuing their argument on the street.

"Kuroi is right. Lets go to my place, it's closer than the Chiba's." Makoto offered. The others agreed. They crossed a few streets to get away from the fountain, and then took taxis to Makoto's place. Rei and Minako didn't even share any eye contact for the whole trip.

* * *

At the quiet, dark corner of the street, a figure was watching the fight between the Shitennou and youma the whole time.

_Click. Click._

"… Shitennou and Sailor Mars…" The figure in the dark grunted. His right hand never stops fiddling with the lid of his lighter in a rhythmic pattern.

"So the Shitennou and Sailor Senshis are working together, huh?"

The figure snorted, clicked the lid of the lighter for one last time before leaving.

* * *

"So… Earth is in danger again?" Usagi asked in a weak voice full of sorrow.

"I'm afraid so." Mamoru answered her, placing a hand on Usagi's head comfortingly as she rest her head on his shoulder.

The Shitennous, Senshis, Luna, Artemis and Motoki all gathered in the living room of the Furuhata's home. Makoto and Motoki shared a sofa with the Chibas, Motoki has his head on Makoto's shoulder, his head still throbbing from hangover. Rei and Ami shared a shorter sofa, with Akai sitting on the sofa arm to Ami's right. Kuroi just stood against a wall, while Kiiroi and Minako sat in the chairs they took form the dinning area. The two plush cats sat on the coffee table at the center of the room.

Rei and Mamoru had explained everything they know to everyone in the room, and now the atmosphere in the room is heavy and solemn, all of them are worried and disturbed about the future disasters to come.

"But… we can't transform anymore, then what can we do?" Ami asked.

"To say the truth, I don't think you can do much this time, now that you girls aren't the Sailor Senshis anymore…" Luna said weakly.

"But you can't just expect us to do nothing and watch!" Makoto snapped, frustrated at the thought that they can't do anything.

"Makoto." Rei warned in a low voice.

"Sorry." Makoto calmed down.

"We understand you're frustrated, but in this situation, it's best that you girls don't jump into the battles. You could be seriously injured." Artemis said.

"He's right. It's just like what I told Rei and Artemis yesterday. You girls do what you can for the while, the Shitennou and I will handle the rest; we are not going to let Earth be harmed. And to say the truth, Earth is our responsibility to start with, not yours, so you girls have done more than enough for the world already. This time, it's our turn to protect it."

Though they don't like the idea, but upon hearing the sincere, gentle but also determined words that allows not 'buts' from Artemis and Mamoru, the girls could only nod in reply.

"Just as _Master_ have said, this time, we men will fight. But proven by the fight earlier, our strength has its limits. We cannot sense where or when the youma will appear, and if they have appeared in one of the rush hours, the consequences would have been disastrous. That's why… Hino Rei, I want you to continue joining us." Kuroi requested.

"Eh?" Rei was surprised. She expected that the men to ask her about getting clues from the fire, but not actually joining them to fight. She frowned.

"I am more than happy to help, but I don't think I can really help you fight in this form. Makoto would be more helpful than me, the fact that she has super strength and is an expert in Karate."

"That's true, but you have something we Shitennou don't have. The barrier you made to save Jadeite back then, I doubt it was simply conjured with your natural gift and training. A part of it came from your Senshi gift, the magic ability that we Shitennou don't have, and I'm sure such power will be needed for our future battles. Though Makoto and the others all have some gifts given by their Senshi power, none of theirs are as strong or well trained as yours. This is the same for your ability to sense things coming, that's something we would need in order to prevent or at least minimize the impact those youma would cause to the people of Earth as well."

Rei nodded, now deep it thought.

Ami observed her friend's reaction from the side, and understood Rei need time to think. She spoke up.

"Kuroi-kun, you said Rei-chan have something you men don't have, does that mean you don't have magic based powers? Because surely, you guys have your own unique attacks and abilities." Ami asked for the purpose of earning some time for Rei and to fulfill her own curiosity about the Shitennou's power, for they rarely talk about it, since they didn't think there is a need to know.

Ami felt Rei's eyes on her and turned. Rei gave her a thankful smile, understanding the genius's intention, and Ami shook her head, smiling as well.

Kuroi nodded. "We Earthman do not have magic based powers like the Sailor Senshi, all we have is the ability to realize our energy and conjure it in the form of an energy blast, except for Prince Endymion, who has the power to sense light, similar to the Princess of Moon. Magic we performed in the past came from training in the arts of magic, but it isn't our own natural talent like you ladies have. It is also because of such limits, we trained mainly focusing on weaponry and armory in the past life. As for unique abilities or attacks… we do have our own strength and specialties, they are what made us different and chosen to be Prince Endymion's guardians, but we generally have the same sort of skills and attacks."

Ami nodded, absorbing all the information.

"Urgh… I have no idea on what you guys are saying at all! Things are so complicated here." Motoki moaned.

"Me too, I don't understand." Usagi pouted.

"Usagi-chan, hang in there would you? It's understandable that Motoki-kun doesn't understand, considering that he isn't directly related to all of these, but you are the Princess for the Moon's sake!" Luna lectured, helplessness in her tone. Everyone laughed, to Usagi's dismay.

"So, Rei, will you join?" Kuroi asked after the laughter died down.

Rei made up her mind. "Alright, I'll join in."

"No, she won't!"

Everyone turned to Minako in surprise, who have listened to the conversation attentively the whole time, but stayed in silence till this point.

"I won't allow it."

Kuroi and Minako's gaze met, and Kuroi raised his eyebrow in question and challenge, commander mode kicked in.

"For what reason? It's Rei's choice." Kuroi sneered Kunzite-like.

"As the leader of the Sailor Senshis, I will not allow my subordinates to be brought into danger that is unworthy for!"

What Minako declared caught everyone off guard.

_Oh Kami, not this._ Rei groaned.

Kuroi, catching where Minako is coming at, responded. "Venus, if you are worried for Mars' safety, then I assure you that we Shitennou will protect her and prevent her from getting harmed the best we can."

Minako stood up. "Kunzite, you men are the ones who told us to stay out, that this is your fight, and now you are bringing people from my team into the fight of yours even though you know the risk behind all. How is this fair? You are literally contradicting your own decisions and threatening the safety of my team."

The debate between the leaders officially started, and this time, it's of serious business purpose instead of fun. Or at least, this is the case for Minako. Kuroi, though slightly taken a back, is half amused by Minako's reaction towards the flow of current events and impressed by her care and protectiveness towards her subordinates.

"We also said that we wish for you ladies to do _what you can for the while_. Mars has abilities that can aid us in our battle, it's something that she _can do for the while_. We only told you and the other three to stay out because we do not want you ladies to receive preventable injuries."

"If it's about the magic based ability, then you left out Zoisite, haven't you? As I recall, he has magic abilities too, and for some reason you didn't mention him just now when you were talking about the Shitennou's ability."

Usagi, Luna and Makoto silently gasped. They had totally forgot about Zoisite.

_Minako-chan did a really good job. _Ami thought. Though she hates to see her friends arguing, she couldn't help but to feel impressed by Minako's skill to pick up details that are left out. It is quite hard to remember every little thing that your 'opponent' have said or have _not_ said in a heated debate, but Minako did well to mention about Zoisite's absence through the conversation. Even though Minako's action appears to be driven by strong emotion, her mind is none-the-less working in pure logic. Perhaps this is a part of her natural talent as the reincarnation of the Senshi leader.

"… As expected from Venus, nothing go pass you unknown, huh? Yes, Zoisite is the only exceptional one who has natural magic based abilities on Earth. He can _sense_ and _manipulate_. " Kuroi admitted.

"If your own team can sense things, then what's the reason for asking Mars to help? Just tell Zoisite to come back." Minako challenged.

Kuroi shook his head. "I have already contacted Zoisite and notified him, but he isn't able to be back for a while, but he is making arrangements already. Besides, Zoisite is able to sense, but he cannot _predict_. Prediction or premonition is only something Mars have, and without it, Tokyo, the whole Japan, or even the whole planet may be in danger. For the very least, her power is needed till we know who or what we are dealing with. It is highly unlikely that our enemy would just suddenly appear in front of us and hand us a proposal on what they are planning to do, so our best chance to be able to act ahead of them is through Mars' power to sense things." Kuroi rebutted, speaking slowly with his voice cold and calm, contrasting to Minako's agitated one.

Minako glared at Kuroi. _I'm not going to let anyone get hurt. Not my friends, not Rei. _Minako thought to herself in determination.

Everyone didn't know how to stop or simply react to the hot debate between the leaders. Finally, Rei couldn't take it.

"Enough! Stop arguing already!" Rei demanded. She stood and walked, standing between Minako and Kuroi.

"Mars. Shut up." Minako ordered.

"No, it's my decision to make, and I said I'll help, so stop arguing about it!" Rei glared at Minako, which Minako returned.

"And I said I won't permit it!" Anger gleamed in Minako's eyes.

"I don't need your permission! I told you before, I'm not bounded by your authority, and we aren't Senshis anymore. And even if you're still our leader, I made my decision as Hino Rei, not Sailor Mars, so you have no right to intervene."

"Oh, so because you made your decision as your present self, you find that there is no need to notify any of us on such a serious matter? Mars! We are your comrades! Are you planning to work on your own again like an idiot?"

"Kami… Minako, snap out of it! You know that's not the case!" Rei tried to suppress her frustration and anger, already at the verge of shouting. "And stop calling me Mars. I'm Hino Rei, not Sailor Mars! This isn't a problem about our role in the past life, the situation surrounds the present. Stop taking unneeded responsibilities from the past! Focus on the present and do what we can _now_! Let ME do what I can for the future!"

Something in Rei's words touched Minako, her logic telling her to listen to Rei this time, but her emotion opposed to the idea. It scares Minako that her friend may be injured without her knowing. It pained Minako a lot when she saw Rei wounded and in bandages back then, and she doesn't want to experience it again. Not now, not ever.

The conflict in Minako's mind is pushing her own limits, it feels as if she is going to explode in any seconds, and it doesn't help that she and Rei are now in another glaring contest.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Usagi screamed, her hands in an exaggerated X posture beside Rei and Minako. "Don't fight anymore! Please, I beg you!" Usagi pleaded, giving them her whiny look.

"Yeah, why don't we just give it a rest and discuss later?" Makoto joined in to break the crushing atmosphere between the two girls. She gave a questioning look to Kuroi, who nodded, signaling that it's fine for Rei to give him a proper answer later.

Rei averted her gaze. "It's alright, Kuroi. I'll join anyway. Makoto, I need to use the washroom."

"Oh. It's at the end of the hallway, second door on the right." Makoto said, but Rei was out of sight before she even finished her sentence. Even a blind man would know Rei is upset when she walked by.

Ami and Makoto shared a look, and Ami left her sit to go after Rei, followed by her boyfriend.

Kiiroi, who is totally unfamiliar and uncomfortable to such a situation, decided to take his leave as well, so he followed after Rei.

Usagi panicked, not knowing who to follow, to stay with the idol or to follow the priestess. She eyed her husband, asking for help.

Mamoru shook his head at the direction where Rei left, signaling for Usagi to go after Rei. Usagi nodded and ran for it. Luna hopped on to Usagi to follow suit.

Minako sighed. Out of the ten people and two cats, half of them now left the room.

_It feels so empty_, Minako thought.

"Minako, come with me!" Makoto dragged Minako upstairs to the master room, ignoring the idol's frown and protests. Artemis jumped onto Makoto to get a free ride.

Motoki, Mamoru and Kuroi followed Makoto. They too went upstairs.

As Makoto pass by the crowd in the hall, she winked at the group, signaling them that she would be taking action with the idol, while the others deal with the Shinto priestess. The group of friends is going to work together and stop Rei and Minako from arguing again, just like how they used to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: Just in case someone also have questions about the Shitennou's ability and my definition about magic and energy, I'm posting it here. _

Energy_, _Arts of Magic_ and _Magic_ is different. __For magic, I mean like original, __in born__ elemental abilities, like those fire, water, thunder and light based attacks__ which the Sailor Senshis have__.__ The arts of magic is something everyone can learn, the problem is potential and talent. __As for__ the Shitennou's ability of conjuring__ energies,__ I define them as not magic, because__ everyone has energies within their body, it only takes more skills to be able to use those energies__ and realize it, so again, it's a matter of practice, training, potential and talent__. __That's how I define the difference. And as additional information, since the Shitennou are from Earth, as long as they don't use up all their power in one big blast [like what Jadeite did when he had Zoisite sent him to get Usagi in Act 8], they would be able to 'recharge' after resting, so they have 'unlimited' energies to use in a way… or something like that. =P_

_On another side note, someone wondered if I would include ChibiUsa in my story. Sorry, she won't be in here, I'm not such a big fan of the manga and anime [especially the anime.] Still, if I finished this story, I might [just might] be able to think of another story and put her in. But then again, I'm telling you all that it would still take a long while till this story is finish. I'm on chapter 12, and it's still not even close to half the story. [Yes, I'm serious! Even I'm crying "oh my GOD!"]_

_End of notes and precaution. Hope you enjoy reading and reviews are deeply appreciated. If you have any questions, you are welcomed to ask me and I'll try to answer them the best I can._

_

* * *

_

_Why are we having this damnable argument again? I thought that it was all over, that we could forget all about the past and just be friends._

Rei, still in the washroom, is fuming inside, upset that she and Minako are having the same argument for the umpteenth time. This conflict of acting in the role as the past or as their present selves had started since their teenage time. Minako had always wish to fulfill their duty as their past selves, while Rei opposes and wish to do things as their present selves.

Splashing tape water on to her face, Rei let the icy sensation to calm her emotion.

"…" "…" "…"

_Okay… this is really getting annoying._

"Could you guys stop mumbling just outside the washroom? It's kind of disturbing." Rei said as she opened the door, startling everyone.

"Rei-chan! Are you alright?" Usagi asked, hopping forward and clutching Rei's hands in her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's really convincing." Akai rolled his eyes, causing Ami to elbow him and Kiiroi to knee him.

"Ow." Akai glared at his friend, but didn't dare upset his girlfriend. Rei snort-chuckled at the sight.

"Right, sorry to worry you guys, but I'm REALLY fine." Rei insisted.

"… But Rei-chan, are you mad at Minako-chan?" Usagi asked timidly, afraid that the question would get Rei flared up.

Rei was somewhat taken aback by Usagi's innocent and direct question. She sighed.

"Rei-chan! Please don't be mad at Minako-chan! I don't want you two to fight again! Please~~~~" Usagi wailed, mistaking the sigh as a sign of Rei's anger.

"Usagi. Calm down. I'm not mad at her."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rei smiled at her over-reactive friend.

"Then… the argument just now…?" Kiiroi asked, not understanding how Rei could be not angry yet still have such a heated fight with the idol.

Rei freed her hands from Usagi's and stuck them in her coat pockets. "I guess I'm just frustrated…"

"…Because she talked as Sailor Venus again?" Ami helped continue the sentence.

Rei nodded. "I don't like how she always relate herself to the past life whenever something pops up. Everything happening now is about the present and future. The _past_ is past! When would she let go of that burden?" Rei said bitterly.

"Rei-chan… maybe it's because the past was all Minako-chan had back then. She was alone and sick, all she could hang on to was her mission from the past, to be Sailor V and Sailor Venus." Ami offered sadly.

"Ami-chan is probably right. I guess resuming her identity as Sailor Venus is Minako-chan's way to try and take control of this new situation." Luna reasoned, presence of sorrow also in her tone.

Rei nodded again, lost in thought, digesting what the two wiser ones of the group just said.

Silence befell the hallway, everyone at a lost of words. Akai and Kiiroi looked at each other uncomfortably in this awkward situation, feeling somewhat out of place. They have heard about Minako's old problems, and could feel the gravity of the discussion between the girls.

"Rei-chan…?" Usagi called for her friend worriedly.

Rei looked up and shook her head slightly, giving Usagi a reassuring smile. "… That's why I don't like it, it's as if she's using the past life as a shield to escape reality. But I guess it takes some time for her to adjust." She took a breathe before continuing. "It's just as you said, even without the burden of the past life, she had so much weight on her shoulder. As her friend, I want to help her as much as I can."

"So… No more arguments?" Usagi asked hopefully.

Rei shook her head.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi squealed happily, hugging Rei.

Rei winced a bit, but laughed anyway for Usagi's enthusiasm. She patted Usagi on the head as if she is a child.

"So… will you talk to Minako-chan?" Ami asked.

Rei nodded. "I'll talk to her when she calmed down, or at least… after she finish _talking with Makoto_." Rei gave Ami a knowing smirk, causing Ami to smile shyly in return, looking a bit guilty.

"You noticed?"

"Well… it's not the first time you and Makoto do this kind of thing, plus I don't see Makoto, so I can guess even without tracing your auras."

Ami nodded.

"Sorry to always trouble you guys." Rei apologized.

Ami shook her head. "Don't mention it, I'm happy just to see you and Minako-chan are fine, and I'm sure it's the same for Mako-chan."

* * *

"…"

Makoto and Artemis sat themselves on the bed, looking worriedly at Minako, who is standing by the window, looking outside in silence. Motoki joined his wife on the bed, while Mamoru stood a few steps behind the bed. Kuroi stood by the wall near the door.

"… Minako…" Makoto started.

"I screwed things up again, haven't I?" Minako said, her back still facing the rest.

"… Mina…" Artemis called weakly.

"I don't get it, why can she be so selfless sometimes?"

"Eh?"

"Rei… I know. She's not angry at my sudden outburst, but she's frustrated that I keep talking about the past again. I can feel her frustration and worry. Why can she just ignore her own needs and always care for others first?" Minako asked, turning around to face the rest of her friends, frustration in her own eyes. "Why am I always hurting her feelings? As friend, I should support her, not make things more complicated for her!" Minako raised her right hand to hold her left arm, as if trying to comfort herself somehow.

Makoto didn't know how to react. What usually happens is Makoto has to talk Minako out of her anger towards Rei in order to stop the argument, but not Minako's guilt.

"_Now I understand how Mars feels. Indeed it is a bit vexing. I'm starting to dislike the past life a bit too."_

Makoto still remember what Minako said back then, the strong wave of irony in her laugh and her tone when she told her not to sacrifice herself to stop Metalia. It was during that conversation, Makoto realize that Minako is the main reason for Rei to dislike the past life so much. Minako trust Rei and told Rei about her illness before anyone. Rei wanted Minako to live, but Minako won't take the surgery because of the mission. Though Rei and Minako appear to be fighting all the time, there is an unbreakable bond between the two of them.

"Explanations aren't needed, isn't it? This is Rei we're talking about. She always have the tendency of working on her own, but every time she does so, she does it in consideration for her friends." Makoto said slowly, thinking hard and choosing her words carefully to answer Minako's question.

"But isn't that a bit annoying?" Motoki asked his wife, in which Makoto nodded and chuckled.

"It is kind of annoying really, she always want to finish things on her own and not burden her friends. But no matter we like her reasons or not, there is always something in it that stops us from getting really mad at her. I guess that's what I call 'Rei style'."

"Yeah, it has always been like this. But it's frustrating, it's as if she doesn't trust us that much." Minako commented.

"_Of course I trust you!"_

_How is this trust? _Minako thought bitterly, what Rei said from the night before still ringing in her head.

"It's the opposite. She planned to tell you ladies everything today." Mamoru cut in.

"Eh?" Minako and Makoto turned to look at Mamoru.

"Rei wanted to tell you all after the slumber party. She said _'I don't want to spoil their fun, especially for Minako and Usagi, both of them looked forward to today's party for so long.'_ That's the reason for the delay." Mamoru explained.

Artemis nodded. "I was there too, Mamoru-san and I agreed to it. We didn't expect things to happen so soon, we thought there would be more time. That's why we only notify the Shitennou first, even Mars said that there is no point in worrying everyone when you ladies can't help much. Though it sounds harsh, but it's the same for herself too. Mars didn't expect that she can take part in the coming events, and yet she is also the one who is most bothered by it, since she's the one with the visions." Artemis explained sadly.

Minako sighed. "She really is an idiot. And she's the one who said I'm the one who putted so much weight on my shoulders. Isn't she doing the same thing?"

"There is a difference." Kuroi said from the corner of the room, speaking for the first time.

"It's just as you have said, Venus—Minako." Kuroi addressed. "From what I observe, Rei is disturbed because you associate yourself with the past life again." Kuroi walked and stood closer to Minako. "She might have taken a lot of responsibility on herself, but that's a cost for her power to 'know', it's somewhat inevitable, it can only be shared. On the other hand, yours is different. The mission from the past life is over, even we Shitennou accepted that we should focus on the present. Yet you talk as if you are Sailor Venus again, even though you don't have your power to transform."

Everyone in the room is now listening to Kuroi attentively.

"I would say that its safe to assume you still have your _influence_ over Rei, that somehow you can waver Rei's decision with your own opinion, but that's because you have the strongest sense of leadership and is best at arguments within your group of friends. But when you start addressing yourself as Venus, that when you really lose the hold on Rei, and that's the mistake you just made."

Minako lowered her head, reflecting on her own words, her own action.

Somewhat afraid his words had hurt Minako's feeling, Kuroi searched for something to say. "The again, I would also say Rei has a trust issue too, or at least, an issue in expressing her trust. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, it's mostly because of her relationship with her father. Her mother died early, so Rei had been alone for a long time before we met six years ago." Makoto explained, being one who knows about Rei's problem with her father. Heck, she even got involved in it once!

Kuroi nodded. " I don't really know much about familism, since I have no memory of things before being summoned as Kunzite, plus we Shitennou don't really have much to do with families in the past life, but I would say that parent-child relationship has a large impact on one's growth and development in the present, so it's somewhat understandable."

Kuroi turned to Minako again. "So you see, both you and Rei have your own fault. From what I heard, I think Rei is changing already, so this leaves you to do the same and change."

Minako nodded. "Urgh. It's not like Rei and I hadn't talk about this before. God! We had this argument for the umpteenth time already, and we're still repeating it! Now I feel pathetic."

"Don't. It can't be helped that both you and Mars are so stubborn that it makes changing you two the hardest task in the whole wide world." Artemis jumped on to Minako's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's so true, you two are so much alike in that aspect." Makoto laughed.

"But they are also so different. Minako-chan loves people and lively things, but Rei-chan is so quiet that it's the opposite, isn't it?" Motoki added as he now slip his hands under Makoto's arms to hug her from behind, feeling more relaxed that the atmosphere has softened.

"Ah, that too. It kind of make their friendship really amazing, doesn't it?" Even Mamoru joined in to commented on the priestess and idol.

"Hey! Even you are teasing me." Minako complained.

Everyone laughed, and Minako now feels a lot better. After everyone calmed down, she spoke again.

"So… I guess I should apologize to her, huh? I upset her again."

"Nah, knowing you two, I say talking is fine. You two are never good at apologizes anyway. Too stubborn or too proud." Artemis said, causing Minako pout and glare at him.

"But… what should I say?"

"Just what you said to us now, right?" Makoto said it as if it's the most obvious thing on Earth.

Well… it IS actually the most obvious thing on Earth…

"Um… how?" Minako asked somewhat dumbly.

… But this particular _obvious_ thing has always stumped the talented and smart idol.

Kuroi burst out laughing.

"What?" Minako asked indignantly.

"Don't tell me that the Senshi of Love, the one who knows most about emotions, has problem with expressing her own emotions. I mean, I get why a Martian has problems with temper and expressing herself, but a Venusian?" Kuroi laughed.

" I know how to deal with people's emotion, but I don't know how to express my own." Minako admitted weakly, blushing.

Makoto and Motoki's eyes popped out of their sockets, while Mamoru's eyebrows rose in shock.

"You serious?" Makoto asked.

Minako nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Yes, she always had issue in expressing her own emotions, partly because she often finds that she has to hide them instead of expressing them openly, especially during her Senshi time and being a idol. This becomes even harder when it involves a certain priestess, for the emotions involved always come in as a mixture of different things.

"Well, none of us can really tell you _how_, it's something you have to learn, I guess. Just take it a step at a time, I'm sure you and Rei will get around it in no time." Kuroi said after he recovered from his laughter. "Hang in there! Venus." He patted Minako on the shoulder, and Minako had to fight the blush that is trying to surface.

"Wow… this is an amazing sight." Motoki said, eyes wide in amazement. "You guys told me that you were once enemies, right? But now the two leaders are actually so close together like brothers and sisters."

Makoto laughed at Motoki's comment. "Now you mention it… Kuroi, you really act like an elder brother sometimes, even when we are working at the shop." Makoto said.

Mamoru chuckled. "No kidding, even back in the past life, though he and I are of the same age, he has the tendency of talking like he's older than us. I remember I once joked that he sounded like an old man."

"Oi!" Kuroi mock-growled.

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

"Ohhhhh... What's taking them so long?" Usagi complained. It has been a good thirty minutes since Makoto and the others went upstairs with Minako.

The door upstairs clicked and sounds of chatter and laughter came.

"Minako-chan!"

Minako smiled seeing Usagi rushing towards her.

"So, everything is fine now?" Usagi asked, eyes shining with hope.

"Yeah."

"YAY!" Usagi jumped around in pure happiness.

"I didn't even need to say anything this time. Kuroi did the talking." Makoto told Ami.

"Really?" Ami asked, surprised.

"It's true. Thank the 'old man'." Mamoru answered Ami from just a step away from them.

"Leave me alone." Kuroi punched Mamoru playfully, now walking towards the living room with Mamoru, who is dragging his hyper wife back into the room with him.

"What was that about?" Ami looked at Makoto and Minako in question.

"It's an inside-joke." Makoto answered, chuckling as the rest of them also made their way to the living room.

"Where's Rei?" Minako asked, finding the priestess missing.

"Rei-chan said she want to go back to the shrine to get some clues from the fire." Ami answered.

Minako nodded. "I'll go find her then." She went for the front door.

"Ah! Minako-chan, we're having lunch at my place, so you can get your things later." Usagi shouted, reminding Minako that their things for the slumber party are still with the Chiba.

Minako waved and left with Artemis on her shoulder.

* * *

"Mina? You do know this is not the way to the shrine, right?"

"Of course I know, silly."

"But I thought you say you are going to find Mars."

"I am."

"Then?"

Minako shrugged, enjoying her chance to make fun of her guardian.

"Minako! Tell me already, don't leave me in the dark!"

Minako giggled.

"Nope, that's your punishment for keeping things secret from me. Man, and I thought I would always have you on my side, you team up with Mars more than ever now-a-days." Minako mock scowled as she poked Artemis on the head playfully.

"Mina!" Minako giggled more at Artemis's protest. They can talk freely on the road because it's only around eight in the morning, so the neighborhood is quiet, since the area the Furuhatas live in isn't the busiest part of Tokyo. Minako find it very pleasant, to be able to listen to a few kids chatting happily on their way to school, and listening to the rhythm some men and women makes with the bottom of their shoes. She loves to be in the presence of people, but sometimes she would also want some quietness, and what she is experiencing now is the perfect kind of tranquility for her.

"Hey, Artemis. Tell me something, would you?" Minako asked softly.

"What is it?"

"Why did you agreed with Reiko to keep the information from me? I understand her reasons, but you should know that I would rather know it as soon as possible, even if things would only happen after the slumber party."

"…Because I don't want to put the pressure on you again, I want to avoid it as much as I can."

"But Reiko has it too, and I know you care for her as much as you do for me."

"Yes… but it's different, isn't it? It's like what Kunzite said, what Mars' have to handle is inevitable, it's like a price for having the gift to 'see'."

"He also said it can be shared, right?"

"Yes, and Mars _did_ share this time, just not with you girls _yet_. I have to respect her decision."

There is a short period of silence between them, until Artemis continued.

"…And I couldn't bring myself to disagree, even though I wanted to. She made her decision under the consideration of what's best for you girls. Everything would have gone well, if only the youmas hadn't attacked so soon."

Minako nodded.

"Bad luck… I guess?"

"Yeah…"

"And yet I argued with her again, even though she did what she did just for us… I really don't learn from my lessons, huh?"

"True enough, but sometimes it takes an outsider's words to really make one realize what's really wrong. Mars and I had this kind of conversation with you for so many times that it may have lost its effect on you, so maybe Kunzite's involvement this time is somewhat a good thing." Artemis point out wisely.

Minako nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Artemis." Minako said as she scratched Artemis at the back of his neck.

"Always welcome." Artemis replied happily. "Oh, and about caring for Mars as much as I do you, you're wrong. You are always my first priority."

"Really? I thought it should be Luna."

"Mina!"

Minako laughed even more.

"Reiko… She had always been there for me. She still has." Minako said as she looked at the blue sky, thinking about the times Rei would always come for her during their Senshi times. The apartment corridor, the hospital, and the game show in the studio.

"Yeah, got to be thankful."

"Even when she wasn't wanted?" Minako looked at her guardian, giggling.

"Uh… that I have no idea how to answer you." Artemis said truthfully, and then they shared another good laugh.

"I want to get her something. I never really gave her a real gift."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, I know Mars wouldn't expect something like that. Besides, you send her gifts for birthdays and Christmas also."

Minako shook her head. "But she also sends her gifts to me in those occasions, and it's her who's always helping me. Somehow, I always just cause her trouble, in a matter of speaking. That's why, I wanna get her something."

Artemis nodded. "So, what do you plan to buy her?"

"Honestly, I have not the slightest idea… you?"

"No idea either."

"Well… let's just see what we can find in town then."

* * *

_Is it merely a coincidence? _Rei thought, now standing in front of the fountain she had just left a few hours ago.

She was planning to go back to the shrine, but decided that it might do her better if she just take a walk to distract herself from her thoughts about the idol before meditation.

_We've been here fighting for more than one occasion. Why do youmas always appear here? And Princess Serenity, she was here the first time she took control over Usagi. Is there some kind of connection? Or it just happens to be a 'youma hotspot' for no reason?_

Similar questions have been bothering Rei when she first realize where her sixth sense had brought her. She decided to first do some investigation on her own, trying to satisfy her own curiosity of the current events.

Rei turned around, looking at the now more crowed plaza. People are all on their way to work, for this location is surrounded by a lot of office towers. Some are talking on the phone; some had their earphones on, listening to music; some simply walked and mind their own business, the bottom of their shoes clicking whenever they walk. Though the sight is messy with people walking in all direction, but it has a strange sense of peacefulness to it, comparing to the quiet but dangerous battle Rei had dealt with during the night.

Rei stood there to enjoy the sight with renewed resolve.

_It might be noisy here, but this is what true peace is about. I'll do what I can to protect it._

* * *

" '_Starry Night_'? Was it here the last time we came by?" Minako asked Artemis between nibbling her chocolate bun.

"Wasn't aware. I guess the shop is new, but we don't know how new it is, since you were either busy talking to the girls are looking at other things the last time we came."

Minako looked at the window and caught sight of the display pendants with the astronomical symbol of the planets.

"Hey, this might be a good gift!" Artemis told Minako.

"Let's take a look." Minako finished her bun and walked in.

"Welcome. Is there anything I can help you with?" The shopkeeper asked in an audible but soft voice.

"It's alright, I'll just take a look around first." Minako said as she took her cheap sunglasses off, but left her cap on her head, both she bought on the road.

The adornment of the shop stunned the idol. The walls are painted in night blue colour, and the blank spaces between display shelves of the shop are covered with painting of stars, comets and planets. The ceiling is made with star ceiling tiles, in which small sparks of fake starlight illuminates the room.

"Wow." Minako exclaimed quietly at the sight of the products displayed in the shop. Puzzles, books, telescope, stationeries, accessories and all you can name that is related to the planets or stars are all part of the products in the shop. There are even things about the mythology and astrology of the planets, even Artemis is impressed. This shop is practically a high-class variety store on everything that relates to astronomy, and the shopkeeper is literally an astronomy maniac!

"This is really amazing!" Minako said to the shopkeeper.

"Thank you." The shopkeeper smiled shyly. She appears to be in her mid 20's.

Minako was totally distracted by the sight that she kept looking at practically… everything in the shop.

"Ah." Minako saw one of her own CD being displayed in one of the corner.

_Venus_, Minako's second CD.

"This shop really has everything that is related to astronomy, huh? Even the CD sold here has songs related to them." Artemis whispered to Minako. Minako nodded.

"Sorry, did you say something?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just surprised how everything is related to the stars and planets. I didn't expect that you even sell CDs here." Minako said, covering the conversation and the fact that Artemis can talk.

The shopkeeper laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I just love this kind of things too much, I guess. I want to share my love with people and show how a lot of our daily life things can relate to it in the slightest way."

"That's a wonderful thought." Minako complimented heartily, causing the shy girl to blush again.

"You think?"

"Yes. I love astronomy too. My friends and I are especially drawn to the planets and the moon."

"It's wonderful to have friends that share such an interest. So, are you looking for something in particular?" The shopkeeper inquired.

"Yes. The pendants displayed at the window…"

"Oh, over here please." The shopkeeper led her to a counter with all kinds of accessories displayed.

"What is your favourite planet or shape?"

"Venus." Minako answered without thinking.

The girl took out the Venus symbol pendant for Minako to look at.

Minako admired the beauty of the silver pendant. It has a very simple design, but elegant nonetheless. Then, Minako mentally smacked herself.

"Um, sorry. But I'm actually looking for a gift, so I would like to take a look at the Mars symbol."

"You can actually buy both of those symbols, then both you and your lover can have one of your own." The girl offered as she took out the Mars symbol.

Minako blushed a fury red and Artemis silently snickered.

"Um… not lover, its for my best friend." Minako corrected.

"Oh, my apologizes for assuming. It's just because of the mythology…" The shopkeeper's face turned into bright red as well.

"Yeah, understandable. It's just too much of a coincident to not assume. But my friend does have a personality very similar to Mars in terms of astrology, while I'm kind of similar to Venus." Minako explained. The shopkeeper nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, you want to buy it?" Artemis asked quietly, now that the shopkeeper isn't at the counter near them.

"Yeah. Reiko has a bracelet already and she doesn't like wearing earrings, so I'm not going to get her any of those. The pendant is simple but elegant. It's perfect, isn't it?"

"Yup, I would think so too."

"Excuse me, I would like to buy this Mars pendant." Minako said to the shopkeeper.

"Sure, I'll take care of it. Do you want to buy the Venus pendant for yourself too?"

_Sounds good. Why not?_ Minako thought. She doesn't even care about the price, being a world famous idol, she already earned more than enough money to have a luxurious life for the rest of her life. She also rarely buys anything for herself, so why not have a treat?

"Yes. I would like too."

The girl smiled started working happily.

"Thank you very much! Please come again." The girl said to Minako as she gave Minako her purchase.

"I promise I'll come again. Next time, I'm bringing my friends with me." Minako said happily.

"Thank you! I'm looking forward to meet you again." The young shopkeeper exclaimed. Her pure happiness and excitement is overwhelming to Minako's empathic powers, the only difference is that the girls emotion is less 'forceful' compared to Usagi's, Minako noted.

Minako waved at the excited shopkeeper and turned to leave.

_Thump._

The loud thud startled Minako. She turned back to see the shopkeeper lying on the floor out cold. Minako rushed to her side.

"Hey, you alright?" Minako shook the girl. "Hang in there!" Minako was about to phone the police, but something stopped her.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Huh…?" Minako turned to see people on the street have also fallen.

"Mina! Something is terribly wrong." Artemis jumped out of Minako's hold.

Minako nodded, her Senshi instinct warning her already.

_It's just like back then, when Metalia drained all the energy from the citizens._

Minako shivered as she made this ominous association.

She closed her eyes, concentrating.

_Oh no, this is bad. Really bad._

The auras of people around the area are fading, getting weaker every second.

"Minako! Your energy! It's starting to leak out too!" Artemis called out.

Minako felt her own energy tickling her skin. She focused again, recalling whatever training Rei taught her. Rei had not only taught all of them to control their gifts and suppress their overly strong aura when they are around people, but also how to strengthen it to cause pressure to people around them and form a kind of barrier.

Minako now formed a barrier, her aura strengthened and energy stayed within where it belongs. She kneeled and took Artemis. "We have to leave here and contact the others, it isn't safe staying here."

Minako started running, but not letting her concentration break. She sensed something moving towards her, something sinister.

"Stop!" Artemis called, causing Minako to stop abruptly.

Minako looked around her. Suddenly, four pillars of dark energy rose from the ground, surrounding her and Artemis. The four energies transformed, realized.

Every pillar took a form of a figure in total black, inhuman like, but has two arms and legs nonetheless. An identical clown mask is on all of their faces.

"Youma…" Minako said in horror. The sight of the youmas might not have freaked her, but the sight of the strong purple energy surrounding them did.

Artemis took out Minako's Teletia S from her pocket and jumped down, speed dialing for the Senshis and Shitennous.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

* * *

Ami and Akai are holding hands, walking together down the street slowly. Ami has duties to do in the hospital, and Akai volunteered to walk her to her destination.

"You know, you really don't have to walk me. I'm sure Kiiroi-kun needs help at the shop."

"No, I want to make sure you are safe, so I'm at least walking you to the hospital door."

Ami squeezed Akai's hand a bit. "Thank you." Ami smiled sweetly.

"Welcome." Akai blushed. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Ami shook her head. "It's alright, as long as I know now, it doesn't really bother me."

"I hope everything would just stay in peace, I don't want to do real battles again."

Ami nodded. She understands that as much as Akai really loves to fight, it doesn't mean he liked war. Besides, Akai had joined a boxing club to release his needs for 'violence' any way, he sometimes even spar with Kunzite in Shitennou form.

"Ami." Akai stopped mid-track, not breaking the hold of Ami's hand and causing Ami to also stop. Ami looked at Akai's serious expression in question.

"Promise me you will not join in the battles unless you really need to. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Touched by her boyfriend's care, she nodded. "I promise you. But please be careful too."

Akai smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, causing the genius to blush this time.

"Help… I don't… feel so well." An old man called out near the couple. They are now just a few ten meters away from the hospital, so Ami assumed that the old man to be someone on his way to the hospital.

"Mister, I'm a doctor. Please do not panic and tell me what's wrong." Ami said, letting go of Akai's hand and rushing to the old man's side.

_Thump. _

The old man collapsed.

"Mister!" Ami called out, but Akai grabbed her hand and pull her towards him.

"Akai! What are you—" _Thump. Thump. Thump._

More people collapsed around them.

"Something's coming. I think it's aiming for us." Akai said, his strong arm embracing Ami protectively.

Out of the floor around them, twelve pillars of dark power rose, surrounding the couple. The pillars of energies formed into twelve clown-masked dark figure.

Akai transformed into Nephrite in a blink of red light.

* * *

"Kuroi, could you pass me the seeds over there?" Makoto called out, while she's at the counter busy drawing some designs for a coming project. She has her working glasses on.

"You mean those?" Kuroi, in his working apron, walked towards her, holding a bag of seeds in his hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." Makoto nodded.

"No problem, boss." Kuroi joked. "I need to get a new pack of soil from the storeroom, it's running out. Have the new ones arrive?"

"Yeah, I putted them on shelf number four. And stop calling me boss!"

Dead silence.

"…?" Makoto raised her head, wondering why Kuroi didn't reply her, nor did she hear Kuroi's footsteps going for the storeroom. She saw Kuroi, brows furrowed and eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kuroi—?" She stood up.

"STAY DOWN!" Kuroi leaped across the counter and brought Makoto down with him, using the counter as a shield for the sudden thousand glass pieces flying towards them.

"What the—" Makoto nearly swore as she saw that all the windows of her shop have shattered to pieces, and the glass pieces that flew in had totally messed up her shop. Pots are broken and flowers and plants have fallen.

Kuroi rushed outside, followed by Makoto.

"Youma!" Makoto exclaimed, shock to see twelve clown-masked dark figures surrounding her, Kuroi and the shop, citizens in the streets all on the floor.

"What un-expected guests we have here." Kuroi sneered as he stood in front of Makoto.

He transformed into Kunzite.

* * *

Kiiroi is busy doing calculation at the counter in Akai's Karaoke Crown shop, preparing for business during noon. The Crown's open hours starts from two in the noon till one in the morning, for who is going to sing out loud during the late morning?

_Good thing Akai's gone. If he's here, he's gonna bother me from finishing those calculations. Those are simple math, how could he have trouble? _Kiiroi mused to himself, remembering Akai got so mad once because he did all the calculations wrong.

_Cranks. Thump. Cling._

"Huh…?" Kiiroi heard noises from above on the ground level and winced when he heard something shattered. He went up to check.

He eyes widened as he saw eight dark figures groaning and wavering outside of the Crown front door on the ground level, all having an identical clown masks on.

"Youma… The shop isn't opened till two in the noon." Kiiroi said as he transformed into Jadeite, and stood in his battle stance, pair daggers already out.

* * *

"Usagi, don't buy too much, okay? I'm sure Makoto will bring you girls something to eat anyways." Mamoru talked into his phone as he now makes his way to the medic research center.

"_I know already! Luna and I can handle it."_ Usagi said cheerfully at the other side of the phone.

"If you say so. Have a good lunch with them, 'kay?"

"_Of course I will. Remember to have your own lunch too! You always skip lunch when you work." _

"I'll try to remember. Bye."

"_Bye Bye!"_ Usagi squealed.

Mamoru chuckled as he closed his phone. His wife is always so energetic that it affects him to feel strangely cheerful as well, even when there is a big problem he and his friends have to face.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Mamoru looked around him in alert, people collapsing.

"Don't tell me…" Mamoru's eyes narrowed in alert.

Eight pillars of dark energy rose straight from the floor, black figures with clown masks forming from it.

"Youma!" Mamoru growled, and called for his power and transform into Prince Endymion.

* * *

"Luna, what do you think we should buy?" Usagi asked the blue haired girl beside her

"Um… Mako-chan said she'll get us Spaghetti, so lets just buy something not too heavy to go with the main dish."

"Okay!"

"Usagi-chan! Wait!" Luna grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled both of them to a stop.

"What are you doing?"

"Something's not right." Luna frowned seriously, looking around them.

"Eh?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Ah!"

"Luna! Why are people fainting?" Usagi asked, now in a panic.

Four dark energy pillars rose from the ground, surrounding Usagi and Luna.

"Ew… What is that?" Usagi flinched at the sight.

Four identical black figures formed from the pillars of energy, all with a clown mask on them.

"Youma!" Usagi cried in horror.

"Usagi-chan! Stand back."

Luna stepped forward and took out her Lunatia. L. On the keypad, she pressed 6, 7, 2, and called:

"_Luna Prism Power, Make up!"_

* * *

"Minako! No one's answering the phone!" Artemis called out, distress in his voice.

"Somehow I say the others are in the same situation like us." Minako said, her right hand unintentionally clutching the small packet harder.

"Ah." She had totally forgotten about it, since it's so light that there isn't much weight, plus the pressure caused by the situation she's in had totally numbed her other senses. She put the small packet into her coat pocket.

"Mina! To your left!"

Minako leaped to her left side, avoiding the attack from one of the youma.

She looked around her and found no way to escape with the youmas circling her.

"Mina!" Minako turned around to see a youma kicking Artemis out of the circle.

"Artemis!" Minako cried in horror, fearing for her little guardian's safety.

That second of distraction was all it takes for the youma to advance and attack again.

"VENUS!"

Minako tried to turn around to see who is the owner of the voice, but was never able to, for in that very second, a solid force tackled her to the ground. All Minako saw was her vision getting blurry as she fall back.


	6. Chapter 6

"VENUS!"

Minako tried to turned around to see who was calling, but was never able to, for a solid force tackled her to the ground. All Minako saw was her vision getting blurry as she fell back.

Minako closed her eyes, prepared for the heavy impact, but it never came.

_**Boom.**_

A small explosion came behind Minako, and two protective hands prevented Minako from getting up or raising her head to only get hit by the shattered and flying concrete pieces.

Minako opened her eyes.

"Rei!" Minako was shocked to see her friend under her. Rei was the one who tackled Minako and saved her from being blasted, also preventing the idol from the hard impact on the floor.

"You alright?" Rei opened her eyes, which she closed when the explosion happened.

"That's my line!"

"Heads down!" Rei shifted and rolled with her left hand still on Minako's head, changing the position to have Minako below but preventing her head from hitting the floor.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!" Rei flew an ofuda at the youma who is leaping towards them. The barrier deflected the youma and sent it flying.

Rei got up, followed by Minako.

"Thanks for saving me." Minako said, now standing back to back with Rei.

"Don't be so happy yet. I brought company with me." Rei smirked.

Minako looked around her, and find that instead of four youmas, there are eight now.

"Oh. So you actually came here for help, Mars?" Minako challenged, smirking as well.

"Not really, unless you think the extra company will cause you trouble." Rei followed. "So. Are we having trouble, Venus?" Rei asked, smiling.

"Never." Minako answered confidently and returned the smile. Though they are still in grave danger, being with Rei had somehow brought comfort to Minako, and she feels that things will be fine now. This goes the same for Rei.

Rei strengthened her aura further, trying to create pressure on the youmas that surrounds them. Minako followed her example, and with combined effort, the youma are taken a back by the sudden strong pressure formed by the girls.

"I don't think they will attack that carelessly now." Rei told Minako, all signs of joke and fun gone.

"Right. Any idea how to get out of the circle? I need to get to Artemis, I'm worried." Minako said and looked towards the white plush lying several meters away from the circle.

Rei followed Minako's gaze, and to her extreme horror, saw that Artemis isn't moving the least bit. Rei swore and Minako would've made a smart remark on how a shrine priestess shouldn't use such language if they aren't in this situation.

"Those youma aren't that strong. I'll create another barrier to deform their formation. Take the chance and we run out of it."

Minako nodded.

Rei concentrated, calling for more of her mental strength. Her power intensified and became overwhelming for Minako, who can see the brightness of Rei's red aura getting stronger and stronger.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!" Rei sent the ofuda flying towards the youma, where the barrier bounced the four youmas that stood at that direction to the side. Minako waited for the right timing and shouted "NOW!" and both of them ran for it.

"Artemis!" Minako and Rei both called out as Minako took Artemis in her arms.

"…Mina… Mars… " Artemis said weakly.

"Artemis. Hang on." Minako hugged her little guardian gently.

"Of course I will. Don't worry about me." Artemis said. To their relief, his injuries aren't serious, it's just the impact that knocked him out.

"They're going to pay for this." Rei declared, venom in her words and fire in her eyes. She turned to look at the youmas, who are now advancing towards them again.

Suddenly, a youma formed a ball of dark energy in its hand and fired a beam at them. Rei formed another barrier just in time to deflect it. The barrier was done so hastily that when it got hit, a small impact stung Rei's outstretched hand, causing her to wince at the pain.

"You all right?" Minako asked in worry.

"Yeah." Rei replied as she tried to shake off the pain on her hand, though it isn't her main concern.

_When did they start having those abilities? Last night they were still so weak._

"Look out!" Minako's cry drew Rei out of her thoughts. Minako pushed Rei out of the way as a youma leaped forward. Minako raised her right leg

"Wait! It won't work on—" Minako kicked the youma right at the chest, and the youma was sent flying a few meters backwards, hitting hard into a wall. It was one good solid hit.

_Their bodies are_ solid, _but yesterday_.._. _Rei thought in shock.

"What was that you tried to say?" Minako turned her head and ask.

"Nevermind that. How did you do that anyway?" Rei ask as she stepped beside Minako again.

"Makoto isn't the only one who knows combat skills in the present life. I'm a professional in Martial Arts." Minako replied in triumph at Rei's dumbfounded look.

"Hehe… You always have your good kick." Artemis chuckled from Minako's arm.

A slight goggling sound started around them. They turned to the source of the sound and saw the youma Minako kicked dissolved into the ground.

"…That was unexpected." Minako said in awe.

"Heads down!" Rei pulled Minako down into a kneeling position to avoid another energy beam.

"Urgh, now this tackle-me-down business is really getting annoying. How did you know there would be a beam anyway? There wasn't even a signal." Minako asked as she stood up again. She and Rei began to take small steps backward to keep a steady distant between them and youma.

"Sensed it. Their aura weakens suddenly when they concentrate their energy to fire."

Something clicked in Minako's smart and calculative mind. "Any idea which youma would fire another beam?"

"That one on the left." Rei pointed.

"Watch my back!"

"Minako!" Rei cried when Minako rushed towards the youma.

The youma Rei had just pointed out fired a beam at Minako. Minako swiftly stood behind a youma and kicked it into the beam. The beam hit the youma and the youma dissolved.

Minako leaped backwards and stood beside Rei again.

"Put it in a good way, that was daring. Put it in a bad way, that was really reckless." Rei chided.

"I have to try out my plan, we can't stay in the defensive forever. Besides, I trust you would tackle me down again if I'm really in danger." Minako smiled at Rei.

Rei sighed helplessly. "Fair enough. So, what's the plan?"

"It's simple: You tell me who is going to fire a beam, and we lure them to fire their beams at each other. They may be fast, but not as swift as us. Plus they are dumb. We watch each other's back, and I use my kick and you use your ofuda."

"Very daring, but better than no plan." Rei nodded.

"Good. On a count to 3." Minako said.

"1."

"2."

"3!"

Minako and Rei charged at the seven youmas.

"Your 4o'clock position!" Minako turned upon hearing Rei's call, and charged towards a youma, kicking it into a beam.

Remaining: 5

Rei and Minako stood back to back between two youmas.

"Duck!" Rei called.

The two youma fired their beams and the girls ducked, hitting the other.

Remaining: 3

Rei sent her ofuda to freeze a youma, Minako took the chance and hit it into a wall.

Remaining: 2

A youma leaped towards Rei while she is taking out another piece of ofuda, preparing to deal with the other youma.

"Rei!"

Rei turned and stepped to the side just in the nick of time to avoid being tackle down by the youma, but it didn't stop the youma from continue attacking. It raised its hand to send her a blow.

Minako dashed and blocked it before it could attack. She kicked again and the youma flew, hit and disappeared.

"That was clos…" Minako stopped mid-sentence in fear as she saw the last youma, which is only a few steps behind them, fired an energy blast. It has been aiming at the girls since Minako charged at the youma that attacked Rei.

_It's too close!_

There's no way to escape with so little time and in such a short distance. Minako flung herself at Rei and attempted to push Rei away, trying to save at least one of them.

_**Boom.**_

Something bright and hot flew pass Minako's left cheek and collide with the beam, dissolving the attack mid-way and hit the youma square in its mask. When Minako turned her head to see what happened, the youma was already gone.

Minako turned her head in shock, looking back at Rei.

"That's what I call close." Rei smirked at Minako, but it doesn't cover her tiredness and panting.

"Rei… did you…" Minako failed to form a decent sentence in her shocked state

"Yes. I did that."

Rei had literally destroyed the youma with a ball of fire. It was quite small in size, just as big as a tennis ball, but it was none-the-less powerful.

"Um… can you not clutch my clothes so tightly?"

"Oh… sorry." Minako let go and took a step back, blushing at the awkward position they were in. Minako had her hands on Rei's arms from the attempt of pushing her out of the meant-to-be-attack. She unintentionally clutched Rei's coat tighter due to her reflex towards the shock of the small explosion.

"Are you feeling all right? You're panting and sweating a lot."

"Not what you call fine, but I'll be in another minute or two." Rei assured Minako, catching her breathe now.

"Mars, don't overdo it or hide it if you aren't feeling well. That blast was powerful and would surely demand a lot of your powers." Artemis said.

"I won't, I don't train my powers daily for nothing. Are you all right?" Rei asked the plush in Minako's arm in return.

"A few scratches only, I guess."

"We'll get Mamoru to heal you then."

"The citizens… what do we need to do to wake them up?" Minako eyed the people collapsed around them with a grim face.

"I don't know. Let's just be glad that there aren't much people around here this time of the day. Without the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_, I don't think there's anything we can do for the while." Artemis said with the same grim face. "Minako, try to phone the others again."

Minako nodded, but her Teletia S was nowhere to be found.

"Over there." Rei pointed, seeing a pink object on the floor to their right.

"Oh, right. The phone was with me when I got kicked." Artemis sweat-dropped.

"Need to use mine's instead?" Rei offered as she followed Minako to pick the phone up.

_Ring Ring._

"Apparently not." Rei answered herself, causing Minako to giggle a bit at the situation.

Minako picked up her phone and answered the call.

"_Minako-chan!"_ Usagi cried desperately.

"Usagi? Are you all right?" Minako asked, hearing the urgency in Usagi's voice.

"_There are youmas attacking and Luna is fighting, but we aren't winning!"_

There was a scream, a clatter, and nothing.

"Usagi? Usagi? Usagi!" Minako closed her phone when she found it hopeless to wait for Usagi to answer again.

"How's Usagi?"

"They're under attack too, and apparently losing. Any idea where they are?"

Rei closed her eyes and concentrate again, then reopen them after a few seconds. "Let's trust my sixth sense to do the leading once more. Are you ready for a marathon?"

"Yes, if you are up for it." Minako already started running beside Rei.

"I would like to say no, but I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?" Rei said half jokingly.

They shared a look and ran in full speed to Usagi's rescue.

* * *

"Nephrite!" Ami cried.

Nephrite was busy attacking the youmas while protecting Ami from harm.

_Damn. When did they start getting energy beams? _Nephrite swore as he backed off to stand beside Ami, taking a good look at the eight youmas that are still standing. He tried to calm his mind and go into full battle mode, figuring that over-worrying about Ami too much would only delay himself from finishing his job.

"Nephrite, we have to get out of here. As long as we are here, people's energy would continue being drained. We can't endanger the people in the hospital!" Ami pleaded.

Nephrite eyed their surrounding. Indeed, more people have collapsed around them, and they don't know how far those youmas's draining ability could extend to.

"Hold on to me."

"Eh!"

Nephrite dematerialize his sword and have his left hand encircling Ami's waist, right hand raising Ami's feet, carrying her in bridal style. Ami was shocked by the sudden gesture.

"I'm going to jump." Nephrite explained, blushing and swearing for forgetting to explain.

Ami, who understood right away at the extreme brief explanation, blushed and placed her arms over Nephrite's neck.

A youma leaped for them, but Nephrite jumped high and went over it. He jumped again and created a good ten meters distance between them and the youma. The youma… almost comically, didn't move their position but looked at every direction, searching for them.

_Are they that DUMB? _

"OI! STUPID YOUMA! OVER HERE!" Nephrite shouted as loud as he could, releasing all his frustration at those idiotic youmas.

The youma saw them and start to run after them.

This time, Nephrite dashed instead of jump, in case the youma couldn't find them again.

After they had separated themselves a few hundred meters from the hospital, Nephrite stopped and put Ami down. He turned around to see where the youmas are, but to his surprise, he didn't see any.

"Where…?"

Suddenly, the youmas materialized around them again.

"What the hell!" Nephrite materialized his sword and charged, striking a blow at the youma.

He sliced one in half, kicked another away from Ami, and then attacked another one before it can shoot a beam. Within another five minutes or so, he had killed all the youmas.

Nephrite detransformed back to Akai, recovering from taking short breaths through a mixture of rage, and excitement.

"Akai!" Ami rushed to Akai and hugged him. Akai calmed down and hugged her back.

"You all right?" Akai's asked Ami.

"Yes. You?" Ami asked in return. Akai nodded his head while smiling gently.

"Thank goodness."

"They aren't that strong, you know."

"Yes, but they have a few surprising powers as well." And Akai couldn't agree more.

"Let's contact the others." Ami suggested and took out her Teletia S.

* * *

"Makoto, stay in the shop. I'll take care of them."

"Hey, Wait! I'm not going to just stand aside and watch you fight."

"This isn't about fun." Kunzite snapped, his commander mode kicked in.

A youma fired a dark energy beam from its hand, surprising Kunzite. Kunzite blocked it with the blade of his sword.

_A beam? _Kunzite's eyes narrowed even further, rage and disgust in his eyes.

He charged. With a few swift move of his sword, he killed two youmas.

A youma jumped towards Kunzite, which he dodged skillfully, but didn't realize Makoto was in that direction.

"Makoto!"

With a war cry, Makoto punched the youma hard in the face, sent it flying past the awe-struck Shitennou. The youma dissolved.

"How…?"

"You know I'm a black-belt in Karate."

"No, I mean, its body is solid?"

"Solid? Of course it is." Makoto said, not understanding what Kunzite is surprised about.

Another youma leaped, thinking that this moment of 'distraction' is its chance to attack Kunzite. Without even turning his head around to face the youma, Kunzite delivered a punch at the youma. The youma flew back and dissolved as well.

_It's a solid hit. _Kunzite thought as he looked at his hand that hit the youma.

"So?" Makoto looked at Kunzite in question challengingly.

Kunzite turned his attention back to Makoto. He sighed. "Fine. Join me. But know your limits and don't hesitate to run when you see a beam."

Makoto smiled victoriously. She took off her glasses and stood beside Kunzite. They fought in unity, taking down the youmas one by one. The only thing that annoyed Makoto was Kunzite's tendency of blocking in front of her when a beam is fired.

"You're in the way! I can see the beam, you know." Makoto said indignantly.

"Yes, but I'm not going to take the chance of getting you hurt. I don't want Motoki to cry all over me and Venus shouting at me." Kunzite retorted.

"Fair enough I guess." Yup, getting Motoki crying plus Venus enraged at the same time is the worse thing that can ever happen.

With the end of this short conversation, they concentrate on their fight again, defeating all youmas within minutes.

"Well, I say that this is the end of it." Kunzite said as he deformed.

"Urgh, look at the mess! Now I feel like crying." Makoto groaned at the sight of her shop.

"Come on, just be glad that we're both safe and sound." Kuroi said in his brotherly tone.

"Do you think the people will be alright?" Makoto asked Kuroi.

Kuroi shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Come on. Let's just close the shop. We'll deal with the mess later, we have to meet up with the others first."

Makoto nodded again, and went to get her things with Kuroi.

* * *

Jadeite jumped and flew his daggers out at a youma, slicing it to pieces.

As the swiftest member of the Shitennou, those youmas are absolutely not a threat to him. Though the additional power of energy beam shocked the young Shitennou, but the youmas had never even come close to hitting him, since he keep moving between the eight youmas so fast.

He kept kicking youmas into another youma and attacking with his dagger. Though within the Shitennou, he might be the weakest in terms of strength, but he is also the fastest and second best in energy control. With a few more energy blasts of his own and a dozen flickers from his daggers, he finished the youmas. Ending the battle in the shortest time compared to all others.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Jadeite said cheerfully, turning back into Kiiroi.

His cheerfulness faded as he people out cold on the ground around the area, he narrowed his eyes in sorrow and rage. He turned his face away from the sight, only to meet a shattered sign of _Karaoke Crown, Tokyo South Branch Store_. He grimaced at the mess the youma had caused.

"Better close up before finding the others." Kiiroi mumbled to himself and started working to get thing back into place the best he could before leaving.

* * *

Mamoru, always careful with his action, didn't move from his spot, only keeping his eyes on the youma.

Two youma attacked. With a slash, Mamoru cut one in half, and with a flick of his sword, he sent an energy blast to kill another.

A third youma gathered energy in its hand and fire a beam at Mamoru.

Shocked, Mamoru dodged to the side.

_Energy beams? They didn't have it yesterday! _Mamoru thought. He recovered from his shocked state and immediately attacked, destroying the youma.

Not wanting to risk having youmas blasting him, Mamoru decided to end the battle fast. He charged fiercely at the youmas, catching the youmas off guards.

He slashed, cut and sliced so fast that four youmas had dissolved before they could even react. Now with only two youmas left, he wanted to know more about the youma's beam. One of the two remaining youma fired a beam at Mamoru again, which Mamoru blocked it with his blade. He cut the youma in half, then turned around and face the remaining youma.

He turn to see the last youma is just about to shoot him with another beam. Concentrating his own energy, Mamoru shoot out a stream of energy of his own and it collided with the youma's attack. Mamoru's beam shattered the youmans's beam and hit the youma, causing it to dissolve into the ground.

Releasing a deep breath, Mamoru deformed back to his casual wear.

_Usagi… _Mamoru took out his phone as he started to run, worried about his wife and friends.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! My halisen isn't working!" Sailor Luna shouted. Luna kept hitting all the youmas she could reach with her big paper fan, transformed from her Moonlight Stick. It hit the youmas, but has no effect on them except freezing them in place for three seconds.

"I'm calling for help already! Nobody's answering the phone!" Usagi cried, her Teletia S in hand. Now in a panic and haste, Usagi retried and pressed a random speed-dial button and hoped whomever she called would answer her.

_Ring. Ring. Click._

Someone answered the phone, and from the conversation at the other side of the phone, Usagi recognized Minako's voice.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi called desperately.

"_Usagi? Are you all right?" _

"There's youma attacking and Luna is fighting, but we aren't winning!"

A youma got pass Luna and went straight at Usagi. Usagi screamed in shock as she managed to dodge the attack at the very last second, but her Teletia S got knocked out of her hand, flying out of her reach and on to the floor several meters away.

"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Luna hit the youma with her halisen again.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt." Usagi said, standing beside Luna.

Luna detransformed her halisen and called_ "Luna Sucre Candy!"_

Magical candies and sweet shoot out of her Moonlight Stick, hitting two youmas. But instead of destroying them, they just bounced off them, not causing the slightest impact.

The magic shattered.

"Why isn't it working?" Sailor Luna cried out in frustration, charging towards the youmas again with her retransformed halisen, except this time, its a golden and larger one.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Ha! My golden halisen isn't just for looks!" Sailor Luna called, trying to sound victorious through her panting. The golden halisen had once proven to be too heavy for her to handle. After a few of her own private training, she could now handle it better, but it's still a bit too much for her small body.

The youma all fell down for a while, but after another ten seconds, they crawl up again.

A youma charged at Luna. Frightened, Luna got so scared that the only reaction she has is to use ALL of her strength to hammer the youma down with her golden halisen.

_**BANG.**_

The blow, with the additional force of gravity, was so strong that it crushed the youma and it dissolved into the ground.

Luna panted, only the single blow had taken all her strength.

Another youma started to attack, it fired an energy beam at Luna.

"Ah!" Luna screamed in horror and ducked.

"Luna!" Usagi rushed to her side, but before she could reach the shorter girl, another youma leaped at her.

Usagi screamed, the youma is only a meter close. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact.

_Mamoru!_

"Usagi!"

Usagi opened her eyes and saw Minako standing by her side holding her. In front of them, Rei stood with her right hand outstretched, forming a barrier with an ofuda. The barrier bounced the youma off.

"Minako-chan! Rei-chan!"

"Artemis!" Sailor Luna greeted the plushie that jumped on to her shoulder.

Upon the sight, relief and thankfulness immediately filled Usagi's heart.

"Sorry we're late." Minako apologized, but smiling.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Rei turned around to face the girls and ask in concern.

Usagi shook her head, too relief and happy to say anything.

Knowing how Usagi can be like when she is extremely relieved or happy, Rei and Minako smiled at each other, then turned their attention to the group of youma.

"Mars, think you can handle another fight?"

"Anytime under your command, Venus." Rei smirked.

"Well… that's surprisingly obedient of you." Minako laughed.

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan!" Sailor Luna stood by their side.

"Luna, doesn't your attack work on them?" Rei asked.

"Sadly, no. My '_Luna Sucre Candy' _only bounced off them every time I use it, while my halisen only freeze them for ten seconds at most when I hit them. I did manage to destroy one youma, but it took all my strength to do so. I don't think I can repeat it." Luna sulked.

Minako's mind is working fast, making a plan again. She looked at their surrounding and came to a decision.

"Rei, how many ofuda do you still have?"

Rei checked and find she had used most of the ofuda she carried with her already. "Two left."

"Can you use them to push the youmas backwards so they are all under the artifact there?" Minako referred to the large piece of decoration hanging in the middle of the plaza with the use of strong thick wires.

Rei looked at the distance between the youma and the artifact. "I think I can."

Rei turned to Minako and they shared another look, then nodded at each other purposefully. Without another word, Rei strengthened her aura and took out her remaining ofuda.

Minako turned to Luna. "Luna, just stay here and guard Usagi, we'll take care of things."

"But…" Luna's protest was cut down by Artemis's reassurance.

"Don't worry, Minako and Mars had just dealt with eight youmas, they will be fine with only three."

"Eh!" Rei and Minako did not pay attention to Usagi and Luna's surprised cry, already focusing on the battle.

Rei dodged a beam and move towards the youmas. She concentrating her gifted strength and flew out her ofuda.

"_Akuryo Taisan_!"

The force of the barrier pushed two of the three youmas backwards. She repeated the action and got the last youma to join its group mates in the shadow of the artifact.

"Minako!"

Hearing Rei's signal, Minako took out her Teletia S. and pressed a button. The screen shined and materialized an object in the light.

"Minako-chan! Isn't that…" Usagi blinked, awestruck.

Minako just smiled and took hold of the object. Now in her hand is the weapon she used in her Sailor V days, the Crescent Moon Cutter.

"Rei, stand back!"

With impressive skill and perfect accuracy, she flew the cutter out into the air. It acted like a boomerang and it's sharp edge treated the strong wires no different than paper, cutting all of it down in seconds. The heavy artifact immediately dropped and crushed the youmas bellow mercilessly with a loud bang. Dusts were sent flying from the impact.

The cutter returned and Minako caught it expertly, she smiled as Rei walked towards her through the dust, her hand trying to wave off the dust.

"Next time, give me your signal sooner." Rei grumbled through her coughs.

"Sorry." Minako stuck out a tongue sheepishly. "You did very well to push them into the same spot, I thought my plan wouldn't work."

"Well, your plan worked great, though I'd say it would be better if we didn't damaged public good. But anyway, it was an easy win, thanks to you." Rei stated her compliment.

"Yes it is, compared to the one we just had." Minako agreed and ignored the comment about destroying public good.

They looked at each other and shared another smile.

"Rei-chan!~ Minako-chan!~~" Usagi squealed and tackled them.

Rei and Minako struggled to keep their balance and not succumb to the new threat of a 'surprise bear hug attack'.

"Thank you for saving me! ~~~ Oh! Oh! Oh! And congratulations!" Usagi squealed into their ears, causing both Rei and Minako to cringe a bit.

"Usagi! Calm down for Kami's sake." Rei scolded as she tried to stable the bouncy girl in front of her

On the other hand, Minako doesn't mind the hug and is enjoying the sight of Rei struggling. "Why do you say congratulations?"

"Because you two are friends again! And you two worked so well together and protected me!" Usagi gave them her biggest grin.

The heartful comment caused both Rei and Minako to blush, feeling embarrassed at the trouble they caused and unsure of how to react towards Usagi. They are saved by Mamoru's call.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called for his wife as he ran towards the girls.

"Mamoru!" Usagi let go of the girls and ran to her husband, both of them hugging each other tightly.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Luna, Rei-chan and Minako-chan protected me."

"Thanks for protecting her." Mamoru said to the group walking towards them.

"Don't mention it. It's our job to protect the princess. Besides, even …"

"… Even if she isn't our princess, we'll still protect our friend. Right?" Minako cut in and continued Rei's sentence knowingly. She grinned at Rei, causing Rei to blush while nodding in respond.

"Mamoru-kun, were you under attack too?" Sailor Luna asked as she detransform back to Luna in human form.

Mamoru nodded. "Eight youmas attacked me."

"Eh! Are you all right?" Usagi immediately start inspecting Mamoru's body for injuries.

"I'm all right, not even a scratch." Mamoru said as he took Usagi's hands in his own.

"So it's highly possible that the others are under attack too, that's why no one answered the call." Artemis said, now in Luna's arm.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Mamoru, can you heal Artemis? He got injured in the battle." Rei asked.

"Sure, if it's not too serious, I can take care of it in a few minutes."

Mamoru walked towards Luna and Artemis, they talked as he has his hand over Artemis's small body. He focused his own gift to heal the cat.

"Thanks." Minako said in a voice only audible to Rei.

"For what?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"For saving me and Artemis."

Rei shrugged. "You saved me too. Your kicks are very impressive."

They just stood side by side while waiting for Mamoru and Artemis. Sharing the period of peacefulness between them.

_Huh?_

Minako swirled around so fast that it startled Rei. The reincarnation of the Senshi leader looked around them frantically as if searching for something, suddenly feeling very ill at ease.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, sensing Minako's discomfort.

"Do you sense anything odd?"

"No. Why?"

"I… nevermind, it's nothing."

"That doesn't seems nothing to me." Rei frowned.

"Nah, I guess I got too excited from the fight."

Rei only nodded, decided not to probe the idol.

"We're done here." Mamoru informed the girls.

"Okay."

Rei started to walk, and Minako followed right behind her.

_What was that? It's as if I sense someone is spying us… Maybe I AM too excited. _Minako dismissed her own thoughts, ignoring her guardian instinct.

* * *

The group had decided to go to the Chiba's home straight away, planning to discuss things over again. They could finally reach the others, and informed them of the plan. Everyone agreed to meet up soon.

Now walking on the quiet streets to the Chiba's house, Luna walked at the front leading the group, Artemis in her arm; they are followed by the Chiba couple, walking with their hands intertwine. Behind them came Rei and Minako, walking at the same pace side by side. Rei had her hands in her pocket, while Minako just move her hands animatedly while chatting.

"Why do you bother wearing those glasses? There's not even a single person on this road."

"What? Don't you like them?" Minako's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Of course not, they're ugly. The ones you have in my room looks way better. You cap is fine though."

Minako's jaw nearly fell to the floor, not expecting Rei to really answer her question, but she finds that having her stoic friend paying some attention to her appearance quite pleasing. She took off her glasses and waved it in front of her. "Ah well, it's cheap anyway. I forgot my better ones in Usagi's home, so I had to get something. What I didn't expect is you of all people would actually make fashion comments on me." Minako said teasingly, enjoying herself to see Rei's cheek go red again.

"You're so close to me that it's impossible to not know what you wear. Besides, those sunglasses really don't suit you, I have to say something. I don't think you want people to make comments about world's number one famous idol having bad fashion taste, right?"

Minako laughed. "True enough, I don't like them too. But can you believe it? It's the best I can find in that store. Remind me to never go there again!" Minako said incredibly, and put her glasses inside her pocket. Her hand brushed against something in the process.

"Ah."

"Hhm?" Rei gave Minako a questioning look.

"This." Minako took out the small paper packet.

"What's that?" Rei leaned in a bit and eyed the packet curiously.

From the brown paper bag, Minako slide out another smaller red packet out that is wrapped with a white ribbon.

Minako stopped walking.

"Minako?" Rei stopped as well.

"Here! It's for you." Minako stuffed the small packet into Rei's hands.

Rei look at the packet in her hands with wide eyes, surprised and in question. "Uh… for what?"

"For thanking you."

"You thanked me more than once during and after the battle."

"No. It's for everything you've done before. I figure that I never really said thank you back then, about coming to save me, helping me and encouraging me to fight my illness. I might not have appreciated it in the past, but I'm really glad that you came for me now" Minako said sincerely.

Rei gaped, totally unprepared for this situation. Minako giggled at the sight. "Is it really that unbelievable that I would thank you? Just open the gift, silly."

"Oh… right." Rei blushed, embarrassed at her impoliteness. She unknotted the ribbon and opened the wrapper. A silver pendant of the Mars symbol slid out with a silver chain.

"Minako, this—!"

"Like it?"

"Yes… I mean, of course! But how much does it cost?" Rei found that speaking had become a problem for her.

"That's something for me to care about, none of your business."

"But, Minako, you shouldn't have bothered."

"I told you I wanted to. And I bought one for myself too." She showed Rei her other orange packet without a ribbon.

"A Venus symbol?" Rei asked knowingly.

"Yup."

"That's great." Rei looked at her gift again. "Thank you, very much."

"Hey! Why are you thanking me when I'm thanking you?" Minako protested playfully, then the two burst out laughing.

Unknown to them, the others had stopped walking when they find the girls missing. They backtracked and had watched the whole scene.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Usagi squealed and tackle both girls again.

The group laughed.

* * *

_Thump._

The paper packet was so heavy that it caused a thud when it hit the table, scattering photos away from the pile.

"How did things go?" The blonde asked in his smooth, silky voice. He's sitting on a sofa with his legs crossed, looking very content.

"See for yourself." The raven-haired man grunted.

"Let's see what we have here." Another man with night blue hair said as he poured the content out of the paper packet.

"Wow! You took a lot more photos than us!" A tall brunet with shoulder length curls said as he patted the raven-haired on the left shoulder.

"Ow! Watch your strength!"

"Sorry." The brunet laughed sheepishly.

"Hey! Isn't that Venus?" The blue-haired exclaimed. He took one of the photos to look at, revealing his height to be the shortest of the four men as he stood.

"I thought you said you won't do Venus' photo." The brunet looked at the raven hair questioningly.

"Look closely would you? She's with my target." The raven-haired rolled his eyes.

"Ah. Right."

"So… Venus is with Mars, huh?" The blonde wondered out loud.

"Yes. Mars joined up with her and rescued her in the process. They then fought together and demolished the teams we sent. They even rescued the Moon Princess before Endymion could reach her."

The brunet whistled. "And I thought my target was impressive for fighting along side the leader of Shitennou."

"I guess that means both the leader and second in command of the Senshis still have their power? We do know that Mars could predict where our youmas appear." The night blue-haired analyzed.

"No. Venus knows well combat skills, but doesn't seem to have any Senshi ability that can aid her in battle, though she has some kind of weapon like a boomerang. On the other hand, Mars had formed barriers and conjure a ball of fire for attack, but it seems only one blast of the fire would demand a lot of her strength." The raven-haired continued.

The three men nodded their acknowledgement.

"So, how's the Shitennou and Endymion? I saw for myself that the Moon Princess is pretty useless. So are the cat guardians, though it did surprise me to see the blue one appearing in human form."

"Well… the Shitennou has all of their abilities, since they are Earthlings originally. All of them annihilated our teams in less than ten minutes, including Endymion." The blue-haired informed

"So." The voice of the blonde had caught all of the three men's attention again. "I think it is safe for us to assume that both the Shitennou and Sailor Senshis will be obstacles in our plan. Right?"

"Definitely." The brunet answered.

"But they still don't know much about us, and the Senshis are weak." The night blue haired added.

"Exactly. I'm sure we'll be able to deal with the Shitennou, especially after we have all our powers restored. The problem on the other hand is actually the Senshis. We need them to have their planetary powers back."

"But it would endanger our plan if we help them waken in such an early stage." The raven-haired addressed, frowning.

"True. But if we don't start now, our plan will also be delayed. We've waited long enough, I don't think any of you want to wait any longer."

They all shook their heads.

"Right. We need another test. I have a plan." The blonde then looked at the raven-haired. "I need your help."

"Right, when did you not need my help?" The raven-haired rolled his eyes.

The blonde smiled at him knowingly. He told him his plan, and as the raven-haired listen, he took his lighter out and fiddled with the lid.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Okay. I'll start soon. I'll just have to gather a few things." The raven-haired said, and left.

The blonde smiled and lean back into the sofa comfortably, legs still crossed.

"Venus and Mars… Interesting." He said with eyes glimmering.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Author's note:**_

_Hope you enjoyed, I don't really have much to say about this chapter except it was quite hard to write battle scenes but I enjoyed it a lot._

_I have a question that I would like to ask all of you. Do you enjoy reading the long dialogues I write, or do you find them boring? Because one of the things I really like to play with is realism in fanfiction, so I like to fill in the information gaps left unsaid in the series and also write down explanations of things in my own story [like about magic and energy]. They usually happen in the form of discussion between the Senshis and Shitennou, and sometimes they can go quite long. I'm worried that this might bore my important readers, so please do tell me what you think either through review or PM. Thank you very much._


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone is now gathered in the living room of the Chiba home. They had ordered some food for lunch and are now discussing about what just happened earlier that day.

"Twelve youmas attacked Mako-chan and Kuroi-kun, Ami-chan and Akai-kun. Eight youmas separately attacked Mamoru and Kiiroi-kun. While four youmas had attacked Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan and me." Luna counted audibly.

"This means that whoever is behind this, had sent eight youmas to attack a Shitennou and Prince Endymion, and four youmas per Senshi." Ami analyzed.

Kuroi nodded. "This isn't coincidental, they had planned this."

"And this means they somehow know we girls are—were the Sailor Senshis." Makoto corrected.

"But they only sent four youmas to attack the Princess and Luna, this means that they didn't know about Luna's transformation until this point." Artemis added.

"But how could they know about the girls anyway? Could it be they are enemies you girls fought in the past, even before Luna had her transformation?" Mamoru offered.

"The chance is kind of low, because it would mean this enemy is related to the Dark Kingdom in some way, because the Dark Kingdom and Metalia are all we ever really fought against." The genius said, recalling the different opponents they met in the past.

"Uh…could it be that someone was spying on us during the fight last night? That would explain why they know we're Shiteenou and also recognize you girls in civilian form."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the suggestion, looking at Kiiroi as if he has grown two heads.

"Hey! I might be young and playful, but I'm still smart!" Kiiroi said indignantly.

Kuroi and Mamoru chuckled, then all of them focused their attention on another person.

They turned to Rei.

"I didn't sense anyone nearby." Rei said defensively, knowing perfectly why everyone would look at her in question.

"But it's still a possibility. And if it really is the case, it means that whoever the enemy is, they are good at hiding aura." Kuroi said.

"And what's more disturbing is this enemy definitely knows that we girls cannot transform into the Sailor Senshis, or else they would've send eight youmas at us instead of only four." Minako said, frowning.

"It was a test." Akai said in realization, enraged. "That's why they send those weaklings instead of normal youmas. They were testing us!"

Akai's statement silenced everyone. Within a day, the situation seems to have gotten even more complicated, and the gravity of their problem increased. There are too many unknowns, too many mysteries, and no one know where to start looking for answers.

"Mamoru, could you turn on the television? I want to know what happened to the people." Usagi asked meekly, feeling uncomfortable in the situation and wish to find something to distract the others and herself.

Mamoru nodded and turned the television on, switching it to the news channel.

"…_The approximate one hundred people who got involved in the attacks earlier are now hospitalized in six different hospitals in Tokyo. The police believe that those monsters are the same kind of monster that had attacked Tokyo about two year ago and six years ago."_

Pictures of some youmas from the past are shown on screen.

"_It is unknown who is the culprit behind the attacks, but the police commented that it is possible that ex-teenage idol- Kuroki Mio, culprit of the attack from two years ago, is the one striking again. Though the culprit of the attacks taken place six years ago still remains a mystery, Kuroki Mio had officially announced her involvement just before the attack started two years ago, and she had not been caught till this day. As for the mysterious female warriors, the Sailor Senshis, it is also an unknown if they will reappear for this new situation. In order to prevent unexpected harm, the police advice citizens to not linger on the street too long for unnecessary needs."_

Mamoru lowered the television volume.

"It's impossible that Kuroki Mio is the one behind the attacks this time, we defeated her." Makoto said and everyone agreed.

After Usagi righted the world, normal civilians do not have the knowledge of the world ending once, but still kept their knowledge of the Sailor Senshis and youmas. The Sailor Senshis has somewhat became a legend in the society, as the mysterious friendly heroines of the neighborhood. People had also remembered Kuroki Mio from two years ago, for she had made a shocking declaration through television as the new 'Queen Mio'.

"The citizens… can we help them in anyway?" Usagi asked Luna and Artemis in particular.

Both plush cats on the coffee table looked at each other helplessly.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, but I don't think there's anything we can do for the while." Luna said as her ears lowered.

"Those youmas, they drained people's energy just by standing near them, they didn't even have to move." Ami said.

"Even when we defeated them, the energy still didn't return to the people. The enemy must have stored them somewhere. The enemy is planning something big." Kiiroi said.

"What bothers me the most is their rate of evolution." Rei said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked, looking at Rei, who is sitting beside her.

"Last night, those black youmas had also appeared. They are the same kind, with the same clown masks on, but are less powerful." Rei answered.

"Yes, that's what concerns me too. I tested it myself. Yesterday night, Nephrite's punch wasn't effective due to the youma's soft texture, but I could lend a straight punch and do harm on the youmas today." Kuroi said.

"Not to mention their energy beams. Even some of the normal youmas from our Dark Kingdom days can't do that!" Kiiroi nearly shouted.

"Their evolution isn't something any of our youmas had experienced as well." Akai added.

"And if they keep getting stronger like that, we don't know what could happen. It's not even a day passed, and they come back stronger already." The men all nodded, understanding Mamoru's worry.

"But if they are youmas, why did my attack not work today?" Luna asked.

"Attacks? You mean your halisen? You call that a weapon?" Kuroi snorted, remembering the time when Sailor Luna used the paper fan to hit his past self on the head. He successfully earned a glare from the blue plush.

"My attack may come in as nothing more than tricks, with a big paper fan and all those candies flying out, but they are actually created by magic made to deal with youmas. It had worked on all the youmas except the one Metallia had possessed in the past, but it doesn't on those new youmas." Luna explained angrily.

"Maybe its just that this kind of magic doesn't work with the new type of youma?" Ami said, understanding the problem.

Luna shook her head. "It can't be. Youmas are youmas, my attack has to have the least bit of impact on them!" Luna insisted.

Kuroi nodded, all grudge aside. "Right, as much as I hate to call them formal attacks, but I do sense it has magic that is used to restrain youmas, so it is suspicious."

"But… if they are not youmas, then what are they?" Usagi asked the core question.

Dead silence. No one answered.

Finally, Artemis spoke up. "There's too many unsolved mysteries, it's good that we are aware of it, but it's no use if we just keep using all of our energy in thinking and resulting with nothing. All of you just continue to protect Earth the best you can for now. In the mean time, Luna and I will do some investigation."

They all agreed.

Then, without warning, Kuroi changed the subject, catching everyone off guard, especially two girls.

"So. I believe you two ladies talked already? 'Cause you two seem fine together now." Kuroi eyed Rei and Minako knowingly.

"Oh yes they did! They talked! And Minako-chan even gave Rei-chan a present!" Usagi butted in before Rei or Minako could make their own respond. Rei and Minako blushed, both speechless in this situation.

"Present? What is it? I want to see." Makoto demanded excitingly.

Rei looked at her friend disapprovingly, but took out the Mars symbol pendant attached to the silver chain on her neck anyway.

"Oh! How nice! Minako, where did you buy that? I've never seen it before."

"It's from a new shop, I actually plan to bring you girls there when we hang out the next time. There are also ones with other planetary signs. I bought a Venus one too."

"Really?" Makoto grinned.

"Does that mean I can come also?" Usagi asked excitedly, on the verge of bouncing in her sit.

"Yes, us five girls together. I'm sure you'll easily make friend with the shopkeeper; she's really kind and friendly. But this have to wait till we solve the problem we're facing first, because the shopkeeper also collapsed." Minako said sadly.

"Oh. I see. No worries, we'll definitely solve the problem and save everyone!" Usagi said enthusiastically, bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"But you really have a great taste for gifts, Minako. Rei had always been a challenge for us to find a present for." Makoto teased.

"Ah! That's so true. I only stumbled upon it by chance today with Artemis, you know." Minako winked.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Must you two make fun of me whenever you two are together?"

The partners in crime laughed.

"But this is truly wonderful, Rei-chan." Ami expressed her comment genuinely.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rei smiled to her quiet friend.

"So, Rei. You still joining?" Kuroi asked. Though he is pretty sure what the answer is, he still want a confirmation and make it official.

Rei looked at Minako, wanting to know how the idol would react. Minako caught Rei's gaze, and immediately understood what the priestess wish to know.

"_Let ME do what I can for the future!"_

"_I would say that it's safe to assume you still have your influence over Rei."_

She came to a decision.

"I'll support whatever decision you make." Minako looked at Rei straight in the eyes.

Rei grinned and turned to Kuroi. "Yes. I'm joining."

Kuroi smiled his acknowledgement at her, or rather… at both Rei and Minako.

The group then discussed on a few more future plans on what to do and what to work on. Kuroi also had the Shitennou, Mamoru and Rei do a short discussion of their own. After that, they're 'officially' dismissed.

Luna and Artemis took their leave first, starting their investigation on the current situation. After another short while, Ami and Akai decided to leave as well, for Ami had received a call from the hospital that she is needed for dealing with the collapsed citizens. Akai decided to walk her once more, while the other Shitennou members decide to talk with Mamoru a bit longer. Makoto, Rei and Minako accompanied the couple, for Makoto need to go see her worried husband, while Rei had to go do some meditation. Minako is still staying with Rei for now, so there is no point for her to walk alone to the shrine later, therefore she joined them.

They walked together at first, then Ami and Akai turned to another direction for the hospital. Makoto, Rei and Minako are now chatting on the quiet street, though mostly the conversation only involves Makoto and Minako.

"Hey… can I ask you two something?" Makoto started, earning a questioning look from Rei and Minako. There's a change in Makoto's tone that worries the pair.

"Of course." Minako replied.

"Do you girls ever miss our Senshi times? Our battles?" That question was totally unexpected.

"Today, despite the harm done to the citizens, I'm kind of happy to be able to fight youmas again. Sometimes I just miss our time fighting. Is this bad?" Makoto asked, troubled.

The trio thought about it in silence.

"Actually… I feel the same way too." Minako finally answered. "I wouldn't say we're happy that youmas are appearing again, but we're happy that there is a chance for us to fight as a team again. I surely didn't enjoy fighting when I'm alone facing the youmas, but when Rei came, I was relieved, and the feeling soon turned into happiness and excitement that made me even want to fight more." Minako earned an amused look from her priestess friend with the last part of the statement. "So I think it's the time we fought along each other's side that we miss, not the youmas. And I assure you that you would not have enjoyed your fight if Kunzite weren't with you."

Makoto nodded.

"Makoto, no matter whatever unusual responsibilities we have to take or uphold, we're still humans after all. It's natural for us to feel like that sometimes. I also felt nostalgic, like I'm fighting as Mars again." Rei offered.

"Right. Thanks." Makoto grinned, switching to her usual self again. "But I sure hope we can transform again." She whined.

"Yeah." Minako and Rei nodded their agreement.

"Well, at least you two got to transform the last time, I missed my chance." Rei said, causing Minako to poke her head playfully.

"That's your own fault, you idiot."

The three of them laughed.

"I'm turning this way, bye." Makoto said and made her turn, leaving Rei and Minako together again.

"You know, what Makoto just said made me think. I really miss our time as the Senshis, especially you and I fighting together as Mars and Venus." Minako started.

"Yeah, they are great times." Rei smiled at the remembrance. "Not our arguments though." She grinned teasingly at the pop idol.

"Right, and whose fault was that?"

"I know it's not mine." Rei rebutted, her eyes gleaming in rare mischief.

Minako pouted and swung her bag that holds her slumber party items at Rei.

"Hey! No attempt in murder." Rei protested as she blocked the blow with her own bag.

Minako shrugged and looked satisfied.

"Thank you, Minako."

"For what? Hitting you?" Minako blinked.

"NO! For Kami's sake… You said you'd support me no matter what my decision is. I'm thankful for that."

"Oh. Um… Welcome. Hey, it's not my fault you chose to say thank you at such a confusing time!" Minako retorted seeing Rei shaking her head.

Rei threw Minako a 'whatever' look before turning her head to face the other side, trying to hide a yawn.

"You look tired." Minako stated in concern.

Rei shrugged. "Guess the exhaustion finally set in after all the adrenaline rush."

"Not to mention the attack you made." Minako added. "That really surprised me. I know you can light candles up just by will, but I didn't know you could do that."

"…Neither did I."

"What!" Minako looked at the priestess incredulously. "Seriously?"

Rei nodded. "Well… then again, I never really had to use that much power before today. Call it an impulse."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Hope not. At least I know I have the capacity to use it, because I didn't collapse afterwards." Rei paused a second before continuing. "And the only thing I really thought of that moment was to do anything to get us out of danger. I guess that's a boost."

"I see." Minako nodded, understanding what Rei meant, having the very same thought when she wanted to push Rei away from the attack. "You know, since you are at it, why not train your powers further and you can just use 'Youma Taisan' instead of 'Akuryo Taisan'. That would probably save us all the trouble." Minako joked.

"And you know that's only a Senshi attack." Rei laughed slightly before fighting another yawn threatening to surface. "Maybe I should take a nap before meditation."

"Sleeping in the noon? Maybe you are getting old." Minako teased.

"Yeah, right." Rei rolled her eyes. "Remember I only had 5 hours of sleep in two days, and half of it was your fault!" Rei eyed her friend pointedly.

"Oh. Right." Minako stuck out a tongue sheepishly.

Rei rolled her eyes and laughed at the sight, soon joined by the idol herself.

* * *

War.

_Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshis, guardian of the Moon Kingdom, stood at the balcony of Moon castle, looking at the view of Mare Serenitatis._

War. It's happening. Here. Now.

"_Venus."_

_She didn't need to turn in order to know who is behind her, calling her._

"_Yes?"_

"_The meeting is about to start."_

_She turned. "Okay. Thanks, Mars."_

"_Are you alright?" _

"_Yes. Why would I not be?" Venus answered as she passed by Mars._

_Sailor Mars simply nodded as Venus walked pass her. She walked behind her leader._

"…_Venus."_

"_Mmh?"_

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_About what?"_

"_About Princess Serenity."_

_Venus stopped in her track._

"_What about her?"_

"_The rumors."_

_Venus turned to face her second in command._

… … …

Minako woke abruptly, startled by the dream she just had.

_What was that? I don't remember having that memory._

Minako sat up, bewildered and troubled by the memory she just dreamt of. She looked at the time; it's nine in the morning. She then looked to her right. Of course, Rei had already left her futon and is out of the room.

Feeling unsettled, Minako no longer want to be in the room alone, so she left her futon and went out.

* * *

_Something is wrong today. I can't connect to the fire, why?_

Rei wondered as she continues to sweep the courtyard of the shrine.

"Caw. Caw."

Notified by Phobos and Deimos, Rei turned her head to see Minako walking towards her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Minako took a sit on the bench where Rei stand.

"Why are you still the one sweeping the floor when you're already a priestess and the next owner of the shrine? I thought you have other mikos or apprentices to do it for you."

"I like to do it. I find it calming to just do simple things like that. At least it's better than facing the apprentices working inside. They drive me nuts sometimes. I have absolutely no idea how grandpa can manage them so well." Rei complained, irritation in her voice.

Minako giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Aren't you a bit grumpy today, Mars Reiko-san?"

"No, I'm not. And don't call me that!" Rei scowled.

"Yup, you are grumpy. Lack of sleep maybe?"

"No, and I said I'm not grumpy."

Minako stood up, eyes shining mischievously. She leaned forward, invading Rei's personal space. Rei frowned and eyed the idol suspiciously.

"No marathon yesterday night or this morning?"

"No."

"No apprentices or volunteers causing trouble?"

"Not yet."

"No Usagi phoning you for silly things?"

"I don't think she's even awake."

"No guys flirting at you?"

"What? No!"

"No—"

"Okay, okay. Fine, I get it. You just won't let it drop, do you?" Rei raised her hand to push Minako away.

"Yup, so what's bothering you?" Minako straightened herself and stopped the interrogation, a victorious smirk on her face.

"I'm having trouble meditating today, I can't connect to the sacred fire."

"Huh? You have trouble concentrating or what?" Minako asked, bewildered.

"No, I have no problem in concentration. It's just … like something has blocked my link with the fire."

"Maybe you're too stressed out because of the youma attacks, or you're just forcing too much in finding clues?"

Rei shook her head. "See this."

Rei concentrated and reach for her power, conjuring a small flare on the tip of her index finger.

Instead of staying on top of her finger as a small ball of fire, the flame flickered and swirled, then vanished on its own.

"You can't control your fire! How can this be?" Minako asked, astounded.

"I have absolutely no idea." Rei sighed.

"This is strange. And I thought my dream was weird already." Minako wondered out loud.

"What dream?"

"Um… promise me you won't get mad if I tell you." Minako asked for insurance, knowing how Rei could get if she talk about the past.

"Uh… why? It's something that would upset me?"

"It might."

"Well, then I don't think I can guarantee it." Rei answered honestly.

"Fine. I'm not going to say a thing." Minako turned around.

"Okay, okay. I won't be mad."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"…I dreamt of something that seems to be a memory of the past."

"You mean _past life_ past?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"You 'think so'? Don't you know? You said you recovered all the memories." Rei asked, feeling skeptic.

Sitting down, Minako started to explain. "Yes, I recovered all memories that all of us should know as a Senshi in order to fulfill the mission. Those memories consist of things about the trainings, battles, the war, the enemy and our companionship. In other words, those are things that would give us information and aid us in accomplishing our mission, nothing more and nothing less. Or at least, that's what Artemis told me."

Rei nodded, now sitting beside her. "So… this dream of yours isn't a part of them?"

"No. Probably not."

"Um… you sure it's not just a dream?"

Minako shook her head. "The feeling is so real that it can't be just something I made up. There is a distinctive difference between them. You should know."

"No, I don't. We all know I'm the one with the least remembrance of the past. I only have impressions, nothing more."

"Right…" Minako shifted her gaze to the floor, and Rei didn't like where this conversation is leading.

"Anyway, this is kind of strange, I mean, why now?"

"That's what I want to know too. You think it's connected? Your fire and my dream?"

"I hope not, though it is a bit too coincidental to not be." Rei shuddered inwardly at the thought that things may be connected, for if this is true, it would probably mean something bad. "Better ask Artemis if we want more clues about your dreams."

"Yeah. I wonder when would he be back."

Rei shrugged. "When he and Luna are back, we would also have to ask if they found anything about the youmas. It's weird that they didn't appear for a few days, and then suddenly reappear again."

It's been another week since the slumber party. Luna and Artemis are still away doing investigation, and they have not contacted anyone during their absence. As for the youmas, to the Senshi and Shittennou's surprise, they hadn't appeared for three days after the slumber party, but started to attack again on the forth day and onwards. Both normal youmas and clown-masked youmas appear from time to time, giving Rei and the Shitennou quite a hard time.

Minako stretched, looking up at the sky. It's gray and cloudy.

"I think it's going to rain today." Minako pointed out.

Rei nodded, grimacing a bit.

"You don't like rain, don't you?"

"No."

"Fire and water, maybe?"

"Don't think so, I just don't like the gloomy feeling. But I do enjoy listening to raindrops hitting the windows."

"I see. I don't mind rain though, as long as I'm not soaked wet."

"Do you think there's rain on the moon?" Rei blurt out.

"Huh?"

"In our past life. I mean."

"I honestly have no idea. It's something worth a thought though." Minako laughed, and Rei joined her.

"Shouldn't you go back in? You don't have your hat or your glasses with you. More people will be here in these hours." Rei said, seeing a couple walking up the stairs to the shrine, but fortunately didn't pay attention to anything except themselves.

"Nah. I want to sit here for a while. Besides, I'm sure you'll protect me from my fans if I need help." Minako winked.

"You wish." Rei snorted.

"Well, it's your fault to make the shrine more popular than ever with all the news about being the youngest priestess of all time with the world's highest accuracy rate in predictions." Minako shrugged.

"Can you actually make blames like that? I bet that's the worst argument I will ever hear from you." Rei retorted in disbelief, making Minako laugh even more.

"Reiko."

"Mmh?"

"You still wearing it?"

"Wearing what?" Minako's sudden change of subject confused Rei.

"The pendant."

"Oh. Yeah." Rei took the necklace out from the collar of her shrine clothes. The Mars symbol pendant dangling.

Minako imitated Rei's action. "Mine's here too. I only take it off for bath."

"Same here."

Still holding their pendant, they shared a grin.

"Rei!"

Rei and Minako turned their heads to see Rei's grandfather rushing towards them. They both stood up to greet him.

"Hino-sama." Minako bowed slightly.

"Ah. Minako-chan, sorry to interrupt your conversation."

"Grandpa, is everything all right? You look bothered." Rei asked in concern, seeing the rare frown on her grandfather's face.

"Yes, that's what I want to talk about." The archpriest replied. "I'm having trouble connecting to the sacred fire today, and a few apprentices told me they have the same problem. I'm wondering if it happened to you as well."

Rei and Minako looked at each other, bewildered.

"Yes. I'm also having trouble connecting with the fire. I can't even control my own fire."

"Oh my… this is truly ominous!" Rei's grandfather exclaimed, astounded.

Rei shared a pained look with Minako, not liking one bit how the elder seems to panic in lost. Minako signaled her to do something, and Rei nodded.

"Grandpa, don't worry so much. I'll figure something out, okay? Just go get a cup of tea while I do that." Rei offered, trying to soothe the elder.

"Oh, alright. I'll leave it in your good hands then." Rei's grandfather said, understanding Rei's concern for him.

Minako smiled watching Rei taking his grandfather back into the shrine building, and begin following behind, but stopped when something struck her senses, giving her shivers. She swirled around, looking at every direction to find what was the cause of the feeling.

_Again… It's as if someone is watching us. Who? Where?_

She stayed in alarm for sometime, unaware that Rei and the archpriest was already gone. Rei even backtracked to find her.

"Minako? What's wrong?" Rei asked, walking towards her friend.

"I… I don't know." Minako's eyes narrowed as she continued to look around.

_I know I felt it._

"Minako?" Rei stood beside Minako, confused by Minako's action.

"I felt as if someone is watching us."

"Eh?"

"Can you sense anything?"

"No."

Minako frowned, causing Rei to feel ill at ease at Minako's alerting attitude.

"Come on, let's go in. It's breezy here, we'll figure it out inside the shrine." Rei said, trying to distract Minako from her thoughts.

Minako didn't object and they went in.

Unknown to them, a figure moved, standing behind a tree in the bushes. The figure smirked, for things has been going very well according to his plan.

"Never thought Venus still has such a strong Senshi instinct. Things are getting a lot more interesting." The man's voice was hinted with amusement.

_Click._

He made a clicking noise with his lighter and vanished.

* * *

"So… what do you plan to do now?" Minako asked, now indoor with Rei. Rei had talked to a few shrine maidens that trains here, and find all of them facing the same bizarre and disturbing problem.

"To say the truth, I still have not the slightest idea. I just don't want grandpa to worry so much." Rei admitted.

"I know. That's sweet."

"No, it's not sweet." Rei scowled, but it doesn't stop her face from getting redder in embarrassment.

Minako laughed at the sight, and Rei rolled her eyes.

_Flash._

_War._

_Flash._

_The Moon._

_Flash._

_Golden Light._

_Flash._

Minako winced as the images flashed in her mind. She had her hand holding her head, shocked. When she turn to her right, she find Rei mimicking her action, eyes closed and brows furrow.

"Reiko, you too?" Rei opened her eyes upon Minako's call.

"Minako… the flashes, are those…"

"Yes, I think they are memories. What did you see?"

"Images of battles, the moon, and fire. It just… flashed by." Rei said.

"Caw Caw! Caw! Caw Caw!"

"Phobos, Deimos?" Rei rushed out at the cry of her two birds, followed by Minako.

"Reiko, why are they so agitated?" Minako asked, looking at the two black birds that kept hopping and calling before them on the bamboo fence.

"I don't know…They're warning me of something, but I don't get what."

Just then, something drew their attention. A kind of energy stretched over the shrine, as if trying to cover the whole area. The energy is so strong that even Minako could sense it right away.

"Rei!" Minako called in alert.

Rei nodded. "Something bad is happening. We better get out of here. The others too." She turned to the crows. "Phobos! Deimos! Go get grandpa and stay with him. Protect him!"

Upon Rei's ordered, and the birds flew.

Rei and Minako ran, evacuating people as they go.

People are now leaving the shrine, hurrying down the stairs even though they have no idea what's happening. None of them could bring themselves to object when they saw the serious look on the two ladies' faces.

"Rei!"

Rei's grandfather ran towards the pair, Phobos and Deimos above him. "What is all this commotion about?"

"There's no time to talk, we have to get out of here." Rei hurried her grandfather.

_Thump._

A shrine apprentice who just exited the shrine dropped to the floor behind them. And as if some unknown force is rushing towards them, few more people collapsed like dominos.

"Caw! Caw!"

Phobos and Deimos sent their warnings again.

"Grandpa, leave! NOW!" Rei pushed her grandfather a bit.

Rei's grandfather rushed down the stairs as instructed, the birds continue swirling above him.

"Rei! Come on!" Minako urged the priestess, who is now staring at the sky as if searching for something. Minako grabbed Rei's wrist and they hurried down the long staircase together, but just half way through, Rei stopped her forcefully.

"Stop!" Rei pulled Minako.

Nearly transparent flames in purple tint raised before them, blocking them from reaching down to Rei's grandfather.

"It's a barrier. We're trapped."

Bellow the stairs, the archpriest saw everything. Though he can't see the flame like Rei and Minako could, he sensed that some force had avoided the two girls from reaching him.

"Rei!"

"Grandpa! Just go! Get people out of here!"

"But…! Rei!"

"Just go. We'll be fine, I promise!"

And to his horror, he saw Rei turn around, holding hands with Minako, and ran up again. There wasn't a choice, the crows above him are also urging him to leave. All he can do now is pray for his granddaughter and her friend's safety. He turned to leave, but not before catching the sight of Rei and Minako surrounded by a strong aura of red and golden orange.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Rei eyes narrowed seeing the people on the ground out cold.

"I don't know. I can't reach the others, the phones doesn't work." Minako cursed as she put away her Teletia S. "And the worst thing is we're trapped." Minako added at the end, agitated and feeling useless. Her shoulders slumped.

"Well, that's cheerful."

Minako glared daggers at the priestess hearing the sarcasm.

"Then what do you suggest, Mars?"

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not going to sulk." Rei look straight at Minako.

"I'm not sulking!" Minako growled.

Rei's eyes softened. "That's more like the Venus I know."

Minako dropped her defiant stance after understanding Rei's intention. "You know… you could have cheered me up with a better way. Why do you always have to infuriate me?"

"I don't know. It just seems natural when I'm with you." Rei shrugged. "And it's the easiest." Rei added, smirking.

Minako swatted Rei on the arm, pouting.

Somehow by just talking like this, the pressure the situation placed on them lessened, and they resume their normal selves again.

"So… should we take a look then? There's no use just standing here." Minako suggested.

"Sure. Split up?"

"No. It's too dangerous to split up without our Senshi power. And remember you can't control your fire today."

"Right. That was dumb."

Minako giggled seeing Rei looking sheepish.

"We need to find a way to disable the barrier. That way, we can leave and I can use my fire. I think the barrier is what caused the problems today."

Minako nodded and took out her Crescent Moon Cutter. "Be careful. We don't know what could be waiting for us."

They started to inspect the shrine area together.

* * *

On top of a business building in Tokyo, a white plush can be seen pacing around the rooftop anxiously, waiting for his partner.

"Artemis!" A night blue coloured plush cat ran towards Artemis.

"Luna."

"What's wrong? I though we're going to investigate individually for another thirty-minutes." Luna asked, confused by Artemis's sudden change of plan and called her back.

"Look over there." Artemis pointed to the direction behind him.

"Oh my! Those energies… it's so strong and concentrated! Do you think…" Luna looked at her partner in shock.

"Yes, I think those are the energies gathered from the people that got involved. The enemy has been storing it probably for this purpose. It just started. And what bothers me the most… Luna, think about the direction." Artemis said grimly.

"Direction…? Oh! That's Hikawa Shrine! I should've known, sorry Artemis." Luna apologized for realizing so late, finally understood the reason Artemis feels so worried and agitated.

"We have to go, I'm worried about Mina and Mars." Artemis turned and jumped. Luna nodded and followed suit. They rushed towards the direction to the Hikawa Shrine.

* * *

At the eastern area near the Torii, Rei and Minako looked around, trying to locate a weak spot in the barrier that they could try to break through.

"It's no use. I can't sense anything here." Rei said in defeat.

"Me either, I can't find anything out of place." Minako grimaced. "Maybe we should go and check another area—"

Minako couldn't continue her sentence, for as if the earth bellow them shook, she and Rei suddenly feel their bodies became heavier and they struggled to keep their balance.

"What is this pressure?" Minako said through clenched teethes. She tried to keep her balance, but failed miserably. Her knees gave way.

"Minako!"

Rei caught Minako before she hit the floor.

"The pressure… it feels as if it's crushing me." Minako winced, sweating a lot as she tried to stable herself with Rei's help.

Rei wasn't feeling any better, she's using all her mental strength to keep her aura strong to fight the pressure.

"Try to strengthen your aura further." Rei said, taking Minako's hand, trying to guider her with her own gift.

"I can't… it's my limit." It takes all of Minako's mental strength to keep herself conscious, it feels like she's going to faint at any moment.

"_Sailor Mars, Venus is right. I wouldn't waste my strength to help her if I were you."_ A chilling voice sneered, echoing through the area. It's definitely a male voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Rei shouted.

"_I cannot answer your first question, but I can fulfill your want to see me. Follow my guide and come alone, Mars."_

"Rei, Don't! It's too dangerous…" As Minako finish her sentence, she started to slide down, her grip on Rei's robe loosening.

"Minako!" Rei slowed down the idol's fall, not letting Minako's head hit the floor.

Minako's vision blurred, and she could barely make out meanings from what she is hearing.

"_Mars. Come. Or Venus will pay for your disobedience." _The voice demanded.

Upon the threat, Rei had no choice. Something is now tugging her, guiding her to the direction of the enemy. She gently lay Minako on the floor and stood, running towards the direction to find out what's going on and to protect her friend.

_Rei…_

The last sight Minako saw before she lost conscious was Rei's figure getting smaller in view, with those loose white sleeves flapping in the wind behind her, her bright red aura getting stronger.

* * *

Now in the area behind the shrine, Rei find herself facing the bamboo fence that surrounds the back of the shrine, separating the place of worship to the deep woods behind it. Something urged her to go beyond the fences.

She went to her left, knowing that a part of the fence had worn off, still waiting to be fixed. With a small kick, the bamboo fence fell easily, giving just enough space for her to slip out of the shrine area and into the woods behind it.

As she step into the woods, she started to feel wobbly and her feet start to shake at the even stronger pressure. Trying to ignore the pressure, she continued to walk. She stopped after making a few turns, leaving the shrine few ten meters behind, in the middle of trees and bushes. In that very spot, she felt the source of energy that formed the barrier tickling her skin, and knew that the enemy has to be near by.

"I'm here. Show yourself!" Rei called out.

_Click._

A clicking noised drew Rei's attention, but she couldn't figure where the sound came from, for it echoed through the woods.

_Click._

"You're the one who blocked our connection to the fire, aren't you? What's your intention?" Rei asked as she continued to eye her surrounding in alarm.

"Why target the shrine? For what reason did you collect people's energy?" Rei shouted even louder in irrtation.

"_I have to say I admire your bravery, Sailor Mars. Under the pressure of my presence, you still manage to stand on your feet and ask questions none stop." _The voice finally made itself known.

"Show yourself already!" Rei barked.

Suddenly, a whirl of hot air raised, causing tree leaves to fly towards Rei like daggers. Rei raised her hands to shield herself and hissed when she felt a few leaves cut through her sleeve, forming thin slashes on her arm.

_Click._

Another clear clicking sound came from her left side. She turned to look for the source of the sound.

"You've done quite well so far. I'm impressed." The voice of the owner is now right behind her, so close that Rei could sense his breath at the back of her neck.

She leaped forward instinctively to distant herself from the enemy. She spun around, trying to catch a sight of her attacker, but never had the chance.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing my face today." The man sneered, his hand gripping Rei's face, covering her eyes.

"All I can tell you is this: I targeted this shrine for you. The mission given to me is to take away your _sight_."

Before Rei could register the meaning of the words, pain hit her, spreading from her temples to her whole body. The pain didn't last long, for she had lost conscious after a few seconds.

_Thump._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them as well, but when you are the writer, sometimes you can't find a better way to end a chapter except ending it with a cliffhanger. I promise I will upload another chapter no longer than every 4 days until 'this part' of the story is done. I'm not going to say anymore, don't want to spoil anything here. If you have question(s), review or PM me and I will answer to the best of my ability._

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are deeply appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

_****_

Author's Note [MUST READ]:

_With the help of another writer, I just realized some content in this few coming chapters overlapped with another PGSM fanfic. I wasn't aware of that till very recently, and I had long finished the draft of the chapter before that. __**No copying or plagiarism intended! If the writer of that story reads this message and recognized the similarity, you have my deepest apology.**_

_

* * *

_

_She found the raven hair Senshi at the balcony, leaning on the railing, looking at the sky._

"_Mars."_

_Sailor Mars turned around. _

"_Venus."_

_Though Mars' face showed no emotion, it's visibfle from the amethyst orbs that something is bothering the guardian._

"_You aren't yourself lately. You messed up training." She said maybe a bit too harshly._

"_Sorry." Mars turned around again, resume doing what she was doing a few seconds ago._

_She walked to stand beside her second-in-command._

"_What's bothering you?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Mercury and Jupiter are worried about you."_

"_Tell them I'm fine."_

"_No, you're not. You can't lie to me. I know your emotion."_

"…"

_She sighed helplessly at her fellow senshi's stubbornness. She left her gaze on the Martian and look up to find what held the Martian's gaze captive._

_With the position the Moon is in today, smaller than the size of Earth, planet Mars is visible in the distant sky._

_Of course, how thoughtless of her, she would have smacked herself if she were alone. Darkness had finally invaded the planet of fire, that's what's been bothering the Senshi._

"_Sorry. I forgot about that." She apologized truthfully._

"_Nevermind. It's no excuse for me to screw up training. We made an oath, I am to stay here." Mars's head hung low and the raven hair blocked the view of her face._

_It aches her heart to see her usual strong friend in such a state. It's pathetic that as Senshi of Love, she didn't know what to say to her best friend and second-in-command. At last, she decided to use action instead of words, she reached out and took hold of Mars' hand. It startled Mars, but the Martian soon recovered from the shock and returned the gesture with a faint smile. They stayed like that and continued looking at the infinite sky._

_**Flash.**_

"_Venus!"_

_From a distance through the dusts and other soldiers, she saw Mars, covered in dirt and blood, dashing towards her._

"_Mars! Where's Mercury?" Deep in her heart, she knew what happened to the Senshi of Water and Wisdom. She had sensed it, but she had to ask, hoping that somehow she thought wrong._

"_I'm sorry. We lost her. She used up all her energy in one blast to bring down all the enemies at the East coast after her squad was annihilated." Deep sorrow shine in Mar's eyes, and she is quite sure that her own eyes show the same emotion._

"_Jupiter. She's gone too, isn't she?"_

_She could only nod._

"_We have to keep on fighting. For them."_

_Mars nodded, standing beside her._

_Words aren't needed. Together, they charged towards the youmas._

_**Flash.**_

_Countless youmas now surrounded her and Mars, who is standing back to back with her. They are both exhausted, covered in dirt and blood, panting and aching._

"_Venus, don't leave my side, or else I can't guarantee your safety."_

"_Mars, what are you—?"_

"Burning Mandala!"

_Hot burning flames shot out around the two Senshis, burning all the youmas into ashes. One by one, all the youmas that surrounded them vanished, the energies they drained are released._

_She was amazed to see how powerful Mars's attack was, it's only a matter of minutes and all the youmas are cleared._

Thump.

"_Mars?" She turned around to see her second-in-command on the floor._

"_Mars!" She took Mars in her arms._

"_Mars!" At the leader's third desperate call, Mars opened her eyes just slightly._

"… _Sorry, but I don't think I can go on any further…"_

"_No, don't say that! That's not all, you're stronger than that! How can Sailor Mars be so weak? You're my second-in-command for the planets' sake!" _

_She's desperate. She's shouting. She's crying. _

_She didn't react like this when Jupiter died just several meters away from her. Yes. She was sad, there was fear, but she didn't react like this. That's for sure._

_But somehow it's different with Mars. _

_It's different…_

…_Because they were closer. Are closer._

"_Please, don't cry. I'm sorry I couldn't fight with you till the end." Mars used her remaining strength to raise her hand and wipe the tears off the Senshi leader's face, smudging dirt on the cheek in the process._

"_I'm sorry for not standing by your side till the end."_

_She shook her head, unable to say anything._

"_Venus…" _

… … …

_**Flash.**_

* * *

"… _ko…"_

_Huh? Who's calling?_

"…_nako…"_

"…_Minako…"_

_Rei…_

"MINAKO!"

Minako stirred from her sleep… Sleep? She didn't remember falling asleep, much less sleeping on the hard floor face down. She groaned as she turned and sat up, her body stiff.

"Minako!" Minako look to her right to find a really worried Artemis.

"Artemis? When did you got back?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Mina! Don't you remember what happened?"

" 'What happened'…?" Minako glanced at her surrounding, memories flowing back. Then it hit her.

"REI!" Minako bolt up, but the dizziness caused her to seek balance from a nearby tree.

"Mina!"

"I'm alright…" Minako closed her eyes and try to regain her balance and focus, sorting her memories of the present and trying to ignore the miserable feeling she got from her memories of the past life.

"Artemis, where's Rei?"

"I don't know. Luna is searching for her."

"Artemis! Minako-chan!" Luna ran towards the pair.

"Luna! Did you find Rei?"

"No… I called the others for help, they're on their way."

"Rei… I can't sense her. I can't sense her aura!" Minako said, desperation and urgency in her voice.

"Mina! Calm down."

"No… you don't understand! Last time I saw her, her aura was so strong that it's impossible to not feel even for a normal person. I should be able to trace the least bit of her aura even afterwards." Minako explained in haste.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other uneasily. They know that if what Minako have said is true, then something bad must have happened to Rei in order for her aura to be so weak that it's insensible.

"Mina… Let's wait for the others first. It's too dangerous to go on your own."

"But—"

"Mina… please."

Minako nodded, but her heart won't calm down from the racing. She felt it, something happened to Rei. Something bad.

As she followed the two cats towards the front of the shrine with her mind still flashing memories from the past, Minako couldn't help but feel she had just lost something very dear to her, the image of Rei and Sailor Mars from the past overlapping each other.

She felt like crying.

* * *

"Hino-sama! Is it alright for us to continue onward yet?" One of the rescue crew asked the archpriest. A few of their men had tried to go into the shrine area, but collapsed immediately as they set foot. The archpriest found them and warned the others to stay out for the while. They are now at the corner of the street across the shrine.

"No, it's not. I will tell you as soon as I sense things are safe. I'm equally anxious as you men, _my granddaughter_ is still in there!" Rei's grandfather answered for the umpteenth time, getting irritated.

"R-Right. I'm sorry." The medic scurried back to his team to inform the crew.

Rei's grandfather sighed. He had done what Rei told him to. Stay out of the shrine and get people away from the area. He asked Phobos and Deimos if they know what happened to Rei, but they merely stay by his side, neither answering him, nor showing intention to investigate. He knows that when Rei gave them an order, it's their priority to follow it and would ignore him. He sighed again.

_Huh?_

Something caught his attention. Across the street, he saw someone running in the direction to the shrine, her aura strong and similar to Rei's in an aspect.

_Isn't that one of Rei's friends?_

He turned the corner to see a motorbike and a private car parked in front of the shrine. Two males and another two females are gathering in front of the shrine, all having an unusual strong aura surrounding them.

_I sense no evil from them. …I should let them be, they're probably here to help Rei._

After a few of his own debate, he decided to not notify the police or the medic crew, considering that it might be related to Rei's secret. He was aware of Rei's growth of a special power six years ago, but did not talk to her about it, since he was away training people in Kyoto during Rei's middle school years, and he believe Rei would tell him if she finds the need to.

_Rei… Please be safe._

* * *

"Ami-chan!" Makoto called out as she got off of her car, Kuroi beside her.

"Mako-chan!"

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Kuroi-kun!" Usagi called out and wave from the back of Mamoru's motorbike. They came in the opposite direction, therefore are now making a U-turn to park near the shrine.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun!"

"Akai and Kiiroi told me they are on their way, but might take some time." Mamoru informed as he and Usagi took off their helmets.

Ami looked at the shrine area to find a few medics collapsed.

"They were here to help, but collapsed as well…" Ami said in sorrow.

"The barrier Luna spoke of is gone, but its effect is still here." Kuroi explained. "Let's go, we need to reach Mars and Venus fast." He has a very bad feeling about this all. Even before transforming, he is already in his commander mode.

They started to run up the stairs leading to the shrine.

_Flash._

"Ah!" The girls stopped abruptly half way through.

_Flash._

_Flash._

_Flash._

"Usagi?"

"Makoto! Ami!"

Mamoru and Kuroi backtracked to check on the girls, all of them seem frozen in place.

"What was that?" Makoto asked.

"What 'what'?" Kuroi asked.

"Those flashes…"

"They seems like images from the past." Ami continued Usagi's sentence.

Kuroi and Mamoru looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Guys!" The five men and women turned to see Minako, Luna and Artemis at the top of the stairs.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi called. They started to run up again.

"Minako! Are you all right? Luna told us she and Artemis found you on the floor!" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Rei." Minako answered solemnly through Usagi's hug.

"You still haven't found Mars?" Kuroi asked.

Artemis and Luna shook their heads, then explained the situation to them briefly.

"Let's split up." Mamoru said as he transform into Endymion.

"We should only split into two groups, considering only the two of us can really fight." Kuroi said as he takes the form of Kunzite.

"Everyone, strengthen your aura before going. The barrier is gone, but the effect still lingers." Artemis stated, and the others all nodded, doing as they are instructed… except for one.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami called worriedly.

"Urgh… I don't feel so good." Usagi grimaced, feeling wobbly.

"Usagi! Concentrate to form your barrier, Rei taught you already!" Makoto said, disbelief at how easy Usagi is affected.

"I know… but I didn't practice…" Usagi said meekly.

Minako took hold of Usagi's hand. "It's alright. We four girls will have to split into two groups with the men anyway. I'll go with Usagi and Mamoru-kun, so I can guide her aura, since I'm the second strongest at it." As she talked, she is already guiding Usagi with her own aura, pinkish bright one mixing with golden orange, similar to Ami's blue ones and Makoto's green one.

The others nodded. They went to the back of the Shrine area to find an opening between the bamboo fences, exactly like what Luna informed them.

"Master, please be careful, we don't know if the enemy is still around or not. Whatever the barrier is made of, it has effectively blocked our senses." Kunzite informed.

Mamoru nodded. "You be careful too."

"Artemis, you want to stay with Minako-chan, right? I'll go with Ami-chan then." Luna said to her partner.

"Thanks, Luna." Artemis said his gratitude and jumped onto the idol's shoulder, while Luna jumped on to Ami's.

They split up and started to search.

* * *

"Rei-chan—!"

"Rei—!"

"Mars—!"

"Rei-chan—!"

Ami, Luna, Makoto and Kunzite are now in the woods behind the shrine area, trying to find the missing priestess. The trio spread themselves a bit from each other, but not too far away, so if anything happens, they can reach each other within a second.

"Rei—!" Makoto cried out loud, frustration and worry clear in her voice.

"Dang! Where is she?" Makoto punched a nearby tree so hard that it shook, leaves falling out.

"Mako-chan…" Ami called out, not sure how to react at her friend's outburst, for she is equally as worried as Makoto. She looked at the plush on her shoulder, who returned a helpless gaze.

"Makoto, calm down." Kunzite said warningly.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto calmed down and called for Rei again.

They resume their search.

* * *

"Rei-chan—!"

"Rei—!"

"Rei—!"

"Mars—!"

Unlike the other group, Mamoru, Artemis, Usagi and Minako stayed together closely, taking every step carefully in the woods. Artemis had jumped onto Mamoru's shoulder pad instead of staying on Minako's, claiming that staying on a higher place could get him a better look of the surrounding.

"Minako-chan… I'm sorry." Usagi said softly as they keep on walking in small steps.

Minako looked at her princess questioningly, sensing the little guilt through her empathic power.

"We're here to help Rei-chan, but I became a bother…"

The reason they have to stay together closely instead of working more effectively like the other group, is because Minako has to hold on to Usagi's hand to guide and form a barrier to protect themselves. Mamoru, forever caring for his wife the most, decided to just stay close to them in case of anything.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to protect you, for you are the princess and our important friend." Minako gave Usagi a reassuring smile.

Usagi nodded meekly.

"I'm sure Rei would have done the same thing anyway, though not without a bit of lecture, I presume. Just promise me to practice controlling your gifts when we got back, okay?" Minako winked.

"Okay." Usagi is back to her usual self, returning her focus on finding the priestess.

Mamoru smiled gently at the sight, then resume seeking for their missing friend.

* * *

"Rei—!"

"Stay close, the enemy may be here now that we are near the energy source." Kunzite ordered. The girls joined him and kept on calling and searching. Sweats covered their foreheads, and the pressure lingering in the woods is getting stronger as they continue onwards.

"Rei—!"

"Ah! Over there!" Luna called out from Ami's shoulder.

Ami turned to look at the direction the paw is pointing at.

"Rei-chan!"

Another ten meters away from them, behind more bushes and trees, they find their friend on the floor, still.

They ran in full speed to Rei's aid.

"Rei!" Makoto called out as she lifted the priestess into a sitting position, steadying the limp body against her own strong one. Ami kneeled beside the two, checking Rei's pulse, temperature and inspecting the cuts on both arms. Behind them, Kunzite kept standing over them protectively. He shot a stream of yellow energy into the sky with his sword to signal the others.

"How is she?" Kunzite asked.

"The injuries on her arms aren't really serious, but she's having a fever and fast pulse." Ami answered, worry in her voice.

"What does that mean?" Makoto asked, but before Ami could answer, a soft whimper caught their attention.

"Rei-chan?"

"… A-Ami-chan? …Makoto…?" Rei mumbled through her short, rapid breathes.

"Rei!" "Rei-chan!" The girls and Luna called in unison, relief that their friend has waken.

"Rei, it's alright, you're safe." Makoto assured her.

"Minako…she… the enemy…"

"She's fine, a lot better than you are." Kunzite replied.

"Yes. Don't worry." Luna assured her as well.

"Kuroi…Luna…"

Hearing Rei address Kuroi instead of Kunzite made Ami drew her attention to Rei's eyes, and it made her worried to find them still closed. "Rei-chan, can you open your eyes?"

Upon hearing Rei made a positive noise, Ami brushed away the lock of hair from Rei's eyes, trying to inspect them.

Rei slowly opened her eyes, but winced and she felt pain shot from her head as she did so. When she finally opened her eyes, she focused her gaze only to find shadow of three heads above her with a pit of blue beside one, which she presume to be Luna.

"…!" Gasps left the women and man as they saw Rei's eyes.

"…Everything is blurry. My eyes… they feel like burning." Rei said shakily.

Instead of the clear, sharp, chocolate iris, they find them to be pale brown, as if some sort of mist has covered them. Rei's eyes lost its usual shine.

The sight made their bodies grew cold. Makoto, Luna and Ami shared a desperate and worried look, while Kunzite also frowned worriedly.

"Rei-chan, just close your eyes and rest. We'll take care of things." Ami gave Rei's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Rei obliged and closed her eyes, falling into another coma.

"We have to hurry and get her medical care!" Ami said to Kunzite.

Kunzite nodded. "Let's get out of here. I signaled Master Endymion already."

"I'll carry Rei. You keep on guard." Makoto said as she easily took Rei in her arms, walking back to the shrine.

* * *

"It's Kunzite. They found Rei!" Mamoru said as he looked up.

A small stream of yellow energy has shot through the sky. It's barely strong enough for anyone to see, but the signature of the energy is easy enough for Mamoru to recognize.

"Let's go back to the shrine and wait for them." Artemis said, but Minako had started running before he finished his sentence, dragging Usagi along with her.

Back in the shrine area, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Artemis waited for the other group to return.

"Master!"

"Nephrite. Jadeite." Mamoru turned to see the two Shitennou running towards them.

"Master! What happened? We saw Kunzite's energy signal." Nephrite asked.

"It's alright. No threat appeared so far. That was a signal telling us that they found Rei."

"Found Rei? What happened to her?" Jadeite asked.

"Guys!"

The men turned around at Usagi's call, seeing Ami, Makoto and Kunzite slipping through the space in the bamboo fence one by one.

They gasped when they saw Rei limp in Makoto's arms, a few red steams on the sleeve of her robes.

"REI!" Minako rushed towards Makoto, fear filling her heart.

"Mercury, how's Mars?" Artemis asked from Minako's shoulders.

"Her life is not in danger, but she needs medical care, _fast_."

"Should we take her to the medical crew outside the shrine? We saw them across the street at the corner." Jadeite pointed at the direction.

Ami shook her head. "I don't think the hospital is suitable for her condition…"

"How about take her to my spare apartment, it's not too far from here. I have a few medical supplies there." Mamoru suggested as he detransform.

"Okay, that would probably be the best choice we have now."

They rushed out of the shrine, wanting to treat their injured friend as soon as possible. Makoto placed Rei at the backseat of her car with Minako. Ami took the front passenger sit as Makoto started her car.

Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite stopped in front of Mamoru as he and Usagi get ready for the motorbike ride.

"Master. We want to stay behind and get the people out of the shrine area first. We don't know how long the effect of the barrier will linger." Kunzite informed dutifully. Nephrite and Jadeite nodded behind him.

"Right, I guess that's the best plan too. You know where my apartment is, come afterwards."

They nodded, and Mamoru started the motorbike and sped off with Usagi, Makoto's car following closely behind them.

* * *

"_Another attack occurred at about 11a.m. today. The placed targeted is the famous Shinto shrine - Hikawa Shrine. Until this very moment, rescue operation has been put on hold, for the threat at the shrine is still present, though no one have spotted any presence of monster. A few men from the medic crew had tried to go into the shrine, but collapsed as they set foot in the area. The police believe that—I now bring you the latest update! The four fallen citizens and three medics from the attack are now rescued and sent to the Jubban Second General Hospital and South Juuban General Hospital. The medic crew and polices have suddenly found them all carried out of the shrine area just five minutes ago. None of the officials know who had rescued the citizens, and the shrine itself is still sealed off at the mome—"_

"Seems like Kunzite and the others successfully rescued the people already." Mamoru said as he turned down the television volume. "They should be here soon."

Now in Mamoru's spare apartment, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis are sitting in the big comfy living room, waiting for Ami to finish treating Rei. The high-class apartment is actually Mamoru's old home, in which he still keeps because it is closer to the medic research center than Usagi and his new house after their marriage. Sometimes if he can only get a few hours of rest, he stays in the apartment instead of going all the way back to the Chiba house.

The group had decided to turn on the television only because they believe they should know what the world is making of the incident in the Hikawa Shrine, well… and to also stop the deafening silence in the room. They were listening to the reporter's rambl—report, but none were really paying attention, except for the two plush cats… maybe. They had only really pay attention when the reporter changed the subject in mid-sentence, talking about the people now rescued. Other times, they are just too worried to pay any attention to it.

"Not many people are embroiled this time, at least that's good new." Luna tried to cheer everyone up.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Rei, but she's the one injured this time." Makoto said bitterly.

Everyone fell in silence again.

_Ding Dong._

Mamoru went to open the door. "We saw the news, good work." Mamoru said to the three men walking in.

"How's Rei?" Kuroi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "Ami is still treating her."

The man joined the ladies, claiming the unoccupied sits on the two long sofas.

_Click._

"Ami-chan!" Usagi shot up at the sight of the doctor exiting the bedroom. The others all followed Usagi's example, anxious to know how Rei is.

"Rei-chan's condition is stable. Her fever subdued a bit and her pulse is normal. I bandaged the wounds on her arms, they aren't deep, so it should all be healed this week." Ami reported as she took off her glasses, which she puts on whenever she drive or work.

"But her eyes…"

"How is it?" Makoto urged.

"I covered them with some medicine and bandage to make her feel better, but I don't think it has much use. To say the truth, I don't think it's a physical injury at all." Ami said as she walked into Akai's warm embrace, letting Akai lead her to sit on his lap (though not without blushing a bit).

"You think it's magic that done that to her?" Kuroi asked for confirmation.

Ami nodded.

"The possibility is high, but if this is really the case, then we can't help Mars without knowing what kind of magic it is." Artemis said, ears low in concern.

"And if we want to get any clues, our best chance is to ask Rei-chan herself." Luna followed.

Dead silence.

"…We need Shiroi."

"Huh?" The men and ladies all turned to Kiiroi, Artemis and Luna's ears perked up in curiosity.

"If there is anyone who knows much about the magic arts, it has to be Zoisite. We need Shiroi back." Kiiroi explained.

"Right. Nice thinking. I'll call him right away." Kuroi walked away from the group and stood at the corner of the big living room, already dialing Shiroi's phone number. Kiiroi stood up to join him, planning to chat a bit with Shiroi.

"Ami-chan… Can we go see Rei-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, but don't make so much noise, okay? She's still haven't wake up, we need to let her rest." Ami smiled.

"Thank you!" Usagi said, grinning like usual, but something in her voice clearly reflects her worry for her friend.

Usagi rushed into the bedroom as quiet as she could, followed by Mamoru and Makoto.

"Mina, you coming?" Artemis asked his charge, who looks like she's having second thoughts.

"I'll check on Reiko later." Minako said.

"Mina…?"

"Just go first." Minako smiledslightly at her guardian.

Artemis nodded and jumped down the coffee table, following Luna into the room, but not without giving her charge another skeptic and worried look.

Minako sighed, head hung low.

"Minako-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked.

Minako straighten herself to address the past Senshi of Wisdom. "Yes, I'm fine."

Akai snorted. "Right, that's so convincing."

Ami elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, and Minako chuckled as Akai blushed.

"I'm really fine, just tired."

Ami nodded and didn't comment. She realized Minako is building up her fences again, not revealing her emotions, just like how she did when she was hurting by her illness back then.

_And it was so hard for us to reach her when she does so. Sometimes, I think she is even harder to reach than Rei-chan ever was. The only one who could reach her was…_

Rei.

When Usagi and the others finally left the room, Minako went in to see Rei.

Inside the room, Rei lay on the bed, injured and motionless. Only the slight rise and fall made by the now steady breaths could assure Minako that Rei is alive. Minako's eyes narrowed at the sight, her heart clenched.

"Minako."

Minako turned to see Kuroi approaching her.

"Mi—Venus, I'm… sorry. I said that we Shitennou will insure Rei's safety… but we failed." Kuroi said grimly.

Minako shook her head. "It's not you're fault."

_If we were to blame someone, it would be me. Rei got herself hurt to protect me… some leader I am._ Minako thought self-mockingly.

* * *

"Judging by the look on your face, I say the plan worked well, Rubellite."

"It did. It was quite an easy job as long as I have everything I need prepared." Rubellite replied the blond, who is sitting on the sofa smiling delightedly.

"So how did it go with the Senshis? Do you think it worked?" The brunet asked as he put an arm around Rubellite's shoulder.

"I would say that being in contact with the magic did trigger something in them. They should start wakening soon."

"We saw the news, the polices still couldn't reach into the temple. You still haven't disabled the magic field, huh?"

"Hematite… it's a shrine, not a temple. There is a distinctive difference between them." The blue haired chided, looking up from his computer.

"Ah. Right. Hikawa shrine, was it?" Hematite laughed sheepishly, his hand at the back of his head.

Rubellite shook his head helplessly. "Azurite, what are you doing?" He addressed the night blue-haired male.

"I'm trying to determine how long the magic field would last if we just leave it like that and not refill any energy into it. " Azurite replied as he took off his glasses, which he wears whenever he uses the computer.

"You can do that with a computer?"

"I make my own program, of course. So its not impossible."

"Right… Let's leave the genius kid to do his own work." Hematite said, shaking his head, wondering why he bothered to ask at the first place.

"I'm not a kid! For your information, I'm turning 23!" Azurite declared with a disproving glare.

"Anyway!" Rubellite said loudly, putting the silly conversation aside. "Was it really necessary for me to do _that_ to Mars?" He eyed the blond, frowning.

"I understand you do not wish to hurt her, but it's, of course, a necessary measurement." The blond replied with a sweet smile that could melt female's heart right away if there is any in the room.

"You know it's risky." Rubellite scowled.

Azurite and Hematite could feel their friend's anger flaring up, they look at each other helplessly, grimacing.

"Yes, it is quite risky, only if she struggled against the magic."

"For your information, she did struggle."

Azurite and Hematite gasped.

"She struggled?" Hematite exclaimed.

"Will she be alright? We can't have any of them absent!" Azurite said in concern.

Rubellite shook his head. "I believe she'll be fine. I adjusted my power so it didn't clash with hers directly to cause the damage." He turned to the blond again. "I don't know if the surge of power came from Mars in the present or from the past, but some kind of energy did clash with mine. It could have killed her, and you know she would've struggle." Rubellite eyes narrowed further.

"I admit I did expect her to struggle, but there is no other way. If her ability is enhanced too much before we need her to, she and the Senshis might know too much, and it would only be a trouble for us."

Rubellite glared at the blond for a while, before sighing. "… Fine."

"Now, lets just have a toast for our success." The blond stood and offered the raven-haired a cup of Champaign with a smile, while the other two helped themselves.

_Cling!_

They toasted.

* * *

Now on their queen size bed, Usagi is already in her pajamas, asleep. Trying his best not to wake her, Mamoru slowly settled himself beside her, getting under the cover, and one arm around his fast asleep wife.

Or so he thought.

With a swift turn, Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly, face buried in Mamoru's shoulder.

"Usagi?" Mamoru looked at his usually cheerful wife questioningly and worriedly, surprised by the sudden action.

"Mamoru…" Usagi whispered his husband's name in a weak voice, her face in Mamoru's shoulder.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"…Why do we have to fight again? Why do they have to hurt Rei-chan? Why all this?"

"Usagi…"

"The war… I thought the battles are over, I thought we could just get on with our lives happily."

Mamoru stayed in silence, not knowing what to say.

"I don't want this…" Usagi murmured finally.

Usagi isn't crying, but Mamoru could tell that she is getting there. He brushed the long black hair from Usagi's face and leaned in, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Usagi… be strong."

"Mamoru… Will I get separated from you again?" Usagi hugged her husband even tighter.

"Usagi… I'll protect you no matter what. I'll support you no matter what. I'll be with you no matter what. I promise." Mamoru hugged his wife in return.

Hearing the gentle yet firm, strong words from Mamoru, Usagi calmed down, and finally let the tiredness from the day to really take over her.

"Sleep tight." Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead once more, before joining her and fall asleep.

* * *

"Please refill the supply in room 309."

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno."

"Thank you."

The nurse bowed slightly before leaving Ami behind. Ami sighed in tiredness, it's been a long day for her. First she treated Rei, and then she was called back to the hospital to help take care of the three patients from the Hikawa Shrine.

"Ami."

Ami turned to see Mizuno Saeko walking towards her.

"Mama!" Ami walked to her mother and gave her a hug. Though they now work in the same hospital, they still don't see each other that much, for they have their own duties and different schedules.

"You look awfully tired, you should go take a nap in the doctor's lounge." Saeko said worriedly.

Ami shook her head. "I'm fine. I still have another patient I have to see. Besides, I caused others trouble when I left the hospital earlier today, I want to finish the work I had left undone as soon as possible."

Saeko sighed. Sometime her daughter could be really stubborn and too serious when it comes to work. "Ami, you have to take good care of yourself before taking care of others, and I'm sure no one would think you as a bother. As far as I know, you are the most responsible and hard working young doctor here."

Ami nodded, but not really ready to comply. Saeko weighed her options and change her direction of persuasion.

"Besides, you'll worry Akai-kun when he pick you up again after work."

"Mama!" Ami blushed fiercely.

"You know, a few people have been asking me about who is this grumpy but handsome looking young man that they always see with you. I heard that he walks you whenever you come or leave the hospital this pass week."

"…It's not every time, just most…" Ami clarified, still blushing under the older Mizuno's amused gaze.

"I know. Akai-kun might look tough, but I know he's sweet and caring." Saeko laughed. "So, are you taking a nap later?"

"Okay… I'll just take a short nap then, but only after I check the patient." Ami agreed finally, thinking that it is indeed a good idea to take a short rest.

Saeko nodded approvingly, then smiled sweetly at Ami. She knew mentioning Akai would make Ami reconsider her options.

"Where are you going now?"

"Um… I have to go to the sixth floor."

"Ah. I have to take the elevator too, care to join me?" Saeko offered.

Ami nodded happily, and they accompany each other for the trip to and in the elevator, which luckily for Saeko, they are the only ones in it. "Ami… I heard from a nurse that you left hospital in a hurry earlier after you received a phone call. Is everything all right? Did something happen?"

"Oh. Um… it's nothing. The problem is solved already. Please don't worry about it." Ami said, half lied. They did find Rei, but she's injured, so things aren't exactly what you call all right, Ami noted to herself.

The older Mizuno eyed her only child skeptically, knowing that Ami isn't really telling the truth, which cause the later to smile uneasily. Saeko sighed.

"As long as you say so. Just remember that I'll be here if you need me, okay?" She decided not to pry, knowing that Ami is a considerate girl and would have her own reasons for her actions.

"Of course I will. Thank you, mama." Ami smiled brightly, (not so) secretly relieved.

"I still have work to do, let's talk another time. Remember to take a nap." Saeko reminded before leaving the elevator at the fifth floor.

"I will. See you later." Ami waved. She waited, and then too exited the elevator when it arrived the sixth floor. She finished checking on the patient and went to the doctor's private lounge. She occupied one of the rooms and claimed a bed, going to catch some sleep.

* * *

Makoto sighed. She found herself unable to concentrate on the floral design book in front of her. She threw it on the coffee table and took off her working glasses. She grabbed the stuffed turtle beside her and hugged it.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto turned to see her husband joining her on the sofa with a drink in his hand.

"For you." Motoki offered the drink with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Makoto accepted it and took a sip. Though it's a cold drink, a warm sensation hit her and spread through her whole body when she swallowed it.

"Its good! What is it?" Makoto eyed her husband, surprised by how delightful the drink is, for Motoki has a bad reputation in the kitchen.

"It's a drink I learnt to make for Crown, I actually plan to put it in the drink menu later." Motoki's grin grew bigger.

"But there's alcohol in it… right?" Makoto smiled at her husband knowingly.

Motoki laughed sheepishly "… yeah, I though a bit of alcohol might do you good today, 'cause you look stressed."

"I guess I am." Makoto focused her gaze on the drink in her hands.

"Mako-chan… I'm sorry for what happened to Rei-chan. I'm sorry you have to go through those battles again." Motoki hugged Makoto from behind, his head resting on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto smiled despite her troubled mind, comforted by Motoki's touch and care. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Hey! I'm your beloved husband, of course I should be worried about you when something like this happened!" Motoki pouted, causing Makoto to laugh.

Makoto pecked Motoki on the cheek, causing him to blush. Despite them being married for over one whole year, Motoki still gets easily flushed by the intimacy, which is something rather cute, Makoto thought.

"Are you going to fight again?" Motoki's tone became serious. He thought of the only time he saw Makoto as Sailor Jupiter.

"I… don't know." Makoto murmured. "I'm not even sure if I could fight now." Makoto said with eyes down cast, uncertainty sipping in her voice.

"Mako-chan… you will fight."

"Huh?"

"I know you will fight, because you won't let others hurt those dear to you. You will fight, you will protect. I have faith in you, so don't feel doubtful."

"Motoki…" The truthful gaze and encouraging smile gave her strength. She rarely see Motoki so dependable and manly, even though she did recognize those traits from her husband long ago. "But you'll get worried if I do."

"It's alright. Let me worry about that. You do what you can for your friends like you always do."

"Thank you… so much."

"Don't mention it."

They share a smile, their forehead touching each other's. They stayed like that for a while.

"Let's go to bed, it's been a long day for you. I'll just go feed Kamekichi before coming, 'kay?" Motoki said as he took the now empty cup to the kitchen.

Makoto complied, and went upstairs. She slipped under the covers and waited for Motoki before letting the exhaustion from the day wash over her.

* * *

"Mina… you should really take a rest." Artemis advised.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Minako gave her guardian a slight smile.

She turned her attention towards the window, noticing how the rain had become heavier during the night. She listened to the raindrops hitting the window, searching rhythms from them, but couldn't help finding it a melancholy sound. She smiled sadly as she recalled the conversation she had with Rei that day, and find the current situation surreal, to see the same person who talk and laughed with her just earlier that day, now in bed in front of her, injured and out cold.

Artemis's lowered his ears, looking at his charge worriedly. Luna stood by his side, feeling compassionate.

Minako had volunteered to stay in the apartment to look after Rei, claiming that she would need to find a place to stay over anyway if she doesn't stay in the apartment. While the others left earlier to get some rest or do their work, Luna had also chose to stay with Artemis. The men and women will be back the next day to help take care of Rei whenever they are free.

Ring Ring.

Minako rushed out of the room to fetch her Teletia S. from the coffee table in the living room and answered it.

"_Minako! I miss you!"_

"Shacho!"

"_Of course it's me, who else do you think would be calling?" _Sugao teased at the other end.

"Right." Minako laughed, betraying her emotions. "And what do I own the pleasure of having your call, Saitou-san?"

"_Wow. Easy with Saitou-san!"_

"How about Sugao-kun?"

"_Ew. That makes me sounds like I'm at the same age as you."_

"And I thought you wanted to be younger."

"_Ah. I want my skin to stop ageing, it doesn't mean I want to be an immature little teenager again."_

"Hey! I'm 20 and am a mature woman."

"_Of course."_ Sugao laughed. _"Back to business, Minako. I'll be back in two days, and by the end of this week, we will officially announce your return to the press, which will SURPRISE the public that you are actually in Japan for half a month already. You will have to start working from then onwards._"

"Wait, Shacho—" Minako tried to protest, for how could she be working when her friend is hurt and they are facing another threat to Earth?

"_Minako. Remember our promise that you will work after I come back."_

"But—"

"_No buts Minako. I will send you some preparation information to look at later, check your email, okay?"_

"Okay…" Minako replied weakly.

"_Now, is everything alright, Minako? It sounds as if something is bothering you."_

Upon hearing Sugao's sincere, tender voice, Minako didn't know how to react. Aside from Rei and Artemis, Sugao was the other exception that could see through Minako's mask easily, and she is now experiencing so much emotions that she didn't know what to do with it.

"…Shacho…Maybe you shouldn't ask me when you just told me to work."

"_You and I both know whatever is bothering you has nothing to do with work." _Sugao rebutted.

"True. But it's fine, I can take care of it and I promise I'll do my work."

"_Are you sure you don't need anything?"_

"Yeah." Minako reassured him, knowing that he can do nothing even if she told him everything.

"_Okay, I'll talk to you later then. Bye."_

"Bye." Minako closed her phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"Minako?" Minako looked up to see Artemis approaching her, with Luna behind. "Was that your Shacho?"

"Yeah. Apparently I will need to start working again."

"What! At a time like this?" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not like I can tell him the situation of things over here, but without a serious enough reason, I can't make him change his mind. Besides, I don't want to worry him as well."

"I see." Luna nodded.

Minako let out another sigh.

"Mina. You really need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine Artemis."

"Minako. Go. To. Sleep! I know you for so long, when you keep sighing, it either means you are very bothered or very tired, and I say it's both now." Artemis insisted.

Meeting the guardian's stern and worried gaze, Minako couldn't bring herself to defy him anymore. "Fine. But I'm going to check Reiko's temperature once more before sleeping."

"Fine."

After checking that Rei is doing fine, Minako finally got ready for bed. The sofa in the apartment is so big that Minako could easily lie on her back with space still left over. She took the blanket Mamoru prepared for her earlier and covered herself. Despite her protests earlier, she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

She fell asleep.

* * *

Later during the night, the rain lessened and clouds gave way for the moon to shine it's weak light on Tokyo.

Five girls reacted to this particular change of scenery without their own knowledge. In their respective slumber, sacred energy started to flow in their bodies, setting the gear of cruel fate into its right place.

On Usagi's forehead, shines the Moon symbol in pink.

On Ami's forehead, shines the Mercury symbol in blue.

On Rei's forehead, shines the Mars symbol in red.

On Makoto's forehead, shines the Jupiter symbol in green.

On Minako's forehead, shines the Venus symbol in orange.


	9. Chapter 9

Minako opened her eyes. Instead of her usual brown iris, her eyes showed shadow of crystal blue ones.

She rose from the sofa, not caring the blanket slipping off her body and on to the floor. The Venus symbol shone brightly on her forehead, and she only had eyes for one person.

"Mars…"

Her golden orange aura reacted even stronger when she walked towards the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, Rei lays motionless with the red symbol of Mars shining on her forehead as well. Minako stood beside the bed and took hold of Rei's hand.

"Mars…" There were so many emotions involved when she called out the name of her comrade. Second-in-command. Friend. _Lover._

Minako lowered her body and lean forward, till her face is right above and only few inches from Rei's. Her dark brown hair brushed against Rei's face. Oh, if only she could see the beautiful amethyst eyes of Mars's again. If only she could see the sparks within again.

"Mars…" With one last call of her lover's name, Minako closed the distance between them, her lips touching Rei's.

_

* * *

_

For the second time within 24 hours, Minako found, to her utter dismay and confusion, herself sleeping in a place and position she didn't remember sleeping in. She found herself sleeping while sitting in a chair, her face down between her arms on the bed's footboard.

_Ow… Note-to-self, never sleep face down while in a sitting position…_

It took her another few seconds before registering the cause of her wake. She looked up to see Rei awake, struggling with the bandage that covered her eyes.

Minako immediately jumped to her feet.

"Rei! Calm down!" Minako took hold of Rei's wrists, and find them painfully easy to pin down on to the bed.

"Mi…Minako?" Minako grimaced when she heard Rei's beautiful voice hoarse and weak, and the fear, panic and confusion are so strong that the emotions are trying to force themselves into Minako through her empathic powers.

"Yes. Reiko, it's me. Calm down."

"Minako… I…I can't see." Rei tried to free her hands and touch the white fabric again.

"Reiko, don't! Your eyes are bandaged." Minako took hold of Rei's hands, finding it cold and sweaty, contradicting to her own warm ones.

"Bandaged?"

"Yes."

"What…?"

"We don't know what happened, you were injured when Makoto and the others found you. You were unconscious for a whole day."

As Rei stayed silent and tried to absorb the information into her still messed mind, Minako tried to comfort the priestess by holding her hands. She hated to see a friend suffer, especially when that friend is Rei.

"Artemis! Luna!" Minako called towards the door. Within seconds, the two plush cats made themselves present in the room.

"Mina! What's wrong?"

"Rei's awake. Go get Ami!"

The cats nodded and rushed out again.

"Reiko, just calm down and take a rest for the while, I'm sure Ami-chan is on her way. We can talk later." Minako advised.

Rei nodded slightly in respond. She tried to calm down, figuring that getting all worked up won't help her achieve anything in this state. She tried to concentrate and find her center, like she always does in her meditation.

…Only to find nothing.

Minako nearly jumped as she felt Rei suddenly tensed and tightened the grip on her hands.

"Reiko?" Minako whispered in alarm as she sensed Rei's finally calmed emotions starting to agitate again.

"Minako…" Rei started in a shaky voice. "I can't sense anything."

_

* * *

_

Usagi, Mamoru and Makoto stood at the back of the room with Minako as Ami took care of Rei's wounds. They were all relieved to see their friend awake, but equally disturbed by the news that Rei had lost her natural gifts at the same time.

Rei's felt no pain from her eyes anymroe, but her sight is still blurry. Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Artemis could barely hide their gasps when they saw the haziness of Rei's eyes. Though Makoto and the others had informed them about Rei's condition the day before, the sight still came in a shock. Makoto had placed comforting hand on Minako's shoulder and they shared a pained look, while Artemis and Luna share theirs. Mamoru hugged his wife, who is too shocked and sad to say anything.

Now it was a deafening silence in the room, the atmosphere heavy and nearly suffocating. No one knew what to say, or even how to start a conversation. Surprisingly, Rei was the first one to speak up, but it's something no one wish to hear, especially for a certain idol.

"…Sorry."

Minako frowned as she heard the barely audible word left the priestess's mouth, sensing the guilt and uselessness from the priestess. _Oh no you don't!_ She thought.

"At a time like this, I'm just being a burd … Ow!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Mars!" Minako snapped as she crossed the room in three steps and smacked Rei behind the head (though not real hard). She had successfully made everyone's mouth drop to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Rei tried her best to glare at the figure she find to be Minako though her untrustworthy vision.

"That's your punishment for thinking like an idiot!" Minako didn't give Rei a chance to argue. "Don't you dare say that again. It's not like you asked for this to happen, and for all that matters, you saved a few tens of people from the attack yesterday! You have done a lot more than any of us could do at this stage. You are the last person on Earth we will ever consider as _that_." Seeing Rei isn't going to say anything, Minako continued. "If you dare say what you tried to say ever again, you are so getting more than a smack behind the head! Got it? That's official!" Minako finished, crossing her arms.

It took a while before Rei could react from her dumbfounded state. She nodded weakly.

Not really satisfied, Minako poked Rei on the head, since it's the only place she's sure she wouldn't be hurting her friend. "Geez… get a grip of yourself, Hino."

"Minako, stop that! I don't need another head injury, you know." Rei gave Minako a reproachful look.

The others watched the pair bicker from the side in amusement. It's as if the two had totally ignored all of their existence and fell into a total separate world. Ami and Makoto shared a knowing look, and Makoto decided they should really make themselves known again. "Okay. Okay. Hold it right there! I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's continue teasing Rei next time, Minako. I think she had quite enough of everything for today."

"That's so understanding of you, Makoto." Rei said sarcastically to Minako's usual partner in crime.

"And I see she got you back on your feet, figuratively speaking." Makoto smirked. That's a fact even Rei couldn't disagree.

"I'm glad that Rei-chan seems better as well, but I really think you should refrain yourself from landing any kinds of physical attack on Rei-chan for the while, Minako-chan. She is still ill after all." Ami cut in.

"Ami-chan, you should make that prohibition life long, not just when I'm ill." Rei added, making Minako pout and ready to poke her again.

"Minako-chan. I said no." The doctor's word brought the idol's action to a halt. "If you do that again, I'll have to forbid you from taking care of Rei-chan and take care Rei-chan myself." Dr. Mizuno made her words final.

_Note-to-self: Never cross Ami in her work. _

Everyone sweat dropped, wondering since when Ami could be so commanding, even Minako could only nod in respond, totally speechless.

Realizing the reaction she got from her friends, Ami blushed a fury red, switching back to her usual shy self. Everyone laughed, and Rei joined in as well.

"So…" Rei started after the laughter died down. "Judging by my eye injury, whatever the enemy did to me is magical. Does that mean I still have a chance in recovering my sight and gifts? Or will I lose them permanently?" The question was aimed particularly at the two magical plush toys.

"Most magic are reversible, but we can't be sure without the knowledge of what sort of magic the enemy used on you." Artemis replied truthfully.

"I see… so it can be permanent…"

"Rei-chan! Don't say that! You'll definitely recover." Usagi rushed over to Rei's side, taking hold of Rei's hands.

Rei smiled. "Sorry… Just wanna be prepared for the worst."

"Well. Don't. You _will_ recover." Minako insisted.

"Right." Rei agreed, totally warmed by her friends' care. "But how do we figure out what kind of magic it is? We don't even have the knowledge of what kind of magic there is."

"We don't, but the Shitennou do, since they have all their knowledge and memories from the past life."

"Rei-chan, can you recall what happened?" Luna asked.

"No. I only remember evacuating people from the shrine, nothing after that."

"Short term memory lost due to shock, maybe?" Mamoru asked Ami.

"Possible." Ami agreed, but something else seems to be on the genius's mind.

_-Ding Dong- _The doorbell rang_._

"I'll get it. It's probably the guys." Mamoru excused himself and went out of the room.

"What if… what if Rei-chan's memory lost is the enemy's doing as well? Could it be they don't want Rei-chan to remember something from their encounter?" Ami suggested.

"That's highly possible."

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the owner of the voice at the doorway. He walked across the room to Rei's bed, stood between Minako and Usagi, and kneeled to the same height as the priestess.

"I heard about your condition, Mars. Do you recognize me?"

Though Rei couldn't see, the voice was unmistakable. "I can't define by sensing auras, but seeing that you are not a blurry figure in pure white, I'd say you're Shiroi instead of Zoisite."

Endou Shiroi chuckled at the response. "I see you are a lot better than what I heard from the others, for which I'm glad." He stood and turned to his right. "Princess." He greeted.

"Shiroi-kun! Welcome back!" Usagi squealed and gave Shiroi a hug, making the man blush and ill at ease, yet very welcomed at the same time. Apart from Kiiroi, Shiroi was the only other Shitennou that Usagi dare hug, for she knew from the very start that Akai is owned by Ami, and Kuroi had freaked out and declared no more hugs after their first.

"Sorry for my lateness in notifying you of my return." Shiroi said, not dropping the formalities. He then smiled and exchanged nods of greetings with Ami and Makoto, both he knew well through the years.

Lastly, he turned to Minako.

"Long time no see, Venus. Or rather, it's nice to meet you, Aino Minako-san." He smiled.

Minako nodded in return. "Zoisite." She greeted, looking rather dumbly. She was stunned by the appearance of the young man before her. She had only seen photos of him, for during Makoto's wedding, Shiroi was away for work, and other times, Minako was doing her concert tour. Of all four reincarnations of the Shitennou, Endou Shiroi resembled the least to his past form. Yes, the mystical aura still lingered around, but with the short black hair dyed partially in brown, and a very simple outfit of a light gray sweater and black trousers, Shiroi gave a bright and smart impression, and not the least solemn. Minako found that to be rather refreshing.

"Well, I see you already charmed the ladies the second you got back." Kuroi scoffed, drawing Shiroi and Minako's attention from each other back to their surrounding. He stood at the door, didn't bother to walk across the crowed room. "It's good to see you awake, Rei. You had us worried back there. How are you feeling?"

"Sicky, but a lot better. Thanks."

"Good to hear. Now, I'd say this room is rather small to fit us all, shall we move to the living room? Mamoru and the others are waiting there, we have some information to share, and I'm sure Rei need her rest as well." Kuroi's statement earned a rather approving and satisfied nod from the doctor. The group agreed and planned to move out of the room.

"Wait. I'm joining as well." Rei declared.

"Already back on your feet? I think your doctor beg to differ." Kuroi referred to Ami, who is frowning in concern.

"Rei-chan, you should really rest more first. Your still have a fever and your body hasn't recovered enough."

Rei shook her head. "I want to know what's going on. It's my sight, my gift and my family shrine. I think I have the right to join in."

To everyone's surprise, Minako was the one who supported Rei. "I think Mars has a point. Maybe she'll even remember something while we discuss. I say we should let her join." She spoke in her commander voice.

"But—"

"Besides, it's not like none of us will be there with her. We'll just need to keep an eye and make sure she won't fall from exhaustion." Minako added to reassure the doctor.

"Alright…" Ami gave in due to both her respect for Minako as leader and also for the mention that their discussion might help Rei remember. "But, Rei-chan, you _must_ rest when I tell you." She made that final.

"Got it. Thanks, Ami-chan."

Makoto helped Rei exited the room, followed by all others. Shiroi and Minako were the last to leave, and Shiroi gave Minako another rather-amused-looking smile before exiting, to Minako's confusion.

_

* * *

_

"Seal?" Usagi has the little pout on her lips, with head tilted to the side in puzzlement. The group had started discussing right away, sitting around the coffee table in the large sofas.

"Yes, from what Kunzite and Jadeite told me yesterday, I believe the magic used on Mars is a seal type magic. The usage is literally the same as its name. A seal type magic forces one's ability to be partially blocked or completely shut off, making it unusable." Shiroi answered.

"So Rei didn't exactly lose her power?" Makoto frowned.

"What she lost is the ability to use the power." Shiroi explained. "And for this type of magic to work, three conditions must be met. One, the caster must have the same or a higher level of magical ability than the target. Two, large amount of energy will be needed, how much depends on the strength of the magic. Three, the caster must perform the magic in zero distance."

Everyone gasped.

"So Rei-chan must have come in contact with the enemy!" Luna exclaimed.

"And the enemy wouldn't want her to remember. Ami-chan was right. They did something to her memory." Minako spat, her eyes narrowed.

"Shiroi-kun, is there a way for us to recover Rei-chan's gifts?"

"And how about her memory and sight?"

Kuroi secretly laughed seeing Ami and Mamoru fired their questions at Shiroi while everyone else also looked at him with hopeful eyes. It couldn't be helped, for Shiroi was their best chance in finding answers in the current stage. Still, the poor guy needed to breathe, so he spoke up. "Actually, we just came back from investigation at the Hikawa Shrine. Luna and Artemis said that the energy gathered at the shrine was the energies gathered from the hundred-something victims, correct?" Kuroi was given a nod from both cats. "Kiiroi said he felt less, so we all went to confirm."

"How?" Artemis asked.

"By experience. Kuroi lead all of us to the area where they found Rei, and from there, we located the exact spot of the energy source, and I was right. From our DK days, I'd say the amount of energy is only about ninety people worth." Kiiroi answered.

Usagi secretly tapped Mamoru's shoulder. "DK?"

"Dark Kingdom. He's developing those teenage habit of shortening every long English words." Mamoru whispered.

"To answer Mercury's question earlier, first, judging by the amount of energy used, I'd say the magic used wasn't a very strong one. So yes, the seal is breakable, in which Mars should be able to recover her gifts after the seal is off."

Everyone rejoiced at the information.

"As for Mars's memory and sight…"Shiroi had his hand on his chin, arranging a few thoughts before standing up and walked towards Rei. By the time he stopped in front of the priestess, everyone was watching him curiously.

Rei frowned seeing the figure before her kneeling to her level.

"Mars. Don't move."

Through her blurred vision, she saw a shadow that she recognized to be a hand getting closer to her face, to her eyes. Upon the sight, pure reflex took over.

_Slap!_

She slapped Shiroi's hand away from her. "What are you trying to do?" She growled.

"…Please don't move. I'll make this fast." Shiroi said as he summoned his powers in his right hand. The girls paled seeing the sight.

"Wow! Hang on!" Usagi, Minako and Makoto jumped to their feet, startling Rei in the process, for she sits between Usagi and Minako and could feel the motion but didn't know what's happening.

"Okay! Rei might not have let you touch her, but you don't have to use your power!" Makoto freaked out.

Shiroi raised an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to use my power to determine which kind of magic the enemy had used to cause her injury and memory lost. Or better, I might be able to break the seal now if it's a very weak one."

The girls look at the man dumbfounded. "Then why did you not tell us sooner?" The girls glared.

Shiroi shrugged. "I do not wish to frighten Mars, I thought it would be better if I only tell her what I did afterwards, since it's a fast process."

"Well. Apparently you are mistaken. I would have let you if you warned we what you are going to do." Rei chided.

"And if you could break the seal now, why didn't you do that sooner?" The girls cried.

"And I thought Shiroi was the best of us four in dealing with girls…" Kiiroi whispered to the two men beside him as he watched Shiroi busy explaining himself.

"Not to mention how he made 'I'll make this fast' sound like those typical villain dialogue before attempting to kill someone." Akai responded.

Kuroi snorted and Ami sweat-dropped hearing the two Shitennou members' comments.

After the misunderstanding is solved, Shiroi made his attempt again. He kneeled and placed his index finger on Rei's forehead. He closed his eyes and his hand glow in silvery-blue light again. Small breeze swirled in the room as the magic took effect.

**Flash.**

_With a small … , the bamboo … … easily._

**Flash.**

"Urgh…" Rei groaned in pain after the magic is performed for several minutes.

"Reiko! Zoisite, stop!" Minako demanded.

Shiroi stopped the magic flow and opened his eyes.

"What did you do this time?" Rei said accusingly as she winced. "And that was so not what I call a 'fast process'." She complained under her breath.

"I attempted in breaking the magic the enemy place on you. Your memories aren't gone, they are simply blocked. As for the seal, it would need something bigger to break. While the problem with your sight… you got yourself into that mess, in a matter of speaking."

"Magic clash…" Artemis whispered in realization.

"Artemis…?" Minako looked at her guardian, didn't catch the mumble.

"Of course, why didn't we think of that?" Luna exclaimed as she shared a look with Artemis.

"Can you two speak up?" Makoto insisted.

"Oh. Sorry girls. You see, its magic clash that done that to Rei-chan's eyes. She was trying to fight the seal with her own gift, which isn't surprising given the fact that she has the strongest gift of magic. Both magic clashed in her body, resulting her injury." Luna explained.

"Fight the magic? I could do that?" Rei frowned.

"Well, yes and no. I don't think you know how to control your powers like that, but as you have strong magic talent given by your fire affinity and identity as reincarnation of Sailor Mars, your body would also have strong magic defense. When external magic is forced into you, your own magic would react naturally in defense, and that's probably what happened yesterday." Artemis replied.

Everyone nodded … except for one.

"Usagi-chan, what Luna and Artemis means is the enemy didn't intend to make Rei-chan blind, her half-blindness is simply a side-effect caused Rei-chan tried to fight the power." Ami said with a helpless smile.

"OH! Now I get it!"

Everyone shook their heads with a helpless sigh, causing Usagi to pout.

"So does that mean my eyes can recover?" Rei asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes. When the seal is off, your sight should recover as well." Shiroi answered

"Thanks goodness! Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed and gave Rei a hug while everyone also expressed their joy and relief.

"Then how do we break it?" Makoto asked, sounding more excited and cheerful.

"By either defeating the enemy, or by using a counter magic."

"Did you find anything about the enemy in the shrine? Minako did mention the enemy is male and had spoken to them." Mamoru spoke again.

"No. We tried, but found nothing useful." Akai said.

"But we still have clues from Mars." Shiroi commented. "The magic I used now might not been able to summon her memory, but I can channel my power better in another way." He turned to Mamoru. "Master, is your piano still in tune?" He referred to the grand piano that is just beside the sitting area in the exceptionally big living room.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Shiroi! That again?" Kuroi gave Shiroi a helpless look.

"Yes. I could use my music to reach Mars's mind, triggering her memory again."

"Like what he did when he wanted us to remember our past." Kuroi said, shaking his head.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Mamoru chuckled.

"Um… it's safe, right?" Makoto asked.

"Sure it's safe! You might get the migraines of your life afterwards, but that's about it." Kiiroi joked…maybe.

"That's not very convincing, is it?" Ami glanced at her boyfriend and watched him smack Kiiroi back of the head.

"Though I don't really want to do it…" Rei grimaced as she thought of the headache she just had and wondered if Kiiroi's comment is accurate or not. "I say we try it, it's the best we got now."

"Zoisite. It is safe, right?" Minako eyed the man sternly, remembering the time she tried to use Zoisite's music box to erase Usagi's memory of Mamoru. That didn't exactly go well.

"It is, Venus." Shiroi met Minako's gaze squarely.

As Minako wanted to speak again, someone's phone made itself known. They recognize it to be the unique ring tone of the girls' Teletia. S.

"Not mine's." Makoto said, taking hers out from her pocket.

Ami shook her head as well as she took her out.

"Not mine's too." Usagi said after pouring all the content out of her bag. Everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Neither is mine." Minako said. Her phone has been on the coffee table in front of them since last night after the call from Sugao.

"Ah. It's mine's actually, or rather… Mars's." Shiroi said. He walked across the room to get his bag, retrieving Rei's Teletia S. from one of the outer pocket. "We found it ringing when we walk passed Mars's room this morning." By the time he gave it to Minako, the ringing ended.

Minako flipped open Rei's phone, and frowned as she saw the call record. Makoto, who sits beside her, got curious and leaned in to take a look.

"Wow."

"Minako, who called?" Rei asked.

"13 missed calls, all from Senator Hino." Minako informed, still frowning at the screen that shows a list of:

Missed call. Hino Takashi.

Rei paled. "…Ignored the calls."

"You sure?" Makoto asked, though Minako had already closed the phone and put it on the table beside her own.

"Yes. I'll take care of it later when I sound better." Rei referred to her still slightly hoarse voice. Rei leaned back into the sofa and sighed, her tiredness and stress showing.

"Rei-chan, you should really go lie down." Ami said worriedly.

"I'm fine."

"Rei-chan. Our promise." Ami said in her doctor voice, and Rei didn't dare to disagree.

"It's alright, Mars. We actually went through all we wanted to discuss, that was all the information we gathered so far. You should rest and recover as much energy as you could these few days while I compose my piano score, for my magic would tire you as well." Shiroi added, and Rei reluctantly agreed.

"Venus." Shiroi's call drew Minako's attention from watching Makoto and Ami take Rei back into the room for rest.

"Here. It's yours." From his luggage bag, Shiroi took out a white laptop with a Nako Nako logo on. "I found it on the table in Mars's room. Thought you would be needing it for your work." Shiroi smiled at the dumbfounded idol.

"… How did you know?" Minako asked as she took her laptop. She had only received Sugao's phone call yesterday night, and mentioned it to no one.

"Let's call it a hunch for now, you will know soon enough." Shiroi gave Minako another mysterious smile.

Minako eyed the man suspiciously, but gave her gratitude anyway. She frowned when he caught sight of the luggage bag, something clicked in her mind. "How did you get back so soon? Kuroi kept telling me you couldn't make arrangement for the whole week."

"I contacted a friend of mine and had the flight ready early this morning."

"And you could have done that the whole time and yet you didn't? You could have helped fight the youmas!" Minako said accusingly.

"Actually, it's true that I couldn't make the arrangement, it's mere coincident that I could come back today. Though it's also true that Kunzite told me they could handle things and I have no need to rush too much." Shiroi laughed as she saw Minako glared daggers at the Shitennou leader, then shook his head when Kuroi fired his own glare at him.

"Anyway!" Usagi shouted, but then lowered her volume as Ami and Makoto came out and signaled her that Rei is resting. "Let's just be glad that Shiroi is back and all of us are together again and we can help Rei-chan!" Usagi squealed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Yes, it's always good to have your friends together, especially when you could support each other during hard times.

_

* * *

_

"Guys! Latest news!" Hematite shouted as he rushed into the room, his shoulder length curls flying slightly behind him.

"Slow down. What's wrong?" Rubellite frowned disapprovingly at his comrade's rushed behavior.

"I was patrolling around the shrine earlier, and spotted the Shitennou all together near the energy source!"

"Did they do something to it? 'Cause my computer didn't show anything weird in the energy field."

"No, Azurite. The problem is the Shitennou, I mean they are _all _here! Zoisite's back!"

Rubellite and Azurite eyes widened in realization.

"I see. So they called him back to help, huh?" The handsome blonde had both hands intertwined and placed his chin on them, thinking. "This might be a problem, he's known for his magic talent on Earth, he might actually be able to break the seal…"

"Want me to exterminate him?"

The blonde raised his hand. "It's alright, Rubellite. Just send some youmas out when you see fit, but don't sweat it if he isn't defeated, just try and delay them. Actually, the plan is going rather smoothly, things are going a lot faster than I expected, and I believe our powers will be restored soon."

The blonde stood up and walked towards the window, sliding the curtain aside, admiring the view of the forest. "We've waited long enough, and the time is finally near."

_

* * *

_

"Ahhhhhhhh."

Cries of fear and panic erupted as a red, bull horned, stony youma appeared and lead another bunch of black, clowned masked on the streets.

People ran and scurried even faster as they saw a few other people collapse.

The horned youma roared in triumph, but halt when he saw five streams of energy in colour of white, yellow, blue, red and purple shot pass him and destroyed five of his black minions. He spun around to find the Shiteenou and Prince Endymion

"Youma, you will do no more harm to the people of Earth!" Mamoru declared, he made a motion and pointed his sword at the youma, and the five of them immediately charged at the youmas.

The Shitennou all focused in defeating the black youmas as Mamoru charged at the horned youma.

Mamoru slashed fiercely at the youma, causing the bulky youma to stumble backwards, not fast enough to react. While Mamoru wanted to land a finishing blow, a clowned masked youma that wasn't 'occupied' with any of the Shitennou fired a beam at him. Mamoru immediately dodged it and fired his own energy blast at it, destroy the youma and caused it to dissolve into the ground, but he wasn't aware that his stony opponent had took the moment of distraction as his time to strike back. He lowered his head and used his horn as his weapon and charged at Mamoru.

"Master!" Kunzite cried in alarm.

Upon the alert, Mamoru blocked the horned youma with the blade of his sword just in time, but the youma's strength was too strong for him and he was forced to slide backward, the bottom of his boots screeched against the friction on the floor.

Seeing that, Zoisite summoned his manipulative magic and took control of the action of a black youma. He flung it into the horned youma's side and knocked it aside.

Mamoru took the chance and regain his posture, immediately plugged his sword into the youma and destroyed it.

At the same time, the Shitennou finished dealing with the dozens of black youma.

"Master, your fighting skills have improved immensely." Zoisite said he and the Shitennou walked up to join Mamoru.

"Not that much, but I do have a teacher." Mamoru eyed Kunzite before he detransformed, followed by all others. "Besides, you helped me as well. Thanks."

Screeching alarms rung through the background and they turned to the source of the sound.

"The police and ambulance are coming." Akai informed as he took a better look at the road, seeing red lights flashing.

"Let's go before anyone spot us." Kuroi urged and they speed off to a quieter street.

"You seem strangely cheerful today." Kuroi frowned seeing the smile on Shiroi's face.

"No one ever said I can't be cheerful, Kunzite." Shiroi chuckled. He flung his luggage bag behind his shoulder.

"But it's is weird, even WRONG!" Kiiroi exclaimed. "I mean, we just fought youmas again! All of us were so bothered by it the first time, and yet you are smiling after your first fight that took place no longer than half a day after your arrival in Tokyo!"

"Well. I admit the black youmas are quite bizarre in an aspect, it's something we should really look through. But other than that, the other youma is just another opponent we could deal without sweating as long as we worked together." Shiroi shrugged.

"I know you are happy about us working as a team again, since you were always the one who insisted it, but I doubt that's the only reason you are this happy." Kuroi eyed his friend and comrade suspiciously.

Shiroi shrugged and smirked. "Maybe the princess's enthusiasm finally affected me."

"I doubt that." Akai snorted. He finally got interested in the conversation his friends are in, curious about the cause of Shiroi's attitude.

"And don't let Usagi hear that. She'd go hyper if she did." Mamoru chuckled.

"It is somewhat a horrid thought." Shiroi turned to Akai. "And I see you are doing extremely well with Mercury."

"Wow, you weren't there to see it. Since the youmas start appearing, he walked Ami to work every time, always ditching me to do the work." Kiiroi complained.

"Over-protective?" Shiroi smirked seeing Akai's face reddening.

"Shut up."

The four men laughed at their grumpy friend.

"Back on topic, what's the reason for your cheery attitude? Spill it." Kuroi demanded.

Shiroi shrugged again, and kept smiling as they walked down the road.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I have my Beta Reader to thank for the immense improvement in this chapter. It was originally full of dialogue and confusing theory. Now it's not [hopefully] and I hope you all enjoyed seeing Shiroi back. :D [Anyone notice the smiles and the weird cheery attitude? They are hints for something, but I think I fail to communicate it… Please do tell me if you don't get it.]_

For you Rei/Minako people, you also had your second scene that implies Mars and Venus's relationship in the past. Hope you liked that.

_Oh! And these questions popped into my mind just a while ago. "How did Shiroi bring his luggage with him in Shitennou form?" "And why didn't he simply teleport back to Tokyo?" Don't ask me the first question, I have been wondering about that since seeing Sailor Moon took out the Moon Phase watch in Act 39. As for the second question… Because it requires too much energy. 'But they can teleport through dimensions and not within a country?' [Author ignored question and walked away… then halt and turn back, shouting "Argh! Fine! I didn't want him back yet for dramatic effect!"]_


	10. Chapter 10

Looking out of the window to the restaurant's garden scenery for the countless time, Minako sighed, wondering what is taking her manager so long. She was already ten minutes late when she arrived the restaurant, but Sugao was even worse. Another fifteen minutes have already passed since Minako arrived.

Feeling bored, Minako closed her eyes and concentrated, trying tfo see people's aura in the area with her power, searching for Sugao. She smirked when she sensed him just at the entrance of the high-class restaurant, the other aura has to be the guiding waiter.

"Shacho! You're late." She opened her eyes and called, surprising Sugao.

"Awwww, I was planning to surprise you!" Sugao whined playfully. "How did you know I'm at the door?"

"I have my ways." Minako smiled smugly.

"Of course you do." Sugao rolled his eyes and waved his hands.

"Anyway, I have a few things for you." Sugao went for his bag, taking a few folders out, handing half of the pile to Minako. "This is the schedule for next week, you'll be a lot more busier. There's the interview session about your world tour in the radio, a guest talk for three TV show (oh! You don't know how many phone calls I received requesting you to appear as their guest) and a few more photo shoots and interviews for a few magazines. You are making their cover page." Sugao winked.

"Okay… that's really quite a _few_." Minako sweat dropped, looking at her itinerary and the information in her hands. "It's been only five days you're back and you arranged so much for me already?"

"Well, people just keep phoning me, you know. They just love you, Minako." Sugao grinned, "But don't worry, I told them not to spread out the news about you being back until the official announcement is out." Sugao took a sit beside Minako.

"Shacho, why are you sitting here?" Minako raised an eyebrow in question, for normally Sugao sits opposite to her, despite there are four chairs for the table.

"You'll know soon enough." Sugao gave Minako a mysterious smile, and Minako wasn't amused. For one who enjoys surprising people, she doesn't enjoy being surprised in return.

"What are you hiding?" Minako narrowed her eyes.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Not gonna tell, you will have to wait." Sugao raised his hands to stop Minako from leaning in, then used his hand to make a zip motion on the lip.

Minako backed off, but kept eyeing Sugao suspiciously. She fought her urge to just feel Sugao's emotion for hints, knowing she shouldn't use her powers for such purpose.

"Ah! Saitou-san! Aino-san!"

Minako turned to see the owner of the voice. A man, probably a bit younger than Sugao, appeared at the door.

"Ah. You must be Hirai-san."

"Yes, yes. Hirai Yamato."

Minako observed the man as Sugao stood and shook hands with Hirai Yamato. Yamato appears to Minako as a humble and well-mannered man, unlike some of the snobs she had met countless in her career. The man wears a light pink shirt with black pants and leather belt and shoes. On top of the shirt is a blue tie with light blue patterns. Though the pairing of colours is quite unexpected, that is not what surprised Minako. When Minako took a closer look, she found the pattern on the tie to be the outline of her mascot – Nako Nako! It is one of the latest merchandise and Minako had heard it's very successful and popular among both men and women. Now she knows exactly how popular it is.

Though quite surprised by the unexpected guest, being a professional idol and having met different people in her career, Minako perfectly hided her surprise and showed her charming smile.

On the side, Sugao started the introduction. "Minako, this is Hirai Yamato, manager for the orchestral performing group – _Symphonic_. I believe you have heard of it."

The name did ring a bell in Minako's head, but not because she have heard of it, but because from _where_ she heard of it.

"It's an honor! Aino-san!" The man shook hands like a gentleman, but his voice couldn't hide his excitement.

"Please, just call me Minako." Minako said sweetly.

"For your next coming album, Symphonic would be responsible for arranging the background music for a few of your orchestral remix. Isn't that right, Hirai-san?"

"Yes. Again, it's an honor to be able to work with world's famous idol Aino Minako. It is absolutely our pleasure! In fact, about the music arrangements, we have just ended the performances and lecture sessions in Hokkaido. One of our best member have returned early, and he should be here soon."

At the end of the sentence, Minako felt a familiar presence approaching. She looked up to see a man at the doorway.

"Ah. Speak of the devil." Yamato grinned.

"Sorry for my lateness, Yamato."

"Zoi—Shiroi-kun!" Minako's eyes widened to its fullest in shock and recognition, for right at the doorway, stood Endou Shiroi.

"I see we meet again, Minako-san." Shiroi smiled.

"Eh! You know each other?" The two managers exclaimed together.

"Yes, for quite some time now." Shiroi smiled, not the slight bit of surprise on his face, contracting to that of Minako. He held out his hand towards Sugao. "Endou Shiroi, pianist."

"_Lead_ pianist. For both our piano performing group, and our best orchestra group." Yamato added happily.

"Ah, so there will be a lot of chances for us to work together then. Saitou Sugao, Minako's manager." Sugao winked and shook hands with Shiroi, visibly delighted.

After the greetings, they all sat down around the table. Shiroi took the seat beside Minako and ignored the interrogating look the international pop-idol shot him.

* * *

Minako found Shiroi standing in the middle of the hallway smiling, apparently waiting for her to exit the washroom. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Care to join me for a little walk in the garden? It would seem our managers still have a lot of arrangements to make for the both of us, I do not wish to be bored to death."

"Sure, sounds good." Minako shrugged.

They accompanied each other and went to the garden at the back of the restaurant.

"So, that's how you figured I would need my laptop?"

"Yes. I was one of the first to be informed about working with you for your coming album plus the possibility of your concert as well. Apparently, your manager has been talking with Yamato for quite some time, even before he got back to Japan. It's for this reason, Yamato let me come back earlier than the others, so I can join him for today's meeting."

Shiroi pulled to a stop and leaned against a railing. Minako stopped near him. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind whistle, letting her hair fly freely in the air.

"Nice scenery here." Shiroi said as he looked at the idol.

"Yes, it's a VIP reserved club after all, lots of celebrities meet here, they have to make it look nice." Minako replied without thinking much. She turned to find Shiroi smiling and staring at her, looking amused.

"What?" Minako asked. There was something in Shiroi's emotion and aura that Minako couldn't understand, which is quite annoying.

"Nothing." Shiroi smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the trees leaves rustling in the wind.

They fell into a peaceful, calming silence.

"How is Mars? I haven't been able to visit lately."

"A lot better. She can walk on her own already, but still need guidance because of her eyesight."

"I see, good to hear." Shiroi nodded.

"How about you men? Akai and Kuroi managed to drop by once or twice this week with Ami and Makoto. I heard that more youma appeared again."

"Yes. They appear in larger groups now, those black ones. There is something suspicious about them, I have never seen youma evolving at such rate. They got stronger again, and they have claws." Shiroi frowned.

"Yeah. I heard it from Artemis. He told me he went to you once."

"Yes. It was quite surprising to see him and Luna tapping the window of our apartment. The men were out and only I was at home that time."

"You talked a lot?"

"Yes, but mostly it's about the youmas and Mars's condition."

"…I see you keep addressing us with our past names."

Shiroi shrugged. "It just sticks to my mind. Like you, I'm the one with the strongest remembrance of the past of the Shitennou. Even Master Endymion doesn't remember as much as I do."

Minako nodded. "Does it bother you?"

"You mean the knowledge of the past life? No, not anymore. Why? It bothers you?"

"Sometimes it does, especially when the others doesn't remember as much as I do. But apparently, someone told me that I focus too much on that past that it made me blind about the present. So I stopped." Minako smiled at the memory, somewhat nostalgic and find the arguments she got into quite humorous. "I used to call the girls as their past selves as well."

"That someone is Mars, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The others told you about us?"

"Not really. I did hear a bit about your rivalry relationship when you two first met, but I figured out mostly because my knowledge about Mars's personality. I spoke to her in a few occasions these two years, and found her quite reluctant to talk about the past."

"Yeah. Partly it's my fault."

"Why say that?"

"You know about my illness?"

"Of course, no one in Japan doesn't. You're a legend to be able to win over it."

"Well, you know what happened before Usagi righted the world?"

"No."

"I was too focused on the mission and didn't go for the surgery. It…killed me just before the final battle. Usagi brought me back with the crystal's power."

"Ah. I see." Shiroi immediately put the pieces together. "Well, even though I do always think about the past, I'm sure it didn't prevent me from facing the present. I enjoy the life I have now, more than I did in the past. I can just dedicate myself to my music."

"It's always about your piano, huh?" Minako giggled.

"It's my best and my interest, much like your own music. And I'm glad I could use it to bring smiles to people in this life."

"Yeah." They shared an understanding smile.

"Speaking of which, I have just finished writing the score earlier today."

"You mean…?" Minako recognize the change of tone, their topic became a much serious one.

"Yes. As long as Mars condition is well, we can start anytime soon."

Before Minako could speak, Sugao came and called.

"Minako! Shiroi-kun! We need you back in here. There a bit of information we need to wrap up with the two of you."

"Alright, we'll be right there!" Minako replied.

With an approving nod, Sugao went into the restaurant again.

"Let's go then." Shiroi started to walk back as well.

"Zoisite."

Shiroi turned to see Minako's face dead serious.

"It's safe, right?"

"I assure you it's safe, Venus. You have my word."

Minako nodded, letting out a sigh. Her face became more neutral. "I don't mean to doubt you, but I need to be sure."

"Understandable. You care for your friend and subordinate, you're a good leader." Shiroi nodded his acknowledgement.

With that, they returned to the restaurant.

* * *

Taking out the spare key Mamoru gave her, Minako opened the door to the apartment.

"Ah! Minako-chan, welcome back!" Usagi waved, sitting on the sofa watching television.

"I'm back. What's the smell?" Minako asked, smelling a sweet scent that made her stomach grumble.

"Mako-chan is making pancakes!"

"Because Usagi suddenly said she wanted to eat some." Makoto added from the kitchen, a pan in her hand. "You want some too?"

"I would love to! Thank you." Minako grinned, then turned to see Artemis making his way towards her with Luna right behind.

"Minako, how's work today?" Artemis asked as he jumped onto the idol's shoulder.

"Great, you won't believe who I met. Tell you later. How's Reiko?"

"Physically good, but emotionally disturbed." Makoto said as she set the plate of pancakes on the table.

"What do you mean?" Minako frowned at the cryptic answer she gotten.

"Her father, or rather, her father's secretary made the 100th phone call today." Makoto chuckled and slapped Usagi's hand without looking. "Usagi, use a fork."

Usagi pouted and ran into the kitchen to get the utensils for all of them. Minako giggled at the sight, then readdress the stronger woman.

"So what is she doing now?" Minako asked as she helped herself with a piece of pancake.

Makoto nodded her head to the direction of Rei's room "She finally decided to phone her father. She's probably talking on the phone now." She frowned seeing the newly opened bottle of syrup already half gone, for most of them went onto Usagi's dish.

"I see… I'll go check on her… later." Minako stuck out her tongue sheepishly and went for a second piece of pancake.

* * *

Rei sighed nervously as she made the phone call, which Makoto had first helped her enter the phone number. It took only a second before someone picked up the phone.

"_This is Senator Hino's office."_

Rei recognize the person speaking to be her father's personal secretary–Nishizaki Shoushi. It's a miracle her father have hired the same secretary for such a long time, but then again, this is the person who phoned her for more than 100 times in less than six days, it's probably why Hino Takashi found him to be a good secretary.

"Uh…Nishizaki-san? This is Hino Rei—"

"_Ojou-sama! Oh finally, I've been trying to reach you for such a long time. I'll put you through right aw—" _The man was in such a rush that he already pressed the button before he finished his sentence.

After a few seconds, the phone got through.

"_Rei! Is this Rei?"_ Hino Takashi's low voice sounded uncharacteristically rushed.

"Papa."

"_Good grief! Rei, what were you thinking? Playing missing like this."_ The Senator grumbled.

"It's nice to talk to you as well, papa." Rei said in a defiant voice.

A sigh could be heard coming from the other side of the phone.

"_Rei, where were you all those time? I've been calling."_

"I know, for 100 times. What were you thinking?"

"_Trying to reach you. God knows where have you been after the attack at the shrine. There's the news about you saving people and all the fuss about you missing." _Takashi referred to the news reports about Rei's involvement in saving the people from the shrine, evacuating people beforehand. The information had somehow leaked out to the press through the few days, luckily no one recognized Minako, having the impression that she's still away in Vienna.

"Papa, I'm fine. I've been…busy, and I lost my phone." Rei lied.

Dead silence.

"…"

"…"

"_Rei, where are you staying now?"_

"…Somewhere safe."

"_Rei… Come live with me."_

"W-what?"

"_You can't stay in the shrine anymore, and the press is searching for you. They even phoned me a few times, until I made an official announcement that I do not know your whereabouts and simply know you are safe. Try going out and you risk being spotted and questioned. That's why, come live with me, Rei. I could even give you bodyguards if you want to leave the house during the day."_

The words stunned Rei, speechless at how things turned out, though it's not really a problem, since she can't actually leave the apartment anyway.

Taking Rei's silence as a sign of rejection, Takashi continued. _"Your grandpa is also staying with me."_

And as if to emphasize the point, Rei's grandfather's voice appeared at the other side of the phone. _"Takashi! Is that Rei on the phone? Let me speak to her!"_

"_Wait, father. Let me finish first."_

"_No, you've talked long enough, I want to speak to my granddaughter!"_

"_But I need to finish speaking with _my daughter_ first!"_

"_Oh, right. Now you're treating her like one again, nice timing!"_

Rei sighed. Like herself and Takashi, her father and grandfather are not exactly what people call a close father-son relationship.

"Papa, just let me speak to grandpa first."

"…_Fine. But don't cut the line right afterwards."_

* * *

Rei's grandfather glared at his son and snatched the phone. He made sure his son understood that he didn't want anyone to listen to the conversation between him and Rei.

"Rei! How are you doing?"

"_I'm fine, grandpa. I see you didn't tell papa about our last conversation."_

"Of course! I promised you, didn't I? Besides, even if you hadn't asked me to, I wouldn't have told him anyway. That workaholic son… I enjoy seeing him worry about you, something he should have done years ago! Humph!"

The elder's anger dropped when he heard his granddaughter's soft giggles.

"So, are you going to tell me where you're staying now?"

"_Sorry, I told you I can't."_

"But Minako-chan is still with you, right?"

"_Yes. And you didn't tell Papa about Minako as well, right?"_

"Don't worry. I didn't."

"_How are Phobos and Deimos?"_

"Well. They hunt their own food, then stay in a tree near the mansion for other times. Guarding me like you told them, I guess." The archpriest looked out at the window, and just like what he said, he saw the two crows in a tree nearby, looking at him.

"_I see. I'll thank them later."_

"Rei. I wanted to ask you last time but you ended the call. You aren't telling me something, aren't you?" The archpriest asked anxiously, he started pacing around while talking on the phone.

"_I'm not."_

"Rei, I know you. Takashi might fall for your lies, but I won't."

"…"

"Do you know what's going on?"

He heard a heavy sigh, before Rei responded. _"…Yes."_

The elder sucked in a breath. "Rei—"

"_Look. Grandpa, some things are best left unknown. You shouldn't know about this, you're not a part of it. Just…leave this to me. Please."_

He didn't want to agree, but he couldn't say no when he heard his always proud, stubborn and serious granddaughter plead him. "…Okay. But I'm here if you decide you want to talk one day, alright?"

"_Okay. Thanks."_

"You're welcome. Now, about Takashi's offer, though I hate to agree with him, I want you to come stay with us as well. I won't ask you to tell me anything, but at least we know you're safe."

"_Grandpa… I can't. I can't tell you why, but I can't stay with you right now. You just have to trust me."_

"But—"

The sound of door knock stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Father, are you done yet? I still need to speak to Rei and I have to leave soon." The Senator said, standing at the door.

"Hang on a sec would you?" The older Hino growled.

Takashi let out an annoyed sigh. "Just incase you didn't notice, you're using my cell phone as well."

"Then just stay for another minute!"

"Father, I have work to do!"

* * *

Rei sighed. The argument between her father and grandfather isn't making anything easier for her. It was tiring enough that she had to lie and keep her guard up and be careful of what she says, not leaking any information out about her location and status.

"Grandpa, it's alright. Just let me speak to papa. You don't have to get all worked up because of him. It's not worth it." Rei tried to sooth the older man.

"_Oh, alright. Rei, please be safe."_

"I will. Don't worry." Rei tried to sound convincing, though she believe it didn't ease the old man at all.

After a second of shuffling sound, her father's voice appeared. _"Rei."_

"Papa, what else do you want to talk about?"

"_Rei, come stay with me and your grandfather. Or tell me where you are, I'll send you some bodyguards."_ Takashi insisted.

"Papa, no. Don't send me any bodyguard, I don't need them. I'm not going to move in with you, I'll be fine."

"_Rei, the press…"_

"Sorry for causing you trouble, but just keep telling them you don't know where I am, for they won't hear anything from me as well. That's all I have to say."

This time, a knock at the door drew Rei's attention from the conversation.

"_Rei, who's there with you?"_ Takashi asked, also hearing the knock through the phone.

"Papa, I'll have to talk to you later. Bye." She said in haste, not wanting her father to know whoever is at the door, for he'll definitely find a way to seek the person's identity in order to reach her.

"_Rei, wait! Re—" _Rei ignored the Senator's protest and closed her Teletia S with a heavy sigh.

"Reiko?"

Only one person would call her like that, and the voice was unmistakable. "Minako, your back."

At the door, Minako stuck her head in. "Yeah. Work went well today, so I got back early. Am I here in a bad timing?"

"No, you actually saved me. You gave me an excuse to end the conversation."

"Makoto told me. 100 calls, huh?"

"Yeah." Rei sighed and dropped back onto the bed with a small thump.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked as she took the sit beside Rei's bed.

"I'm starting to get tired of people asking me that."

"I know, but everyone is worried about you. Even Shacho asked me about you after he saw the news." Minako gave Rei a sympathetic smile, though Rei couldn't see it. "Did the conversation with your father gone bad?"

"Grandpa is still staying with him, and both of them wants me to stay with them as well."

"Oh. And what did you say?"

"Of course no! How could I see them in this state? But it's so worrying, even only during that few minutes phone call, they can't stop arguing with each other."

"Ouch."

"Yes. Ouch."

Rei sighed again, and Minako couldn't stand it.

"Come on, lets go out. Makoto made pancakes, and you should really have some." Minako took hold of Rei's hand and to pulled her up.

"I'm not hungry." Rei protested but sat up in order to keep her balance, since her body is weaker than Minako's in this state.

"You need something sweet to cheer you up!"

"I'm not you."

"Oh, stop complaining and just come with me. I also have information to share with you all."

That last bit drew Rei's attention. "What information?"

"I'll only tell after you eat your pancake."

"…Fine." She got up and let Minako lead her into the living room, where she had her pancake without syrup and Minako told everyone about her encounter with Shiroi earlier that day.

* * *

The Shitennou and Senshis are all gathered in Mamoru's apartment, after hearing the news that Shiroi had finished the piano score and they could try retrieving Rei's memory.

"Mars. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with. We need clues to plan our next move, right?"

Shiroi turned to Minako, seeking for confirmation. Minako caught his gaze, and nodded.

In a white flash, Shiroi took the form of his past self.

Zoisite went to the grand piano and sat down, summoning the music score he wrote. Everyone went silent as they observe Zoisite's gloved hands brushed the surface of the keyboard, his silver booted feet on the pedals.

Zoisite started to play, his finger already pressing the keyboard for the first note. As he channeled his magic through the music, his aura intensified, and the magic tickled everyone's skin, giving them goose bumps.

The music started as a very slow and calming melody, but as it went on, Zoisite played with a lot more force, the music going in a ripple pattern.

"…!" Rei winced when a headache formed. As the music continued, pieces of memories started to play in her mind.

**Flash.**

"_Minako!"_

_Rei caught Minako before she hit the floor._

**Flash.**

_With a small kick, the bamboo fence fell easily._

**Flash.**

"_I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing my face today." The man sneered, his hand gripping Rei's face, covering her eyes._

**Flash.**

The impact of the memories was so strong that it caused Rei to bend over in her sit, one hand holding her head.

"Rei!" The girls and cats all cried in alarm.

"It's alright. She's recovering her memories. It would only last for awhile." Zoisite informed without removing his gaze from the piano score.

"… If you count half the day as a while…" Kiiroi muttered under his breath.

The music worked towards its climax, and Zoisite was playing with a lot more power. Pure magic filled the room along with its medium.

"Usagi?" Mamoru called in worry as he saw his wife grimacing.

"I'm not feeling too well…" Usagi whimpered.

"Ami!" Akai went to the genius's side in a hurry.

"The magic, it's as if it's affecting me as well." Ami told her boyfriend.

Kuroi and Kiiroi looked at Makoto and Minako right after hearing what Ami said. They found the two girls looking uncomfortable as well.

"Minako!" Artemis jumped onto Minako's lap.

"Zoisite, what's happening? I thought it would only affect Rei-chan!" Luna asked.

Zoisite frowned looking at the ladies, but didn't say anything. He did not stop playing, and the music arrived its climax.

The five girls all reacted to the current stage of the music. Their respective planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads, their aura intensified so strongly that bright light burst out, filling the room. The men and plush cats all covered their eyes.

_Cling!_

A very sharp sound ringed through the room, putting the music to an end and the light faded.

The girls calmed down as well, their auras returning to normal, the symbols disappeared.

"Girls?"

"We're alright, Luna." Usagi answered.

"But what was that?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"Those flashes… they are memories from the past life, isn't it?" Ami looked at Minako.

Minako nodded, frowning as well.

"Memories of the past life?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. It flashed by in my mind – our minds, really." Minako looked up, and received a nod from all the girls. "And… some of those memories are new to me as well." Minako looked at her guardian.

"Are you sure? 'Cause that shouldn't be possible!" Artemis exclaimed, shock and frightened.

"I'm sure of it, and it's not even the first time."

"What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"That can wait, Artemis. The question we should really ask now is this: Zoisite, what did you do?" Kuroi looked at Zoisite, who has a very deep frown on his face. Zoisite stared at the broken bass string of the grand piano, deep in thought.

"I don't understand…this music piece was created to summon the memories hidden in Mars' mind, it shouldn't have an affect on the others, much less triggering such a strong response… Mars, did you recover your memory?"

"… Yes. And not only memories from the shrine, but some images of the past life as well." Rei said slowly, still recovering from the shock after the strong impact.

Everyone sucked in a breath due to a mixture of shock, anxiety and hope.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Akai asked excitedly, wanting to know who is the enemy they need to fight.

"No, not really. He had his hand over my face, I couldn't see him."

"So I guess we have to find another clue." Kiiroi said, sighing.

"…But I did catch a blurry image of him just before I lost conscious."

"Really?"

"I don't think it would be much help though. He has black hair, and his height is about the same as Kuroi's, and I think he wore a red shirt and black pants and black coat. But that's all."

"Okay… I guess the clues are quite limited… unless our enemy has no sense of fashion statement and wears the same clothes every time." Kiiroi commented.

"… Our enemy isn't only a he. They are a group. He told me something before I passed out. He said the mission given to him was to take away my 'sight'."

The others gasped.

"They knew about my gift and someone sent him to get me. I'm the reason they targeted the shrine. I'm the reason those people collapsed." Rei said bitterly.

"You are not to blame." Minako said, placing a hand on the priestess's shoulder.

"I know. But I can't forgive them for getting innocent people involved." Rei spat in rage and disgust.

"We won't let him—them get away with it." Akai said smashing his knuckles together, sharing the same rage Rei felt.

"But it won't be that easy, we still don't know much about them. The have organization, they planned their moves." Kuroi remarked.

The atmosphere in the room had gotten heavier that it's suffocating.

"But what's important now is why would the music would affect the other girls and trigger their memories. It made them remember things they aren't supposed to!" Artemis insisted.

"Memories we aren't supposed to remember? What do you mean, Artemis?" Ami asked.

Artemis sighed. "You girls aren't supposed to know so much as well, because it would make things complicated, but I guess I have no choice now. As you all know, Minako is the only one who gained all the memories of the past life, right? Those memories actually aren't everything. By 'all', we mean all the memories that you girls should know in order to fulfill the mission in this life. Queen Serenity had only made part of the memories available to you girls because she didn't want the past life to influence your present life too much."

"So… when Minako said she recovered some new memories, it means we are remembering things we aren't supposed to remember?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently, that would be the case. From what Minako just told me, she is gaining memories she didn't know of, that means something went wrong and you girls are recovering the memories of the past life that includes those that Queen Serenity didn't classified as crucial to the mission." He turned to face the white Shitennou. "This isn't right. Zoisite, what did you do?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't expect this to happen." Zoisite shook his head. "Venus, you said this isn't your first, then when was it?"

"…The first time occurred the day Reiko got attacked."

"Ah! That's the day we started to have those images as well!" Usagi shouted, clapping her hands together.

"You girls too?" Minako blinked.

"Yeah, at the staircase." Makoto added and Ami nodded.

The girls looked at each other stunned.

"Of course!" Zoisite nearly shouted, startling everyone that the usual calm Shitennou would have such a big reaction.

"You understood what happened?" Kiiroi asked.

"Yes. As I said before, the score was written to summon Mars's memories, but my way of approaching it is different to how I summoned the memories of the past of Master's and you men back then." He looked at his fellow Shitennou. "Because I do not share the same memory as Mars's, I can't use my own memories as trigger, so instead, I wrote the score as a counter magic to what the enemy had cast on her. What went wrong… or actually right, just unexpected, is the enemy had actually done more than blocking Mars's memory with the magic."

"Of course!" Kiiroi exclaimed.

"Can we just get to the point? We already know you two have the most knowledge of the arts of magic." Akai grumbled impatiently.

"Remember we found something weird in the enemy's magic at the shrine, that there is something there that we can't explain it's use? Though I don't know about their intention, but they are the ones who tried to waken the girls' memories, the magic had also affected all of them that day in the shrine, that's why they saw those flashes! Zoisite's magic actually clashed with it and sped it up when he tried to summon Rei's memory."

"They want to waken our memories… why?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. This is really suspicious, and things are just getting weirder and weirder." Makoto commented

"Did you girls remember anything that maybe related to the enemy in your past life?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't think so. What I just remembered now are just some random moments in the Moon Kingdom. Besides, if we know about the enemy, then shouldn't Artemis and Luna know as well?" Minako eyed her guardian.

"True…" Artemis sighed. "How about the Shitennou?"

The men shook their heads.

Silence.

"I don't think we can be sure for now that we must have met the enemy in the past life, since there are a lot of possibilities, but we do know that everything is connected somehow. I believe this connection is what we really need to aim to find out." Ami spoke up and broke the silence.

Everyone agreed what the ex-Senshi of wisdom said.

"And you girls! For the love of the moon… That was so impossibly coincidental, it's important information! Why did none of you tell us earlier?" Luna shook her head and lectured.

"Sorry, I guess there was just too much things going on." Minako and the other girls gave them a slight guilty, sheepish look.

Artemis sighed. "From now on, just tell us whenever something unusual happened, we don't know what information it might give us. We need anything we can get a hold of to fight our enemy." Artemis said, and everyone nodded.

"So I guess this is it. Since we still don't have much information about the enemy, we will have to rely on the counter magic. Zoisite, do you think you can finish it soon?" Kuroi said.

Zoisite nodded, and detransformed back to Shiroi. "The counter magic is half developed already. Now that I have learnt more about the enemy's magic, with Jadeite and my knowledge, we should be able to come up with something."

Mamoru nodded. "We'll work this out, and we won't let the enemy just continue to do what they want. We'll get your power back, Rei."

"Thank you, everyone." Rei said.

"Don't mention it."

Everyone smiled together for the first time through out the week, regaining hope and determination now they have a clearer direction and know more about what they have to face. They will succeed with friends by their side. They are sure of it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hang on there, everyone! Next chapter: some romance, and then... __**ACTION!**_

_Hope you liked Sugao, Takashi and Rei's grandpa. You can't believe how much fun I have writing them. [laugh]_

_Reviews are deeply appreciated._


	11. Chapter 11

"_Mars! Respond immediately. Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus called into the communicator on her left wrist, but all she heard was static._

_The four guardians had split themselves up to four different locations to deal with the youma infection. The number of youma that sneaked into the moon had increased, and the problem became serious and started going out of hand._

"Venus, Mercury speaking. I can't find Mars in area E-24."

"_Okay." Her voice reflected her disappointment and worry._

"Venus. I'm sure she's fine, she knows what she's doing when she said she'll deal with the youma alone in the north."

"_I know. Thanks, Mercury."_

"I'll stretch the searching area from E-25 to 26."

"_Okay."_

"Mercury over and out."

_Venus sighed._

I knew I should've stopped her and make her wait for us before dealing with those youma_._

_They had lost communication with Mars, and are searching for her in the northern area of the infection. When the three guardians arrived, they find no youma left, but neither is Sailor Mars. All there was is a very battered environment, where a fierce battle had clearly taken place._

"_Mars!" Venus called out using all the air in her lungs._

Where are you?

"Calling Venus and Mercury! I found her. We're in E-20." _Jupiter's voice came from the communicator._

_Venus didn't bother answering, she ran as fast as she could._

_When she arrived, she found the Martian walking slowly with the help of their Jovian friend. Mars's left arm is covered in blood._

"_Mars!"_

"_Hey, Venus."_

"_Don't hey me! Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah. Just a scratch."_

"_Yeah, right. A very big scratch." Jupiter cut in, earning a glare from Mars, but ignored it. _"_Wrong information reported. The northern infection stretch from area E-20 to E-24, not only E-22 to E-24. And she finished all the youmas herself."_

"_You did what! You should've called us!" Venus nearly shouted in horror._

"_Sorry, my communicator broke in mid-battle, so I couldn't reach you guys. And I only found out about the problem afterward."_

_Venus nodded. "We'll have Mercury fix it later." _And I'm definitely firing the scout who collected the information.

_Not caring the additional company of Sailor Jupiter, Venus flung herself onto Mars and hugged her. _

"_Don't scare me like that." She whispered._

"_Sorry, but I actually got you worried?" Mars gave Venus a teasing loped side smile._

"_Idiot. Of course I am!"_

"_Have a bit of faith in me. I'm your second-in-command after all. I promised you that I'd be fine on my own before I go, right? A Martian never break promises." _

_Venus nodded again, her head resting on Mars's good shoulder. "I'm really glad you're alright."_

_She ignored the knowing grin and shy but glad smile from the now stepped-aside Jupiter and just-arrived Sailor Mercury. _

_She tilted her head and kissed Mars. To her extreme delight, the kiss was returned._

_

* * *

_

"Aino-san. Aino-san!"

Minako woke from her sleep.

"We have arrived your destination." The driver said.

"Oh. Thank you." Minako gathered her things and got of her high-class private car.

She walked and turned the corner, then peeked. Seeing the car had finally gone off, Minako walked out and crossed the street, finally making her way to Mamoru's apartment building. She was used to doing this through out the week, for she didn't want to risk having Sugao know where she now stays in with Rei, knowing that Sugao talks to the driver a lot.

"Mina, are you alright?" Artemis stuck his head out from Minako's handbag.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your face is all red."

"Huh? Oh." It's only now that Minako became aware of the heat on her cheeks. She recalled the memory of the past she just dreamt of, and blushed even more.

"Mina?"

"It's nothing. Just…" The image of her past self kissing Mars flashed by. "…Just memories from the past life."

"What is the memory about? 'Cause you're blushing even more."

"It-it's nothing! Nothing really important, much less about our mission."

"Minako… did you dream of…"

"…?" Minako looked at the white cat questioningly when he stopped mid-sentence.

"Nevermind."

"Artemis, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you feeling embarrassed?"

"Don't read my feelings!"

"Then tell me." Minako narrowed her eyes challengingly.

"You tell me first."

"… Nevermind."

"Good."

Minako opened the door and got into the elevator lobby of the building.

"Ah, Minako-chan." Ami waved.

"Ami-chan." Minako greeted in return. "Akai-kun's not with you today?"

"No, he went with the Shitennou for investigation." Ami answered, blushing under the idol's teasing look.

"I see. Do you know why they called us so urgently?" Minako asked as they walk into the elevator.

"I don't know. I just left the hospital right after receiving Kuroi-kun's message. But I believe it has something to do with their investigation today."

"Yeah. Hopefully something to get Reiko's gift and eyesight back."

"I hope so too."

When they exited the elevator they heard loud voices ringing through the corridor. They found the source of the voices to be Mamoru's apartment, and the two girls and cat shared a confused look.

Minako took out her keys and opened the door.

"It's too dangerous! Think of another plan."

"No, that's the only plan we have now. It the best choice we have!"

"I don't like this idea!"

"It not a matter of like or dislike, princess. This is the best chance we have to recover Mar's power and sight."

"Whoa. Stop! What happened?" Minako made herself known to the group in the apartment.

"Finally. Minako, Ami-chan, help say something!"

"Ami-chan! Minako-chan! The Shitennou are going to do something dangerous!" Usagi and Makoto got to Ami and Minako's side.

"Of course it's dangerous! What do you expect? We are not here for play group session!" Akai snapped.

Shiroi sighed and turned to the puzzled newcomers. "We believe we found a way to recover Mars's power and sight, and it's the only one we could come up so far, but Master Endymion and the princess opposed our plan."

"That's because it's too risky!" Makoto nearly shouted, glaring at the men.

"Makoto! Calm down. Can anyone tell us the exact whole story? We can't say anything if we don't know." Minako said, stepping beside Makoto and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll explain." Kiiroi left his spot at the corner of the room. He had stayed in silence and avoided the group when everyone argued.

"Shiroi and I came up with a way to disable the magic after the investigation at the Hikawa Shrine this morning."

"Really?" Minako and Ami exchanged an excited look.

"Yes. We recognize that the magic our enemy used is a similar kind to the magic we performed in our DK days. We believe the four of us could break the magic and destroy the energy source with the counter magic we came up with, but to do so, we would need Rei to come with us."

"Okay. That makes sense so far. So what's wrong? It's good news isn't it?" Minako said.

"There is a risk behind, that when we perform the magic we can't stop in mid-process and we might attract the enemy to appear even before the energy source actually breaks. We also have no idea what might happen and if our magic would be successful or not."

"So it's only a fifty fifty percent chance! That's too dangerous!" Artemis burst out.

"But what if we join in? We might be able to help, right? Especially with Mamoru-kun, he can help stay on guard when you men perform the magic." Ami suggested.

"Master has suggested that earlier as well, but our magic would create a very strong force field during the process. There is a high chance that it would injure all of you if you stand too close. Only Mars and us four Shitennou should be there when we perform the magic."

"But this is way too risky. If the enemy really appeared and you guys couldn't react fast enough, you might get killed!" Mamoru stressed in frustration and concern.

"If we have another choice, we wouldn't use this plan, but what do you expect us to do if we don't act now?" Kuroi sneered.

Minako sighed in frustration, they are going nowhere with this conversation. She didn't like the plan as well, believing it's too dangerous.

"Rei, don't tell me you agreed to this." Minako turned to look at the half-blinded woman sitting on the sofa, hoping she didn't agree. But she knew better.

"I did… It's worth a try. I had enough just waiting here." Rei said calmly. "To say the truth, the five of us that would take part in the plan all agreed, it's only you guys who doesn't."

"Of course we don't!" Makoto snapped.

Minako and Ami shared another look.

"… We don't agree as well. It's just too dangerous, even if not death, you guys could be seriously injured." Ami said sadly, looking at Akai in particular.

"We have to find a way to defeat the enemy. That's our job." Akai averted his gaze.

More argument started, voices filling the room.

Though she refrained herself from relying on her empathic powers to solve problems, Minako called for her power in this situation. It's the only way she feels she could understand everyone and do something to take control of the situation. It's as if her leader side is taking over, she felt calm, feeling the need to settle things.

She could feel everyone's worry, even from the Shitennou. They chose to use this plan because they truly see no option in this stage. Especially for Akai, Minako could felt his concern, hesitation, and more importantly, his love for Ami.

She felt the frustration from Makoto and Mamoru, and Usagi and Ami's sadness and fear. She also felt the wave of lost and helplessness from the plush toys, wanting to stop the argument, but didn't know how with them shouting, or at least at the verge of shouting.

Lastly, she felt Rei's strong determination. She don't know if it's because Rei had lost her defense along with her gift, but Minako had no trouble at all in reading Rei's emotion like she used to, and Rei's determination appears to be the strongest out of everyone's emotion.

She came to a decision.

"Shut up."

Shocked, everyone turned to face the idol, all voices disappeared. Minako's voice wasn't loud, it didn't even sound strong, but she spoke with authority, and it immediately caught everyone's attention.

"This isn't going to solve anything, we are just going in circles arguing like that." She turned to face the men. "Kunzite, Zoisite, is this really the only way we can recover Rei's gift and sight and destroy the magic field in Hikawa Shrine?"

"Yes."

"Are the five of you sure you want to do this? Knowing the risk behind all."

Rei said, "Yes," as the men nodded.

"… When are you planning to actually take action?"

"Tomorrow. We find the enemy had been refilling energy to keep up the magic field. The longer the field is up, the more people's energy is used. If we waited too long, some people might never get their energy back." Shiroi said.

Minako stiffened hearing the new information and hesitated. She balled her fist before saying, "… Okay. Do it then."

"Minako!" Makoto bellowed, feeling betrayed.

"Makoto, it's out of our hands this time, we don't even have the power to help them. It wouldn't be fair if we try to stop them. Besides, we are not the only ones that feels worried, they are as well, but they are doing this to help Rei and the people that got embroiled."

"…"

Minako turn to the men, her eyes showing determination and her voice commanding. "But don't think that I like this plan. If I could come up with a better idea, I would definitely oppose to your plan, especially when you are giving us such a short notice. We would only agree to this plan under one condition. The rest of us would be at the shrine as well for tomorrow."

"Venus! We told you it would be dangerous! You might get inju—" Kuroi was stopped mid-sentence.

"We won't be that near you guys. You guys will be in the woods behind the shrine, right? We'll stay in the shrine's main structure, waiting. If something comes up, for the very least, Mamoru-kun would be able to help you guys fight. We girls would help as well, depending on the need of the situation. If you let us do that much, we will also let you do your job."

Everyone was amazed by how fast Minako could grasp the problem of the situation and make out a plan. They were all speechless for a while.

"Fine. The rest of you could come, but you must stay out of the area we told you." Kuroi finally agreed after a heavy sigh.

The girls rejoiced. Usagi hugged Minako while Makoto patted Minako on the shoulder, saying, "Way to go, Minako!"

Kuroi let out another annoyed sigh and looked at Shiroi. "Those ladies would definitely drive us crazy if they continue like this."

"Well. Someone have to keep you men in line and not do something rash, right?" Makoto teased, causing Usagi and Ami to giggle as Kuroi rolled his eyes, the atmosphere softened.

"Aren't you girls the ones being rash?" Akai slipped behind Ami and snaked his arms around her waist.

"We are just worried."

"I know."

The others snickered watching the couple fall into their own world.

"So." Kiiroi took a sit at the sofa beside Rei. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning? We still have preparation to make before night comes."

Mamoru nodded. "That sounds good. Tomorrow, we meet here and leave for the shrine together."

"Great. Now that's solved, let's go." Kuroi said, leading the Shitennous out of the apartment. The operation starts and ends tomorrow.

* * *

"They made a move today."

"The Shitennou?" Hematite asked.

"Yes. They did something, the magic field was disrupted slightly." Azurite said as he busied himself investigating though his computer.

"They placed a few magic tools in the area. I think they are trying to break our seal on Mars' power."

"Want me to deal with them?" Rubellite asked the blond.

"Yes. Stop them from breaking the seal. It you have to, bring Mars back. Though it seems the plan is going faster than we expected, we still can't let the Senshis know about our plans yet."

Rubellite nodded and left.

* * *

"You're quiet today."

Minako looked up from her laptop. "What? You missed my voice?"

"No. Though I like some quietness, I'm more used to you talking a lot, even when I try to ignore you."

"Are you implying that I'm usually noisy?" Minako raised an eyebrow, apparently amused.

"…Yes." Rei laughed and dodged the random cushion flying her way, gotten used to Minako's sudden assault since she recovered enough energy. "But like what I said, you are exceptionally quiet today, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing. I'm just working."

"And I can't even begin describing how much you love to talk about your work."

"…"

Rei sighed. "Let me guess, it's tomorrow's plan. You're worried."

"Of course I am…"

"But you're the one who settled the plan today."

"I had to do something! The arguments are just making the situation worse. I just did what I think I should do, and I did say I didn't like the idea. I still don't!"

"I know. You did great today. Kami knows how long the argument would last with Makoto shouting and Kuroi and Akai snapping."

"Makoto was just worried."

"I know."

"You were too rash." Minako scolded. "You could've waited longer, and we might be able to make another plan."

"I don't want to wait anymore."

"I know, that's why I didn't oppose to the plan even if I wanted to. You guys would do it anyway, the Shitennou are so determined that they didn't even listen to Mamoru-kun's protest, and you are just so stubborn."

"Sounds like someone I know as well." Rei smirked.

"…No comments."

Rei snorted and dodged another flying cushion.

They fell in silence, the only sound they hear was the ticking noise from the clock.

The idol drowned in her own thoughts, wondering if she made the correct decision earlier that day, to allow the plan to take place. She had went with her instinct, not knowing where the sudden idea come from, not caring if the idea actually contradicted with her own feelings. All she felt was the urge to take control of things, settle the arguments, and before she knew it, she spoke up. Is she regretting her action? She didn't know.

Minako unintentionally let out a soft sigh, and Rei caught it.

"… Minako."

Minako looked up again, quizzical to see Rei fiddling with the lock of her necklace.

"Take this."

Minako put her laptop away and sat closer to her friend on the sofa. She took the silver Mars pendant in her hand.

"For what?"

"Keep it for me, I'll take it back after tomorrow."

Minako's stared at the priestess with eyes wide, surprized.

"I promise I'll come reclaim it. I won't make promises I can't keep." Rei spoke in an stern, unwavering voice.

"_A Martian never break promises."_

Minako recalled what Mars said in the past and also what happened right afterwards. She never thought there's a moment in life that she would actually feel glad that Rei couldn't see, for she was sure her face is bright red, feeling the heat on her cheeks again.

Minako took a short while to recover from her dumbstruck and embarrassed state, shaking off the images in her mind.

"…Idiot." Minako sighed.

Rei nearly jumped when she felt Minako's arm around her neck.

"M-Minako?" Rei blushed at the close contact, inhaling the light perfume she got used to smelling since Minako stayed with her.

She felt a new weight around her neck. She touched the pendant dangling in front of the silver chain, and found it to be the Venus pendant.

"You better come reclaim it, because I have to get my pendant back as well." Minako said as she now wore Rei's necklace around her neck. They had exchanged their pendants.

Recovering from her own dumbstruck state, Rei nodded. "I will."

She felt Minako's hand holding hers, and she returned the gesture, their hands connecting.

* * *

"Stay here and don't cross the line, understand?" Kunzite said, drawing a line on the ground with the tip of his sword. His eyes narrowed dangerously, threatening the rest of the group to not go deeper into the shrine area.

"We know, no need to get all scary looking on us." Makoto crossed her arms.

"And don't do anything reckless." Nephrite added.

Ami nodded. "You men be careful."

Nephrite responded by planting a kiss on Ami's lips, causing both of them to turn red on the face. No one commented, not wanting to embarrass the couple even more especially just before a possible battle.

"Everyone, come back safely!"

"I'll take care of the girls here, good luck."

Jadeite and Zoisite nodded to their prince and princess.

"Reiko… Don't forget our promise." Minako said softly.

"I won't." Rei placed her hand over her chest, feeling the Venus pendant under her shirt.

Everyone who heard Minako's soft voice looked at the two curiously, wondering what the two best friends are talking about.

"Shitennou, we're counting on you. Be careful." Artemis said from human form Luna's arm.

"And take care of Rei-chan." Luna added.

"We will." Zoisite responded.

"Come on, let's go." Kunzite ordered, and the five went deeper into the shrine and out through the back with Nephrite and Jadeite right beside Rei, guiding her.

* * *

"Rei, you alright?" Jadeite asked.

"Yeah, it's just the pressure. I can't fight it without my gift." Rei said between her short breaths, feeling she had just ran 10 kilometers. The magic lingering around the area drained her energy every second.

"Strengthen our auras further." Kunzite commanded, and the men complied, forming a barrier to fight the magic. "Better?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"We're here." Zoisite said.

In the middle of the woods, they stand before four white marble altars, positioned about ten meters away from each other, set in the direction of North, South, East and West. A clear crystal ball is set on every altar.

"Everyone to their positions." Kunzite ordered, and the men nodded.

"Mars, I know it's hard to stand so near the energy source, but try to endure it for the while." Zoisite said, guiding Rei to stand right at the center of the four stands. Seeing Rei nodded, Zoisite went to the Southern altar, opposite to Kunzite at the North. Jadeite stood at the East, while Nephrite at the West. They all stood facing inwards to where Rei stood.

"Everyone remembers how this work?" Zoisite asked.

The rest of the Shitennou nodded.

"Are you sure, Nephrite? We can't screw this up, you know." Jadeite said half teasing half serious.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not _that _weak in magic." Nephrite grumbled.

"Okay. Let's just get this over with." Kunzite said, stopping the silly bicker.

"Swords out." Zoisite started, talking the leading role in performing the magic.

Kunzite and Nephrite materialized their respective swords, while Zoisite summoned his blade, and Jadeite for one of his daggers.

"On a count to three. One. Two. Three!"

Pure energy poured out from the tip of their weapons and into their respective crystal. The energy gathered in Kunzite's crystal ball swirled in the colour of yellow, while Zoisite's in blue, Nephrite's in red and Jadeite's in purple. As the process continued, the energies become more concentrated and denser in the crystal ball.

Seeing that they have stored enough energy in the crystal, the men shared another look and nodded. They stopped the energy flow. Instead, they placed the flat surface of the blade of their weapons on top of the crystals. Closing their eyes, they start to release the now concentrated energy from their crystal balls at the very same rate, the magic spread and combined around them in coloured lights.

* * *

A force made itself known around the shrine area, causing a strong shockwave. The group in the Hikawa shrine main structure felt the new source of energy and braced themselves for the impact. When the energy field tinted in different colours pass by them, they were surprised to only feel a strong gust blown across them while they expected something stronger. The energy felt positive and warm, and it disappeared right after surrounding the whole shrine area.

"Wow. Was that the Shitennou's doing?" Makoto stared at the woods ahead of her with eyes wide.

"Yes. I think their plan is working." Mamoru said sounding proud.

"It is, look!" Luna pointed at the sky.

The tint of purple lingering in the air around the shrine vanished, the sky looks brighter in the area. The enemy's magic field started to fade, covering lesser place of the shrine already.

"Hurray! We're winning! Rei-chan will recover!" Usagi jumped.

As the group started to rejoice, Minako sensed something that made the hair behind her neck stand on its end. She spun around in alert, just in time to see a shadow figure in the bushes pass by, heading further into the shrine where the Shitennou and Rei are.

"Minako-chan?" Ami called, alarmed by Minako's sudden change in attitude.

"It's the enemy! Rei and the others are in danger!"

"Eh!"

"Let's go in. The field is gone and they might need our help." Mamoru said as he took the form of Prince Endymion. The others nodded and started to run towards the woods, but stopped immediately when they saw a bunch of clown-masked youmas rising in front of them, blocking their way.

"Get out of our way!" Mamoru cried as he charged at the youmas, followed by Makoto.

Luna took out her Lunatia L. and pressed: 6, 7, 2. She called _"Luna Prism Power, Make Up!"_ and transformed into Sailor Luna. She summoned her Moon Stick and transformed it into her halisen.

"Usagi, Ami-chan, Artemis. Stand back!" Minako ordered as she took out her Crescent Moon Cutter as well.

_Reiko, please be safe._

Minako touched the Mars pendent dangling in front of her chest before she too charged at the youmas.

* * *

Even without her gifts, Rei could feel the two source of magic clashing and conflicting around the area, especially given the position she stood in, being the nearest to the energy source, so close as if she could touch it just by stretching her hand out. She moaned, feeling a familiar strong headache and dropped to her knees, not standing the pain. It was all she could do to not faint like she did the last time.

"Rei, hang on a bit longer. It's almost over!"

Rei heard Kunzite's cheer and nodded, withstanding as much as she could as the pain spread through her body. Her stomach protested and some muscles started to feel like it's going to cramp.

Then it all stopped.

The pain lessened, and she felt stronger. She opened her eyes and found her sight clearing slowly. She closed her eyes again and called for her gift, and found she could sense the magic and power in her and everything around her as well. If she concentrated enough, she could feel Usagi and the others' aura in the shrine.

Just as she wanted to open her mouth and tell the Shitennou the good news, something strike her sixth sense.

"Guys. Something's coming!" Rei called out in alert.

Rei could barely keep herself from letting out a small shriek in surprise when she felt a hand across her middle, lifting her and jumping through the air.

**Boom!**

Small explosions exploded around them, the Shitennou all used their capes to cover themselves and Rei.

"Everyone alright?" Kunzite asked, and the others nodded.

With her eyesight better, Rei looked up to find Kunzite holding her. Zoisite moved and stood in front of Rei and Kunzite, while Nephrite and Jadeite stood on the two sides beside the pair.

_Flash._

Rei winced as an image appeared in her mind, flashing by.

"Rei?"

"I just saw something." Rei gasped.

Before any of them could ask for more detail, they were forced to shift their attention.

"You asked for this, you meddling weaklings. I wouldn't have to kill you if you just left things as it is."

A man around their age, slightly older than the ex-Senshis, stood in front of them, stepping over the shards of the now exploded and shattered crystal balls and altar. His black hair was short and slightly spiked, eyes dark that when the light shines just at the right spot, you would see the purple behind. He wore a black suit jacket over an un-tucked blood red colour shirt, with long black pants and black shoes. His height is that of Kunzite's.

"Wow. And I thought our enemy would at least have good fashion sense. He looks exactly like the men Rei described." Jadeite mumbled to his comrades under his breath.

Kunzite rolled his eyes and addressed their opponent. "Who are you?"

"… My name is Rubellite. You will keep that in mind in the after life."

Everyone raised their weapons upon the threat, ready to fight.

"Jadeite. You're the fastest, take Rei and get out of here. Notify master and tell the Senshis to leave at once." Kunzite ordered in a soft, low voice, but Rubellite heard it anyway.

"That won't be needed, for none of you are escaping."

Meters high burning flames in slight purple tints rose from the ground, surrounding them in a large ring.

"Magic element abilities… Where are you from? Who is your leader?" Zoisite demanded with his blade pointing at Rubellite.

Rubellite didn't bother to answer the questions. He leaped and charged, sending flames at Zoisite. Zoisite blocked it just in time with his blade, channeling his own magic to form a barrier.

Rubellite jumped over Zoisite and fired his flames at Kunzite in the air. Kunzite raised his sword and sent a energy beam to the flame, but the beam simply passed through the hole in the middle and the flame reformed and continue flying at Kunzite and Rei. Nephrite and Jadeite got to their side in the nick of time, using their magic and cape as shield to defend.

After the flame disappeared, Kunzite leaped backwards, bringing Rei with him.

"Rei, how's your eyesight?"

"Still a bit blurry— Rubellite's summoning the black youmas!" Rei informed as she felt the familiar dark energy coming from underground. Right after those words left her mouth, a group of clown-masked youmas appeared before them. Kunzite destroyed a youma with a slash of his sword and kicked another away from Rei. "Jadeite!" He called for the youngest Shiteenou and the blond immediately jump towards them.

"Jadeite, I'll leave Rei to you. Try to find a way to escape the fire." Kunzite ordered and went to join the two other Shitennou, engaging himself in the fight with Rubellite.

Though Rubellite has impressive hand to hand combat skills and strong fire ability, what made him hard to defeat is the expert use of youmas, controlling them for both defense and offense, blocking every attack the Shitennou tried to launch at him, and keeping the Shitennou busy just to fight the youmas.

Nephrite was the first to break through the bunch of youmas and reach his raven-haired opponent. He landed a series of attack with his sword, and Rubellite kept dodging. At one point, Nephrite's sword was so closed that it brushed against Rubellite's hair, cutting off a few strands.

"What's wrong? You only know how to dodge?" Nephrite taunted in triumph.

Rubellite's eyes narrowed, seemingly angered by the comment. Rubellite dodged another blow and raised his hands in front of him, sending purple flames at the red Shitennou. Upon the sight, Nephrite immediately raised his cape in front of him and focused his energy in blocking the attack. The fire wasn't able to hurt him, but the strength pushed him backward and he was knocked hard into a tree.

"Nephrite!" Seeing his comrade landing not far beside him, Jadeite wanted to rush to his comrade's aid, but the youmas blocked his way and one of them leaped forward with claws outstretched. He immediately reacted by flinging his daggers out, cutting through the youma. He leaped backwards and landed near Rei with a flip.

"Can you break the ring of fire with your power? If you could just create a small opening, I'll probably be able to use my power to widen the gap." Jadeite said to the priestess, whose eyesight has finally recovered and is throwing a small ball of fire at a youma.

Hearing what the blond said, Rei turned her attention to the wall of fire just one meter behind her. As Jadeite guard her, she placed her right hand near the wall, feeling the burning heat, and summoned her power. The flame flickered in respond and a small part of it switched from its purple colour to a normal red colour, but it only lasted for half a second.

"I can't break it! My power isn't strong enough. I might be able to if I have my ofuda, but I don't." Rei said and leaped to the side just before a youma's claw touched her.

"Urgh! Why didn't we think of that before coming here? We're in a shrine anyway!" Jadeite swore as he kicked the youma away from Rei and destroyed it with a beam.

* * *

While the Shiteenou and Rei were fighting Rubellite in the woods, Mamoru and the others kept fighting the black youmas at the back of the shrine's main structure. No matter how many youma they defeated, more would appear and block their way.

With a battle cry, Makoto punched a clown-faced youma and sent it flying, but not destroying it. She leaped back and stood beside Sailor Luna. "Man! The guys weren't joking. Those youmas got a lot stronger than I last fought them!"

The youma leaped at them again and they were saved by Mamoru's energy blast. Mamoru was the only one who doesn't have the trouble with destroying the youma.

"Ah!"

Further behind the battle, a youma got passed the fighting members and went at Ami.

"Leave Ami-chan alone!" Usagi used her elbow and crash-knocked the youma to the side before it could reach the genius, but it didn't stop the youma from attacking again.

"Usagi! Ami-chan!"

Makoto dashed back and joined by the idol, they both performed a sidekick and sent the youma flying before it dissolved.

"And why did it dissolve now?" Makoto cried in frustration, not understanding.

"Are you two alright?" Minako turned back and asked.

Ami nodded. "The mask! The mask is their weakness! Your kick just destroyed its mask, that's why it disappeared!"

"Of course! Makoto! Luna! Back me up!" Minako turned to the man. "Mamoru-kun! Focus attacking their mask!" Seeing the Prince of Earth nodded, she and the girls then charged at the youmas near them. Sailor Luna used her halisen and froze a few youmas in place, Minako took the chance and cut the clown mask in half with her Crescent Moon Cutter, while Makoto shattered the masks with her powerful punch.

* * *

As Rei tried to break the ring of fire with her power, Kunzite and Zoisite continued their hot battle against Rubellite. Kunzite destroyed the four youmas near him with a swift move of his sword, and then fired another yellow beam at Rubellite. Rubellite merely stepped to the side and dodged it.

"Do you think such simple attack would actually hit me?"

"Don't be so sure." Kunzite smirked.

Using the chance of distraction, Zoisite used his manipulation magic and slammed the youma that protects Rubellite back into Rubellite himself. In shock, the flame user found himself flying into a tree.

At the same moment, Zoisite and Kunzite fired their beams together, and Rubellite was forced to use his flame as a shield.

After a few seconds of collision, the combined beam hit Rubellite square on the chest, but the fire had weakened the beam's power. Though the beam caused pain to its target, Rubellite was not injured at all.

_Tsk. Maybe the Shitennou aren't as weak as I thought. It doesn't matter, I don't have to finish them today, my main objective is simply taking Mars with me. _With a renewed determination, Rubellite stood up and leaped to the side, avoiding Kunzite and Zoisite's second attack. He closed his eyes and his aura intensified. At the very same moment, all the black youmas disappeared.

Kunzite and Zoisite merely stood in a defensive stance in alert, joined by the now recovered Nephrite. They didn't dare attack, not knowing what their skillful opponent is planning. On the other hand, Jadeite simply kept guarding Rei at the far end of the circle, they continued to look around them in suspicion, wondering Rubellite's intention.

"Playtime is over. I had enough of this!" Rubellite announced as he opened his eyes. He raised both his hands and flame shot out, stronger than before. The three Shitennou immediately leaped to the side to avoid the attack, Kunzite to the left while Nephrite and Zoisite to the right. Rubellite focused his flame to continue perusing the red and white Shitennou, which the two Shiteenou responded by leaping further right with their capes held in front for protection.

Rubellite smirked when he saw the Shitennou near the edge of the ring. He stopped the flame and with a flick of his hand, that end of the barrier disappeared and reconstructed right in front of the two Shitennou, separating them from the battle.

Seeing what happened, Kunzite immediately understood Rubellite's intention. When Rubellite turned to attack him, he jumped to the side, but instead of continuing backward, Kunzite leaped forward.

"Your target is Mars after all, isn't it? You can't defeat us so you try to drive us all away." Kunzite said as he attacked Rubellite with his sword again.

"I have to admit you are sharp minded, recognizing my intention with only one move. But even so, you have no way in preventing it happen." Rubellite responded as purple flame erupted from his right hand again.

Kunzite stepped to the side to dodge the attack, and Rubellite continued firing at him.

"Are you sure you want to dodge my coming attack?" Rubellite smirked when he had Kunzite where he wanted to. Kunzite became aware of his surrounding, and found Jadeite and Rei directly behind him several meters away.

"Humph. Looks like I overestimated your ability as a fighter." Rubellite's eyes narrowed and his flame hit Kunzite square on the chest. Kunzite, taken by surprise, couldn't react fast enough with his cape, and simply used his sword to try fight the attack, but was pushed back.

"Kunzite!" Jadeite flew his dagger at Rubellite. Rubellite saw that and immediately stepped back to dodge the attack, but never breaking his flame. Kunzite was pushed nearer to the barrier, and he excluded the Shitennou leader from the fight with a reconstructed wall of fire.

Jadeite stood in front of Rei protectively and summoned his dagger back to his hand by will.

Rubellite turned to face the pair at the other end of the ring of fire. "Hey, blond! Tell your leader to improve his skills as a fighter before approaching me again. A warrior should never be distracted by his opponent's words, much less leave his eyes off a his opponent."

Jadeite hissed in rage and dismay, eyes narrowing dangerously. Seeing that, Rei said, "Jadeite, don't fall into his trap— Jadeite!" Rei called, but was too late, for the young Shitennou already leaped forward to attack his opponent, driven by anger.

"Don't mock my comrades!" Jadeite shouted as he launched a series of attack with his pair daggers, putting himself in a close-range battle with Rubellite.

Facing someone shorter and swifter, Rubellite actually had trouble dodging the attack, to Rei's amazement. Rubellite was forced to back into a tree. Jadeite immediately continued perusing by attempting to stab the flame user with his crystal dagger. But Rubellite dodged it just in time and the dagger got stuck into the tree.

Rubellite took the chance and performed a sweep kick, knocking Jadeite off his balance. The Shitennou made a back flip to prevent himself from falling, but abandoning his dagger in the process. When he kept his balance, he summoned his dagger from the tree again, but Rubellite used the moment and aimed his fire at the Shitennou.

"Jadeite!" Rei dashed and aim her own ball of fire at Rubellite, but Rubellite blocked it with ease. In return, he raised his right hand towards Rei.

"Rei! Look out!" Jadeite pushed Rei to the side and was knocked by the flame instead. He was sent flying back to the edge of the ring and Rubellite reformed the ring of fire to a smaller one again in a blink of an eye.

"Now that there's no more distraction." Rubellite sighed and turned to the priestess, walking towards her.

"Don't come near me." Rei stood and hissed, stepping backward to distant herself even though she knew there's not much space in the ring barrier anymore.

"Such fearless fury. You still think you could fight me?" The raven-haired man scoffed.

_Fearless? He can't be any further from the truth,_ Rei thought self-mockingly. She's scared, hands already wet from her own sweat, but in an unknown territory of her mind, something urged her to continue fighting.

Making a bet, she called for her power again and formed an even larger ball of fire in her right hand, something she didn't think she was capable of doing before. She threw the flame at Rubellite.

Of course, Rubellite had no trouble dodging such a straightforward attack, but the amount of power the flame released surprised the both of them. The handball size flame caused an explosion when it hit the tree.

Being an experienced fighter, Rubellite recovered from the shock sooner, he went straight for Rei. Rei had no chance to fight back, and in a flash, Rubellite's hand was at her throat, pinning her to a tree, forcing the air out of her.

"I see. You are indeed a threat to our plan. I never thought your power would strengthen so much."

Rei couldn't process what Rubellite meant, now feeling dizzy with the lack of oxygen in her system. She struggled, but her effort meant nothing to her opponent, and even the last bit of strength was leaving her.

"I'll be taking you back with me." Rubellite said as he summoned more flame to surround them.

Rei's vision blurred, and she felt her consciousness drifting.

_'Fight back.'_ A voice ringed at the back of her mind.

_Who—?_

'_Fight back.'_

_How?_

'_Fire is your element, don't let it control you. You control it.'_

_I tried! I'm not strong enough!_

'_The power is inside you. Use it.'_

_I can't!_

'_Remember you have a promise to keep. You never break promises.'_

_I know… Minako… I promised my friends._

'_Yes. That's why, fight back…'_

_Wait! Don't go! Help me! _Rei cried in her mind, hearing the voice fading away.

Rei lost her strength, her grip on Rubellite's hand loosened and her hands fell to her side.

'_I'll help you.'_

Her conscious drifted, feeling someone's will taking over. Strength spread through her body again, and the flame around flickered in respond.

Red light burst out, her aura intensifying.

* * *

"Caw! Caw!"

"Phobos, Deimos! What's wrong?" The archpriest called to the pair of crows in the tree just outside the window of his room in Hino Takashi's mansion. He was puzzled to see the wise birds feeling so agitated.

After a few seconds, both birds took flight and flew in a fast speed.

"Phobos! Deimos!" The elder could do nothing seeing the birds leaving him. "Rei… I need to find Rei… Takashi!"

* * *

_Crazy Author's note: This would be the time for a commercial break. ;D Go get a drink or use the toilet._

* * *

With the girls working together and Mamoru finishing off the youma in a faster rate, the youmas were all destroyed.

"Could it be a trap?" Ami asked with a frown, seeing that the youma suddenly stopped appearing.

"We can't be sure. Let's just be careful and continue onwards." Mamoru said and the girls started to run right behind him, but halted when they sensed a sudden strong aura coming from the woods.

"Rei-chan!"

"Usagi?" Mamoru looked at his wife in question.

"That's Rei-chan! It's her aura! I can recognize it!" Usagi said, her hands on her chest.

"I know how her aura feels too, this isn't her aura." Mamoru frowned.

"No, there's something different in it, but we can still tell it's Rei-chan's." Ami explained.

"It's the connection between the Senshi that allows them to know. But what is this difference?" Luna frowned.

"Yeah, it feels so familiar and distant at the same time…" Makoto added.

"…Mars."

"Minako?" Artemis, who had been standing on Usagi's shoulder during the battle, called for his charge in concern.

The group all watched Minako closed her eyes, her orange aura suddenly calmed, only to strengthen and shine brighter. Everyone had to raise their hand or closed their eyes to block it.

Before anyone could register what was happening, Minako opened her eyes and ran directly into the woods.

"Mina!" Artemis called in fright as Mamoru raced forward to try and hold Minako's wrist. But he wasn't fast enough, and was bounced back when he find himself coming in contact with a barrier that the idol ran through effortlessly.

"Mamoru!" Usagi rushed to her husband's side.

"I'm alright. But Minako…"

Makoto touched and banged the new barrier formed by energy in tint of red. "Urgh! We can't get through this thing. How did Minako do that?"

No one could answer the tall woman's question.

"…Did anyone see her eyes?" Ami asked.

"No, why?" Makoto asked.

"Her eyes are not its usual brown colour, they're… crystal blue…"

Luna and Artemis gasped.

* * *

Rei's eyes snapped opened, her bright red aura flared and flames fluttered in respond.

Rubellite's eyes widen in shock when he found the orb of Rei's eyes taking the colour of amethyst purple.

The flames broke and disappeared around them, and Rei sent her own red, orange flame at Rubellite, causing him to fly into a tree few meters away. But Rubellite regained his posture within a second and charged again, flame in his hands. Rei summoned fire in her own hands, and their flames collide.

After a minute or so, bright red flames won over purple, and reversing the situation, Rei dashed and had her hand on Rubellite's throat.

"You can't out fight me with fire." She spoke in a voice strangely distant.

Rubellite paled, eyes widen looking as if he saw a ghost.

"Princess…"

In a blink of an eye, Rubellite's whole body erupted in purple flame, and he disappeared.

* * *

"What the hell is happening in there!" Nephrite cried in frustration as he continued firing his beam at the barrier.

"Try concentrating our powers at one point!" Kunzite instructed as the four of them fired their beams again on a single point on the flame barrier, trying to break through and reach Rei again.

One by one, they had found themselves out of the battle and had saw how the ring of fire kept getting smaller and smaller. They had continued trying to get through it again with their attacks, but it didn't work. They even tried teleporting, but none was avail, and it only worried them more when they felt the sudden strong aura coming from within.

_Swoosh!_

The ring of fire suddenly disappeared, only leaving scorch marks on the grass and bushes. Rei simply stood in the middle of the circle of burnt grass, alone.

"Rei!" The men called, immediately rush to her side, but stopped when Rei looked towards them. They sucked in a breath in surprise when they saw the purple eyes that looked at them coldly.

Rei disregarded the men, and looked at the bushes further away from her. The red halo around her started to weaken, and her breathing turned heavy, her eyelid starting to drop as well, but she never left her gaze from the direction, as if expecting someone.

The Shitennou saw that and followed her gaze, just in time to hear sound of bushes rustling right at that direction, seeing Minako ran out.

Minako and Rei's eyes locked on each other's, deep emotions swirling within.

"Mars…" Minako called softly. The name felt so pleasant yet painful to call.

After a Millennium, crystal blue eyes finally met amethyst ones. They stared at each other, seconds felt like years, but no matter how long have passed, it was never enough.

Minako finally broke from her trance when she saw Rei closed her eyes and passed out. Minako's eyes returned to its normal soft brown.

"Rei!"

The men and woman caught the priestess before she hit the floor. They laid Rei's head on Minako's lap.

"Rei! Come on, Rei! Wake up!"

Minako's heartbeat fastened when a few soft coughs escaped Rei's mouth. Rei slowly opened her eyes.

"Reiko!"

"Minako." Rei smiled.

"Y-you can see?"

"Yes. Very clearly." Though Re has a very tired look on her face, her clear chocolate orbs shined sharply none-the-less.

"Thank God." Minako whispered, a very relieved smile on her face.

"Caw! Caw!"

The group looked up to see Phobos and Deimos swirling above.

"Looks like your two feathered friends are here to celebrate your recovery as well." Minako beamed, seeing the birds that she had gotten familiar with during her stay in the shrine.

"Yeah." Rei grinned. "Can you help me up?"

Minako and the Shitennou helped Rei stand up, her body feeling jelly like due to the lack of energy. After stabling herself, Rei called for the birds, which they flew down and settled themselves on Rei's left shoulder and right arm, letting Rei and Minako brush their feathers.

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan!" The group heard Usagi and the others' call. They saw Usagi first run out of the bushes, followed by the rest of the group.

"Rei-chan!"

"Ow! Usagi!"

Usagi had hugged the tired priestess so hard that caused both of them to fall with Usagi on top. Phobos and Deimos had taken flight just before being squashed.

"Oh! Rei-chan! I'm so glad you're all right! How are your eyes?"

"Completely recovered, I can see clearly."

"HURRAY!"

"Usagi! I don't need to go deaf after recovering from blindness!"

Everyone laughed at the sight. Even Phobos and Deimos seem to share their joy, squawking from their spot on the tree branch.

Just as the girls and cats continued fussing with Rei, the Shitennou stepped closer to their prince in the background.

"Are you guys alright?" Mamoru asked the Shitennou.

Kunzite nodded. "Nothing we can't heal within a few hours."

Seeing how the usual proud leader's eyes narrowed, Mamoru asked, "What happened?"

"Our new enemy is strong, our abilities alone aren't enough to fight them. We need the Senshis as well." Zoisite said grimly.

Mamoru sighed. Somehow, he expected that, judging by how the enemy aimed to attack Rei. For it clearly meant that the enemy sees the Senshis as a threat. "I don't want Usagi to fight again, but I guess we have no choice. We have to think of something for the future battles to come."

The Shitennou nodded their agreement to their prince, all looking somber, grim. Mamoru turned to look at the girls chatting, hugging and laughing just a few meters away from them.

"I have a feeling there's still something bigger coming ahead… I hope the girls are prepared."

* * *

"Rubellite! Are you all right? You're a mess!"

"Yeah, you're roasted, man!"

"Thanks for noticing, Hematite." Rubellite rolled his eyes. "And I'm fine, Azurite, no need to worry. I'm not injured, but those human clothes are just so easy to damage. It's all burnt and torn." Rubellite took off his black coat and burnt it to ashes.

"Where's Mars?" The blond asked, his back facing the three men, looking out the window.

"… I fought her and lost. She's still with the Senshis."

"What! You lost? Impossible!" Hematite nearly cried out loud.

Rubellite sighed before continuing. "I was about to take her here, but … _she_ appeared."

"She?" Azurite looked at the man he grew to know through out the one and a half year, and saw the complicated emotions swirling in his eyes. He understood. "You mean… Mars from the past?"

Rubellite nodded. "I couldn't out fight her… at least, not in this form."

"Nevermind." The blond turned to face the three, a smile on his face. "Our plan is going even faster than we expected, so Mars's early wakening will not cause trouble to our plan."

He stepped closer to the group. "We can now move on to our next step."

Rubellite, Azurite and Hematite's eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"We will proceed waking the Senshi's power. Start preparing." The blond declared, and the three nodded.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. I enjoyed yet also dreaded writing it, because it was quite hard to balance the fighting scenes. Writing action is worse than writing romance, even though I am the least love-story type person on Earth! {God!}_

_So…Ha! I fulfilled my promise! Uploading for every 2 to 4 days until people get to see Rei's problem solved! Now, I have to announce that I'm sorry, but I will have to slow down my uploads from this chapter onward, because school is starting in another one-two week and I have to finish my piles of homework. Then __**hell**__— Ahem! Excuse me, I mean __**school**__ comes and I won't have that much time. But I promise I will continue writing and __**try**__ to update regularly._

_Thank you so much for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated._

_Now I really have to go do my homework… [Author stomped away with incomprehensive grumble and swears… then cries! D: ]_


	12. Chapter 12

"—_the wooden floor creaked and he opened the door. There was no one inside, but a—"_

"STOP! No horror story broadcasting!" Sugao howled, covering the sound of the radio station.

Minako giggled. "I didn't know you're scared of those, no wonder you never got me a role in horror movie." Minako turned to the driver. "You heard him. Please switch to a station that is music related."

"Sure. But Aino-san, you said you wanted something that isn't about yfour announcement. I don't think there is any except the ghost story station." The driver said as he switched to another radio station. "_—number one international idol, Aino Minako had made her official announcement this afternoon."_

'_Yes, I will be staying in Japan for this coming year.' _Sounds of cameras never stop clicking at the background.

'_Minako-chan, how about afterwards?' _

'_I haven't really thought about that. I guess it really depends on how I feel and what I want to do after this year.' _

"_In the coming few weeks, Minako-chan said—" _And the broadcasting went on.

Minako frowned and sighed. She's not some sick ego idol who can't stop listening to news about themselves and she only wish to listen to some thing during the ride, since Sugao and her were too tired to keep on chatting. Besides, she already knew she did perfect!

"Oh! Nevermind, Minako. People love you way too much." Sugao grinned before stifling a yawn. It was past midnight and they had worked way overtime before they noticed. Both of them are on their way back for rest.

"Aino-san. We have arrived at the Hikawa Shrine." The driver informed.

"Okay. Thanks." Minako took her handbag.

"Minako. Are you sure it's safe to stay at the shrine? The police still haven't made any announcement yet. You could—"

"Shacho! I told you it's fine. Reiko's already here anyway." Minako reassured her worried manager.

"…If you say so."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Minako said and wanted to exit the car, but Sugao caught her wrist and Minako found him glaring at her murderously.

"And don't be late tomorrow, Minako!"

"I told you I won't!" Minako nearly yelled. "Sheesh!"

"Okay." Sugao sighed. "See you tomorrow then." He let go of Minako and the idol exited the car. "And say hi for me to Reiko-chan and remind her we still have a lunch to catch!" Sugao added through the opened window.

Minako waved without turning back, and climbed the stairs towards the shrine.

Hearing the car finally sped off, Artemis popped his head out of Minako's handbag. "Does he know it's the middle of the night now? I can't believe he just yelled like that!" He complained. "And he doesn't even know the battle you gone through this morning, and he just keeps ranting about you being nearly late for your announcement. Someone should really shut him up—"

"Okay, Artemis. Calm down." Minako laughed and patted the cat on the head. His guardian's distaste towards her manager was really too much for her. "Besides, I did nearly forget about my work after the fight."

On top of the stairs, Minako turned the corner and looked up at the trees.

"Minako, Artemis. Over here."

Minako turned hearing the sound and found the young man on one of the higher tree branch of an old Japanese maple tree. "Kiiroi-kun."

Kiiroi jumped off the tree and landed in front of the pair. "Thank god you're finally back to take the shift. And what was that yell just now? I thought the enemy came back! Though I doubt they only want to have lunch with Rei."

"Sorry, that was my manager." Minako smiled apologetically.

"Jadeite, you've been staying up there the whole day?" Artemis asked

"More or less. Kunzite did tell me to keep on guard until the two of you come back, just incase the enemy comes back again." Kiiroi answered while rubbing his eyes, visibly tired. "But Ami and Akai dropped by during the night to check on Rei. I took the chance to get something to eat." Kiiroi raised the plastic bag in his left hand. Inside, there were two empty water bottles, a few onigiri wrappers and a can of coffee, all from the convenient store.

"How's Rei doing?"

"Ami said she just need some more rest, which I think is what's she's been doing the whole day anyway." Kiiroi said before yawning.

Minako looked at the sleepy boy in front of her sympathetically. "Sorry I got back so late. You could go rest now."

"Sure. Just phone us if something comes up. Goodnight." Kiiroi waved and turned to leave.

"Goodnight."

Seeing the boy left, Minako and Artemis went into the shrine as well.

* * *

"I see you helped yourself into my room again."

"You're awake." Minako grinned, her hand still busy drying her hair with a towel, having just finished her bath. Artemis was already asleep on a cushion near Rei's futon.

Rei turned her position in the futon and studied the idol's face. "You look exhausted."

"It was a long day."

"It's two in the morning! What were you doing?" Rei look at the idol incredulously after checking her clock.

"Shacho and I were going through a lot of preparation work for the coming days. The phone calls just keep coming after my announcement of return this afternoon."

"You could've continued your work the next day."

"Well… we could fit some time to finish them later, but my schedule is quite tight and we just kept working and working that we weren't even aware of the time till it was pass midnight." Minako stuck her tongue out sheepishly.

"Workaholic…"

Minako merely shrugged. "How are your eyes and arms?"

"Nothing wrong with my sight, and the slashes on my arms are healed as well. The only thing I have is the bruise I got when Usagi tackled me."

Minako giggled. "How about your fever?"

"Gone too."

"Really? 'Cause you still don't look so good."

"I'm just tired. Kami knows what did Mars do to my body." Rei grumbled.

"You're lucky your past self saved you." Minako shifted her position to face Rei better. "Let me check your temperature."

"No." Rei swat away Minako's hand, not letting Minako touch her forehead.

"Reiko!"

"I said I'm fine."

"Just let me check."

"There's no need."

They started to catfight, Minako's hand trying to reach Rei's forehead, while Rei tried to block Minako's hand from doing so. Somehow in the process, Minako loose her balance and tripped forward. She used her hand to support her weight just in time before falling onto Rei, their face just a few inches away from each other.

"M-Minako!"

"…Don't move."

"W-what are you doing!" Rei's heart skipped seeing the dreamy, content look on Minako's face getting closer in view.

Minako closed the very short distance between their faces, and Rei closed her eyes in fear of what may come. Rei reopened her eyes when she felt something cool on her forehead, and find Minako's face even closer to her, their forehead touching.

"Yup, your fever's gone, though I say you look even worse now with your face so red and cheeks so hot." Minako smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

Minako sat up again, watching Rei blushing in delight.

Rei sighed in defeat and sat up.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going? You still need rest!"

"Washroom!" Rei shouted as she turned the corner to the hall.

When Rei exited the washroom, she find, much to her annoyance, Minako standing and waiting just outside.

"Is this necessary?" Rei scowled.

"You should be in bed, Ami-chan said that."

"It's just over usage of power! I already slept through the afternoon_ and_ night, what do you still want?"

"To make sure you're fine." Minako crossed her arm.

"I _am_ fine. You're overreacting."

"I'm not. Sometimes you don't know your limits."

"Caw!"

"Shut up! And I thought you're asleep." Rei glared at the crow that just settled herself on the bamboo fence.

"What happened?"

"Phobos agreed with you." Rei grumbled.

Minako giggled. "Good. Thanks Phobos! Looks like she's more sensible than you are, Reiko."

"Caw! Caw!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." She turned to walk.

After a bit of hesitation, Minako took hold of Rei's wrist. "Reiko."

Rei turned back at the call, only to find Minako's arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Minako?"

"I'm glad you're alright." Minako whispered, eyes closed. Her voice revealing the fear and worry she kept hold of during the day.

It stung Rei's heart to hear them from the usual cheerful and equally serious idol. She relaxed in Minako's arm and returned the hug. "…Sorry I got you worried."

"…"

"Caw! Caw!"

"I know I'm blushing, no need to tell me." Rei glared at the crows, undignified.

Minako lift her head from Rei's shoulder and giggled again, but didn't let go, loving the warmth they share in the cool night.

"Minako."

"Hmm?"

Rei slipped out of Minako's embrace. "Here."

In Rei's hand is Minako's Venus pendent. "I told you I would give this back to you, right?"

Minako smiled and took off the Mars pendant necklace. They exchanged the pendants and shared a smile, loving the pleasant moment. But the moment was disrupted when a yawn escaped Minako against her will.

"…Sorry."

"Caw! Caw!"

Rei laughed.

"What?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"Deimos just said that you looked cute yawning like that."

"Oh. Uh… Thanks?" Minako said, her cheeks flushing slightly. Rei laughed softly at the sight.

"Come on, let's ignore them and go to bed." Rei disregard the crows' defiant call and retreated to her room for her futon.

_Thump._

Rei jumped at the sounding thud, feeling a new weight beside her.

"Minako. Get your own futon, it's not like you don't know where your spare one is kept!"

"No. Too tired." Minako mumbled, eyes already closed, lying close to Rei.

"More like too lazy… Hey!" Rei protested when a cushion [not the one Artemis sleeps on] found its way on her face.

"Go to sleep."

"You're the one keeping me up." Rei grumbled as she fixed the blanket, covering both of their bodies better, since Minako did a sloppy job when she slipped under the cover. "Goodnight."

" 'dnight."

* * *

"We would need your powers to deal with Rubellite's magic ability."

"But how do we get our power back?"

"No idea. The biggest clue we have now is with Rei."

"Speaking of which, where are they?"

The door of the secret base opened.

"Sorry we're late." Rei said as she descended the stairs and tried to catch her breath. Minako did the same thing as she removed her oversized baseball cap.

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan!" Usagi waved.

"It's a new record. Never seen Rei arriving so late without giving us any precaution." Makoto grinned and Usagi, Ami and Luna giggled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rei said as she glared at the idol beside her.

"It is your's! You should've waked me."

"Right, blame me when you were sleeping like dead! Artemis and I couldn't get you to simply stir! You— Hey! Usagi!"

Whatever Rei wanted to say was cut short when Usagi got between and pounced onto Minako, exclaiming something like, "Ohmygod! Minako-chan! Isawyourannouncement! YoudidgreatandI'msohappy—" And it goes on and on…

Artemis jumped out of Minako's arm and got to Luna's side, his head shaking and sighing helplessly. The others all shared either an amused look or a helpless look seeing the senshi leader being bombarded with their princess's incomprehensible rant.

The group of friends had decided to start using the senshi's secret base as their meeting place again, for they had done their discussions in Mamoru's apartment when Rei was injured, but it is no longer needed now that Rei had recovered. Now in the room, the Shitennou all sat in their white chairs around the two tables with the Senshis, while the two cat advisors settled themselves on the table.

"AHEM!"

Usagi was forced to a stop and everyone turned to the owner of the voice.

"Princess, incase you haven't noticed, we are still in the middle of a important meeting." Kuroi said with a disproving frown and arms crossed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Kuroi-kun!" Usagi let go of Minako and clapped her hands in front of her face, giving Kuroi an apologetic look before returning to her seat beside Mamoru. Rei and Minako immediately went to their designated seats as well.

Minako tapped Makoto and whispered, "What happened? He looks pissed. Because we're late?"

"No. He's been like this since this morning at the shop." Makoto shrugged, showing that she doesn't know the cause of Kuroi's behavior.

"LET'S–" Minako and Makoto jumped hearing Kuroi's loud voice "—just continue with our discussion, a lot of us still have to go to work."

Shiroi smiled knowingly at his leader before turning to address the ladies, mainly focusing on the priestess and idol. "Just to fill you on what we just talked, we were discussing on how to get your Senshi powers back. Rubellite has strong magic power, and not just any, but fire based elemental power. Though we Shitennou could prevent ourselves from being burnt yesterday, we couldn't win over the flame. At last, it was Mars who defeated him. That's enough to prove that you ladies' power is indispensable for the battles to come."

"We don't really want you girls to fight again, but there's no choice. We man could still fight the shadow youmas and regular youmas, but our abilities alone are not enough to deal with Rubellite and the possible higher up of the enemy. We have to find a way to waken your Senshi powers again." Mamoru continued solemnly.

"But how? Even the power of the legendary sword is used up. And the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou_ is gone." Minako pointed out.

"Artemis and I will look into it." Luna and Artemis nodded at each other. "But Rei-chan probably holds more clues about it."

"Me?" Rei blinked.

"Yes. Mars's wakening within you would put you in a position closer to regaining your Senshi powers than any of the girls, since your gifts have strengthened as well. Do you think you can transform?" Artemis said.

"Well… I don't have my bracelet." Rei raised her left hand to show her bare wrist.

"But it's still worth a try." Minako added.

"Okay…" Rei sighed as she stood up.

"_Mars Power. Make Up!_"

Nothing happened.

"Well?"

Silence.

"So… Rei is now in a middle stage between just human and being wakened as Sailor Mars, right? But what caused this change? Because I certainly didn't feel anything special from Rubellite's magic yesterday." Kiiroi said, and was accompanied by Shiroi's confirming nod.

"Yes, I'm wondering that myself. And since when could our past selves take over our body like that? If Mars had used more of Rei-chan's power, Rei-chan's life could have been in danger." Ami said with a worried frown.

"They can. They always can. Remember Usagi-chan and Princess Serenity? The Sailor Senshis had always been dormant inside all of you as well, the only difference is there wasn't anything to trigger them to waken." Luna explained.

"But that means something must have triggered Mars to waken inside of Rei, right? So back to Kiiroi-kun's question: What did?" Makoto asked and the cats shook their heads. Everyone turned to Rei.

"I have no idea." Rei shook her head.

"But you told us you heard Mars speak to you, right?" Akai asked.

Rei nodded. "I heard her telling me to fight back, that fire is my element and I have the power to control it, but nothing more other than that. The next thing I know, I collapsed and woke up to see Minako."

More silence.

"Uh… may I ask a question?" Everyone looked at Usagi who raised her hand up like a student asking for approval to speak. "How did Minako-chan go pass Mars' barrier yesterday? And I think I remember Ami-chan said she had blue eyes…"

"Ah!" Ami, Makoto, Mamoru and the two plush cats totally forgot about that.

"Blue eyes? Me?" Minako blinked.

"Don't you remember?" Makoto asked, and the idol shook her head.

"Now that I think of it… I don't remember myself running through the woods as well. I just found Reiko in front of me all of a sudden." Minako frowned.

"That was Venus's doing." Artemis said.

"You mean Venus took over me as well?"

Artemis and Luna nodded.

"Did you gain powers like Rei had?" Akai asked, and Minako shook her head negative again.

"So that means you have no idea why Venus is wakened, right?" Mamoru added.

"Yup. No idea at all." Minako sighed.

"But…we certainly sensed Mars's aura before Minako-chan was 'possessed' by Venus, that means it's very likely that Mars's wakening triggered to waken Venus as well. If we girls are all Senshis, why would Venus be the only one affected?" Ami frowned.

"…!" Hearing how the reincarnation of Senshi of Wisdom phrased the question, Minako, Luna and Artemis stiffened. Everyone saw that and looked at the three curiously.

"Pro-probably it's because I'm the leader. It's the same for my memory, right?" Minako said, putting a cool look on her face. She secretly thank all the gods for the training she had as an idol, because she has a pretty good idea on the true cause and it would be quite embarrassing to say it out.

"Yes! That should be it!" Luna and Artemis nodded eagerly, trying not to show their own uneasiness at the answer they knew.

"That can't be the answer to all our questions, you know." Rei said looking at Minako, then to the plush cats.

"Well, I don't have any other possible answer to give." Minako lied expertly.

"So that means we're back to square one again, huh?" Kiiroi concluded and everyone sighed.

"Wow. What's with the gloomy atmosphere in here? I could almost make out the gray clouds surrounding the room!"

Everyone turned to see Motoki walking down the stairs with a tray of drinks in hand. Makoto recognized the drink to be the one her husband made her before.

"You don't have to work?" Mamoru asked when Motoki gave him his drink.

"Nah, I have a few minutes. And the drinks are on me. I thought I'd make it to show my gratitude."

Everyone looked at the shopkeeper/owner curiously, watching him make his way to the stage. He stopped just before the stage and faced the group with a serious look.

"Since people do not know about your identities, nor should they do, they wouldn't know the hard work all of you have done. But I believe you all deserve some gratitude, and I'm sure the hundred people who recovered are also thankful for what you've done. So I'm going to represent the citizens of Tokyo to say this: Thank you for fighting and saving us all the time."

Everyone smiled, touched by Motoki's words. Motoki's words have also wakened them. They were so concerned by the flow of current events that they only focused on fighting the enemies that they have forgotten their initial intention.

"That's right! Our priority is to make sure the citizens are safe. We can't let Rubellite and the youmas keep stealing their energy and disrupting peace on Earth. As long as we work together, we'll solve any kind of problems! We'll keep Earth safe from evil!" Usagi stood with fists held in front of her chest, looking very determined and confident.

Mamoru smiled at his wife before standing up as well. "Like what Usagi said. For now, we men will keep fighting the youmas, and you girls and cats do your best and find a way to regain your Senshi power. We'll work this out." Mamoru announced, his voice clear and sure.

Kuroi snort-chuckled and shook his head, amused and his mood lightened. "Looks like our prince and princess have already made up their minds, there's no use for us to keep brooding about things."

"We have to support and guard our prince and princess no matter what. Let's work to save Earth together." Minako followed.

The rest of the Shitennou and Senshis nodded with strong resolve in their eyes. Seeing the men and women's spirits heighten again, the cat advisors smiled at each other.

Motoki looked around when he heard a few "psst" and find his wife calling him. He got to her side.

"Did you exclude alcohol in Usagi's drink?" Makoto whispered.

She hid her face in her hand after seeing Motoki stiffen. "… I forgot…"

"EVERYONE! LET'S HAVE A KARAOKE PARTY!" Usagi squealed holding her half-drank cup of drink in hand.

"Oh bummer…"

* * *

"Thank you for coming."

The shopkeeper said as Makoto and Usagi exited the convenience store and onto the now quiet street. The streets are nearly deserted because it's already ten in the night, which is normal for the less busy part of Tokyo, especially with the threat of possible youma attacks.

"Isn't this a bit too much?"

"No worries, I'll finish them if you guys can't! Besides, that makes up for the party we didn't have for celebrating Rei-chan's recovery!"

"We didn't have a party because you were drunk!" Makoto sighed, looking at the two plastic bags full of snacks in her hands. For one who gets drunk unbelievably easy, Usagi recovers inhumanly fast as well.

She and Usagi are on their way to the Hikawa Shrine, because Luna and Artemis had phoned them and insisted a meeting just with the five girls during midnight. They had confirmed with Rei that it's fine for all of them to spend a night at the shrine, since it is still empty with everyone gone except for Rei herself and her grandfather. From what Rei told them, the archpriest had returned to the shrine just this afternoon.

"Oh, I'm so excited! Rei-chan rarely let us stay over even during middle school. It feels so nostalgic."

"Don't even let Rei hear that, and we're not there for fun this time."

"I know already!" Usagi pouted. "But what do you think Luna and Artemis are up to?"

"No idea, but they sounded pretty serious in the phone."

The two shared a puzzled look before fastening their pace, already late due to Usagi's pickiness in choosing snacks.

* * *

_Water. Darkness._

_Fire. Darkness._

_Thunder. Darkness._

_Light. Darkness._

… … …

_Hot red flame covered the sandy ground, burning the corpse to coal black. There's no sign of life around the area, except for one._

_A lonely figure stood within fluttering flame._

… … …

_What is the fire trying to show me? The image from yesterday, who is that in the flame? All I can tell is the figure is male… then what? And the vision from before, it still doesn't make any sense to me. Why are the elements associated with darkness? Is it connected to us? Or the Senshis from the past life?_

Rei groaned softly in frustration.

_There are too little clues!_

"Rei."

Rei broke her gaze on the sacred fire, recovering from her trance. Her shrine robes rustled when she stood and turned to see her grandfather at the door.

"Your guests are here." And to emphasize his point, a grinning Usagi and Makoto stuck their head in from the door.

"Okay, thanks grandpa. I'll take care of them. You should go to bed, it's quite late."

"Sure." He turned to face the taller girls behind him. "It's really good to see you two again. Have fun you all. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The girls all waved.

After seeing the archpriest turned the corner, Rei turned to her friends. "You two sure are late."

"Sorry, but Ami-chan and Minako would arrive even later."

"Heard that. And I see you bought snacks." Rei looked from the bags in Makoto's hands to Usagi knowingly, and shook her head when Usagi laughed sheepishly. The trio proceeded to Rei's room.

"I have never seen the shrine this empty before." Makoto looked at all the empty rooms they pass by.

"Yeah. The apprentices won't be here till tomorrow afternoon. You can't believe how many phone calls grandpa and I had to make to notify them the shrine is open again."

Makoto nodded.

"Rei-chan, grandpa seems so tired, is everything alright?" Usagi asked worriedly. She had met the archpriest more than a few times in the past, and out of the five friends of Rei's [including Luna], except for Minako, the archpriest enjoys Usagi's company the most. Having grown close through the years, Usagi is used to referring Rei's grandfather simply as 'grandpa'.

"He should be after some rest. We did quite a lot of things to get the shrine ready to run again, since it's deserted for a whole week and a _battle_ had taken place here." Rei said pointedly.

"Oh, right." Usagi and Makoto sweat-dropped.

Rei sighed. "And there's my father as well. Grandpa had another fight with him before coming here. I guess that really worked him up." Rei said as she slide open the wooden door to her living quarter, inviting her friends in.

"What happened?" Makoto asked as she set down the bags on the small glass table.

"Papa is in business trip again and didn't want grandpa to come back here alone, at least not before police announced it's safe. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad they fought, or else grandpa would've been here yesterday and might get involved in the battle."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be good." Makoto grimaced Usagi and Rei nodded in agreement.

"But that's over already! Let's eat while we wait for Ami-chan and Minako-chan!" Usagi grinned, already opening a pack of chips.

"Always thinking on the positive side, huh?" Makoto whispered to Rei.

"And about food." Rei added.

They shared a giggle before joining Usagi.

* * *

"Rei, where are you going?" Makoto, just back from using the washroom, asked as she saw Rei walked out of her room to the corridor.

"Ami-chan just called, she'll be here in five minutes. I'll go pick her up, since the doors are locked already."

"I see. Wait, Rei." Makoto called as Rei turned to go.

"Hhm?"

"Um… Is everything alright? Your gift and powers, I mean."

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"You rarely meditate so late, but you were meditating when we just arrived. Is something bothering you?"

Rei smiled, touched by her friend's care. "Nothing except about the enemy, which is some thing that bothers all of us anyway. Yes, there's a few things I wish to seek answers from the sacred fire, but mostly I'm just catching up the meditation time I missed. Thanks for caring though."

"Okay. That's good." Makoto smiled.

"You go stay with Usagi, I'll be right back with Ami-chan." Rei walked away.

Makoto was about to enter the room when something bright caught her attention at the corner of her eye. She turned to her left, and through the floor-to-ceiling glass window, she watched a cloud pass by and finally allowed the moon to shone it's light.

It's full moon tonight, and it seems brighter than usual.

* * *

"Rei-chan!" Ami waved, seeing the priestess standing on top of the long staircase.

"Ami-chan."

"Are the others here already?"

"No, we're still waiting for Minako and the two cats."

"Really? But Luna and Artemis called for us. It's almost midnight already."

Rei shrugged and motioned that they get in, but just as they reached the door, Rei stopped abruptly. She spun around and looked at the full moon above.

"Rei-chan?"

"Oh. Sorry, that was nothing." Rei smiled.

"The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Ami said as she too looked at the moon.

"Yes, it is."

_What was that tingling feeling? _Rei's thought was cut short when an eyes widened Ami tapped her.

"Rei-chan! Did the moon just sparkled?"

"Sparkle?" Rei looked at the moon again but saw nothing special.

"…Nevermind. It's probably the reflection of my glasses." Ami said as she took them off. Though her nearsightedness isn't serious and is only needed for driving and work, she had gotten a habit of just leaving them on.

Rei shrugged and they headed for her room.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late."

"Wow! Jesus!"

"Minako-chan! Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean it." Minako smiled apologetically as she set down her bag and took a sit between Ami and Makoto. Minako just arrived and had startled the girls when she slide open the wooden door to Rei's room, causing them to jump slightly in their sits.

"How did you do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on us like that!"

"Oh. I guess my best answer is because I was Sailor V and still an idol?"

"But I thought Rei-chan locked the doors to the shrine building." Ami wondered out loud.

"That doesn't work on her anyway. But you did relock which ever door you went through, right?" Rei asked as she passed the idol a cup of green tea.

"Of course I did." Minako took a sip from her tea.

"And you!" Makoto said out of the blue, looking at Rei.

"Me?" Rei blinked.

"Yes, you. How could you have no reaction when she came in? We all freaked out for a second there."

"Let's just say I got used to it." Rei shrugged.

"Looks like I trained you well." Minako smirked.

"And I did sensed you before hand, so don't look so smug." Rei retorted, her hand reaching for some chips. Minako spot that and immediately turned the packet around and took some herself, smiling in triumph under Rei's pointed glare.

"Childish."

"You're lucky I'm not sitting beside you now. And where's Artemis and Luna?"

"Still not here. And I'm tired of waiting already~!" Usagi whined, visibly sleepy.

Minako checked her watch, there's only ten minutes before midnight comes.

"By the way, did any of the apprentice come back today?"

"No. Why?" Rei felt puzzled at the change of topic.

"I heard some sounds from one of the rooms when I came by here."

"Maybe Rei's grandpa is awake?" Makoto suggested.

"… Where did you hear that?"

"A few rooms down the corridor near your meditation room."

"Then it can't be, grandpa's room isn't that side…"

"… A break in?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"Or maybe the enemy! They might still be after Rei-chan." Ami eye widen at the possibility.

"EH! We can't let them do that! We have to protect Rei-chan!" Usagi said and immediately stood up.

"Calm down. I sensed no evil presences here." Rei said, feeling a bit annoyed how Usagi made her sound so helpless.

"Right… maybe it's just the wind." Minako helped soothed.

"But the windows should all be closed…" Rei frowned and stood up. "I'm going to check."

"I'm coming with you." Minako stood.

"Me too." Makoto stood as well.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't just leave us here!" Usagi wailed.

Ami sighed. "Why don't we just go together then? It's better when there's more of us."

Rei nodded, and they all went out.

As they walked closer to the dark corridor Minako spoke of, all of them heard the noise of things shuffling.

"So?" Makoto whispered to the priestess.

"I can't sense any aura." Rei frowned.

"I can't see any either." Minako shared the same look.

"Wh-w-what if it's a ghost?" Usagi asked timidly, hiding behind Ami.

"Usagi, this is a shrine! It's blessed! And I would've sensed it even if it is."

"Oh. Okay…Sorry." Usagi's voice became even smaller under Rei's annoyed look.

"Want me to charge in first?" Makoto asked.

"No need. I'll handle this."

Everyone looked at Rei curiously, wondering what the priestess has in mind.

Knowing the setting of the room by heart, Rei stood at a spot where she would not reveal her body, but would be able to look at her target when she opened the door. Settled, she slide the door open in a swift motion and the candles on the wooden rack in the room all lit up under her purposeful gaze.

A shriek from two voices was the respond to the sudden change of surrounding. Hearing the familiar voices, Rei peeped in. "Luna! Artemis!"

The girls sighed in both relief and annoyance as they all appear at the doorway.

"You scared us!"

"Why did you not tell us you arrived already?"

"Yeah, you even hid your auras."

"Sorry girls. We were planning to come get you when we're done preparing, but it seems you found as early." Luna apologized as the girls all walked in and Ami closed the door behind them.

"Prepare for what? What aren't you telling us?" Minako eyed her guardian.

"You'll know soon enough." Artemis said as he and Luna jumped onto the table, which Rei noted the position has changed.

"Ah!" Makoto cried in realization, startling everyone. "Luna… are we going to see…"

Luna nodded approvingly that Makoto realized their intention.

Makoto moaned. "Why did we not think of this earlier? It could've helped Rei."

"It wasn't even near full moon back then."

"Um… anyone care to explain?" Minako asked, but just before Makoto could reply, they all felt a surge of power coming through the opened window. They turned to see the moon brightened and a yellow ray of light shone into the room. A figure no bigger than the size of a doll appeared on the table.

"Luna, Artemis. Thank you for gathering the girls for me." The figure spoke softly, but with authority and grace. The voice echoed a bit in everyone's ears.

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako all had their eyes widen to the fullest in surprise after the figure stopped shining and they could finally see her face. She wore a long white dress and a crown on top of her straight long black hair. Her forehead bore the crescent moon symbol.

"…Queen… Serenity." Minako addressed in realization.

"Eh!" Rei and Ami both cried, astounded.

The queen smiled.

"That's right. This is Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium." Luna nodded approvingly.

Under pure reflex, Minako immediately kneeled with her head bowed, like how they were used to in the past life.

Ami and Makoto shared a look before deciding to mimic their leader, but the queen spoke first. The queen raised her hand. "It's fine. You do not need to kneel before me, I am no longer your ruler. I'm now nothing but a left over image of the ruler of a kingdom from the past life."

Minako raised her head and shift to a more comfortable kneeling position, while Ami did the same. Makoto and Rei stepped forward to get closer for the conversation as well.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for all the work you have done to protect the princess. Luna and Artemis have told me of all the hardship you have gone through, no matter as the guardians or as your present self." Minako find the queen looking at her particularly when the last part of the sentence was said. "You have my deepest gratitude."

The queen now focused her gaze on the person standing furthest from her in the group. "Serenity."

Everyone turned back to look at Usagi, to see her body stiffened and eyes twinkling strangely.

**Flash.**

"_Mother!" Serenity ran into the room to seek the queen._

"_Serenity. What got you so happy this time?" Queen Serenity smiled at the cheerful princess._

"_I was never good at making small things like that. But Jupiter and Venus taught me." In her hand is a hand made crown made with all kinds of flower from the royal garden._

"_Uh… I wanted to give it to you, but I guess it's not good since its weird to wear two crowns." Serenity laughed sheepishly after realizing the problem. _

_The queen smiled sweetly at her only daughter. "I might no be able to wear the crown, but you can, my dear." She gently took the flower crown from Serenity's hand and placed it on her head._

"_You look beautiful."_

_Serenity grinned at her mother's compliment._

_**Flash.**_

"_Mother… I think I'm in love." The princess confessed shyly, her head low._

"_Serenity, who's this lucky man?"_

"_Endymion… Prince of Earth."_

_The news shocked the queen. She recalled the young man that had visited the moon when they held a ball. Gentle, calm, kind hearted and full of justice. "I see…"_

"…_Mother?" Serenity looked up to see her mother when she heard the change in tone._

"_Serenity… listen. I'm really glad you find the one that is meant for you, but could you give me some time. Do not go see the prince just yet. Alright?" _

"_Oh… um… Okay." Serenity nodded, feeling a bit let down. "I see you are busy, I'll leave you to your work then."_

"_Sure, my dear."_

_Serenity ran out of the room to find her friends and guardians. It was only later that she learnt that something terribly wrong has happened on Earth, and that led to her mother's rejection of the love between the Princess of Moon and Prince of Earth._

_**Flash.**_

"… Mother…"

Queen Serenity shook her head, smiling sadly. "I was your mother in the past life, but not anymore. You have a new life, no need to force yourself addressing me as your mother if you don't feel like it. It's alright."

"No… please do not say that. I guess… I'm just too surprised… I didn't expect…" Usagi couldn't say anymore when tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Usagi!" Makoto and Rei, who stand just beside her, placed their hands on her shoulder to show their support. Ami and Minako, Luna and Artemis all shared a sad look.

"Sorry. I'm such a crybaby." Usagi laughed, now wiping the tears with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry for the suddenness as well. It was my idea for asking Luna and Artemis to not notify you all before hand."

"Why's that, your majesty?" Minako asked.

"I was notified already of the new situation. It would seem the enemy's magic had indeed broke the seal I placed on your memories of the past life. It is in my knowledge that only Venus has recovered all the memories I intended for you to, but now all of you are starting to remember the past as well, and even the memories that I did not… qualify as important. In such a situation, anything that you girls hear or experience may trigger your memories from the past. Just like how it did with my beloved daughter just now."

Everyone turned to Usagi, and were surprised to see a nod from her.

"I wish to address you all as the present self you are now. If Luna and Artemis had told you before hand, it is possible that you would remember more about me that may affect your way of acting in front of me. Understand that the reason I sealed your memories is I wish to limit the effect the past life have on your present life. I wished that you could all live the life you deserved to the fullest."

The girls all shared a look and Minako felt Rei's gaze on her. She turned to find the priestess giving her a triumph 'See? I was right.' look, and Minako responded with a glared that says 'shut up'.

"Your majesty, do you know who our new enemy is?" Makoto asked.

The queen shook her head. "I do not know. And I'm worried about what the enemy is planning as well. The intention of waking your memories…the only one I can think of is they intend to waken, not only your powers, but the Sailor Senshis of the past life that dormant inside you all. For what, I cannot fathom, but it would seem they have already start wakening Mars." She looked up at the frowning priestess. "Mars, I have heard of what happened. You have done well to fight the enemy."

Makoto nudged the priestess beside her slightly and Rei fought not to blush at the compliment. She caught Minako's payback-teasing and knowing gaze in front of her, and sent her own 'shut up' glare.

"Queen Serenity. Is there anyway we can get our powers back?" Ami asked.

"If you are referring to the power that you possessed to transform into the Sailor Senshi like you did before, I'm afraid it is not possible now with the legendary sword also gone."

"But then—!"

The queen raised her hand to silent the girls' panic. "But it does not mean all hope is lost. In order to gain power to fight, instead of borrowing the power of the past Sailor Senshi like you did before, you girls would have to waken your own inner Senshi power."

"Queen Serenity. You mean—?" Luna couldn't bring herself to say anymore in her shocked state when the queen nodded to her and Artemis.

"I want all of you to listen well. How you girls fought in the years before, you have limited access to the power you possess in your civilian form, because you were simply borrowing the power of your past selves when you transform. Now, all of you have gained some power that you could control even in your civilian form, that's because your own inborn Senshi power is wakening, triggered by the power of the legendary sword and the enemy's magic. If you could develop that power, one day you would be able to use your own planetary powers and transform into the Sailor Senshis again." The queen turned to Usagi again. "As for Serenity, you would have to recover the _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, _the core of Lunarian power_,_ in order to waken your power. I do not know how, but I trust with the help of your friends and guardians, you would find a way. I have faith in all of you."

The girls looked at each other and nodded with strong resolve. Queen Serenity smiled approvingly seeing that. She turned to Luna and Artemis.

"Luna, Artemis. I am very grateful for the hard work you have done, to assist the girls in their mission and look after Serenity." The queen focused her gaze on Artemis. "Artemis. I grant you the power to take human form like Luna has. It is all I have now to help you."

Right at the end of the sentence, Artemis's body floated in the air, shining in bright light. With a small 'pop' sound, a boy appeared in front of the girls. He appeared to be one or two years older than Luna's human form. He has short silver hair and green eyes. He wore a night blue coloured vest coat over his yellow short-sleeved shirt, with white pants, belt and shoes. Though he is still a kid, there's something on his surprised face that gives off an impression to be very knowing.

"Oh. My. God! Artemis~~~!" Minako squealed and hugged Artemis.

Everyone shared a very surprised laugh at the new appearance of their friend.

"Minako...stop...I need to breathe!"

"Oops." Minako gave a sheepish smile to Artemis and let go. Artemis took the chance and hide behind Luna, who is now in her human form as well. While everyone is still laughing, another bright yellow light caught everyone's attention.

"I believe it is my time to go. I will see what I can do to help waken your Senshi powers."

"Mother!" Usagi called as they all watched Queen Serenity glowed even stronger.

"I am really glad I finally have the chance to talk to you all. Especially you, Serenity—no, Usagi. You have grown to be a very beautiful woman. I wish you and Endymion all the best." She turned to look at everyone once in the eye. "Everyone, please continue guarding the princess." And with that, she disappeared. All that is left were the small bits of fading light and the queen's words and voice that still echoes in the their minds.

Minako was the first one to recover. She looked at Artemis and grinned.

"What the? Mina!"

"Artemis! You're so cute!"

"Wait! No! Mars! Help! Lunnnaaaaa!"

Laughter erupted in the room.

* * *

"We finished preparation. Everything is set." Rubellite said.

"Good." The blond stood up and faced the rest of his three comrades. "We'll do everything as we planned"

His crystal blue eyes shined under the dim light in the room, a smile spread across his handsome face.

"We'll meet the princesses tomorrow."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_A bit surprises in this chapter, but overall it's just chatty, sorry about that. Will have some intense scenes in the next._

_I know I'm taking Rei/Minako development quite slow, that they still haven't kissed except under the possession of the past life or in their memory, but I have my reasons. Sorry! [Yeah, even my beta is saying I'm torturing my Rei/Minako readers.]_

_And lol at my failed attempt is horror story line, bet Sugao's glad to have me as the author, no horror story for him!_

_Thanks for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated._


	13. Chapter 13

_It's a very rare sight to see the planets—Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, shining so brightly in sync with the moon of planet Earth in the distant sky._

_From their respective home planets, four young ladies shared the very same beautiful sight. They all stood in the balcony of their living quarter in thei palace, looking at the sky._

_In Mariner Castle—_

"_It's tomorrow…" Deep, blue eyes shined somberly under the starlight._

_In Phobos Deimos Castle—_

"_The future to come… the battles to come…" Amethyst eyes glinted soberly._

_In Io Castle—_

"_We will guard… we will fight…" Emerald eyes gleamed in determination._

_In Magellan Castle—_

"_Everything begins… and everything will change…" Crystal blue eyes showed no emotion in them. Not expecting, not wanting._

* * *

"_Can you make it for lunch?"_

"I think so. But are you sure Kiiroi-kun wouldn't need your help? I feel pretty bad always having you leave him alone just to pick me up." Ami answered as she kept reading one of her patients' record. She was working in her private office at the hospital.

A snort came from the other side of the phone. _"Believe me, Ami. You don't know how happy he will be that I'm gone."_

"_So true! Heck! How can you mess up the calculations again, I have to redo all of them!"_ Kiiroi's hollered in the background.

"_You heard him." _Akai grumbled.

"Okay. I can make it for lunch, lets have something simple so you can help Kiiroi-kun open the shop." Ami said while tried to stifle her giggles.

"_Sure. Meet you at 12:30?"_

"Um… better be 13:00." Ami said, knowing that Akai would arrive fifteen minutes earlier, so they would make it at 12:45, which gives Akai enough time to reach Crown again at 14:00 if they eat something simple. "Akai, I gotta go, another call is coming in. Sorry."

"_No problem. See you."_

"See you." Ami then clicked the button of her office phone and another voice popped in.

"_Ami-chan?"_

"Mako-chan? What is it?"

"_You left early today, so you don't know. Luna asked if it is possible for us to meet again tonight."_

"Again? I'm not quite sure for tonight. Did she say what she want to talk about?"

"_No. And actually it's anytime of the day, but Usagi, Rei and I are already busy in the noon. And I still have Minako to ask."_

"I see."

"…"

"Mako-chan, do you still have something you want to talk about?"

* * *

Makoto sighed. She took off her glasses and shifted to take the phone in her hand instead of having it between her ear and shoulder.

"Did you dream of anything last night?"

"_No. Not that I can remember. I fell deep asleep the moment I got into bed."_

"No kidding." Makoto chuckled.

"_So, why ask?"_

"I think I dreamt of something of the past. But it doesn't make sense to me. I mean, I'm wearing this long white dress!"

"_White dress?"_

"Yes. And I'm looking at the moon. I'm not _on_ the moon. And the moon was only the size of a star. I always have the impression that we're supposed to be guardians of the moon for our whole life, so why would I be somewhere else?"

"… _I have no idea. Luna and Artemis did say that from now on, random memories might pop up in our minds at any time. Maybe you're affected by meeting the queen last night, that's why you dreamt of something like that. You should ask Luna and Artemis, or even Minako-chan and Rei-chan for better clues."_

Makoto sighed. "I guess."

A knock could be heard coming from Ami's end of the phone._ "I'm sorry Mako-chan, I have an appointment. I'll tell you later if I'm available tonight or not."_

"Sure. Bye."

Makoto closed her phone when Ami said goodbye and went off. She look at the sketchbook in front of her, the image in her mind was really avoiding her from finishing her work.

She closed the book and flipped open her Teletia S. again. She phoned Rei but no one answered. She tried Minako, but ended up with the same result.

With another sigh, she putted away her phone. She didn't want to phone Usagi, since she didn't want Usagi to ponder too much of the past life with the wheel of emotion she gone through just the night before. She wasn't going to phone Luna or Artemis just yet, still wanting to know if the others experienced the same thing before doing so.

_Maybe the Shitennou knows! _

The idea rang in Makoto's head and she got excited, but it only lasted a second when she look around her shop and find Kuroi nowhere to be seen, recalling that he is delivering flowers for a few customers.

_Ring._

The door entry alarm rang and Makoto looked up.

"Welcome! Please feel free to look around." Makoto greeted as she stood up.

The man who just walked in merely nodded. He turned to study the shop, but never taking off his sunglasses. He has curly shoulder length brown hair, height probably even taller than Mamoru, which was quite surprising. His loose green long sleeve shirt could not hide the well-built muscles behind it, but the man's structure is not the least bulky. He wore black pants and shoes.

Since the man showed no sign of wanting her guide in the shop, Makoto resumed her work on floral design sketch.

* * *

"Found where the girls are." Hematite said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Took you long enough just to find Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon's location." Rubellite sighed.

"Hey! It took time for me to prompt the plants to speak to me. Trees and wind are a lot easier to talk to, but not flowers. And those two are exactly the hardest to ask for, they told me those two change places all the time."

"Anyway. Where are they?" Azurite asked.

"Let's see…"

As the three man exchanged information and address, the blonde leaned against the wall just beside the window, smirking.

_Finally, we'll meet again. Princess._

* * *

"Dr. Mizuno? I'm here for the files."

"Sure. It's right over there." Ami pointed at the pile of files just at the corner of her desk for the nurse.

"Okay, thank you." The nurse smiled before exiting and closed the door.

Ami let out a relieved sigh, finally finished her work for the first half of the day.

She looked up at the wall clock. It's 12:40.

I wonder what we should eat. Ami thought of a list of restaurant as she took off her doctor coat.

_Drip!_

"Eh?"

Sound of water dripping echoed in her ears, something tickling her senses. She turned around to look…

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Ami."

Silence.f

_Knock. Knock._

"Ami."

Still no one answered.

Akai frowned. Normally Ami would be in her office fixing the last bit of her work before they leave together. He saw a nurse walking at his direction.

"Excuse me."

"Y-Yes." The nurse stuttered, surprise and slightly intimidated by the man in front of her.

Akai realized that and tried to frown less. "Do you know where Dr. Mizuno Ami is?"

"Dr. Mizuno? She should be in her office, I was there just a few minutes ago." The nurse knocked and opened the door.

The two looked in and found no one.

* * *

Makoto looked up from her half done floral design and stretched. She had been working non-stop for another hour already, with a few people coming in buying flowers and seeds. Seeing it's past twelve, she went to take her lunch box.

She took out an onigiri and started eating, her right hand still drawing on the sketchbook.

Just outside the shop, a whirl of wind blew across the street. The wind was strong but not forceful, merely kicking up tree leaves, dust and rubbish on the road. The pressure of the wind opened the glass door by fifteen-centimeter, triggering the entry alarm.

Makoto raised her head from the book and set down her pencil and food. She frowned seeing no one.

_Swoosh._

The sound of wind passing reached her ears, bringing a single tree leave flying in front of her eyes…

* * *

'_Humph. Looks like I overestimated your ability as a fighter.'_

"Tsk." Kuroi narrowed his eyes in anger.

Hearing a few surprised gasps, he looked up and felt a sudden swirl of wind blowing across his face. He raised his hand to cover his eyes, preventing the sand from going in.

"Ah! My hat!" A kid's cap got blown off in the wind. Kuroi caught it and gave it to him.

"Thank you!" The kid grinned and ran off.

Kuroi smiled a bit before he turned the corner, arriving at Makoto's flower shop: _**Ki no**__ Flower Shop._

"I'm back, boss." Kuroi called as he entered, raising his right hand to fix his hair that got blown messy in the swirl of wind.

"Boss?" He frowned when he didn't hear the usual greeting or a shout of "don't call me boss!" Seeing the shop empty, he made his way to the storeroom.

"Makoto?"

Still no one.

Looking at the counter, his frown deepened when he found the half eaten onigiri and the sketchbook beside the cash machine.

* * *

"Minako. Our ride is here." Sugao said at the door, sticking his head into the room.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Minako set down her handbag so she could wear her coat. The handbag she brought today was smaller than usual, because an excited Luna had dragged Artemis off to experience things they couldn't in their plush form, so she didn't need extra space in her bag for her little guardian.

_Ting._

Minako stopped mid-action trying to fix her coat. A tingling sound like metal colliding rang in her head.

_Ting._

She spun around…

* * *

"Gosh! What's taking her so long?" Sugao complained as he checked the time on his flashy wristwatch. They are supposed to be in the music studio in another thirty minutes, and the car ride would take at least twenty-five minutes.

He turned to the room and opened the door again.

"Minako! Are you done yet? We wouldn't want Yamato-kun waiting… Minako?"

Sugao's eyes widened. No one was in the room, and Minako's handbag was still on the table.

"Minako!"

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" Usagi returned the waves happily as she said her goodbyes to the kids and the parents that are picking them up from the nursery school. The morning session was over and there's about another hour before kids of the afternoon session comes.

She took off her working apron and planned to take a short rest, have a drink in the staff room. Taking care of kids was fun and she never stops enjoying the time, but it was tiring nonetheless.

When she turned around, she found a boy standing before her, eyes slightly watery. She recognizes the boy to be one of the crybabies in the group.

"Usagi-chan, papa's still not here…"

Usagi smiled and kneeled down. "Don't worry, he's just late. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Ah! Look, is that your father?" Usagi pointed, seeing a man walking towards them, but then frowned when she took a better look at the man's face. She found it to be too serious and even intimidating for someone who was picking his child after school.

"That's not papa… I'm scared." The kid hide behind Usagi, hands clutching the back of Usagi's clothe.

Usagi looked at the man that is now only several meters away from her, and she widened her eyes in fear. The man wore a red shirt and a black coat with black pants, the exactly same appearance as what the others had described—

"Rubellite."

Rubellite smirked. "Looks like I don't need to waste my time for introduction." His eyes traveled to the boy behind Usagi. "I don't need extra company."

Usagi frowned before she turned to the boy. "Kaoru-kun, go inside and find one of the teachers to phone your papa, okay?"

The boy nodded and scurried off.

Usagi stood up to face Rubellite again. "Don't you do anything to normal civilians!"

"If I plan to, what would you do?"

"I'll fight." Usagi took a more defensive stance, glaring at her enemy with determination.

Rubellite snorted at the sight. "Hmm. Interesting. I wonder just how much you could do. To your disappointment, I won't be fighting today." Rubellite eyed the woman sharply with his dark eyes. "Come with me, if you want to see your guardians."

"Eh!" Usagi's eyes widened in fear hearing the words, then flashed to anger. "What did you do to my friends?"

"Follow me and you'll know." Rubellite smirked.

* * *

Rei kneeled before the sacred fire, treasuring the time she has for meditating, for later the apprentices would arrive and she would have less time to spend by herself.

She had only one wish, to seek answer from the fire, about the enemy, about the visions, about the future and what that is connected.

The flame flicked and a vision formed. She immediately squinted her eyes, trying to catch the image.

The vision shows one of the less busy streets of Tokyo, and it started to focus on the back of two people that are walking diagonal to each other. The one in front has black hair, black coat and black pants. The one walking behind has a pink coat, white dress and a very familiar odango hairstyle…

"Usagi!" Rei cried in realization. She took a better look at the man and chills ran down her spine when she also recognized the person beside her friend.

"_Mars." _The man's voice ringed in her mind.

"Rubellite." Rei spat the name out in disgust. "Don't you dare hurt Usagi."

"_I won't. At least, not yet. My aim today isn't to hurt anyone."_

"Where are you taking her?"

"_I have no reason to tell you, you just have to follow if you wish to know."_

"Follow?" As soon as the word left her, she felt a familiar tug through her sixth sense, just like the last time when Rubellite led her into the back of the shrine.

"_To come or not, it's up to you."_

Rei hated the tone Rubellite spoke in, toying with her openly. "I'm coming. Don't you dare do anything to her." She hissed.

"_You are in no position to give me orders. Now make haste, or I won't guarantee anything. And don't dare contact anyone either."_

Rei stood and ran out of the meditation room. Seeing the hall deserted, instead of wasting time to change her clothes, she used her Teletia S. to snap herself into causal wear and out of her shrine robes. She ran out of the shrine as fast as she could, following the tug in her senses and ignoring the surprised looks from the returning apprentices she passed by on the way.

* * *

"Why take me here?" Usagi asked her captor, looking at their surrounding. They are in a park in a residential area, which is very quiet at this time of the day.

"This is not our final destination. It's merely a midway stop where I'll pick up another person."

"Eh?"

Just then, Usagi heard hurried running footsteps getting closer towards them.

"Usagi!"

"Rei-chan!" Usagi eyes widened. Seeing her friend running towards her, she snapped her head at Rubellite. "You lied! You are just using me as bait!" Her eyes narrowed when Rubellite simply smiled smugly looking at Rei.

"I'm here. Now let her go!" Rei said through her quick breathes from the running.

"Who spoke of letting her go? Both of you are needed today. Now step forward and come to me, or else…" Purple flame lit in Rubellite's palm, and he raised it towards Usagi.

"Stop! Fine."

Rei scowled and walked towards her soon to be captor. Rubellite smiled and lowered his hand. Seeing this, Rei immediately reached Usagi's side.

"Usagi, did he hurt you?"

"No. Rei-chan, he said he got you guys, and I thought…"

"Eh?" Rei's eyes widened and she glared at the taller man. "Is it true, that the others are with you as well?"

"They are with my comrades. You are the only one left, and it would seems the same trick worked on you twice." Rubellite smirked, causing Rei to narrow her eyes in rage and hatred.

"Rei-chan… I'm sorry." Usagi said weakly.

"It's not your fault."

Rei shifted her attention when she heard a rather loud snort. She stood in front of Usagi protectively and glared at Rubellite.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just find something very amusing. Of course it's never the Moon Princess's fault."

Rei frowned, not only because of the taunt, but also hearing the bitterness behind it, and something in her felt compassionate. She shook off the feeling, reminding herself that the man in front of her is their enemy.

"Where are the others?" Rei demanded.

"No need to get agitated. You'll be joining them now."

Before the two understood just what their enemy said, Rubellite waved his arm and the three of them vanished in ripples of light.

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Ami found herself in a location unknown. Trying to stop the confusion, she recalled being in her office waiting for Akai to get lunch together, but no doubt wherever she's in, it was definitely not anywhere near the hospital or any restaurant. She looked around frantically, and found only hills and rocky ground around her with very few trees.

Sensing presences behind her, she turned around and found Makoto and Minako joining her.

"Mako-chan! Minako-chan!"

Hearing the call, Makoto and Minako both snapped out of their trances.

"Ami-chan?" Makoto rubbed her eyes and turned to find her other friend looking equally shocked and confused. "Minako? What happened?"

"No idea. More importantly, look at where we are." Ami said as she got to the florist and idol's side.

"Wait… Isn't this the place we fought Beryl?" Minako said in shock, breaking from the confusion and recognizing the place to be the vacant ground where they had all met Queen Beryl face to face for the first time, also the place they first saw Princess Sailor Moon.

"I believe so." Ami nodded with a frown.

"But why are we here?"

"More importantly, how did we get here?"

Silence. No one could answer.

"Okay… I really don't want to point this out and being superstitious is so not my thing, but this is ominous!" Makoto grimaced.

Minako rolled her eyes and wanted to comment, but was cut short when Rei and Usagi appeared before them with Rubellite.

"Usagi!"

"Rei!"

The two spun around hearing the calls.

"Guys!" Usagi called in relief, and was soon dragged by Rei and rushed towards the trio, staying away from Rubellite. The girls had Usagi stand right behind them and they distant themselves from Rubellite without leaving an eye off him.

Rubellite scoffed at the sight. "I won't attack you today, and even if I am, with the pathetic bit power you possess, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

The girls tensed hearing the taunt. Leader mode kick in, Minako immediately stepped in front of them all. Following her lead, Rei stepped beside Minako's right and Makoto to Minako's left. Ami stood right beside Usagi, but her arm raise in front of Usagi as well. They all strengthened their aura in colour of blue, red, green and orange.

Their priority: Protect their princess!

"Alright. Alright." A few claps drew everyone's attention. "That's enough. We aren't here to pick fights today."

Rubellite smiled and turned his back at the girls, walking away from them. As he did so, the girls saw that another three men had been standing several meters away from them. Whether it's because they were too focused on Rubellite, or because Rubellite had actually blocked their view, for some reason, none of them realized the existence of those three men before now. And what disturbs even more was how well they could hide their auras, even from Rei.

The three men stepped forward. A brunette on the right, night blue-haired on the left, and a blonde in the middle. Rubellite joined the group and stood between the blonde and blue-haired.

Now taken a better look on the men, Minako's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear. Her face paled and body grew cold when her eyes meet a pair of crystal blue orbs on the familiar handsome face.

"Minako?" Rei frowned worriedly when she felt Minako's body stiffened beside her, with fist balled so hard that fingers turned white. "Minako, what—"

"Why…"

Hearing how the usual sweet voice turned all harsh and forceful, the girls turned to look at their leader.

"Why are you here?"

The blonde wearing the same outfit as Rubellite, only with the shirt in yellow-orange colour and was tucked in, smiled a wicked smile.

"Answer me. Danburite!" Minako raised her volume, hatred sipping through the words. Her orange aura heightened and becoming forceful, causing the four girls around her to unintentionally to take a step backward.

Danburite's smile turned to a full grin. He stepped up and placed his right hand over his chest.

He bowed.

"It's a great honor that you remember my name, Venus." The smooth voice gave chills to the idol.

"You are dead."

"Apparently I'm not anymore."

"I killed you!"

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto's eyes all grew wide hearing the statement. They shared a shocked and confused look, before their attentions was turned back to the conversation.

"Ah. That, I have someone to thank for." Danburite turned his gaze toward the odango-pigtailed girl furthest away from him. "Like you all, a beautiful miracle happened and gave me a new life six years ago."

Minako opened her mouth to say something, but was cut down by Danburite's words. "Now. Now. As much as I want to catch up with you, my princess, I would really like to first introduce my friends to you." He gestured his hand to the man on his right. "This is Rubellite. I believe all of you have at least heard of him. And I think it's safe for me to assume that Mars have grown rather used to his presence."

Rei narrowed her eyes hearing the end of the sentence.

"Now, this humble looking young man right beside Rubellite is Azurite." Danburite gestured towards the man with night-blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a V-neck black sweater on top of a blue shirt, with similar black pants and shoes. He bowed slightly towards the girls.

"Last but not least." Danburite turned to gesture the man on his left. "This is—"

"Ah! You!" Makoto exclaimed pointing at the man, earning a startled look from her friends. "You're the one at my shop earlier! The one with the sunglasses."

The brunet grinned, his green eyes gleaming. "The names' Hematite. Glad you recognize me."

Minako turned her attention back to the blonde. "What's the meaning of this? I doubt you gathered us just for a get-to-know party."

"On the contrary, it is indeed my intention that we get to know each other better through our meeting today. Of course, I wish to send you all our deepest apology for the lateness of addressing your highnesses as well." Danburite bowed again.

"Drop the act. If you really want to please any of us, you would leave now." Minako snarled.

"My. My. Are you really sure of that, princess?"

_My. Would you mind if I help? Princess._

Minako mentally shook her head as the familiar voice and phrase rang through her mind. She looked up with anger and frustration swelled in her chest stronger than ever.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not your princess. There is only one princess here, and if you dare do anything to her, you will suffer."

"I'm afraid you are wrong in both aspect. First, I believe the four of us would be able to overpower you ladies fairly easily." He took a few steps forward, his calm smile breaking into a more intended grin. "Secondly, I was never joking addressing you as a princess, nor to the rest of the Senshis. Just like the princess of the moon, you are all princesses of your planets."

"Eh?" The girls all widened their eyes in disbelief.

"Stop messing with us! We're guardians, not—"

"And not once did your cat advisors decide to tell you the truth." Danburite raised his voice. "Do you really think all of you were merely someone chosen from your planets to go to the moon to be guardians? You are deceived if you think you were born to only be a fighter and protector."

"Let me address you all once again." Danburite focused his gaze on the doctor, "Princess Mercury;" then to the priestess, "Princess Mars;" to the florist, "Princess Jupiter;" and to the idol, "and Princess Venus."

_**Flash.**_

"_I, Princess Mercury, descendant of Hermes, vow in the name of all gods and goddesses that I will guard Serenity, princess of Moon, with all my life and heart. I shall not leave the Moon under any circumstances and protect the Silver Millennium till the very last of my breath."_

_**Flash.**_

"_I, Princess Mars, descendant of Ares, vow in the name of all gods and goddesses that I will guard Serenity, princess of Moon, with all my life and heart. I shall not leave the Moon under any circumstances and protect the Silver Millennium till the very last of my breath."_

_**Flash.**_

"_I, Princess Jupiter, descendant of Zeus, vow in the name of all gods and goddesses that I will guard Serenity, princess of Moon, with all my life and heart. I shall not leave the Moon under any circumstances and protect the Silver Millennium till the very last of my breath."_

_**Flash.**_

"_I, Princess Venus, descendant of Aphrodite, vow in the name of all gods and goddesses that I will guard Serenity, princess of Moon, with all my life and heart. I shall not leave the Moon under any circumstances and protect the Silver Millennium till the very last of my breath."_

_**Flash.**_

"Guys!" Usagi called worriedly when she saw her friends winced with eyes closed.

Danburite smiled in satisfaction, recognizing that sign that the four women were regaining some of their memories back. He continued speaking. "You see. In the past life, all of you had your own kingdom to lead, but you were summoned to the moon of Earth to guard both the princess and the kingdom. Not long after, the kingdom of those planets all fell into darkness, and Earth and its moon were the only survivors. Of course, only until it was destroyed by its princess herself in the Moon Kingdom's case."

Usagi cringed seeing the piercing gaze the blonde sent her. Minako was the first to recover from the shock of the memory and look up again, re-strengthening her aura that got weakened during the flashes of memories.

"So what? What's the point of having us remember? Surely you don't think we would want to become a real princesses after the knowledge." Minako mocked.

"Of course not. Rest assured, we have far bigger plans we wish to achieve. But we would need your help."

Minako's aura heightened once again in responding to the rage she felt. "We would never help the likes of you!"

Rei glanced at Minako nervously, surprised and worried by the strength Minako displayed.

_She's getting too emotional. If she doesn't stop now, she'll overuse her power! _

Rei turned her head backwards and Ami caught her gaze. With an exchanged look, Ami slip her hands into her skirt pocket for her Teletia S., hoping to seek the Shitennou for help.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you do that." Danburite said. At the very moment, Azurite appeared right behind the girls.

"Excuse my rudeness," Azurite said as he took hold of Ami's hand.

"Ah!"

"Ami-chan!" Makoto, being closest to Ami besides Usagi, immediately performed a Karate back kick.

Azurite kneeled to dodge it, his facial expression not changing the slight bit. He pulled out Ami's hand and with a swift motion took the phone with the blue heart in his hand.

"Why you…!" Makoto sent the shorter man another punch, but Azurite teleported himself back to his teammates before Makoto could reach him.

"I'm afraid outsiders are not welcomed in this meeting. We wouldn't want the fun to be spoiled." Danburite smiled.

"Well, I see that your idea fun is quite twisted then, because I'm certain none of us girls are having fun—" Minako's retort was halted when Danburite vanished and reappeared right in front of her, a finger on her lips.

"But _I am_ having fun." Danburite whispered into the idol's ear as a blast of orange energy burst out from him, surrounding the both of them.

The other four girls were all bounced back by the impact, but before they hit the floor, Azurite caught hold of Ami, while Hematite caught Makoto. Rei was held by Rubellite, while Usagi…

"Ow!" Usagi yelped as her bottom hit the rocky floor harshly.

"Argh!"

Usagi raised her head hearing the cries, and found Ami, Rei and Makoto also trapped in similar transparent barriers in colour of blue, red and green respectively. She saw the men all placed their right hand over the girls' chest and their hand started to glow. Whatever they are doing, they are causing her friends pain.

"Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan!" Usagi called out in worry. She tried to reach the blue barrier, which is closest to her, but the pressure surrounding it prevented her from doing so.

"What… are you… trying… to do to us?" Minako forced out the question through greeted teeth, her hands trying to wrench Danburite's hand away. She winced when she felt more of Danburite's energy flowing into her, as if trying to pull something out of her, causing her a splitting pain within.

"Don't worry, princess. It will all end in a matter of minutes." Danburite grinned as he continued performing the magic.

_Huh?_

Danburite widened his eyes when a pure white glow of light appeared on the idol's chest, he felt another power resisting his energy, pushing him out. He turned to look around them, and found his three comrades experiencing the same thing, a dumbstruck expression on their faces.

Usagi watched the light turned to glow in a more silvery colour and surrounded her friends. At the same moment, she felt something warm in her chest, and find herself glowing as well.

"Maboroshi no… Ginzushou…" Usagi muttered in surprised realization. She closed her eyes, hoping for the slightest miracle to happen.

_Please… protect my friends. Maboroshi no Ginzushou!_

White light burst out from the girls, and the men were forced to break contact and step back, the barriers all disappeared.

Usagi opened her eyes and let out a relieved smile when found her friends all fine. She ran to them again.

"Are you all alright?"

"Yes…" The four guardians all unintentionally raised their hands to their chest, where the light had glowed.

"Usagi, was that… your doing?" Makoto asked.

Usagi nodded unsurely. "Partly… I think."

"It was us… We're the ones that held Usagi-chan's crystal power." Ami whispered in realization.

"We can talk about that later." Rei remarked, reminding the three that they are still in the presence of the enemy.

"So, looks like you failed whatever you tried to do on us. Danburite." Minako sneered in triumph seeing the astounded look on the blonde's face.

"Tsk!" Danburite made a displeased noise and glared at the idol for a moment, before he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Well… that's true. But it doesn't matter, it means I still have more time to spend with you before I actually have to start working." His face split into a wicked smile again, as if he wasn't fazed the least bit by what just happened.

The sight pissed the idol greatly, but before she could say another retort, Makoto beat her to it. "Oh shut the hell up already! Stop the tricks and state your business! What were you trying to do to us and what's your intention?"

"That's right! Why did you collect energy? I won't forgive you for endangering the life of innocent people and my friends!" Usagi said.

Unexpected, Danburite and Hematite burst out laughing, while Azurite and Rubellite snickered.

"W-What's so funny?" Usagi demanded, face turning red.

"Our sincere apology." Danburite said as he wiped the tears in his eye. "We just didn't expect you to say something so… how should I put it? Dumb? Yes, that should be a word even your highness would understand."

"Hey! That's mean!" Usagi cried in frustration, feeling insulted.

Danburite snorted and ignored the comment. "And above all, why would we want your forgiveness?"

Danburite's aura suddenly strengthened, so strong that it sent a blast of wind at the girls, pressuring them. They all looked to find Danburite's face turned from the handsome, gentleman like expression to one full of hatred and disgust. The girls all cringed at the sight, taken a back and felt the chills in their spine.

"Here's a warning for you, Princess Serenity. The last thing we would care is what you think, and you better keep your mouth shut in front of us. If it weren't for her majesty's request, we would have killed you long ago."

"And who, may I ask, is this 'majesty' that you speak of?" Out of nowhere, a few blasts of energy shot towards the men, and dust and dirt were sent flying in the impact.

When the dust cleared, everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. In front of the girls stood Nephrite and Zoisite with their weapons out, ready to fight.

"Humph, and here I thought I still have more time. Looks like you Shitennou aren't as useless as I thought." Danburite spat as he patted the dust off his shoulder, none of them injured or fazed.

"Thanks for the compliment." Zoisite sneered.

"Well. Nevermind, at least now I have seen for myself what the Sailor Senshis' reincarnation are capable of." Danburite shrugged. "It's no fun anymore if uninvited guests showed up in our meeting. We will meet again very soon, your highnesses. So if you would excuse me." Danburite bowed.

"You are not escaping that easily!" Nephrite concentrated his power at the tip of his sword and fired a red blast at Danburite, but the blonde was gone already with a flick of his arm before the attack reaches him. Hematite and Rubellite did the same thing and vanished.

"That's yours." Azurite said shortly before flying something at Nephrite. Nephrite caught the object and found it to be Ami's phone. He growled in rage but found Azurite also gone when he raised his head.

"Nephrite! Zoisite!"

Nephrite and Zoisite turned to see the girls rushing towards them, and the red clothed man immediately drew his girlfriend into a tight protective embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you guys! How did you find us?" Usagi asked.

"We thought something was wrong when we found you ladies gone. Kunzite found Jupiter missing, while Nephrite found Mercury. They phoned me and Jadeite, and we went out to search for you all." Zoisite turned to look behind where the four men had stood just a minute ago. "So that's who we will be facing from now on."

The girls nodded somberly.

"The situation is far worse than we expected, there's a even higher up besides them." Zoisite said grimly. "We'll have to report to the Master."

"Yeah. A few things happened just now and it would seems one of them is Minako's old acquaintance." Makoto said and they all turned to look at the quiet idol.

Rei, seeing Minako still need a minute, spoke up to draw the attention away. "We should talk about this later when we meet up with the rest of the others, including Luna and Artemis. They will need to know what happened as well."

The others agreed and started to walk away, wanting nothing more than to leave this ground for the moment.

A phone rang and the group all turned to Usagi, who answered her call. "Hello?"

"_Usagi-san? Where are you? Kaoru-kun said you met a scary looking man and then we couldn't find you!"_

"Ah! I'm sorry…I'm all right, yes… yes… please do not worry. Something urgent just popped up. I'll be right back!"

Hearing the conversation, Ami, holding hands with the now de-transformed Akai, tapped the tall brunette beside her with her other hand. "Looks like there's no escape from the discussion tonight anyway."

"Yup." Makoto nodded and looked helplessly seeing Usagi speaking into the phone frantically.

They continued onward to meet up with the others.

_

* * *

_Reopening his eyes again, Azurite found himself back in their usual quarter. Danburite, Hematite and Rubellite had already arrived, since they left earlier than him.

_Bam!_

"Why did it not work?" Danburite hissed, his right fist in the wall.

The three men shared a grimace seeing the blonde's outburst. It's the first time they ever saw Danburite lose his cool like that. They couldn't see the blonde's facial expression, since his back was turned towards them, but they were sure that it would not be pretty.

"Well… the reason certainly has to be related to the crystal. But why did it happen now? I mean, Mars was half wakened even though Rubellite didn't intend to, and the crystal didn't react. While just now, when we intended to fully waken them all, ironically we couldn't with the crystal reacting." Azurite pointed out, hand on his chin.

Rubellite and Hematite shrugged, looking thoughtful as well.

"…nity…"

The three looked up hearing Danburite's murmur.

"Princesses Serenity. She's the cause." Danburite sneered. "Even in the present life, she still insists hindering us." Danburite turned to face the three. "But it doesn't matter, we will waken the princesses in time. We are not going to give up that easily…"

His blue eyes gleamed in determination, a perilous smirk on his face. "…not after waiting for such a long time."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry for the long wait. School was crazy, so is life._

_For the appearances of the princesses, check the picture with the girls all in white dress in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Visual Book. _

_Danburite… I believe a lot of you know him through the Sailor V manga. I myself had not read the manga, and is portraying him through my own imagination and the little information I gathered from WikiMoon, so please be aware that though he is not an original character I created like the rest of the villains, I have probably made him quite OOC._

_For Makoto's flower shop, I named it as_ Ki no Flower Shop_ as a Japanese pun. In literal_ _translation, it would be _Flower Shop of Wood_. That would be a pun for Makoto's family name with the same pronunciation but different writing, with 'no' in hiragana form, not kanji. Because of such change, therefore the meaning would change too. So please beware that it's not Kino Flower Shop, it's Ki no Flower Shop. And just in case someone's interested in knowing, Flower Shop in Japanese is_ Hanaya_, I just didn't bother putting it in._

_**Next chapter:**__ More discussion about the enemy and the past life; Rei/Minako scene; battle scenes!_


	14. Chapter 14

(Today. Wee hours in Hikawa Shrine)

"Youma Taisan!" _Sailor Mars shouted with all her might._

_She roasted a few youmas in one blast with her left hand, while sliced another in half with her dagger in her right hand._

"_Don't let the youma go pass the gate!" She shouted her order to her troops._

_She turned her head, but found dead bodies of the moon soldiers increased, while the number of youmas seemed the same no matter how much she had slain. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, but ignored the pain in her heart and continued to fight the youmas and Earth troops._

_A few Lunarian soldiers charged right behind her. _

_Using her dagger, she killed the bunch of youmas leaping at her, but a few others got pass her._

"_AruggghhHHHH!"_

_She ignored the sound of the cries. She ignored the sound of liquid pouring. She bit her lips to stop the clenching in her chest. Because she knew it was too late._

_SPLASH!_

_SQUASH!_

Rei gasped as she sat up on her futon. She covered her eyes with her hand, trying to get rid of the redness in her mind and not to vomit because of the violent images and the iron smell.

_Kami… those memories are really preventing me from getting a good sleep._ She sighed as her racing heart finally calmed down. Feeling more relaxed, she lied down again and turned to sleep on her left side, but immediately sat straight up again seeing the futon beside her empty.

_Minako!_

She turned her head to find Artemis still slumbering on the cushion, which was a relief and a worry at the same time. Relieved that at least it was not something serious or Senshi matter related, for Minako would surely have brought Artemis with her if it was, but it was also a worry because this meant Minako is out somewhere alone.

Rei concentrated and traced Minako's aura. With everyone asleep, she spotted Minako's aura easily, for people's aura becomes weaker during their slumber, while Minako was awake and her aura was already brighter and stronger to start with.

Rei let out a relieved sigh, now that she knew the location of the idol's whereabout. She debated wither to go seek the idol or not.

_A lot must be on her mind, it's only natural that she would want some time alone._

Rei thought of her own experience in the past three days.

They had encountered the enemies and learnt their identity, or at least, their names just yesterday afternoon. The day before that, for most of them, they had met the ruler of the Moon Kingdom for the very first time. And just before that, Rei and the Shitennou had fought Rubellite just in the woods behind the building she now sleeps in.

So much happened in only three days, Rei was absolutely sure that the current events had exhausted not only Minako and herself, but everyone else as well.

_But she really needs her rest, given by how much power she used yesterday._

_

* * *

_

(Yesterday afternoon. Right after battle.)

"Ah! I'm sorry…I'm all right, yes… yes… please do not worry. Something urgent just popped up. I'll be right back!"

Behind the four, Rei and Shiroi walked side-by-side and smiled helplessly overhearing Usagi's conversation on the phone. Rei then paused and looked behind worriedly at the idol, who was walking in a slower pace alone.

"Mars." Rei turned to see Shiroi's concerned look. "I don't know what happened, but Venus seems to have used a lot of her energy."

Rei nodded and glanced at the idol once more before addressing the man. "Shiroi, you go ahead with the others first, we'll catch up in a minute."

Shiroi nodded his understanding. "Just in case, tell Venus to phone her manager. He was in a panic when he found her gone."

"Saitou-san? How did you—?"

"We were supposed to meet for work today. I overheard my manager talking with him on the phone saying that they would be late because he can't find Venus."

"I see. I'll tell her. Thanks."

Seeing Shiroi started walking up to the others, Rei turned and find the idol closer to her already.

"Minako, are you—?"

"I'm fine." Minako snapped without looking at Rei.

"Well. Obviously you're not." Rei responded with the same fury, folding her arms.

"If you already know, then why ask in the first place?"

Rei's anger immediately dropped when their eyes met. Despite how she was being glared at, Rei could see the tiredness in those soft brown eyes. She softened her look, dropped her arms, but continued speaking in a stern voice.

"What were you thinking? Letting your emotion take control like that. You could have overused your power and collapse!"

"But I didn't."

"Only because the guys made it in time!"

"So what? It's none of your business even if I did used up all my energy!" Minako snapped again, and suddenly everything froze.

Rei eyes widened, followed by Minako herself. They just stood there and stared at each other, expressionless.

Averting her gaze, Minako walked pass Rei, but didn't go far before she stumbled and Rei had to catch her by the arm.

" 'Careful!"

"…"

"Like I told you." Rei sighed again and decided to not say anymore even though she wanted to, because she saw how Minako pressed her lips, a sign showing that the idol was getting irritated and frustrated and they might get into another argument very soon.

"Just… let me walk beside you, okay? At least let me do that much."

"Fine."

"And Shiroi told me Saitou-san was looking for you. You should phone him, he's really worried." Rei informed as she let go of Minako. The idol nodded and they walked by each other's side without exchanging another word.

_

* * *

_

(Today. Wee hours in Hikawa Shrine)

_It would have been better if she could get some rest right afterwards. _Rei's brows furrowed.

It was a miracle that none of them felt ill or the least exhausted after going through what Danburite and his team had done to them. After a bit of discussion, they conclude that it's all thanks to the _Maboroshi no Ginzushou_'s power.

Still, Minako had exhausted herself from using too much power, and Rei wanted her to get some rest, but couldn't because Usagi, Ami and Minako herself all had to resume work immediately, so they held the meeting at Crown after dinnertime.

The very second they arrived Rei's room at the shrine, Rei insisted Minako to go to bed. Though Minako protested at first, under the addition persuasion from Artemis, Minako reluctantly agreed and fell deep asleep the second she slipped into the futon.

_And what's so special about that guy anyway? I've never seen Minako so shaken, especially in front of an enemy. _Rei's frown deepened.

_

* * *

_

(Yesterday night. Meeting.)

"Danburite? Really?" Kuroi asked with eyes wide.

"Yes, you know him as well?"

Kuroi nodded with a frown. "I have heard of him. He was supposed to be one of my underlings in Dark Kingdom, but he got defeated by Sailor V before I was even wakened as Kunzite."

Everyone glanced at Minako before turning their attention back to Kuroi again.

"He was sent as a scout along with a few others to live in Tokyo, acting as normal human while collecting information on people's lives and potential places where we can gather large amount of energy." He turned to look at Artemis and Minako. "Does my knowledge match yours?"

"Yes." The silver haired boy nodded. "Danburite, leader of the Dark Agency, subsection of Dark Kingdom." He turned to look at Usagi and the girls. "You might have heard of him as Saijyo Ace."

"Saijyo Ace? Sounds familiar…" Makoto shared a look with Ami.

"He is better known as Kaitou Ace."

"Artemis, did you just say—"

"Kai-Kai-Kaitou—"

"KAITOU ACE!" Ami and Makoto cried in unison.

"Who?" Usagi tilt her head to the side, looking at Mamoru who also looked shocked hearing the news.

"You remember the television program seven years ago? The Kaitou Ace." Mamoru pointed out.

"EHHHHH! _THE_ KAITOU ACE?" Usagi eye's widened to her fullest. "The missing super handsome actor years ago?"

"Yes. That Kaitou Ace." Artemis sweat dropped.

"Wait. I don't get any of this." Rei interrupted. "Missing?"

"Rei-chan, you mean you don't know?" Usagi looked at her friend as if she grew two heads when the priestess shook her head. "Ohhhhh! You are so hopeless sometimes! Kaitou Ace was a super popular television program seven years ago, and the super-duper-extremely handsome actor who played Kaitou Ace was call Saijyo Ace. His fame in the drama industry was as big as Minako-chan was in the music industry at that time!"

"That's right. But he disappeared one day, and no one knows what happened even till this day. Even the agency he owned was gone. I don't quite remember the name, but I think the Dark Agency is correct." Ami continued.

Rei nodded, acknowledging what Ami said and secretly disregarding Usagi's words, for she didn't care about the entertainment part of the information.

"ANYWAY!" Artemis said rather loudly and drew everyone's attention. "Danburite was one of the first enemy Sailor V had to face that was related to the Dark Kingdom and the past life, and he had revealed to Minako that he is actually the reincarnation of a Venusian soldier name Adonis."

"Eh!"

* * *

(Today. Wee hours in Hikawa Shrine)

The information about their enemy being an alien came in quite a shock for everyone. Sure, they do know there are aliens in the world, or at least in the past life, but they never expected to face one in a battle themselves, since the Dark Kingdom was ruled by Earthmen as well.

Everyone then understood Minako's troubled mind as a natural reaction when they found a dead man that originated from the same alien planet suddenly alive. But Rei knew better.

She knew the idol wasn't one to be fazed by something so 'trivial', much less nearly loosing control of her emotions and power.

_What is she hiding? What happened between them? _Rei wondered.

_

* * *

_

(Yesterday night. At the shrine after the meeting.)

"Artemis." Rei dragged the boy out of the room and into the deserted hallway after making sure the idol was asleep.

"Mars?" Artemis looked at the stoic priestess towering him nervously.

"Don't try to lie to me. Who is Danburite?"

"Didn't I say in the meet—"

"I don't mean that, you know it. What is so special about this guy that made Minako react so strongly? And don't give me the Venusian or dead-alive crap, because I know that's no the cause."

"…"

"What happened between them?" Rei prompted and knew she hit a spot, because Artemis stiffened.

Artemis sighed. "Mars, I know you're worried about Minako, and you are right that something did happened between them, but I don't think it's my place to tell you, at least I know Minako wouldn't appreciate that."

"I know. Then are you going to talk to her later when she's better?"

"I do plan to."

Rei nodded. "Okay, that's good enough then."

"Really?" Artemis blinked.

"Yes, what did you expect? That I throttle you to death until you tell me? I can do that if you want to." Rei raised an eyebrow.

"N-No!" Artemis shook both his hands and head rather frantically.

Rei was about to reenter her room when Artemis stopped her and said, "Thanks, Mars."

"There's nothing to thank for." Rei disregarded the boy's word and went into the room again, not aware of the knowing smile Artemis has on his face.

_

* * *

_

(Today. Wee hours. Hikawa Shrine)

_Okay. So Artemis won't tell and I won't pry, but…_ Rei can't help feeling very concerned and very curious at the same time, but something bothered her even more at the moment and her brow twitched.

_And what the hell am I doing HERE!_

She groaned when she found herself already mid way down the empty hall in the cool night wearing a light jacket and holding another in hand for the idol, knowing she would not have taken one.

_Great. Maybe she is right after all about me having the tendency of stalking her._ Rei admitted in annoyance as she continued walking down the hallway to where the idol is.

* * *

"_Shit!" The boss of the robbery group swore as the Crescent Moon Cutter knocked the gun out of his hand._

_Sailor V caught her cutter in the right hand and stretched her left hand out. She did her signature shook with her index finger raised, smirking._

"_Do you really think you could win over me that easily?" She said in triumph._

"_Tsk, I might not have the money I want, but you aren't going to catch me as well." He snapped his finger, and one of the minions pulled a string that Sailor V wasn't aware he was holding in his hand._

Creak-kkkkkkkkk.

_Hearing the creaking sound, she turned to find a shelf full of files threatening to fall, and a child who was unfortunately in the bank with her mother at that time was right below the shelf._

_Upon the sight, Sailor V dashed towards the child while the robbery group made their escape. She disregarded the taunt the fleeing leader of the robbers sent her, saying "I know you would rather save the kid than go after us. I hope to never see you again, Sailor V."_

_Sailor V kneeled and hugged the child against her, but the shadow towering over her made it clear that she was already too late. _

_In fear, she closed her eyes and used her body to protect the child, hoping the shelf's weight isn't strong enough to squash the child under her as well._

_But the heavy impact never came. She only felt files and paper falling over and covering her._

_"My. Would you mind if I help? Princess."_

_Hearing the deep, smooth voice, Sailor V opened her eyes to find a few rubbish bins in front of her that miraculously trapped the shelf in its half fallen position. She looked up to find the masked man in full white attire responsible for the action._

"_Kaitou Ace!"_

_

* * *

_

(Today. Wee hours. Hikawa Shrine)

_Dang it. Out of every possible enemy I killed, why him? Why does it have to be him? _Minako shook her head in frustration. She took a piece of gravel and threw it down the steps, listening to the soft sound made as it fell and bounced down the long staircase.

Sighing, she laid her head against the pillar of the stone torii behind her, watching the night sky.

_And Reiko was right, what was I doing, losing control like that? That was pathetic! _Minako reprimanded herself, thinking how suicidal her action had been.

She was lucky she didn't develop a fever like Rei did the last time, but she could still feel the slight pain from the headache that had bothered her the whole day after their encounter with Danburite. It had subdued only after Rei and Artemis forced her to rest.

"_So what? It's none of your business even if I did used up all my energy!"_

_Why did I say that? That was so selfish for me to say! Curse my stubbornness and temper. She was just trying to help, and I said that to her. _

Minako buried her face in her hands and groaned, recalling the hint of shock and hurt she saw in Rei's eyes. It was common knowledge between those who can control their own energy, that when one's energy was all used up no matter by will or not, it meant death. That was why youma's attack could be deadly if not treated soon. That why they need to learn how to control their energy and not use all of them up in one attack.

_And even afterwards, she still insisted staying beside me. I'm such an unthankful brat!_

And as if god agreed with her, she was confronted by a merciless whirl of wind. She shivered in the coldness, wearing only her pajamas and sneakers. She hunched her shoulders and brought her arms up, trying to gather some warmth, but the attempt was useless.

"I fail to understand why you would stay outdoor in the middle of a windy night wearing so little clothe." Minako stiffened when she heard the voice and felt a jacket wrapped over her shoulder.

"Reiko!" Minako looked up to see the priestess frowning disapprovingly at her.

"Are you an idiot or do you simply have a death wish?"

Minako didn't reply and turned to look at the view in front of her again. She heard a sigh, then from the corner of her eye, saw Rei walked down and joined her sitting on the stairs.

Silence…

Pulling the jacket to cover more of her body, Minako closed her eyes, enjoying Rei's warmth beside her. She didn't know how many minutes have gone by, but reopened her eyes when she heard rustling sound became clear footsteps.

"You're leaving already?" She looked back at the priestess.

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Just like what?" Rei frowned.

"I-I mean, you came here just to give me the jacket?"

"More or less. Why? You want me to stay?"

Minako hesitated. "I… could use some company."

Rei nodded and reclaim her seat beside the idol. She raised an eyebrow when she heard the idol's soft giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just find it funny how you could be so caring yet insensitive at the same time."

"Sorry for being so insensitive." Rei frowned, sounding insulted.

"Oh come on, Reiko. I don't really mean it that way." Minako nudged Rei lightly, still giggling. Rei simply huffed, though she didn't really mind.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

Rei glanced at the idol. "About Danburite?" She saw the spark of anxiety and dread in those soft brown eyes when the name was spoken.

"Yes. Aren't you curious?"

Rei left her gaze on the idol before she shrugged. "Of course I am, but I don't want to pry. I believe you would tell me if you think I have the need to know."

"I see…"

"…"

"Reiko, I'm sorry." Minako said in a voice so soft that it's nearly a whisper. She avoided meeting the priestess's eyes.

"…?" Rei turned to look at the idol with a concerned frown.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, you were just trying to help, but I…" Minako hesitated.

A small chuckle escaped Rei. "No need to hurt yourself. It's alright, I'm not that bothered by it."

"But—"

"It's good enough I know you made an effort, you were never good at apologizing." Rei laughed seeing Minako's face turning red. It was a pretty rare sight. Want to save the idol from further embarrassment, Rei added, "besides, you weren't really yourself at that time, so I won't take your words seriously. Don't worry."

Minako nodded and said nothing, eyes downcast.

Not standing the pensive look on the idol's face, Rei thought of something to say again.

"But you know," she started a bit louder than she needed to, drawing the idol's attention to look at her. "You should really work harder on controlling your emotions," Rei glanced at the idol mischievously, "because I really don't want to be held responsible when no one comes here anymore after finding out there's a temperamental idol living here."

"Excuse me! Are you suggesting that I'm emotionally unstable?" Minako challenged with a smirk.

"Maybe." Rei grinned.

"You'll be sorry for saying that!" Minako slipped her hands under Rei's jacket to tickle her. Rei tried to fight her and complained that they'll wake the people in the shrine through her uncontrollable laughter, but it didn't stop the idol from doing her merciless assault.

During the struggle, Minako's hand accidentally slipped under Rei's shirt and brushed against soft skin. The loud shriek Rei let out caught Minako off guard, and she looked up in question.

"Minako, how long have you been out here? Your hands are freezing cold!" Rei took hold of Minako's hand.

"Not sure. Probably an hour or two?" Minako shrugged.

"What! Do you really have a death wish?"

"That is so-oooo exaggerated."

"No, it's not. Cold can lead to pneumonia and pneumonia kills! We're going in to get you a hot drink before bed." Rei stood and offered Minako her hand.

Minako took the hand and stood up. "Okay. I want hot chocolate!"

"No. Just green tea."

"Come on! Reiko~"

"Green tea."

"Hot chocolate!"

"You'll get sugar high."

"I don't care!"

…

* * *

"Urgh! I will never win him at those! And here I thought he wouldn't have the advantage when we play something both of us are new with." Hematite whined loudly, causing his blue haired opponent to smile helplessly.

"I wonder why you bother to play then." Rubellite snorted. "What game is it this time?"

"Japanese Go chess. I read it from manga." Hematite answered.

"I believe that didn't exactly made you smart." Rubellite replied without leaving his eyes off his book. A black pebble chess piece flew straight and hit him right on the head.

"Hey! Are you trying to pick fight?" Rubellite bellowed and glared at the tall man, who merely shrugged. The flame user dropped his book and went after the brunette, who grinned and immediately bolt out of the chair and ran around the room.

Azurite laughed helplessly watching the two fought, and then left his seat.

"Danburite."

The blonde shifted his attention on the fight and looked up. "Yes?"

"I have a theory… about wakening the princesses."

The mention immediately drew everyone's interest. "You do?"

"Yes… but I'm not even 50 percent sure of the chances. I want to go test out before I inform you all."

"So we can't just do it now?" Hematite, feeling disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. If I try it out first, it would prevent us from wasting the energy we gathered just incase my theory was wrong."

"Of course." Danburite smiled. "I guess it really is in your nature, isn't it? To experiment and be sure and secure." He mused with an amused but also admiring smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Azurite smiled a bit before leaving.

* * *

(Today, afternoon. Park.)

Standing under a tree in the park, Ami looked at her wristwatch before turning her attention to her surrounding again. She still has another good hour before she needed to leave to take her shift for hospital duties.

"Ami-chan!"

Ami turned to the source of the call and saw a blue haired girl waving at her with one hand, dragging a silver haired boy through the crowded street with the other hand. "Luna. Artemis."

The pair stopped before the doctor. "Sorry we're a bit late."

Ami shook her head. "It's alright. I'm the one who should say sorry for the short notice."

"Mercury, what is it that you say you want to talk about? Is it about the enemy?" Artemis asked in a serious tone.

Ami nodded slowly. "Partly."

"…So it's about the princesses after all." Seeing the uncertainty in Ami's expression, Luna and Artemis shared an uneasy look.

"It's not about that, Luna, Artemis. The information about the princesses is only partial, I'm not that concerned about it, and I'm sure the others feel the same. " Ami soothed.

During the meeting yesterday, the girls had discussed more than about the identity of their enemy and the information they were given. They had also shared their knowledge about the princesses of the planets.

_

* * *

_

(Yesterday night. Meeting.)

_Bang!_

"We weren't trying to deceive you! And it's certainly not the Queen's intention!" Artemis bolt up from his chair, hands on the table.

"Artemis, calm down." Minako said in a slightly reprimanding voice, pulling her little guardian into his seat by the arm.

"We're just repeating what Danburite said, it's not our own thoughts. We're are not doubting you." Rei soothed.

"Yes. I didn't say those words to upset you. Sorry." Makoto apologized, a shocked expression on her face. She was the one who brought up the topic, and was taken aback seeing the usual calm cat-boy to display such a strong reaction.

Artemis took his seat, but his facial expression spoke volume that he was far from calm. The men and women studied the blue haired girl's expression, and found the similar look in mixture of hurt, anger and unjust present on the face, only not as strong as the boy.

It was understandable, considering the fact that the two cat advisors had kept their knowledge of the Silver Millennium since their rebirth. Especially for Artemis, who didn't even have his memories partially sealed like Luna once had. It was only natural for them to react with such strong emotion as they remain absolutely loyal to their Queen in the past life.

"We weren't trying to hide anything from you girls, we never were. We just didn't think that it's a necessary knowledge for us to share, because it would only complicate things and would not have aided us for the mission. And you weren't even supposed to remember that, so we never brought it up." Luna started.

"This decision of not telling you girls about being princesses and heirs of the planets is the same idea as not giving you full access to the memories. Though all of you were reborn with the same soul as your past selves, you are also different to the Senshis as individuals, caused by the different environment you grew up in and things you experienced this life. You were only fourteen and still maturing when you were summoned to be guardians in the present, and gaining all those memory would have easily affected you. Though it's not like the kingdoms still exists, but we never know in what way the knowledge of being heirs of alien planets may affect your feelings and your present lives. Queen Serenity didn't want you girls to hold more weights than you have as guardians, much less having the past memories and knowledge to limit you when there is a future full of different possibilities ahead of you. That's why we didn't tell you girls earlier, because we want to prevent the effects." Artemis explained.

"But… did the Shitennou know about this? Is this a widely known information in the past, or was it just between the planets and the moon?" Ami asked, looking from her boyfriend to the rest of the men.

Kuroi crossed his arms in a thoughtful posture. "We do know about the guardians of the Moon Kingdom to be heirs of the other planets, but…"

"...I don't think we have pondered much about it. It's merely a know-or-not-know situation, because we Earthman weren't really closely related to the other planets, not until later. When we first met you ladies, you were already guardians instead of princesses." Shiroi followed with his hand on his chin.

"Later? What happened?" Usagi asked,

"War. Battles against darkness. During those times, troops were sent and exchanged between planets for support." Akai said.

"Wars and exchanges between planets?" Ami repeated in puzzlement. The girls all have a similar frown on their faces.

Seeing the look on the girls' faces, Kuroi sighed. "Luna, Artemis, how much do they exactly know about the past life?"

"Memories they were given would be the period between a bit before Dark Kingdom surfaced on Earth and the end of Silver Millennium." Artemis answered.

"So we have quite a lot to explain." Kuroi groaned then turned to the girls. "Here's the story. Back then when the planets were all alive, each had their own kingdom and they rarely interacted with one another. But from some time onwards, darkness started to spread and infected each of the planets, so war between light and darkness broke out within all planets, which in Earth's case, we had the Dark Kingdom and Metalia to fight. At that time, for reasons we do not know, you princesses were summoned to the Moon to guard the Silver Millennium and its princess – Princess Serenity, and it's only after that, the light side of the planets also started to interact and exchange troops for support and alliance. That was also the time that we Shitennou and Prince Endymion had visited the moon and met you all. That's why we merely know about you girls once being princesses, but didn't really give the subject much thought."

"Okay… but then, why can't I recall any troops from other planets helping us defend the moon? We know at the end, the Earth Kingdom was controlled by the Dark Kingdom and invaded the moon, which was what our mission was about anyway. But if we have become alliances with the planets, shouldn't the light side of the other planets help the moon as well?" Makoto frowned.

"That's because they _didn't_ send any troops to the moon." Kiiroi said.

"Why? Even we—I mean, our past selves, being their princesses, are helping the moon. Why would they not help?"

"Because they died already…" Minako said softly, then raised her head and looked at the Shitennou solemnly. "Because the planets had died even before Earth invaded the moon kingdom, isn't it?"

Shiroi nodded somberly. "Earth was the lucky one in an aspect. Except the moon kingdom, we were the last to have darkness rising within the planet, as well as being defeated and taken control of. The other planets had all fallen even before Earth was half dominated by the Dark Kingdom. They were consumed by darkness… Not long after their princess had left for the moon."

The girls froze hearing the news, an uncomfortable atmosphere downed upon them.

* * *

(Today, afternoon. Park.)

Ami still remembered the chills that spread through her body after hearing the news.

_Did the princesses abandon their kingdom?_

_Did the kingdoms fell because the princesses have left?_

_Would it have been any different, if the princesses weren't summoned?_

Hearing how Shiroi had phrased the sentence, she couldn't help but wonder about the connections and possibilities, and she was sure that the other girls were also thinking about the same thing. Everyone fell in silence afterwards, and even though they knew the two advisors would probably hold answers to their questions, no one dared ask. At the end, they had to change the topic and talk about Usagi's _Maborshi no Ginzushou_ in order to get the meeting continue.

_Maybe that's why Luna and Artemis didn't want to tell us about the princess. They thought we would doubt the moon kingdom…_

Ami glanced at the two children walking beside her, and decided to dismiss her thoughts, readdressing the subject she wanted to talk about.

"I have given the subject a few thoughts yesterday after the meeting. I am concerned about the enemy's motive and also how they addressed us."

"How they 'addressed' you?" Luna repeated in puzzlement as she sat herself on a bench, soon joined by Artemis and Ami.

"Yes, as in their choice of words and attitude when they addressed us and told us about our past. Yesterday when the Shitennou told us about the princesses, they had spoke in a very objective way, to the point where they seems as if they could care less. But on the other hand, Danburite and the other three had all responded rather strongly, with all the bowing and formalities. And how they treated Usagi, their words were harsh and more than hostile, as if… full of hatred. This goes the same for how they talk about the moon kingdom."

"If you put it this way… it is quite disconcerting." Artemis said and Luna nodded.

"Ami-chan, do you have any guesses why's that?"

Ami nodded. "The Shiteenou's attitude toward the subject is mostly caused by their lack of knowledge and attachment regarding the princesses. So on the opposite side, we could assume that Danburite and the others are someone who felt close to us when we were the princesses. And then with Danburite being Venusian, I was guessing that—"

She saw the two kids widen their eyes, recognizing the connection she was making.

"—I was thinking that maybe the other three are also people from the planets: Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. That explains why they seems so attached to us."

"As far-fetched as it sounds, it makes perfect sense!" Artemis exclaimed.

"But then… why would they want to harm their princesses?" Luna wondered out loud, and none of them could come up with an answer.

"Ah!" Luna and Artemis suddenly tensed, heads snapped up. "Youma!"

"Eh!"

Luna and Artemis immediately left the bench and ran, led by their senses. Ami ran right behind them.

They made a few turns and ran out of the park. As they made their way, they found more people running pass them in the opposite direction, all screaming about a monster.

They ended up at a fountain of an open plaza and found a youma with its left hand over a civilian's face, absorbing the poor guy's energy.

Instead of being as bulky as the bull like youma, this youma had a slimmer structure, its body in a silvery blue colour and a blade in its right hand. There were a few other civilian sprawled on the floor near it.

"Call the others!" Luna instructed before taking her Lunatia L. out.

"_Luna Prism Power, Make up!"_

* * *

In Chiba residence_—_

"Eh? Luna's fighting alone?" Usagi bolt up from the sofa and cried in shock.

In Hikawa Shrine_—_

"I'm coming." Rei snapped her phone close.

In Ki no Flower Shop_—_

Makoto and Kuroi both snapped close their cell phones. Eyeing the two women shopping for flower seeds, they shared a look.

"I'll stay." Makoto said and Kuroi ran out of the shop.

In Karaoke Crown (Tokyo South Branch Store)_—_

"Hurry Up!" Akai shouted before running out. Kiiroi took off his apron and ran as well, but was stopped when two teenage girls came in through the glass door.

"Excuse me, we would like to book a room."

"Oh-h…sure, over here please." Kiiroi faked a smile while swore in his heart.

In the medic research center_—_

Mamoru slipped his phone into his pocket and was about to take off his lab coat…

"Mamoru! Come check sample B-1."

"Oh. Okay." Mamoru grimaced before re-fixing his lab coat. Then walked to join his colleague.

In the music studio_—_

"Can you teleport the both of us?" Minako asked as she and Shiroi ran through the hall.

"Yes, but we need to first find a place where no one could see us." Shiroi replied.

They spot the emergency exit down the hall and hurried, but froze when they heard Sugao called from behind.

"Ah! Minako, Shiroi-kun, there you are! Practice is starting!"

"He just had to call us at the worse timing." Minako grumbled and Shiroi couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"HA!" Sailor Luna shouted as she swung her halisen at the youma. The youma let go of the man and immediately stepped to the side, dodging the attack.

The youma made an inhuman noise and raised its blade. A beam in colour of blackish blue shot out and went for Luna. Luna let out a shocked shriek and ducked. Finding herself safe for the while, Luna continued her pursue.

Ami and Artemis stood a good distant away from the fight, hiding behind a tree, watching as Luna continued to fight the youma alone.

Seeing how the exchange of action keep going in cycle, Ami understood the problem lies in the fact that the youma was too fast for Luna to hit with her large halisen. She eyed her surrounding and saw a fire hydrant by the road, an idea popped up in her mind.

"Artemis, I need your help." She whispered something into the silver haired boy's ear.

"But I'll get wet!" Artemis whined.

"I have no choice, my power alone won't be enough!"

"…this better work."

They ran out towards the fire hydrant. "Luna! Break the fire hydrant with your halisen!" Ami shouted.

"What!" Luna looked at Ami incredulously, nearly forgot to dodge the blow the youma sent her. She leaped back and went to Ami and Artemis's side.

"You want me to break it?"

"Yes. There's no time to explain, just do it!" Ami urged as she saw the youma making its way towards them.

"Alright. Here goes." Luna transformed her regular halisen into the golden halisen. She raised it and hammered it down on the innocent hydrant. The red exterior immediately broke in the hard impact, a pillar of water burst out.

"Now!" Ami shouted and took off her handbag. Hoping that seller wasn't lying about the waterproof material, she and Artemis pressed the bag on to the water pillar.

Though normally it would be an impossible task with the water pressure being so strong, but with Ami's gift to affect water flow and combined strength, they successfully caused the water to bend into an angle that went straight at the youma.

The pillar of water hit the youma right in the chest, forcing it to drop its weapon and fly into a wall. It made a low grunting noise.

"Luna. Destroy it now!" Artemis shouted.

Luna nodded and detransformed her halisen into her Moon Stick.

"_Luna Sucre Candy!"_

Magical treats flew out and collided onto the youma. The youma was covered in light and burst to glowing dust, eventually vanished.

"We did it! Mercury, that was amazing!" Artemis removed his hand off the bag and jumped, not caring that he was soaked wet. The doctor smiled shyly at the compliment.

"But how…?"

"Luna?" The two turned to the small Senshi in puzzlement, seeing the frown on the girl's face.

"Last time, none of my attacks worked on those black youmas… but I could destroy this youma today."

Another thought appeared in Ami's mind hearing the statement, but she couldn't bring it out, because right at that moment, she felt another presences approaching them and found a half transparent blue barrier stretching over the whole rather big open plaza.

"And here I thought it could have collected more energy before it was destroyed. Youma restraining magic, huh?" Azurite said as he walked up towards the trio, his face thoughtful.

"Azurite…" Hearing the name from Ami's mouth, Luna and Artemis's eyes immediately widened in shock and alert, first time seeing the man.

Azurite eyed the two 'child' beside Ami. "Princess, those two are indeed your comrades, right?"

Ami frowned, puzzled by Azurite's question. "Yes."

"They are Lunarians, correct?"

Ami, Luna and Artemis shared another look before Ami nodded affirmative again.

"Good," was all the man said before he raised his hands, palms glowing in a faint blue colour.

Sensing the change in water flow around them, Ami wanted to warn her friends to be careful, but was too late.

Two pillar of water, bigger than the one the fire hydrant released, was formed in combination of water from the fountain and Azurite's power, and had proceed to knock Luna and Artemis off their feet.

The water surrounded them and trapped them within. Luna and Artemis gurgled in suffer within the pillar of water.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can not comply." With a motion of his hands, a few more pillars of water rose, formed by the water from both the fountain and fire hydrant.

Not standing the sight of her two friends/advisors suffocating, Ami closed her eyes and tried to summon more of her power. She concentrated so hard that her fist balled and the frame of her body shook.

To both her amazement and Azurite's, her power was strong enough to oppose Azurite's control on the water. The pillars dissolved and splashed water everywhere like a shower of rain.

Sailor Luna and Artemis dropped to the floor, coughing water out and gasping for air. The lack of strength forced Sailor Luna to detransform back to her civilian form.

Ami dropped to her knees as well, breathing heavily after using so much power. She stiffened seeing the shadow towering over her, and raised her head to see Azurite right in front.

"That should have done the trick." Azurite mumbled to himself before he summoned his powers again.

Before she could register what happened, Ami found herself being held captive in a sphere of water, unable to breathe or move.

"Ami-chan!" "Mercury!" Luna and Artemis chocked in horror. They wanted to help rescue the doctor like how she had helped them, but found no way nor any strength to do so.

Azurite stretched his hand out and reached into the sphere, placing his hand over Ami's chest. He closed his eyes and his hand glowed again.

At that moment, Ami felt a familiar pain within her.

"…!" She wanted to cry in pain, but couldn't. She tried to fight by summoning more of her power, but couldn't as well. She panicked and she felt herself losing consciousness due to pain and lack of oxygen.

_Usagi-chan, everyone… Akai… _She panicked, her heart cried for her friends and her lover.

'_Calm down.'_

_Eh?_

'_You have to stay as calm as the cool water in order to control your power.'_

_M-Mercury?_

'_Water is your nature. Even if you can't resist it sometimes, it doesn't mean you can't shatter it.'_

_Shatter?_

'_I'll show you.'_

Ami's eye snapped open and her blue aura intensified.

* * *

"Driver! Stop here!" Usagi said and stuffed the money into the driver's hands once the cab stopped. She didn't care if she had paid more than she needed to, and ran a few streets where Ami had told them that Luna is fighting. The location was far from her home, therefore she had to take the cab, but stopped a few streets away to prevent endangering civilians.

She soon spotted a half globe coloured in blue covering an area of the large open plaza. She turned the corner and found Kunzite, Nephrite and Rei together.

"Rei-chan! Kunzite! Nephrite!" She stopped right behind them, catching her breath. "Wha—what happened?"

"We don't know, the barrier was here when we arrived." Kunzite informed.

"Can't you work faster?" Nephrite barked at the priestess.

"Can't you see I'm trying? You might be Ami-chan's lover, but it doesn't mean you are the only one worried and frustrated." Rei shot her death glare at the Shitennou.

That statement angered the already agitated crimson warrior. "That's water based power! Yours is fire. Water and fire are the only elementary based magic that could entirely overpower the opposite as long as you have enough power. So do it!"

"I know! And can't you see not having enough power is exactly what I'm having problem with?"

Usagi turned to see the ofuda in Rei's hand and a few burnt pieces of paper on the floor. Apparently, Rei was trying to use her power to break through the barrier.

Usagi wanted to stop them from arguing, but all of their attention was turned to the barrier when they felt a sudden strong aura coming from within. They witnessed how the original blue barrier, tinted in slight purple had disappeared, but within half a second, another blue coloured barrier replaced it, only the color seems lighter and brighter.

"Ami-chan! No… that's Mercury!" Usagi cried in realization. She saw Rei nodded with a concerned frown, confirming her thought. Whatever was happening within, they realize that the barrier conjured by the enemy was broken, only to be replaced by the energy barrier of Mercury's, which means Mercury from the past life has wakened, like what Rei had experienced.

"Damn it! AMI!" Nephrite cried as he used his sword to slash the barrier repetitively, achieving nothing but exhausting himself.

"Nephrite! Calm down!" Kunzite said and pulled the man away.

The sight of the usual fierce Shitennou at this state made Usagi and Rei grimace. The two women shared and look and Rei turned to eye the barrier in front of her. "Nephrite."

Nephrite stopped struggling against Kunzite and looked at Rei.

"Stop the nonsense, you are not helping Ami by wasting your energy like that." She turned to eye the man sternly, forbidding him from making any retort. "If you want to help Ami, then listen to me." She spun around to face Usagi. "Usagi, I need your help."

"Anything if it means we can help Ami-chan and Luna and Artemis." Usagi nodded, glad to see the gleam of hope in the priestess's eyes.

Rei turned to address all three of them. "Jadeite told me last time that if I could break the barrier just the slight bit, he could use his power to break the barrier further. I presume that you two Shitennou would be able to do the same. Considering how Minako was able to break though Mars' barrier the last time, I'm willing to bet that if I could muster enough power, the connection of the senshi power would allow me to break the barrier just that bit, that's why I would need your help." She turned to Usagi. "Usagi, try channel your power into mine's. Taking the pieces of Ginzushou into account, the connection between us should allow you to do that."

Usagi nodded.

Rei then turned to the Shitennou. "Once I cracked the barrier, do what you need to do to widen the gap." The two men nodded.

Rei took Usagi's right hand into her left. They shared a nod and strengthened their aura, summoning their gifted strength. Feeling the surge of energy, Rei closed her eyes and raised her ofuda, reciting the mantra to further concentrate her power like how she used to during training.

_"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"_

She flew out her ofuda and the ofuda stuck on to the barrier, burning in flame. A small crack appeared on the barrier.

"NOW!" Kunzite shouted and he and Nephrite immediately pierced the barrier with their swords. With their energy coating the blade of their weapons, the two Shitennou slashed open the crack, and the four of them immediately ran in.

They made a few turns and ran through the open plaza, arriving to where they sensed the source of energy to be.

The sight shocked them, with broken fire hydrant, the area all wet. There were civilians on the floor along with Luna and Artemis. But what shocked them the most was the sphere of water that was slowly turning into ice.

The four watched in astonishment, seeing Azurite backing off the now freezing sphere, and inside the sphere was none other than Ami herself. They could see the bright blue halo surrounding her.

Though the sight of the sphere looks as if it's going to harm their friend, the power radiating from it told them that it was actually Ami—Mercury's doing.

After another few seconds, the sphere turned into completely ice.

_Clash!_

The ice shattered and Ami dropped to the floor on her two feet with ease and grace.

"My magic was broken…" Azurite said softly in shock, but there was no trace of disappointment or fear in his look. His shocked expression was soon replaced by a gentle smile instead, looking at Ami.

"Ami!"

Hearing Nephrite's call got Azurite to realize for the first time that the four Senshi and Shitennou had broke through the barrier. A red glow of energy blast flew right at him and he leaped back to dodge.

"Don't you dare go near Ami." Nephrite shouted in rage.

Azurite sighed in annoyance hearing the threat. He turned to look at the woman before her again, absorbing the sight of the beautiful deep blue eyes. With a satisfied smile, he made a motion with his arm and disappeared in ripples of light.

Seeing their enemy gone, Usagi, Rei, Kunzite and Nephrite slowly approached Ami.

"Ami." Nephrite called, and the doctor turned to face him and the rest of the group.

"Akai…" Ami called softly as her iris started to regain its usual dark colour, her aura subdued to its usual strength and the barrier surrounding the area disappeared. She passed out and Nephrite dashed forth to catch her, followed by Kunzite. Usagi and Rei spotted Luna and Artemis, seeing Ami has the Shitennou to take care of her, they ran to check on the two children instead.

"Ami! Ami! Wake up! Ami!" Nephrite shook his soaked girlfriend in his arms a bit, his heart racing and frown deepened receiving no answer.

"Don't worry, she probably just overused her power." Rei said as she and Usagi approached the trio. Luna and Artemis are both conscious, but couldn't walk due to the lack of strength after near drowning. Usagi piggybacked Luna while Rei piggybacked Artemis.

"But just to be sure, you should get her to a hospital. She was nearly drowned in the water like us." Artemis said.

Kunzite nodded and detransformed to Kuroi. He patted Nephrite on the shoulder firmly to show his support, than took out his cell phone to call for ambulance, but it wasn't needed, for a faint screeching sound of the ambulance started to ring in the background, gradually getting louder. Some civilian who escaped earlier must have called for police and ambulance.

Hearing that, Nephrite detransformed as well.

"Akai-kun, we'll take Luna and Artemis back first. You stay and go with Ami-chan to the hospital." Usagi offered.

Akai nodded. "Thank you, princess." He said softly before hugging Ami tighter in his arms, planting a kiss on the doctor's head.

"I'll contact the others, and inform you if anything comes up." Kuroi said and the girls nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

"So, was your theory correct?" Danburite asked as Azurite walked into the room.

"Yes, it was. Mercury was wakened."

"Really?" Hematite bolt up from his seat in excitement.

"Yes, but only half wakened, like I expected."

"But we are aiming for them to fully waken." Rubellite frowned.

"I know, but it's not that easy to achieve with Serenity's power in the way."

"Mind explaining what you did?" Danburite asked, very curious.

"I spoke with Rubellite and asked about what exactly happened back then when Mars was wakened. I found one condition very different compared to our operation last time, that is, Mars was using her power to fight Rubellite, while last time, we launched a surprise assault that none of them could even react in time. When they are fighting with their Senshi gifts, they are summoning their Senshi powers on their own will, that actually allows our magic to reach them and take effect too. So what I did today was I made Mercury fight as well, and when she used her powers, I took the chance to perform the magic, and Mercury was wakened like Mars have."

"I see, brilliant idea." Danburite nodded, fingers intertwined in a thoughtful posture.

"Then how do we get them to fully waken?" Rubellite asked.

"I don't know. That would probably require some stronger magic, but I'm sure that we must take it step by step. We will have to first waken the princesses partially before proceeding."

"Okay. So all we need to do now is to fight them to make them fight back, then we can use our magic to trigger them to waken. Great!" Hematite clapped his hands together and stood up with a grin. "Come on, Danburite, let's do it then!"

"Hold on would you?" Rubellite grabbed hold of his comrade's wrist. "You don't have enough energy to perform the magic, remember? We used up the ones we kept last time, collect some before going."

"Oh sucks!" Hematite's shoulder slumped.

"Don't worry, Hematite. It would soon be your turn, you just have to get prepared." Azurite laughed and patted the tall brunet on the shoulder before taking a seat.

Hematite sighed and took a seat beside Azurite. "Yeah. I really hate being human, it's so inconvenient that we have to gather energy before performing anything!"

"It will pass very soon. That's a part of what we are all working for, isn't it? We will certainly get our powers back." Danburite smiled, and the three men nodded with a smile as well.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **_

_Sorry for the choppy scenes in this chapter. I wanted to try something new, but I don't think this kind of arrangement will appear again, since it's quite messy._

_I know some people have watched the anime and some things in my story just don't fit, especially my version of the past life, for in a way it is nearly original. But please understand that I never liked Sailor Moon until about four years ago when I first watched PGSM online by chance. Afterwards, I only read the manga sometime this year, and I don't plan to go watch the anime, so I'm just making things up my way that was untold in PGSM with influences from the manga and WikiMoon. Anything I know about the anime version, it's either from WikiMoon or from other fanfic. So bear with me for this another version of the past life. _

_Do PM me if you have any questions, especially about the past life. I will answer to the best of my ability, but expect the review to come a few days later, because I'm at camp for a few days. (My beta urged me to update, I was planning to update later even though this chapter was done for quite some time. So you might want to thank her if you enjoyed this chapter. XD)_

_**Thank you for reading and reviews are deeply appreciated. (I love reading reviews!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Stretching her arms, Minako made her way through the shrine to her priestess friend, having easily sensed the warm and bright red aura. She had her oversized sunglasses on and took the longer route around the shrine, avoiding the crowd at the front.

"Ahhhh! Run!"

"She's coming!"

The squeals, screams, giggles and laughter startled the idol. She turned the corner and found few kids that appeared to be no older than seven years old running around in the shrine yard, and the adult accompanying them was none other than Rei herself.

The kids were giggling as they ran, trying to avoid getting caught by the priestess. Rei was laughing loudly, her priestess robes fluttering as she ran; her usual serious, mysterious feature vanished. It was always those times that Minako would find herself unable to keep her eyes off her friend, the red aura shining and addicting, even back when they were teenagers.

This was the same for Venus in the past life, Mars had always been fond of children, and Venus had always enjoyed watching Mars playing with them. It was something Minako had learnt long ago, memories she recovered during their Senshi days.

_Venus walked through the garden to where she knew her companion would be. Mars rarely leave the palace alone unless it was for a mission, and whenever she did so, she would be there._

_As she got closer to the location, she heard more squeals and laughter. Walking pass the trees, she arrived a flowered plain and found the Martian with a group of children, running around in circles, chasing after one another. It was an amazing sight, the usual fierce and serious Senshi of Fire, best fighter of the guardians who rarely enjoy anything except meditation, to be laughing loudly with kids so much as if she was a kid of the same age._

_Venus just stood there, watching, absorbing every detail of the sight into her cerulean eyes. How Mars's chocolate hair flew when she spun around, how her red gown showed every beautiful curve of her body as she moved, and how her eyes twinkled in amusement whenever a kid would whine in her arms because he or she had got caught._

_Finally, the kids had to leave for home, and one by one they waved goodbye at the Senshi and hurried off. Seeing the Martian's back turned towards her, Venus dashed forward and sneaked behind Mars. She pounded onto the back of her friend and covered those lavender eyes with her hand._

"_Guess who?" Venus giggled as she asked. She knew Mars knew anyway, but it was a game they played every time they meet here. And like every time, Mars responded with a sigh and simply said, "Venus."_

Minako giggled softly thinking about the memory. Since the first time Venus had accidentally stumbled into the plain and found the Martian, she was immediately drawn by the side of Mars that she had never seen. Cheery, genial, and carefree. It was one of the many sides of Mars that Venus loved, and the first time seeing it only made Venus more attracted to the mysterious warrior.

_Wait! Hold on right there!_ Minako mentally smacked herself, her subconscious screaming at her.

'_Attracted'? _

'_Loved'? _

_When did those emotions ever associated itself with the memories?_ Minako mused as she watched a few adults, apparently parents, approached Rei and picked up the children. Back then, Minako had never felt such strong emotions when regaining her memories, and certainly not love and not in this particular memory she knew for ages.

Did Queen Serenity seal some of the emotions along with the memories as well? Were those emotions how Venus had felt for Mars? Minako could not fathom, and she felt confused. She shook off her thoughts as she saw Rei bowed slightly at the parents and the adults and children finally waved goodbye and headed off.

Determined to dismiss the feeling, Minako strode towards the priestess's back that was facing her and lunged forth, throwing her arms around Rei's neck and caused Rei to tilt forward slightly at the force. She covered Rei's eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?"

Rei sighed hearing the giggles. "Minako."

Rei pushed down the hands covering her eyes, but Minako didn't leave hanging on her back. "You've done this so many times its impossible for me to not know."

"Yup. And since I've been doing it since teenage, why break the tradition?" Minako laughed merrily and Rei could only sigh again.

"Oh, there's no time to be grumpy, Reiko. We have a meeting to attend." Minako cooed.

"I know. And I'm not grumpy. Now get off of me so I can go get changed."

Minako pouted playfully as she let go.

She watched the priestess walked away and followed, disregarding the lingering feeling in her heart that already missed the instant of warmth she just shared with the stoic woman.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ami had been attacked and Mercury was wakened. After the battle, Ami was taken and kept in the hospital for a day, for she had developed a fever and the doctors decided not to discharge her until her fever subdued. Everyone had arrived to the hospital later that day and had met a very worried and upset Mizuno Saeko. As ironic as it sounded, it was thanks to the amount of recent youma attacks that the group was saved from any further questions by the older Mizuno, saying that Ami was unfortunately involved in a youma attack was enough to stop Saeko from asking for details. The doctor had only discharged Ami after the fever was gone, and she was advised to take a few days of rest, which Akai had of course accompanied her for most of the time.

Now in Karaoke Crown Senshi (and Shitennou) Secret Base—

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be here today?" Usagi asked Ami.

"Of course I am! Mama kept me in home for the last few days, I recovered more than enough energy that I just want to go back to work."

"And Reiko calls me a workaholic." Minako giggled.

"Which is still true." Rei raised an eyebrow and pointed out.

"But Akai stayed with you during those few days, right? Weren't you busy with him? Oh wait… actually, that would get you more rested, huh?" Makoto teased.

"Mako-chan! That's dirty! And it's not like I have a choice, mama was the one who phoned Akai to stay with me because she had to work at the hospital. It was so embarrassing! And I actually had to threaten him that I won't let him walk me in the coming week unless he leave me alone for once and go help Kiiroi-kun work in Crown today." Ami blushed fiercely, causing her friends to laugh quite hard.

"Who would've thought Akai-kun would be the clingy type like that?" Usagi giggled.

"Okay, come on. Stop teasing her, I think that's quite enough." Rei shot a glance at both Usagi and Makoto.

"Geez, you are such a killjoy, Hino. You know that?" Makoto pushed the priestess slightly with her fist, causing Rei to roll her eyes.

Luna and Artemis, both in human form occupying white chairs, sighed tiredly. "Girls… Can we just go back to the main point? We are here to talk about the enemy and Mercury's theory."

"Sorry." Minako poked her tongue out sheepishly before leading the girl talk back to its serious discussion. "Ami-chan, Artemis told me that you suspected that the men beside Danburite are also reincarnations of people from other planets, is that true?"

"Eh?" Usagi and Makoto exclaimed in shock, while Rei didn't react much, since she had been present when Artemis informed Minako at the shrine.

Ami nodded. "Yes, I came to this conclusion by comparing the behavior they shown and the Shitennou's behavior when they talked about the Moon Kingdom and the Princesses of the past life. Though there's no solid proof, I believe Azurite's display of power in controlling water further supported my point."

"Rubellite is Martian, while Azurite is Mercurian… isn't it?" Rei murmured, earning an approving nod from the ex-senshi of wisdom.

"And if that's the case, with Danburite being Venusian… that leaves Hematite to be Jovian." Makoto shifted her position from leaning against the back of the chair to leaning in onto the table.

"That would be most likely, and you and Minako would probably be their target next. Stay on guard at all times." Artemis advised.

"Tsk. They better show up soon! I can't wait to sink my knuckle into them for attacking us, injuring Rei and Ami-chan." Makoto crashed her fist into open palm.

"Mako-chan! Don't be reckless. Rei-chan and Ami-chan were lucky that Mars and Mercury had appeared to help. We don't know what might happen." Luna warned worriedly.

"…I wonder if it's really just luck…"

"Ami-chan?" They girls all looked at the doctor, didn't quite catch her mumble.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just arranging a few of my thoughts. I'm also concerned about the _Maboroshi no Ginzushou. _The consonance of power displayed last time when the four of us were attacked allowed us to know that we are the holders of Usagi-chan's new _Maboroshi no Ginzushou_, but how do we get it out? If we could not give the power back to Usagi-chan, she won't be able to regain her power and transform."

Rei nodded. "And one thing came to my mind as well. Why did the crystal's power not react when Ami-chan and I were attacked? Was it simply because Usagi was there with us that it reacted and protected us?" Rei asked.

"But Usagi was near you two when it happened as well." Minako pointed out.

"With a barrier in between." Makoto added.

"And there were barriers aroundall of us when Danburite and the men did whatever they did on us as well." Ami remarked.

"So this is taking us nowhere." Luna sighed.

"And the mysteries just builds up." Artemis added with a sigh of his own.

"…At that time…" Usagi started, drawing everyone's attention. She placed her hand over her chest, remembering the sensation she had felt. "I felt the power spreading from my chest, it was so warm. I didn't summon it on my own… but when I did, the power got stronger as if responding to my wish to protect you guys. That happened again when Ami-chan was attacked and Rei-chan said she needed my help. When Rei-chan and I joint hands, I called for the same power, and it did responded to my will to save Ami-chan, Luna and Artemis, but I do not know why it didn't further protect Ami-chan like it did the first time… and Rei-chan was attacked even before I knew I had that much power, so I can't say…"

"Can it be… Princess Serenity?" Luna said. "She would be the only other person who could also control the power of the crystal in this life, being dormant inside Usagi-chan."

Everyone tensed at the suggestion, not needing any reminder of what happened when the princess of the past life appeared and took over their princess of the present life.

"But if that's the case… does that mean Serenity would… take over Usagi-chan again?" Ami asked timidly.

Nobody answered.

This time, Minako broke the silence. "Well… if we look at it in another way… If it's really Serenity that protected us, then it means her intentions are well too. She and us guardians were friends in the past after all. I don't know if any of you have regained your memories yet, but in the past life, she was also a kind-hearted and loving person. She wasn't as cold hearted as she appeared in this life through Sailor Moon." She turned to Rei. "I told you once before, didn't I?"

Rei nodded absentmindedly, memories surfacing in her mind along with Ami and Makoto.

"_Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter!" A girl in white dress called at the Senshis. Her black hair flew behind her as she ran, her forehead bore the crescent moon symbol._

"_Princess, please don't run. Accidents may happ—" _

_Mars' warning was too late. The tip of a white heel stepped over the hem of the garment and Jupiter lunged forth to catch Serenity, preventing the girl from crashing onto the floor face down._

"_Princess! Are you alright?" Mercury asked worriedly._

"_Yes. I'm fine, Mercury. Thanks Jupiter." Serenity laughed sheepishly._

"_Not a problem," Jupiter said as she helped Serenity straighten. _

_The princess pouted hearing Mars' exasperated and helpless sigh. She went to claim the Senshi leader's left arm. "Venus! Mars is being mean!"_

"_I didn't say anything!" Mars retorted._

_Venus could barely hold her giggles. "Don't mind her, princess. She's just being grumpy." She ignored the glare her second-in-command sent her._

"_Don't call me princess!" Serenity pouted._

_The girls all laughed seeing the puffy cheeks of their dear princess. "Of course, Serenity." And the princess grinned._

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan!"

"Earth to Reiko!"

Ami, Rei and Makoto snapped out of their trances hearing Usagi and Minako's call. They looked slightly confused.

"You girls spaced out for a minute. Memory of the past life?" Artemis asked knowingly.

The girls nodded.

"What was it about?" Usagi asked curiously.

"About Serenity eating everything Jupiter made." Makoto grinned.

"About Serenity sneaking out of lessons." Ami smiled.

"About Serenity planning pranks with Venus." Rei shot a look at the idol that tried to look innocent.

"Well, though it's still a bit blurry, but I guess Minako's right. Usagi and Serenity really weren't that different. Cheery and kind-hearted." Makoto said.

"But also spoiled." Rei added.

"Loud." Minako joined her fellow Senshis in the conversation.

"And clumsy." Even the blue haired advisor joined in, and her silver-haired partner nodded his agreement whole-heartedly.

"Urgh. Clumsy… you can never forget that!" Makoto smacked her own forehead. "She seems to be even worse that Usagi. Think about the time she stepped on her own dress and fell."

"Wow, wait. She did that a lot of times, who knows which fall you're referring to?" Rei chuckled. "But I also remember her to look more elegant."

"Yes, definitely more presentable. If I didn't knew Usagi better, I would never thought that she's an adult already." Minako teased.

"Hey! That's mean! Ami-chan! Help me!" Usagi pouted.

"Sorry Usagi-chan." The doctor gave her friend an apologetic smile. That caused Usagi to wail, only to turn into an uncontrollable laughter shared between the seven occupants in the room.

It was awhile later when the laughter died down, and Usagi spoke once more in a serious tone. "I don't really know, but I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing even if its Serenity's doing. It means she also wanted to protect her friends and guardians." Usagi said positively with a small smile, but it soon turned to a more somber look and a sigh. "And here I thought I was finally helpful for once and could help fight the enemy, since I was the least helpful when Rei-chan was blind. But my power is still not enough… " Usagi's voice died down and a pout appeared on her face.

The girls and cats shared a troubled look.

"Usagi… you might not have realized, but you did help me when I was blind. You got me to laugh and cheer up, no matter if it was intended or not." Rei said in a tender voice.

"That's right. And Akai wouldn't have been able to reach me in time if you didn't helped Rei-chan in breaking the barrier. Who knows what Azurite could have done back then." Ami joined in.

"Usagi, your powers are far greater than all of us, it just takes more time to develop. But before that, your kindness and cheerfulness gave us strength as well, and that's what counts the most." Minako smiled.

"That's why, don't ever feel useless anymore. You gave us a lot more strength and support than you could imagine. Just continue being your ditzy self and everything will be fine." Makoto patted the pigtailed girl on the shoulder.

Usagi cheered up and grinned, only to form another playful pout and shoved the brunette slightly. "Mako-chan! That such a Rei-thing to say!"

"I'm _right here_ you know." Rei huffed.

They all laughed.

"Ami-chan." Luna called catching the girl's attention. "Can you also tell them about your suspicion on the youmas in our last phone call?"

Everyone looked at the pair curiously, wondering what they are talking about.

"Oh, sure." Ami turned to face the rest of the group, leading the discussion with another theory. "In our very first battle, Luna told us her power didn't work on the black youmas, right?"

Everyone nodded

"We thought that the youmas had all evolved in a way that Luna's attack isn't effective anymore, but in the last battle, Luna's attack had destroyed the youma without problem. I was thinking that instead of the youmas being different… what if those black, clown-masked youmas aren't exactly youmas? That would explain why Luna's youma restraining magic worked on the youmas that is similar to the ones we faced in the past, but not those black… creatures."

They came to a thoughtful silence.

There was a beep and Minako took out her phone and found a message from Sugao. "Sorry. I gotta go." She hurriedly gathered her things.

"You're late again." Rei said presupposing with a raise of eyebrow.

"No. I asked Shacho to send me a message thirty minutes before work starts." The idol glared. "Artemis, plush form, now!"

Artemis reluctantly changed into his plush cat form and left Luna's side. Minako took him into her arm and they left the room with a simple wave of goodbye.

"What was that about?" Makoto stared at the exit.

"Minako-chan forbade Artemis to leave her side since the last battle, saying it's to prevent him from doing anything reckless again." Luna said, shaking her head.

"Overprotective?" Ami raised an amused eyebrow.

"Sort of. She practically panicked when she saw the soaked Artemis on my back when she arrived the shrine. You should have seen her face." Rei chuckled, then turned to Luna. "It'll pass soon, then you can resume your date with Artemis."

"We weren't dating!" Luna blushed, causing the girls to giggle.

There was another beep, and this time Makoto look at her own Teletia S. and grinned. "Sorry, but I gotta go as well."

"You have an appointment with Motoki-kun, isn't it?" Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. He just ended his shift."

"So, lets call this meeting off." Rei said and the others nodded and stood up as well.

* * *

A globe of yellow light swirled in Hematite's opened palm. Closing it, he absorbed the energy he needed to perform magic and summon youma.

"I think I collected enough energy." The brunet looked up to the blonde. "Danburite, how about you?"

"Yes. I have collected enough as well." Danburite nodded.

"Great! Let's go then. The faster we get this through, the faster we get our powers back." Hematite grinned, but Danburite didn't move from his spot at the sofa.

"Actually, why not you go first? I'll get Venus later."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say I still have something I want to prepare beforehand."

"Oh. Okay." Hematite blinked at the cryptic answer he was given, then teleported himself in a ripple of light.

Danburite smiled, then caught the mixture of a frown and squint his black-haired comrade gave him. "May I help you with anything?"

"You were lying. I know you." Rubellite said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. I can't say I didn't lie." Danburite shrugged, unfazed.

"What are you plotting?"

"Let's just say I like to have my own turn of fun rather than sharing it." A mysterious smile made its way through Danburite's feature, then he turned to focus his gaze out the window.

Azurite, who had been listening to the whole conversation, shared a puzzled look with Rubellite.

They didn't know that Danburite was once again thinking about a certain Senshi with beautiful golden hair.

* * *

"Oh, the ending was so touching!" Motoki exclaimed excitingly as he and Makoto exited the cinema.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. And did you see Kame fighter's new kick? It's sooooo awesome!"

Makoto giggled watching how her supposed matured husband to act as excited as a little kid after a movie of _Kame Fighter the Third_.

"So! Want to grab something to eat?" Motoki asked, finally calmed down.

"Sure. High tea?"

"I know a new place." Motoki grinned and offered his hand.

"Alright. Lead the way." Makoto gladly took the hand and they walked off together.

It was a great day that day, sunny but not too hot. They chatted as they walked slowly, about turtles and anything they see on the street.

"Mako-chan…"

Makoto glanced at the turtle-manic in question.

"You know… when I was watching Kame Fighter, I couldn't help but to think about you."

"Why's that?" Makoto stared in bewilderment. Normally, she would have giggled hearing the silly claim, but the sudden solemn tone in Motoki's voice forbade her to do so.

"Jupiter. I wonder if you fight as good as Kame Fighter when you are Sailor Jupiter." Motoki attempted in a joke, but Makoto could hear the worry behind.

"Actually, I think I fight even better." Makoto gave an assuring smile. "Besides, I don't fight alone like Kame Fighter does, I have a lot of friends with me. So don't worry."

"Of course." Motoki smiled. He squeezed the floral designer's hand a bit and the gesture was returned.

"But can all your friends make it to the battle every time?" Motoki's brows furrowed slightly.

"Of course not, but we try to make it anyway we can. Last time I couldn't even go help Ami-chan with costumers in the shop, I just let Kuroi leave while I stayed behind."

"I'm wondering if we could change that, since a lot of the guys are job-related to us."

"Motoki. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Makoto raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"Huh?" Motoki blinked, causing Makoto to sigh.

"Are you thinking about hiring more people for both the flower shop and for Crown?" Makoto enlightened her husband.

"Uh… yeah, you saw right through me." Motoki laughed. "If it can lessen the amount of shifts everyone have to take, you and Kuroi, Akai and Kiiroi would have higher chances in participating the fights, right?"

"But we have to pay more that way! We already used a lot of money to fix Akai's store and the windows of the flower shop the last time!" Makoto protested.

"But I also feel more comfortable when I know there's more of you together. It's not like we don't have the money."

Unaware, they had stopped walking when the topic started.

"Uh… why don't we talk about this later. It's not that urgent anyway." Makoto said, becoming aware of the glances people darted at them.

"Yeah. High tea first."

The couple shared a nod and a small smile and continued walking, deciding not to bring the topic up till later.

_Swoosh._

_Rustle. Rustle._

"Eh?" Makoto stopped walking as a mild swirl of wind blew across the street, shaking the leaves of the tree just beside her.

_The tree is sending me a message…_

She closed her eyes and focused.

"Mako-chan?" Motoki startled when Makoto's eyes snapped open and she spun around sharply.

Across the street, she found a brunet in green and black attire standing beside another tree.

"Motoki, I'm sorry, but the high tea will have to wait." Makoto's eyes narrowed and her voice low. She spotted the traffic light just turned available for pedestrian. "Tell Kuroi and the others the enemy appeared!"

Motoki watched his wife sprinted across the street in a mixture of confusion, fear, concern, admiration and dumbstruck. It was only another second later that he came to his senses and took out his cell phone, flipped it open, and found the battery had ran out.

"Shit!"

* * *

Makoto ran in full speed, relying on her senses and affinity to vegetation to lead her.

Through her experiences, she had found trees the easiest to communicate to, for most of them had live through many years to mature, giving them a stronger and wiser mind than other plants. Still, trees rarely talk to her initiatively, and even if they do talk to her, normally there weren't so many of them and not as loud, so it shocked her how loud and clearly the trees are speaking to her now, giving her directions. She didn't even have to stop in her track to listen.

That's why, she was sure. Someone was trying to reach her, calling her through the trees.

"…_that leaves Hematite to be Jovian."_

_Hematite, a Jovian. It has to be him. He's targeting me._

Being the more athlete type of the girls with the addition of an adrenaline rush, Makoto didn't feel the least tired as she left the busier part of the area and ran into an outdoor parking lot.

She stood in the middle of the parking lot and took in deep breaths, heightening her senses as much as she could.

Four dark energy rose from the ground around her and transformed into the clown-masked youma.

_No, not youmas. Ami-chan said they are probably something else._ Makoto corrected herself as she charged at the creature closest to her.

She stepped to a side and dodged the claw stretched towards her. With a turn, she used the momentum and crushed the clown mask with a kick on the creature's face. Another went for her and she leaped back, not missing a chance and destroyed another clown mask with her fist.

_Only two left._ She thought in satisfaction, finding fighting had been a lot easier since they now know the weakness of those black monsters.

This time, she found the two creatures standing a steady distant around her in opposite sides, sandwiching her. She waited for the moment for both monsters to leap at her, and she charged at the one to her right. She took hold of the creature's right 'arm' and using the momentum, swung it and let go, causing the creature to crash into the other. The creatures ended up crashing into a wall, one's mask was destroyed in the process and it dissolved. Makoto then landed a final blow on the last creature, and it dissolved into the ground as well.

Thinking that the threat has lessened for the while, she let out a relieved sigh and reached for her Teletia S., wanting to inform her friends of the situation, but a whistle made itself known and drew her attention away.

"Nice job, and you didn't even summon any power." The man standing at the only entrance/exit of the parking lot said, his hands in his pockets.

"Hematite… that's you name, right?" Makoto took a defensive stance, eyes locked on the brunet.

"Yes." Hematite answered casually with a smile, not the least tensed as Makoto was.

"You're the one who led me here."

"Yes."

"What do you want from me?"

"That's not something for me to tell right now."

"Fine. Then I'll just have to beat you and make you talk. I had enough of you guys endangering my friends' life."

"I see." Hematite nodded and closed his eyes. He summoned a half transparent green barrier that stretched over the whole parking lot, disconnecting the area to the outside. He retrieved his hands from his pants pocket, he deep green eyes sharpened.

Makoto took it as a sign of challenge, and immediately dashed towards her enemy, fist held ready to launch a blow.

* * *

"Save the change!" Motoki shouted as he threw the money at the driver and bolt out of the taxi. He ran straight and banged open the door to Ki no Flower Shop, startling the man working within.

"Motoki! We just had the windows and door fixed not too long ago, handle with care would you?" Kuroi bellowed disapprovingly.

"Ku-Kuroi! Help… Mako-chan!" Motoki said as he banged his hand on the counter to support his body after the running.

"What are you talking about?" Kuroi frowned.

"She just ran—a—and said the enemy appeared—"

Kuroi eyes widened and pressed both hands on Motoki's shoulders.

"Where did you see her last?" Kuroi asked urgently.

"Minato-ku, Shi—Shinagawa Prince Cinema."

Kuroi took off his green working apron and threw it at Motoki. He cursed and ran out of the shop, not needing to hear anymore.

As he ran, he took out his cell phone and dialed for everyone.

"Makoto spotted the enemy. She's probably fighting now! Mars, Zoisite, track down her location and everyone move out!" Kuroi barked his command.

* * *

Makoto sent a series of punch at Hematite, followed by a karate kick.

Hematite dodged the earlier attacks, but failed to dodge the kick and was forced to use his forearm to block the worse of the blow. He staggered a bit but managed to keep himself from falling, but Makoto took the chance and took hold of his wrist, performing a shoulder throw.

With a thud, Hematite landed on his back several feet away from Makoto.

"Hey! Aren't you going to fight?" Makoto snarled through deep breathes, finding it suspicious that the man didn't put up a fight.

Hematite groaned softly as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up again.

_Impressive, to have such fighting skills even without using any power. But… _He mused as he brushed off the dust on his pants casually.

Makoto growled seeing how Hematite acted unresponsive to her, as if not treating the battle seriously. She was about to make another remark, but was taken aback when Hematite finally raised his head and met her gaze squarely.

Deep, green iris gleamed sharply and Makoto immediately felt the air around her gotten heavy, pressuring on her. She fought the urge to flinch, it was a warning that her opponent was finally going to counteract.

Hematite charged and Makoto twisted her head just in time to avoid getting hit on the left cheek. She raised and crooked her leg, wanting to attack Hematite at the middle, but the man was quick to leap back.

This time, Makoto made a leap to attack and both occupied themselves in a heated hand-to-hand to battle.

After a few exchanges of offense and defense, Makoto was pushed back and knocked into the wall. Hematite made to charge again and Makoto raised her hands and took hold of both Hematite's hands, trying to shove the man backward. She widened her eyes when Hematite did not budge under the push with her full strength, the strength gifted for being the reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter, strength unrivaled even for a normal muscled man. Instead, Hematite leaned in and they engaged themselves in a strength contest.

"Such strength… You… are a Jovian, aren't you?" Makoto said through greeted teeth.

Hematite stared dumbfounded for a second, shocked. Makoto took advantage of the distraction and finally shoved him off.

Makoto then reached out immediately, wanting to perform another throw, but Hematite regained his posture and fought off, jumping back to keep a distance.

"I'm surprised you recognized that." Hematite admitted.

"It wasn't my idea, my friend figured that out."

"Ah. Mercury, wasn't it?" The man grinned.

"What's the meaning of this? A Martian, Mercurian, Jovian and Venusian. What do you want with us?" Makoto narrowed her eyes.

Hematite shrugged, and without any warning, charged in a faster speed, catching Makoto off guard.

Makoto was slammed into a car with Hematite's weight pressing on her, so hard that the metal door was left with a dent.

Makoto gasped in pain. She stretched her hands, trying to push Hematite's off her.

"You're losing strength. Tired. Humans are weak after all." The brunet stated expressionlessly.

"Shut…up…" Makoto hissed as she struggled.

"With such strength, I'm surprised that you could actually fight off our minions. If the reincarnation of Sailor Jupiter is that weak in human form, I wonder how weak a normal human would be…" Makoto stiffened hearing the sudden change in Hematite's tone, the casual and carefree impression all gone. The coldness frightened her.

Hematite smirked sensing the woman's discomfort and pressed on. "Maybe… I should do a test on a civilian next time. How about… the man I saw with you just now?"

Makoto's eyes widened hearing the obvious threat, feeling something in her snapped.

"Don't you dare touch Motoki!" Bluish sparks started in Makoto's hand and with a yell, she gathered her strength and shoved off the Jovian incarnation.

Makoto recovered and stood in an offensive stance again. She focused on her bit of Senshi gift and her fist sparked strongly with lightning.

Hematite smirked seeing Makoto's reaction, silently thanking his friend's for the advice.

"_Hematite."_

_Hematite took a halt and turned to his blue haired friend in question._

"_Before you go, I'll give you a hint. It seems that the other Senshi aren't used to using their powers as much as Mars does. If you want them to summon their power in a battle, make a threat on someone close to them. It'll work." Azurite said._

_Hematite looked at his friend skeptically, but nodded anyway._

_It seems Azurite's suggestion was useful after all. I could actually have some fun before doing my job._ Hematite smiled in triumph as he admired the sparks in the woman's hands. He summoned his own elementary power and similar but stronger sparks in purplish colour started in his hands.

Makoto narrowed her eyes upon the sight, unwilling to recoil at the display of power. She dashed forth and attacked again, aiming a fist at Hematite's face. Hematite dodged and responded with a blow of his own. The second Makoto caught Hematite's fist, sparks of lightning burst out, startling her.

Makoto shook off her shock and swung another fist at the taller man. Whenever their hands came in contact, sparks emit and grew stronger every time.

* * *

In the music studio, Minako found herself running through the hall way again, except this time, Artemis was in her arm and Shiroi wasn't with her. Though she and Shiroi are working in same building, they were working separately today.

She turned the corner and finally found Shiroi walking hurriedly at the other end of the hall.

"Zoisite!"

"Venus, Artemis!"

Minako pulled the man into a run with her. "Quick, before the staffs find I'm gone!"

They turned another corner and Minako recognized a staff member she was working with walking towards them. Cursing, she turned around to find another escape route.

"Oh! I don't care anymore!"

"Venus!"

Minako yanked open the door nearest to them and pulled a surprised Shiroi in with her.

She didn't know if she should counted it as good luck or bad luck, for instead of ending up in another recording room that could be occupied by someone else, they ended up in a small storage room with brooms and mops. The area was so small that they stood only a few inches away from each other.

"Zoisite! Teleport us now!" Minako said, unaware of the blush on the Shitennou's face.

Shiroi nodded and transformed into Zoisite in a white flash.

As hard as it was in such limited space, Zoisite flicked his silver cape and teleported all three of them away.

Minako watched her vision swirled and blurred, only to reform and find herself under the sunlight outdoor, facing a green barrier and the Shitennou leader stood right in front.

"Kunzite!"

Kunzite turned his attention from the barrier to Minako and Zoisite.

"How's Makoto—?" Minako inhaled sharply seeing the sparks and the two figures battling within the other end of the parking lot.

"Makoto!" She banged the barrier.

"It's no use. I tried calling, she can't hear us." Kunzite muttered curses under his breath.

_Clash!_

"And our power cannot break the barrier." Zoisite hissed seeing not even a scratch on the glass-like semi-sphere after receiving a blow from his dagger.

* * *

Sensing a slight disruption with the barrier he set up, Hematite turned to look at the other end of the parking lot.

"Whoops. Looks like I enjoyed myself for a bit too long." He commented, causing Makoto to leap back and looked outside the barrier as well.

"Guys!" Seeing her friends have arrived, Makoto immediately felt relieved and thankful, especially now when she was panting hard. She was not used to using her Senshi elemental strength that much, especially in a battle, therefore the exhaustion was quick to settle in.

Hematite snapped his fingers, and to Makoto's horror, more than a dozen of the black creatures raised and surrounded the trio outside the barrier.

"Wait! Your opponent is me, don't drag the others in!" Makoto snapped.

"It's for that exact reason that's I'm distracting them." Hematite shrugged then sighed. "Looks like I'll have to end this now."

Before Makoto could understand what Hematite just said, Hematite disappeared right in front of her eyes, only to reappear immediately behind her.

Hematite took hold of Makoto's right wrist painfully and twisted her arm to perform a hammerlock. At the same time he kneed Makoto's left leg to cause the woman to loose her balance and fall to one knee.

Everything happened in a flash, and when Makoto finally registered what happened, it was too late. She was trapped. She tried to struggle, but hissed in pain instead when Hematite applied more force on her shoulder, and his deadly grip was bruising her right wrist.

"This might hurt more than I hope it would." Hematite raised his glowing left hand and placed it on Makoto's back.

A surge of energy made its way into Makoto's body and she felt herself being electrified. She stifled a cry of pain and tried to gather her strength to fight off Hematite's. But it was a battle she couldn't win, and she was starting to loose consciousness.

'_Don't endure it.'_

_W-what?_

'_Lightning and thunder comes together. It's their nature, and so is yours.'_

_Jupiter!_

'_Let your voice be the thunder that releases the lightning you can't hold."_

_Voice?_

'_I'll show you how a Jovian fights.'_

Lightning sparks around Makoto started to strengthen as her eyes snapped open. Her green aura intensified.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Kunzite snarled in rage as he cut the black creature in half.

"Kunzite! We have to get to Makoto fast! Is there anyway to hold the creatures down?" Minako asked as she dodged a claw stretched at her way. She flung out her Crescent Moon Cutter to cut off the creature's clown mask.

"I would have done that already if I have an idea!" Kunzite remarked as he plunged his sword into another creature's mask.

The black beings kept appearing that the trio was too busy occupied with destroying them.

"Minako! Look out!" Plush form Artemis shouted from his hiding spot behind a rubbish bin as he saw another sinister purple energy appeared right behind the idol.

Upon the alert, Zoisite leaped and took Minako protectively in his left arm before killing the just materialized creature with the energized dagger in his right hand.

They were aware that as Zoisite's dagger plunged into the creature's body, another energy beam shot the creature from behind as well. As the clown mask turned to sand and the black body melted away, Usagi, Ami, Sailor Luna came into view, with Mamoru standing in front of them in his prince attire and sword outstretched.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi and Ami ran to the idol's side as Zoisite stepped aside.

"Master." Zoisite nodded his head.

"How's Makoto, still in the barrier?" Mamoru asked as he joined in the fight beside Zoisite.

"I'm afraid so." Zoisite replied as he smashed a creature into the wall with his manipulative power.

The green barrier with purple shade suddenly glowed, only to be replaced by a clear green semi-sphere followed by a skin-tickling shockwave.

"Jupiter!" Minako cried recognizing the aura.

"…As I thought… Jupiter was wakened as well." Ami said with a worried frown.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"I was thinking that it's not a coincident that Rei-chan and I got my powers wakened. What if that's the enemy's intention? With a Martian attacking Rei-chan and Mercurian attacking me. Hematite is the one inside the barrier, isn't it?" Ami said.

Minako affirmed Ami's suspicion with a nod. "But we can care about that later, we have to get into the barrier. Where's Rei when we need her?" Minako hissed as Sailor Luna halted a black creature in place for her to destroy the mask.

"She's couldn't come, so is Akai." A voice informed them as two crystal daggers flew around the girls and killed the four dark beings.

"Jadeite! What took you so long?" Kunzite reprimanded.

"I told you to phone me and Akai by the Crown's phone and not our cell phone when we are on shift! The strength of cell phone signal fluctuates there! If Rei didn't phone us, Akai and I would not have known!" Jadeite glared at his leader as he summoned his daggers back to his hands.

"Rei was stuck with shrine errands and I ditched Akai this time after so many time he ditched me at work." He answered the ladies' unspoken question before engaging himself in the seemingly endless battle with the reappearing creatures.

"Then what do we do?" Usagi asked worriedly, the urgency clear in her voice.

"HA!" Sailor Luna slammed her halisen into the barrier, only to be bounced back by bluish coloured sparks. Her halisen ended up scorched and she had to rematerialize her weapon.

"Lightning sparks?" An idea popped up in Ami's mind and she turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, last time Rei-chan did say she was using our connection of Senshi strength to destroy the barrier, isn't it?"

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

"I have an idea."

"How? We can't even get close to the barrier without being zapped!" Luna said.

Ami turned her attention to the puddle of water near them and closed her eyes. Her aura strengthened and Usagi and Minako could feel her power rising.

The water rose into a thin pillar and crystallized.

"Ice?" Minako widened her eyes.

Ami nodded and took hold of the spear-like pillar. "My new power gained from Mercury's wakening. If we can combine our strength together, I think we can create a breaking point in the barrier for the Shitennou to destroy the barrier."

"But won't we get zapped? Water is a conductor, right?" Usagi said with a not understanding frown.

"Water is an electricity conductor, but not ice. That's because—"

"We can wait for the scientific explanation later, Ami-chan. Kunzite, help buy us some time and space from the creatures!" Minako requested.

"Do what you have to, but make it quick!" Kunzite barked.

The girls shared a determined nod and Usagi and Minako joined Ami by taking hold of one end of the ice. The three of them concentrated their power and focused it through Ami's elemental power. Light evolved them and energized the icy weapon.

"On a count to three. 1,2,3!"

With combined strength, they plunged the pointy end of the ice into the barrier hard. Sparks emitted at the contact but didn't' hurt them.

The ice shattered and the girls stepped back. A crack could be found on the barrier.

"Shitennou! Now's the chance!" Artemis cried from his current spot on Luna's shoulder.

With a shared nod, Mamoru, Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeites destroyed the black creature they were battling and shot a stream of energy from the tips of their weapons to the crack in the barrier.

The moment the barrier broke, the creatures also dissolved, loosing their reason to fight.

The girls and men ran in and to their amazement, saw Makoto glowing in lightning sparks around her.

With a loud battle cry, the lightning intensified further and she flung her left fist at Hematite. Hematite managed to block the blow meant for his ribcage with his right arm, but the impact was so strong that he stumbled backwards.

"You can't win me." Makoto said in a voice strangely distant.

"Of course I can't. At least not in this state." Hematite chuckled slightly as he winced and rubbed his right arm.

"Makoto!"

Makoto turned towards the cry and saw the Senshis and Shitennou. The men and women stiffened seeing the green iris of her eyes.

"Look's like it is my queue to leave." Hematite commented.

"You're gonna run away?" Makoto turned her attention back at the brunet.

"We'll meet again, Princess." Hematite bowed before teleporting away.

"Wait!" Kunzite demanded and dashed at the brunet with his sword outstretched, but was too late, for all he caught was the last ripple of light caused by the teleportation before it faded as well.

"Damn." He cursed before turning his attention to Makoto.

There was a whimper before Makoto fell to her knees, Kunzite rushed forth and caught her as the girls reached the woman as well.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi called.

"I'm… alright." Makoto said weakly as her eyes returned to its normal dark brown orbs.

"Hematite… he admitted he's Jovian." She said through her heavy breaths.

"We can talk about that later. Let's get you rested first." Minako said.

Makoto nodded and allowed Kunzite to take her in his arms.

Mamoru and the Shitennou teleported the rest of the group away with them, in order to escape before being seen by civilians and to allow Ami to treat Makoto's wounds.

They would have a lot to discuss as well as plan after that.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I'm very sorry for the long wait, but writing wasn't going well for me with crazy school stuff in between. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviews are very much appreciated._

_For anyone who doesn't know and is curious, high tea originated from England, but has a slight different meaning when used in Asia. It means a very luxurious and elaborated late meal. For further information, go to Wikipedia. (I'm too lazy to explain in detail.)_

_As for next chapter…__** hang on right there, Rei/Minako fans!**__ It's a very long chapter coming up with (you all can probably guess) Minako being targeted! Full of Rei/Minako fluffs, humor and action, and an intense confrontation with badass Danburite! ;D _

_To non-Rei/Minako fans that happen to read this story as well, you are warned! Sorry if it doesn't suit you, but you can still choose to look forward to the next update by thinking about the battle scenes and seeing Danburite in action… or not. You have my sincere apology._

_And to reply someone who asked for Rei/Jadeite in my story, sorry, it won't happen. It's a REI/MINAKO story! But I do plan to have Kiiroi and Rei have some kind of bonding and partnership, they will be close friends later in the story. I have planned that long before the request. :)_


	16. Chapter 16

"No way! I don't need a bodyguard." Minako barked.

"Then cancel your work tomorrow." Rei said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! That's impossible!"

"But Mina! It's for your own good. You are unmistakably the next target on the enemy's list." Human form Artemis chirped.

"I'll deal with it, it's not like I can't fight."

"Hello-ooo! Look how well that went with me." Makoto said waving her bandaged wrist in front of the irritated idol.

Another few days had passed since Makoto had been attacked and Jupiter was wakened. The group had realized that for some unknown reason, the Senshi's wakening was actually what the enemy aimed for, so they started their attempt in planning ahead of the enemy.

With Rei, Ami and Makoto already targeted, they predicted that Minako would be the next. Since then, none of the Senshi or Shitennou allowed the idol to move around alone longer than necessary.

Artemis would follow his charge everywhere either in plush form or human form. During work, luckily, Shiroi's orchestral group had started working officially with Minako for her new album, so the Shitennou could guard her. For the rest of the time, Rei would be by her side in the shrine, and at least one of others would accompany the idol out of the shrine.

These arrangements had started to get on the usual independent idol's nerve, and what made things worse was her schedule tomorrow does not include any work time with Shiroi, so the group was now in the secret base holding a meeting, planning a way to guard the idol.

"Ugh! Minako, can't you just get your manager to rearrange your schedule so you can work with Shiroi for the next few days until we're sure you'll be safe?" Akai grumbled in annoyance.

"Excuse me! But my job isn't as easy as rearranging shifts! I have an interview at the film studio tomorrow. Ask your white comrade about the trouble of managers if you need to." Minako scoffed.

"Mina! But what if Danburite shows up tomorrow?" Artemis cried in concern.

Minako stiffened at the mention of the name. She hardened her look and balled her fists. "Even better. I killed him before, I can kill him again. We would have one less enemy to deal with."

"Minako!" Artemis's voice was reprimanding and disproving.

Minako crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. An idea came to her mind and she turned to her guardian and spoke in a perfectly fake smooth voice that gave everyone chills.

"Come on, Artemis. Having you as my bodyguard is more than enough already. You're the only one who I ever known could guard someone so close ranged—I mean, you even accompanied me in the bathroom when I took my _shower._"

"What! No I didn't!"

"_Artemis_!"

"No, Luna! It's not like what you think!" Artemis tried to explain frantically as the blue haired girl left her seat beside him and stomped to occupy the sofa instead. "Lunnaaaaa~! Minako! Help me out here!" He pleaded his charge, but found the idol's back facing him instead.

Everyone sighed helplessly seeing the evil grin on the idol's face that remained invisible to the two advisors.

"Are you sure you're not devil's incarnation, Minako?" Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course I'm not. How could you ever think of me like that? Mamoru-kun." Everyone sweat dropped seeing the idol's innocent look.

"Back to the point. Minako, you still need someone with you other than Artemis. It's too dangerous for you to be alone." Kuroi said.

"I said I can take care of myself."

"Venus! Now you're being childish. You were cautious enough that you would have one of us Shitennou guard Rei, but wouldn't take care of yourself when you know you are the next target."

"Wait a second! Guard me?" Rei cut in. "What's that about?"

"Kiiroi-kun stood guard at the shrine during the night you were resting after the battle with Rubellite." Ami explained.

"What!" Rei glared at Kiiroi, who immediately raised his hands in defense. "Kunzite's order."

Rei turned to Kuroi, who nodded his head back to the woman sitting beside her. "Venus' request."

"I was just being cautious. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I didn't tell you." The senshi leader shrugged.

Rei scowled. "And Kuroi's right, you would be cautious enough to have someone guard me, but not accept people's help when you know you are going to be attacked? That's hypocritical of you, Minako."

"I'm not rejecting anyone's help, I just don't want to be followed around all day!"

"How about I get Saitou-san to hire professional bodyguards instead?" Rei quirked up an eyebrow challengingly.

"Hino Rei! You wouldn't!" Minako's eyes widened to its limit.

"Try me. I see nothing wrong with trying to ensure my friend's safety." Rei flipped open her cell phone for emphasis.

"Rei! Those guards couldn't even face those Pierrots before, you really think they could help me fight Danburite?"

"At least they can get you time to run or phone us." Rei insisted, unwavering even under Minako's furious gaze.

"Okay! Fine! Someone comes with me, but I can't cancel my work and you are _not_ calling Shacho." Minako yielded indignantly.

"Glad you agreed." Rei sighed and put away her cell phone.

Everyone watched the two women's conversation and couldn't help but to admire Rei's skill in convincing the stubborn Senshi leader.

"Shiroi-kun, what is your schedule tomorrow? You are the only one who is work related with Minako-chan, can you find a way to go to the film studio as well?" Ami asked across the table.

"My work at Symphonic should end at late noon tomorrow. I could certainly find an excuse to meet Venus at the studio afterwards." Shiroi nodded.

"Okay, late noon and night, solved. But how about morning and early noon?" Kuroi raised an eyebrow.

"Artemis."

"Mina! I told you just me isn't enough!" Artemis protested from his place beside Luna.

"So who? Like Ami-chan said, there's no one in here that is work related with me. Taking someone else with me would only raise suspicion! Bring Luna along then, she can stay in plush form, but I doubt it's still enough if something comes up." Minako deadpanned.

Silence.

"I got it!" Usagi's sudden loud proclaim startled everyone. "Rei-chan can!"

"What?" Rei blinked.

"Mars Reiko!" Usagi squealed.

"W-wait. NO WAY!"

"Actually. I like that idea." Minako grinned quite wickedly.

"Hey! You were still opposing the idea of bodyguards a second ago!" Rei glared.

"And you're the one who insisted I need someone with me a second ago. Now that we decided that person to be you, you're backing off? Who's the hypocrite now?" Minako smirked.

"B-but—I only _pretended_ to be an idol once, and that was done to stop _you_ from quitting!"

"The hospital." Usagi reminded.

"Fine. Twice." Rei rolled her eyes.

"The film set." Ami said.

"…Thrice." The priestess groaned.

Mamoru and the Shitennou all shared a confused yet amused look, wondering what the girls are referring to that could get the usual calm and stoic priestess to react such way.

Rei looked up at the idol again. "But that still doesn't mean I'm work related to you!"

"But Rei-chan, you do have the advantage. Not only you have that stage name, you seem to know Minako-chan's manager well too." Ami added.

"But Usagi knows Saitou-san too!" Rei pointed out desperately.

"Rei. You sure you want to have Usagi guard Minako?" Makoto chuckled and ignored her princess's glare. Rei was speechless.

"So are you coming or not?" Minako eyed her second-in-command expectantly.

Rei looked at Shiroi pleadingly. "Shiroi, is there no way at all for you to make it for morning and noon as well?"

"Sorry Mars. We wouldn't be here having this conversation if I could." Shiroi chuckled.

Rei groaned helplessly. "—ne."

"Pardon? I can't hear you?" Minako's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I said _fine_!" Rei declared in defeat.

"Knew I could count on you." The idol beamed victoriously.

"Yeah right, now you're not complaining." Rei rolled her eyes.

Akai tapped Ami on the shoulder and whispered, "What was all that about?"

"Don't say a thing, Ami-chan." Rei cut in sulkily before Ami could answer, startling the couple.

"Kuroi, is there still anything we have to talk about today?" Rei asked.

Kuroi shook his head and tried to hide his amusement. "I believe that's it."

"Okay, then I'm going home." She turned to Minako. "You coming?"

"Yup. I'll also have to call Shacho later about tomorrow. We'll need to get you something to do." Minako said impishly and laughed when Rei let out an exasperated sigh.

The moment the pair exited and the door clicked shut, the men finally couldn't hold their curiosity.

"Spill it. What was all those Mars Reiko and idol business about?" Kiiroi grinned, leaning in and looked at the women eagerly.

"I'm not going to say a thing." Ami announced.

"Yeah, I back Ami-chan up. If you wanna know, better ask Minako, since she's the only one Rei wouldn't kill even if she told you guys." Makoto chuckled then turned to the prince. "Mamoru, better not let Usagi leave your sight when Rei's around, I fear for her life."

Mamoru raised a questioning eyebrow hearing the cryptic warning.

"But I thought it was a good idea." Usagi pouted.

"It is, Usagi-chan, but you know how much Rei-chan dislikes it." Luna, who Artemis finally convinced to stop raging, shook her head.

"Mamoru-san. If I were you, I would take Jupiter's precaution seriously." Artemis said before he and Luna left the room together.

Ami and Makoto left as well, and Akai went with his girlfriend. Shiroi, Kuroi, Kiiroi and Mamoru were left to blink in question as Usagi continued to pout.

* * *

_No matter how hard she tried, the fire granted her the same answer…_

Palace crumbled. Kingdom fell. The sinister dark purplish energy surrounded the golden planet and ceased its usual shine, leaving it dead with only endless desert of yellowish sand.

_Mars gasped at the very air she breathes as the shock woke her from her meditation state._

* * *

_When she received Venus' urgent request to meet her, Sailor Mars had thought it was about some important senshi matter, for it was not uncommon for the leader and second-in-command to discuss work even in their private time. So when she arrived Venus' living chamber, she was surprised to find Venus in her princess attire instead of senshi form._

"_So I'm right huh? Even you saw it in the fire." Venus said softly while looking at the dark sky. They were both standing in the balcony, Venus leaning on the railing while Mars leaned against it._

"_Sorry."_

_Venus shook her head. "I sensed it anyway, I just wanted confirmation. Sorry to call you just for that. At this rate, the kingdom would probably fall tomorrow. Nothing will change even if we send more troops to Venus."_

_The leader suddenly chuckled. _

"_I guess this dress would be useless then, huh?" Venus referred to her white dress. It was an appearance none of them take in public's eyes anymore after they left their kingdoms and had become guardians. Though there were no rules in restricting their choices of clothing, the meaning behind that attire was really to represent themselves as the heir to throne of their home planet. She had only seen Venus and her other two comrades in that attire once, and that was the day they had all arrived the Moon and made their oaths._

"_No." Mars claimed without making eye contact. "You would always be the Princess of Venus. That's who you are and it'll never change."_

_Venus was only caught off guard for a brief moment before she smirked._

"_You would be right if you didn't forget one little detail. The moment we vowed to guard Serenity, we aren't princesses anymore. Maybe you're getting old if you could forget that."_

"_Venus! I'm serious."_

"_I'm serious too. It's true." The leader shrugged._

"_How can you treat this so lightly?"_

"_Because it' doesn't matter already."_

"_What! How can you say that? That's your home planet for god's sake!"_

"_So what? That's not my duty! My duty now is to protect Serenity and prevent the Moon Kingdom from facing the same fate!"_

_Mars faltered when she saw the flicker of pain in cerulean eyes._

"_Venus—"_

"_Forget it. You're dismissed." Venus closed her eyes and turned around._

"_You're _not_ going to abuse your authority like that." Mars hissed._

"I said_ you are dismissed."_

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, Mars dropped her Senshi persona in a red glow; long raven hair changed into shorter brownish ones and her fuku was replaced by a red gown. __She spun the surprised Venusian around. "Don't you go use duty as an excuse to hide your emotions."_

"_I'm not! Just because I'm not as worked up as you are doesn't mean I'm hiding my emotions!" The Venusian nearly shouted._

"…_The water in your eyes suggest otherwise."_

_Venus' form seems to have shrank hearing Mars' soft statement, and the Martian narrowed her eyes. She knew it was taking all of the proud leader's will to not breakdown, but she also knew her _friend_ needed to release._

"_Stop being the perfect leader, Venus. There is no one here other than us. You helped me when Mars fell, let me do the same for you."_

_The wall Venus built was fast to crumble hearing Mars' tender voice, and Mars soon found herself armful of her best friend, Venus' face hidden in her shoulder._

"_I hate it when you are so right." The Venusian's attempted laughter was weak and trembling. Mars simply held the woman tighter. _

"_Cry it out if you need to. Don't hold it in."_

"_You didn't cry when Mars fell." Venus choked out._

"_That's because Martians don't cry. We Martians are born to fight and only fight. It's our nature, but not you. You are Venusian."_

"_But I'm also the leader, I have to stay strong… even in the hardest time." _

"_You don't have to when you are just with me. I'm not going to tell anyone."_

"_But that's not an excuse!" Despite her pitiful protest, Venus started crying in Mars' shoulder._

_Mars' heart clenched as she held her sobbing best friend._

* * *

Rei frowned as she thought about the memories she dreamt last night. She didn't know what was worse, seeing Venus—who looks exactly like Minako except for the eye colour when not in Senshi form—crying, or remembering the vision of a planet's death, the dark, sinister energy and despair overwhelming.

Rei narrowed her eyes recalling the image and let out a heavy sigh.

"You alright? You seem kind of troubled." Minako asked.

"Who wouldn't be when they know they are going to do something they don't like?" Rei deadpanned. She did not want to talk about the memories she gained, for awkwardness would be very possible if she told Minako about seeing Venus crying in Mars' arms.

"Do you really hate it that much? What's wrong with being an idol?" Minako smiled helplessly.

"There's nothing wrong with being an idol, I just don't like being one. And I feel bad for having grandpa and the apprentices help cover my duties at the shrine."

"You know, you kind of brought that upon yourself. If you weren't so persistent about getting me a bodyguard, you wouldn't have to do this." Minako smirked.

"Tsk. This has to be done. I might not like it, but I don't regret making the decision." Rei snorted and turned to look at the scenery flashing by the window.

Minako couldn't help but smile at the priestess's respond. It was a really typical 'Rei respond'.

They were on their way to the studio for Minako's work of the day. Both of them occupied the backseat of the luxurious car. The divider between the driver seat and passenger seat was slid close so Artemis, who's in Minako's handbag, could speak freely when he wants to.

"Reiko."

"Mmh?"

"I need to talk to you… about Danburite."

Hearing the name, Rei turned to face the idol again. Artemis, who was dozing in the bag a second ago, also popped his head out in curiosity.

"… Danburite… he and I—"

"Don't tell me."

Taken aback, Minako blinked before she scowled. "What? Rei!"

"I told you I would wait. You don't have to force yourself to speak if you don't want to."

"What are you talking about? But I want to speak!"

"You might want to speak, but you aren't ready. Apparently, what happened between you two had a strong impact on you. If you aren't ready to talk about it, then _don't talk_, or you'll say something you would regret later."

"And how do you know I'm _not_ ready? You're not telepathic!" Minako challenged.

"Because you can't think straight and make the right decision for yourself when you are so stressed."

"I'm not stressed!"

"You are, Minako. For someone who likes to have everything under control, it's impossible to not feel stressed when you are anticipating Danburite's attack and also having people follow you around against your will. The pressure adds up after so many days."

Rei reached and held up one of Minako's wrist. It was then the idol fists loosened, revealing the crescents print her nails made in her palm—something Minako wasn't aware she was doing before now.

"You're not being true to yourself if you don't realize that." Rei concluded in a stern voice.

Minako was stunned. She didn't know if she should feel glad or annoyed, but she was awed as to how easily Rei had seen straight through her. And when she felt an unknown weight suddenly left her, she realized the truth in Rei's words.

"…I hate it when you are so right." Minako chuckled in defeat. She retrieved her hand from Rei's grasp before looking up at her friend again. "But at least let me tell you Danburite's ability just for caution, okay?"

"Ability?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't know if he still uses it now that he gained so much power, but he had his own weapon back when I faced him as Sailor V."

"And what is that?"

"…Playing cards."

"Playing cards?" Rei blinked, absolutely doubtful.

"Yes, playing cards." Minako repeated humorlessly.

"Artemis, tell me she's joking." Rei looked at the plush cat.

"She's not, Mars. Playing cards really are Danburite's weapon, and the Ace of Heart is his signature." Artemis said equally serious.

"And what in the world can _cards_ do in a battle?"

"He shoots cards out to pierce things. I luckily didn't experience it myself, but seeing how the robbers yelped when they got hit, I say it hurts." The idol grimaced.

"But how is that possible?"

Minako shrugged. "Never thought about it and don't plan to as well. Just like my Crescent Moon Cutter and our Teletia S., they all look plastic and toyish enough, but they work great for us. You just don't expect yourself to understand alien technology."

"True enough." Rei laughed and was soon joined by Minako.

"Hey! Don't mock our technology!" Artemis huffed, causing the girls to giggle even more.

The two women stopped laughing when Rei's Teletia S. rang. Rei took it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Rei."_

"Makoto? What wrong?"

* * *

In Ki no Flower Shop, Makoto grinned and gave Kuroi a signal that Rei had picked up the phone. Kuroi got to her side with a smirk and Makoto turned her phone to speaker mode.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just calling to check if you chickened out on your duty or not." Makoto teased. She could very well hear Rei's growl and Minako and Artemis's laughter. It would seem that Rei had also turned her cellphone to speaker mode.

"_Are you calling just to make fun of me or what?"_ Annoyance was clear in Rei's voice.

"Well, you have to admit that loads of people would die just to get a minute chance to do what you are doing now, sitting and working beside world's top idol and all that. Ironically, you just hate it and seem so forced."

"_Yeah right, then I bet those people are completely deranged — Ow!"_

"_Reiko! Be careful of what you say."_

"_I'm talking about your diehard fans! Not you!"_

Makoto and Kuroi burst out laughing.

"Anyway. There is a reason Makoto's calling."

"_Kuroi?"_

"Yeah, it me. Shiroi just told me his work should end at about two to three in the afternoon, so expect him to show up at four by latest."

"_I don't know if I should groan or rejoice. Till four? It's only nine in the morning now!"_

Kuroi chuckled a bit before he spoke again. "And Minako, don't try anything foolish and sneak away from Rei. Shiroi told me you tried to sneak away from him a few times this week."

"_Your voice is starting to bore me, Kuroi."_

"Venus. I'm serious."

"_Geez! I know already. Stop being so annoying, old man."_

"Must you bring that up? Mamoru only mentioned that once!"

"_Well, it does kind of suit you." _Minako teased.

Kuroi rolled his eyes while Makoto giggled.

"Rei. You better not let Minako get hurt, because if you do, even if Usagi and I decide not to kill you, I'm sure a billion other fans will." Makoto quipped.

"_Wow, and did you give Shiroi that speech as well?"_

"Nope. Only you, _second-in-command_." Makoto grinned.

"_Tsk."_

"And Minako? Promise to tell us what happened today if you manage to kill Rei with your work, because I'm sure a lot of us would want to know the details."

"_Of course."_ Makoto's partner in crime giggled.

"_Cut the exaggeration. I'm not going to die because of some stupid idol work!" _Rei grumbled, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

In the studio dressing room—

"Take off your clothes."

"W-what?"

"I said take off your clothes, Reiko!" Minako demanded, advancing at the priestess as the priestess backed off.

"If you don't take off your clothes, how are you going to get changed?" She raised the costume in her hand and shoved it into Rei's hand.

"But I'm not going to get changed." Rei protested.

"And if you don't get changed, how are you going to do the photo shoot?" Saitou Sugao said from the corner of the dressing room.

"Ph-photo shoot?" Rei paled. She glared at the idol in front of her. "You said you're doing an interview for a television program today."

"That's afternoon. It's photo shoot for a magazine page now. And you're_ joining_." Minako grinned deviously.

"Why you…! You are so leaving me in the dark here!" Rei hissed softly.

"I know, it was intended," Minako winked. "So, are you going to change or not?"

"Ugh, fine. But you are not helping me." Rei shouted before she went into the dressing corner of the room and slid the curtain close.

"You sure you don't need help?"

"YES!"

Minako giggled and turned to her manager. Sugao gave her a wink and they high fived, equal but no small amount of mischief gleamed in their eyes.

On the desk, Artemis hid behind Minako's bag and witnessed everything. It took all his will to hold in his amusement and not burst out laughing.

* * *

Now in the shooting set, Minako and Sugao stood together, having just finished discussing some details with the cameraman. Minako was already in her costume and had her make up done by the professionals. She now wore a black scope neck shirt with white patent leather coat and a skirt, accompanied by the same white leather boots, belt and a white cow boy hat.

Minako turned to look at Rei who was sitting not far from her with the makeup artist applying makeup onto her face. Rei had changed into a costume that is very similar to Minako's, except the colours were reversed and instead of a scoop neck shirt and skirt, Rei was wearing a loose high neck shirt and shorts.

Rei sat straight and stiff as the cosmetic brush hovered over her face. Minako snickered at the sight, and her manager caught her.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Sugao eyed her charge knowingly before shaking his head. "You're bad."

"Hey, you're as bad as me for doing this." Minako smacked Sugao on the arm playfully.

"True." Sugao laughed.

Minako then turned to walk towards the white shooting area, for the staff had just called informing it was her queue to work.

"Minako!" Sugao halted the idol. "Necklace."

"Oh right." Minako took off and gave her Venus pendent necklace to Sugao, for she cannot wear it during the photo shoot. It had already become a common practice between them. "Don't—"

"Don't break it or lose it. You don't have to tell me so many times." Sugao rolled his eyes. "Really, seeing how much you treasure it, one would think it's a gift from your lover." He teased.

"Shacho! I told you that's not it." Minako protested, but couldn't help blush a bit when she saw the priestess from the corner of her eyes.

"I know, I know. Now go already. Shoo shoo!" Chuckling, Sugao made a gesture to urge the idol, then went to join the other woman he was in charge for the day.

Now that the make-up artist had finally finished and left, Rei let out a breath and slumped into the chair as she and Sugao watched Minako pose in front of the camera under the cameraman's instruction.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Sugao asked, very amused.

"Better than the first, but I'm still not enjoying it." Rei sulked.

Sugao laughed. He still remembered the expression on Rei's face the last time when the makeup artist was working on her for the photo shoot Rei did in Minako's place.

That photo shoot's theme was a combination of modern fashion and tradition, so the makeup was applied to emphasize on the Asian's facial features, and it was a lot heavier than it was this time. Rei had looked as if she was about to suffocate with the cosmetic brush on her face. It was obvious to Sugao how much the girl disliked it even back then, so it really amazed him as to how Rei had endured the whole process and didn't complain one bit, proving how far she was willing to go just to stop Minako from quitting her job.

The teasing smile on Sugao's face turned to a much gentler smile at that thought. It was one of the reasons he was fond of the girl since they first met.

"So… what do I have to do this time? Just make a few pose like last time?" Rei asked with a grimace.

"Yes, but this time you will be taking the photos with Minako. You recognize the similarity of your costume and Minako's costume, right? The theme for this photo shoot is 'contrast'. So the two of you would have to be together."

"And where would those photos appear?" Rei's voice was laced with dread.

Sugao chuckled, he knew the question would come sooner or later, and he mentally debated whether to follow Minako's prank or not.

"If you are so worried about being seen in public, then don't. You're actually here as a substitute only, because Minako's partner for this photo shoot would be late today, so they just wanted someone to help do some preparation work and some posing beforehand."

Rei immediately let out a relieved sigh hearing that.

"It's a real pity you know. If only Minako told me earlier, then I could have made your involvement official." Sugao sighed dramatically before propping an arm on the table, resting his chin on his hand. "So, Reiko-chan. Obviously, you still don't like being an idol, so what did Minako say to persuade you this time? I never thought I'd see you before we meet for our lunch date—you still remember our lunch, right?"

"Of course." Rei smiled.

Sugao nodded his delight, and then eyed the priestess sternly. "Everything's alright with Minako, is it?"

Rei could see the concern and care in Sugao's truthful gaze, and it made her smile. "Don't worry, she's alright. I just lost an argument to her and had to do her a favor in return."

"Hmmm, then maybe you should lose more often if this is the result." Sugao winked.

Rei chuckled halfheartedly but avoided responding.

* * *

The photo shooting session ended just before noon (which Rei was extremely glad to get out of the costume), and Rei, Minako and Sugao ate lunch together (Sugao had made it clear that this does not count as their lunch date) before they went to the film studio for Minako's television interview.

The television interview was actually a talk show, which would be recorded in an auditorium fitted for five hundred people to watch in live.

They had greeted the talk host and Minako had immediately gone to work right after they set their things in the dressing room. Rei was more successful in avoiding attention from the staff this time as she stayed with Sugao. She kept her senses up the whole time as she stood guard near where Minako worked.

* * *

The audiences started to fill in the auditorium as the show was going to start in another thirty minutes. Some held banners and some held flags, all written with phrases that cheered for their favourite idol.

Danburite sneered as he saw a man wearing a t-shirt that says 'I *heart* Minako' walked by.

"Venus only belongs to me." He murmured before closing his eyes to feel his surrounding.

After a few seconds, cerulean eyes opened and the blonde smirked. "So today Mars is here instead of Zoisite, huh? Looks like today will be the day."

With a flick, he vanished in a ripple of light.

* * *

The auditorium was completely packed when the talk show started. Minako and the talk host sat in comfy sofas at the very middle of the stage. The questions the host asked centered on Minako's world concert tour, her new songs and upcoming album. Minako answered each and every question joyfully and professionally, stopping and driving the topic away whenever they arrive a point that she can say no more, such as the details about her current mysterious new album.

Everything was going well until she suddenly felt a strong presence making itself known. She stiffened and body grew cold as she recognized the aura.

She managed to keep her expression neutral in front of people so no one recognize her change in attitude. She stole a glance and tried to signal Rei, knowing where the priestess stood beside her manager near the stage but behind the cameras.

Her heart froze when she found Rei was already gone.

* * *

Rei had excused herself claiming the need to use the washroom. She didn't wait for Sugao's reply and went for the backdoor in haste, breaking into a run the moment she got into the deserted hallway.

Through the emergency exit stair case, she went up a few floors before entering another corridor. Something red caught her attention and she walked carefully towards the end of the hall. The place was eerily quiet.

The object in the wall was a playing card, one of its corners sunk into the yellowish wall. She plucked the card out and flipped it over to see its marking.

The _Ace of Heart_.

An inhumanly sound screeched behind her and she spun around just in time to see a youma in the middle of the corridor aiming a beam at her. She kneeled to dodge the beam and immediately summoned fire in her right hand.

The youma had a bronze blocky body and a circular mirror as its face. It looked fairy cheesy and bizarre, but Rei knew better than to underestimate its ability.

Rei took out her Teletia S., wanting to call the Shitennou for help, but was sidetracked when the youma's mirror face shone a flash of light that blinded her. What she wasn't aware of was the decorative mirror on the wall behind her glowed…

* * *

"Now, is there anyone who would like to ask Minako-chan a question?" The talk host spoke into the mike and looked at the audience expectantly.

Out of the five hundred people, Minako was pretty sure at least four hundred hands were raised, and the staffs had trouble choosing which member of the audience they should pass the microphone to.

The staffs were, in a way, saved from making the decision when the door of the auditorium burst open, revealing a bronze youma with a mirror face roaring on top of the stairs.

"Youma!" Minako widened her eyes in horror.

The orderly auditorium instantly turned chaotic, with people running and screaming, trying to escape.

"MINAKO!" Sugao called as he tried to locate the idol from the crowd of people. He found the talk host being surrounded by some staffs, but couldn't find his charge, and he was soon urged by a few other staff members to leave the auditorium.

"MINAKO!"

Minako ignored her manager's call and sneaked her way through the crowd of panicking civilians. She ran past the youma and was not surprised when the youma didn't even spare her the slightest bit of attention, for she knew the youma was only there as a distraction so she could get away.

It was all _his_ doing.

She left the auditorium and the panicked cries died down. In huge contrast, the corridor was deserted and not a sound was heard.

She tensed when she felt the presence she loathed behind her once again.

* * *

Sensing the sinister aura of a youma, Artemis transformed into his human form and ran out of the dressing room.

"Someone has to find Minako!"

The familiar voice caught Artemis's attention and he flattened himself on the wall and peeped into the corner of the corridor.

"I'm telling you! Go get the guards now and find Minako and Mars Reiko!" Sugao demanded to a staff as he was urged to escape the building.

"Mina…Mars…" Extremely worried, Artemis ran in full speed.

* * *

Shiroi was just crossing the street and making his way to the film studio when he heard the screams and saw a crowd of civilian running out of the building. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed the dark aura lingering in the building.

He dashed into a quiet corner of the street, transformed into his Shitennou form in a white flash, and swished his silver cape.

* * *

"We finally get a chance to meet alone after so long, princess."

Minako scowled hearing the smooth, deep voice, a disgusted look on her face. "Danburite."

"My, do you have to act so hostile towards me after all we've been through."

"Don't mess with me. You were the one who lied!" Minako spat before she snorted. "Not that I care now. But I do have to say, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to dedicate my life to the mission."

"Well, then maybe you should consider thanking me." Danburite said slyly.

Minako disregarded the comment and eyed the man sternly. "You're here to waken my power, aren't you?"

"I see you have finally figured it out." Danburite merely smiled.

"Giving us our power back would allow us to fight you better, why would you want to do that? What are you planning?"

"It is not time for you to know yet."

"Tsk. I had enough with you and your friends' cryptic answer. " Minako declared as she raised her right hand and formed a 'C' with her thumb and index finger. In a soft glow, the Crescent Moon Cutter appeared in her hand, settled fittingly in the curve.

Danburite stood unfazed by the appearance of the weapon. Instead, he dipped his right hand into his coat inner pocket at his chest.

With one swift motion, he flung out his hand and shot three objects at the idol in high speed, but Minako was prepared and dodged two of them and used her cutter to deflect the last. The object she deflected fell to the floor beside her and revealed itself to be a piece of playing card.

"Looks like you still keep your weird taste for weapon." Minako sneered as she threw her cutter at Danburite.

Danburite merely stepped to the side to avoid being hit. "Apparently you kept yours as well. And you used to tell me using playing cards as weapon was romantic."

Minako narrowed her eyes and charged at the blonde as she caught her boomeranged weapon. She slashed it at the blonde.

_Clash!_

Minako's cutter met the edge of Danburite's card squarely, and they stepped closer to each other as they attempted to push each other backwards through the strength they cast onto their weapon. Their face was only inches apart, and Minako glared at the man taller than her.

"One thing I can tell you, Venus, is I need you to fight me with all you got now." Danburite murmured into Minako's ear before overpowering the woman and forced the idol to leap back.

"What kind of information was that supposed to be?" Minako retorted.

"Call that a hint or a warning as you like. But understand your choice will cause a difference to the result of this fight."

Minako eyed the blonde suspiciously, taking a cautious and defensive stance.

_What's he talking about? All those riddles… Does it really mean anything, or did he say it just to mess up my mind?_

Minako's thoughts were cut short when Danburite spoke again. "Of course, while it is a good idea to analyze what your opponent said for clues, be aware that time is important as well. You never know what is happening _somewhere else_ while you are thinking."

Danburite grinned wickedly as he retrieved something pink from his coat pocket. Minako's eyes grew wide and breath got caught when she recognized the object.

A Teletia S.

Her frame shook when she saw the red heart on the phone's cover.

"DANBURITE!" Minako's aura strengthened tenfold.

* * *

Zoisite ran to the upper floors of the studio building, scanning through the corridors as he went. Though he had not seen any sign of the enemy, the dark energy covering the building had clouded his senses that he couldn't spot either Minako or Rei's aura. He was notified by his fellow Shitennou that the black creatures had appeared in other parts of Tokyo and they were dealing with them, therefore he was left alone to deal with the studio.

"Zoisite!"

The Shitennou turned towards the call and found Artemis in his human form running frantically towards him at the corridor. Behind the boy was a mirror faced youma, and was currently concentrating its energy for a beam.

"Artemis! Get out of the way!" Zoisite shouted urgently as he gathered his own bluish white energy in his dagger. He shot the energy blast at the youma.

With a frightened cry, Artemis jumped high and dodged, allowing Zoisite's blast to clash with the youma's brownish beam. Both attack collided and cancelled each other.

Artemis took another leap and landed beside Zoisite.

"Nice jump." Zoisite commented.

"Typical cat ability," Artemis chuckled. "Thanks for saving me. Never thought I'd be so glad to see you."

Zoisite also chuckled slightly in respond. "Where's Venus and Mars?"

"No idea. I was on my way to the auditorium when the youma attacked me."

"Looks like we'll have to defeat it before we find the ladies." Zoisite narrowed his eyes as he watched the bronze youma approach him and Artemis in slow, blocky, heavy steps. He raised his dagger again and shot an energy beam at the youma, but it did not hit its target, for at the very moment, the youma's mirror face shone and the youma disappeared.

"Zoisite! Behind you!"

Zoisite swirled around hearing Artemis's warning and was barely able to deflect the beam the youma shot him. He was pushed back several meters, his silver boots slid against the burnished floor.

"How did it move so fast?" Artemis leaped back from the youma and was shocked to see the youma's face flashed again and suddenly appeared right beside him with its hands raised, reaching for him.

A white energy beam hit the youma square in the face and Artemis found Zoisite beside him and pulling him backwards by the back of his shirt collar.

"Something's not right about this youma." Zoisite squinted as he watched the youma staggered.

The youma turned its body and faced the decorative mirror on the wall. Its mirror face shone before it fell back and burst into light. At the same time, light glowed from the mirror on the wall and to the men's horror, another bronze youma appeared before them.

"What the…! It replicated itself. That's cheating!" Artemis complained.

The bronze youma looked at the mirror again and another flash of light appeared from its face. The mirror on the wall glowed in sync.

"Tsk. It's going to replicate again!" Zoisite charged at the youma, but the youma disappeared once more. And this time, instead of one, two bronze youma appeared behind him. Both youma raised their hands and hammered onto the Shitennou. Zoisite struggled against the weight the youmas put on him as he used the flat side of his dagger as shield.

The mirror on the wall and the mirror of the youmas' face lightened again.

"I have to destroy the mirror to stop them!" Artemis exclaimed. He reached for the fire extinguisher near him and pulled it out from its holder on the wall. He spun and threw the cylinder tank into the mirror as hard as he could.

_Crack!_

The mirror on the wall cracked at the contact and the glowing ceased. The youmas stumbled as their magic was forcefully stopped. Zoisite took the chance to charge his blade with energy and plunged it into one of the youma's body.

He leaped back and joined Artemis and watched the youma he attacked fell and burst into light once more.

"We did it!" Artemis cheered.

"Just one more to deal with." Zoisite raised his dagger and charged again, but he and the Lunarian were shocked to see that when the remaining youma's mirror face shone again, the remaining grains of light flew just behind Artemis and reformed the youma Zoisite had just destroyed.

Zoisite and Artemis weren't fast enough to react as the youma towered the boy, ready to attack.

Artemis raised his hand above his head anticipating the blow…

**Boom!**

A tiny explosion boomed. It was only then Artemis noted the heat he felt coming from above his head.

"Artemis! Zoisite!"

"MARS!" Artemis cried in joy and relief seeing Rei dashing towards him.

"Be careful of the youma, they can replica—"

"We stopped the replication already." Zoisite referred to the broken shards on the floor as he leaped back and joined Rei and Artemis. "But how do we destroy the ones that already exist?"

"The mirrors on their faces serve to reform their already existing copies. I think we have to attack all copies simultaneously to stop the resurrection, like something we girls did in the past."

"Ah, I see. Like Nephrite's youma." Zoisite nodded in understanding. "That wouldn't be too hard if you and I are here."

"Don't be so sure, another two was on my heels just now. They'll probably join in any second now."

What Rei said was responded with the glow on the two youma's mirror face, and another two copies materialized beside them.

"Mars, where's Minako? It would be nice for her to help." Artemis said nervously as he backed into Rei.

"I don't know. I was not with her when I went to investigate the dark aura. There's actually one more copy of the youma, but it disappeared after it attacked me and took away my phone."

"Your Teletia S.? Why?" Artemis asked, bewildered.

"No idea. But we have to deal with the four in front of us first, and fast. I fear for Minako's safety." Rei said as she and the two men watched the four youma circling them.

"But what if the copy that took your phone still exists? Then there'll be no end to them unless we gather that copy as well!" Artemis paled.

"We'll only know if another copy still exists or not if we can destroy those four first. If they do reform, that would means we'll have another treasure hunt to do. Mars, do you think you can destroy one of those copies?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes, they are easy to destroy individually, it's only the reforming that's annoying." Rei nodded.

"Agreed. Artemis, take my dagger."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Artemis gulped as he took Zoisite's curved blade.

"Aim for the mirror and destroy one of the youma. Mars, deal with another one, and I'll finish the remaining two."

"But I'm an advisor! Not a warrior!" Artemis cried.

"I'll halt the youma in place for you. You'll be fine." Rei reassured as she took out an ofuda and aimed for the youma positioning near her and Artemis.

She eyed the Shitennou and Zoisite nodded his signal for her to attack.

"_Akuryo Taisan!_"

The ofuda glued onto the youma's face and straightened. The youma froze as Rei's power took effect.

"Now!" Zoisite called and the three of them sprang into action.

Rei summoned the largest fire ball she could hold in her right hand and threw it at the youma's face.

Artemis leaped at the youma Rei halted for him and thrust Zoisite's dagger into the youma's face along with the ofuda with all his might.

Summoning his magic, Zoisite raised his hands and took control of two replicas' movement. He slammed his hands together and the two copies crushed into other another with their mirrored face facing each other.

Simultaneously, the four mirror of the four copies of the youma cracked and shattered. The bodies exploded into blinding light and dissolved into grains and then nothingness.

None of the youma reformed.

"Thank god!" Artemis exclaimed as he dropped back and sat on the floor. Zoisite's dagger lay forgotten beside him and dematerialized on its own.

"Don't relax so soon, we still have to find Minako. If the youma had really disappeared right after taking my phone away, then it must be planned beforehand. Danburite is scheming something." Rei narrowed her eyes.

"So it was Danburite after all?" Zoisite asked.

Rei nodded and retrieved the card from her jeans pocket.

"The Ace of Heart!" Artemis jumped to his feet.

Zoisite looked at Rei.

"I was informed that it's Danburite's signature." Rei answered Zoisite's unspoken question.

"I see. Let's make haste then." Zoisite said, and the three of them ran in full speed.

* * *

What seemd like paper and plastic created metal-like clashing noise every time they came in contact.

The idol perused the Venusian in a heated battle, knocking every card flying her way with her cutter and launched blows and kicks whenever she found openings between attacks. Her continuous attack made Danburite step back, and the repetition of the battle led them into another corridor.

Though Minako seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, it was the opposite in truth. Minako was starting to loose stamina, and her impulse given by her rage was used up long ago. On the other hand, Danburite continued to block her attacks with ease.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you do to Rei_?_" Minako snarled as she swung her cutter at Danburite's face. Danburite ducked to the side just before getting hit, a lock of blonde hair was cut off in the process. "I said I do not know."

_It's almost time. Just a little more._ Danburite thought.

Seeing the dangerous smile on the blonde's face served to infuriate the idol even more. Minako made to charge again, but stumbled due to her tiredness.

Her eyes widened. The situation was all too familiar.

"_What were you thinking? Letting your emotion take control like that__."_

The reprimanding voice echoed in her mind and she cooled down from her wrath, her strong but messy aura calmed down and concentrated once more. It was only then her mind cleared up and she realized she had fallen into the blonde's trap. Everything pieced together.

"Looks like you figured it out." Danburite said, sensing the change in Minako's aura.

"You… you infuriated me intentionally to get me use my power." Minako accused as she recalled what Danburite said.

"… _I need you to fight me with all you got now."_

"Even for the others… Rei, Ami-chan and Makoto used their powers before their past selves were wakened. That's what you are aiming for, you need us to use our power to create an opening to summon the princesses!"

Danburite clapped his hands. "Bravo. That's correct."

Minako smirked then. "Then you're not wakening my power any time soon. I do not have the extension of physical power like the other does. All I have is empathy, something I cannot use to fight. You are not gaining the opening from me."

"Now, that you are mistaken." Danburite pointed out. "While you only have your empathic power, the nature of Venusian's power is also different from the other three. Emotion fuels a Venusian's strength, so I do not actually need you to form any special physical attack. The anger you displayed and strength you used done just quite the job. All I need is to push you a bit more."

"Now that you told me everything, you think I would fall into your trap again?" Minako narrowed her eyes challengingly, but Danburite disregarded her as he placed his hand on his chin for a thoughtful look.

"Now let's see. The instruction I gave the youma… Ah, yes. I instructed them not to kill Mars, but I'm pretty sure they are toying with her battered and unconscious form already."

Minako's orange aura flared up instantly before the logical part of herself could even respond. But instead of charging at the blonde again, a sudden pang hit her on the chest and her vision blurred for the briefest moment. Her body could not deal with the amount of energy she used anymore.

Danburite smirked seeing the idol falter as he expected and wasted no time to shot a card at Minako, knocking the Crescent Moon Cutter out of her hand. This was followed by a roundhouse kick to the woman's stomach and Minako let out a cry of pain as she was knocked into the wall behind her.

Another four cards was shot out and pinned the idol to the wall by the fabric on her shoulders and waist.

"As I thought, Mars is your weakness. You fell for her again in this life." Cerulean eyes narrowed in what looks like a mixture of hatred, disgust and jealousy. He leaned in and whispered into Minako's ear. "You lost, Venus."

Danburite summoned an orange glow of magic and place his hand on Minako's chest. Minako bit down her lower lip feeling the surge of energy, not willing to let Danburite hear her scream. She fought to keep her conscious, her mind thinking about one person.

_Rei…_

'_That's right, do not falter.'_

_Huh?_

'_Let your emotion fuel your power.'_

_Venus!_

'_Love would always be your strongest strength.'_

_Love…_

'_You want to reach your love ones, right?'_

_Yes…_

'_I'll help you.'_

This time, Minako allowed her consciousness to drift as she felt a positive surge of energy rise within her.

Bright orange light burst out and her aura intensified.

* * *

Rei, Artemis and Zoisite stopped together abruptly as they sensed Venus' aura stretched over the area. Bright and overwhelming.

"This way!" Rei ran in full speed, somehow had even outrun the Shitennou. She made a turn and stopped in front of an all too familiar glassy barrier, except this time, it was orange.

"Venus…She's wakened as well." Artemis stated quietly.

Though he expected the action to be futile, but Zoisite materialized his dagger and tried to break through the barrier none-the-less.

Rei also took out her ofuda, but knew that after the battle with the bronze youma, she wouldn't have enough energy to break the barrier, especially without another girl's help.

_Minako…_ She balled her fist in frustration.

'_Stop fretting. Just go to her.'_

A voice rang in her mind, startling her.

Like a man possessed, Rei started walking straight towards the barrier without knowing what she was really doing. She felt as if an unknown force pushed her and she couldn't control her legs.

"Mars! What—" Artemis stopped mid-sentence in astonishment as he watched Rei stepped into the barrier without meeting any resistant.

"Mars!"

Realizing what happened, the priestess turned back and looked at her two comrade through the glassy barrier.

"Mars, how…" Zoisite asked with eyes wide.

"I… I don't know…"

_Stop fretting. Just go to her._

Recalling the voice she just heard, Rei eyed the men with determination. "I'm going ahead to Minako."

She did not wait for any response and ran following her senses—or rather, simply her instinct. Something more powerful was guiding her, and though she didn't know what it was, she knew the direction given was correct, for after making another turn, she found playing cards scattered all over the floor of the hallway and the sight continued into another.

She arrived the source of the strong aura and found her friend as well as her enemy.

"Minako!"

Minako had her hand at Danburite's throat, pinning him to the wall. Hearing the call, she turned her head and looked at Rei.

"Mars…" Cerulean eyes softened seeing the priestess and the distant sounded voice was full of longing.

"Venus…" Rei frowned as another voice similar to her own overlapped hers.

Danburite snorted his displease seeing the fire senshi reincarnation's intrusion. Using the moment of distraction, Danburite pried Minako's hand away from his throat. He dropped to his feet and spun to perform a sweep kick. Minako was quick to react and leaped back, but was instantly met with a blow that was charged with an orange energy. She raised both her hands to block the blow, but Danburite's power pushed her back several meters and she stopped just in front of Rei.

Danburite straightened his black suit coat as he counted, "3,2,1."

At the end of the count, Rei found the frame of the woman in front of her shook. Minako swayed a bit before falling backwards and Rei kneeled to catch her from behind.

"Minako!" Rei called worriedly as she watched the idol breathed heavily in her arms, the blueness of her eyes fading into normal caramel ones before closing.

"What did you do to her!" Rei growled at the blonde near her.

"If you are referring to her collapse, I did nothing. I merely expected the moment her body would fall from exhaustion after her energy exertion."

Danburite sneered at the woman glaring at him.

"Grow stronger, Mars. Your strength now is pathetic. I feel no satisfaction claiming Venus from someone so weak."

"Minako is no one's possession!" Rei snarled.

"Oh, don't you know? Aino Minako was my lover back then." Danburite smirked. "_She did belong to me_."

Rei widened her eyes hearing the information. She opened her mouth to talk, but was halted when loud footsteps started behind her.

"Mars!"

It was Artemis and Zoisite. Venus' barrier was disabled the moment Minako collapsed.

"Mars. Catch."

Rei caught what Danburite threw her with her left hand and opened her palm to examine the object.

It was her Teletia S.

She looked up at Danburite again, but found the Venusian gone already.

"Mars!"

The men got to her side and Artemis kneeled down to check on his charge, Zoisite standing just behind him.

"Mina! Mina! Minako!" Artemis called worriedly.

With a soft whimper, Minako stirred and eyelids fluttered open slowly. "Artemis… Zoisite…" She turned her head slightly and met the eyes of the one holding her. "Rei…Rei!" She flung her arms around Rei's neck desperately, face buried in the priestess's shoulder.

"Minako!" Shocked and worried, Rei hugged Minako and muttered soothing words.

More messy footsteps started in the background, and they could hear—unmistakably—Sugao's voice shouting instructions and complaints to what they believe was a group of security guards or policemen.

"Zoisite, teleport yourself! Artemis, plush form." Rei said urgently.

Zoisite nodded. "Phone us later." Zoisite flicked his cape and disappeared as Artemis also shrank into his plush form and hopped into Rei's hand.

"Minako! Reiko-chan!"

"Saitou-san! It's alright, we're fine." Rei called and soon saw Sugao and a group of uniformed team of security guards rushing towards her and the idol.

Sugao fussed over Rei and Minako as the security guards spoke into their walkie-talkies.

* * *

In ripples of light, Danburite appeared in the middle of a dark forest. Instead of usual green leaves and brown trunks, the trees in that part of the forest were all dark and purple. The atmosphere in the area was absolutely eerie, but the blonde paid no care to it. He smiled and walked forth, making his way deeper into the woods.

He stopped when he spotted a glowing purplish globe at the core of the woods, surrounded by spiked vines. A strong, dark energy source sprawl from within.

He kneeled just in front of the vined orb, his head bowed.

"My queen."

The glow intensified upon the call

"Danburite-kun… Long time no see." A voice, definitely female and sounded young, echoed in the woods with a gleeful giggle.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Phew! This chapter marks the end of the first main part of this story. Coming next would be more action (duh!), more romance (duh!), more about the conflict between the past and present and a lot more struggles (I'm not just talking about romantic relationship struggles, there's more!)._

_Specifically on next chapter: Mainly action. Will also show the past between Sailor V and Kaitou Ace (Khmyh version, not Sailor V manga)._

_Hope you had a good laugh at the start of the chapter and enjoyed reading the rest as well. Reviews are deeply appreciated._

_

* * *

_

_**Special Note:**_

_Since this is a major part of the story done, I wish to express my gratitude to ALL MY READERS! But especially to a few people in particular._

_Da Pyro's Love, Gemna, jedicaro, PGSMaddict96, Rochelle Kuchiki, sailor-ice, xoxoPAUxoxo and youte__. Since the start of EoT, from at least one of the reviews you left and/or the conversation we shared through PM, what you guys said gave me HUGE encouragement, and the comments absolutely helped me write better! Thank you soooooo much!_

_Also, __Gemna__ and __youte__. I totally owe the idea of Echoes of Time to you two! You two are my main inspiration and the reason I started Echoes of Time. Youte, your _Nouveau Monde_ led me to see the true greatness and also the changes between friendship and romance between Rei and Minako; you made me wanted to write my own fanfic. Gemna, ALL of your stories are the source of my Rei/Minako fluffiness and eventually romance. When I'm at a block, I usually go read through your stories again. LOL. Thank you immensely!_

_Last but MOST IMPORTANT. To my favourite friend and beta—__**SailorCopperOwl**__! Thank you, thank you, thank you and I love you! :D You started helping me by your reviews in chapter 4 and 5, then I got even more help from PM and eventually you became my beta. Echoes of Time definitely wouldn't be half good without your help! And even before that, your _A Whiter Jade of Pale_ was the reason for me to see the greatness of the Shiteenou. It totally inspired me to include them and give them crucial roles in Echoes of Time, and I have to say I absolutely love writing about them. Words are not enough to express my gratitude to you._

_Oops, not done yet. __Jedicaro__, just want to say thanks too, because when I'm at a block, except reading Gemna's stories, I also go watch your Rei/Minako vids in youtube. They help a lot and they are awesome. Please don't stop making them. ;D_


	17. Chapter 17

_The police car siren covered the furious clicking of the cameras as the reporters tried to find some scoop about the capture of one of Japan's famous robbery organization._

"_SAILOR V! YOU REMEMBER THIS! I'LL GET MY REVENGE! I'LL GET YOU!"_

_From the building rooftop, Sailor V smirked watching the handcuffed leader snarled before being pushed into the police car by not one, but three policemen._

_Now that's done, Sailor V spun around to face her other problem._

"_Kaitou Ace…" She eyed the phantom thief dressed in white in front of her hesitantly. "Thank you for helping me again. I'm… really grateful for that, but why did you do it? You're supposed to be a drama star, not a real thief!"_

"_Isn't the answer obvious, V? Or rather… Aino Minako-chan."_

"_Eh! How—"_

"_I've known about your identity for quite some time now, actually. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier even when we met at the studio."_

_Sailor V—Minako sputtered, not knowing what to say, but was hushed when Kaitou Ace walked forth and placed a gloved finger on her lips._

"_Saijyo-san—"_

"_Drop the honorifics. Call me by my name."_

"_Ace…"_

_Saijyou Ace smiled, his deep obsidian eyes gleamed in joy through his white mask. "Minako, the reason for me to bring Kaitou Ace out of fantasy, is because I wanted to help you. I fell for you the first time I saw you recuse a child from the kidnapper on a yacht just near our shooting set. I fell for you again when I met you in the studio for work."_

_Minako blushed a crimson red as Ace titled her chin up gently and captured her gaze. "Tell me, what do you think of me?"_

"_I—" Minako was cut short as Ace closed the short distance between their faces, his lips soft and gentle but very eager against her's. They took the time tasting each other's lips, and when they separate, Minako didn't think she had enough._

"_Ch-cheater! You didn't even let me answer." The girl scolded as she lowered her head in embarrassment._

"_My apology. Will you still tell me after I did that?" The young man asked in his smoothest voice with his sexiest smile._

_The girl nodded. "I…I think… how you use your playing cards is romantic."_

_The comment took the phantom thief off guard. What he wasn't aware of, was the mischievous gleam behind Sailor V's red mask. _

"_And I do feel the same way for you." Minako tipped toed and gave Ace a peck on the lips before fleeing from the rooftop in hurry._

_

* * *

__After a fight she knew she couldn't win in the state she's in, she was pinned to the wall with her wrists caught by two strong hands that belongs to the man she had once regarded as her boyfriend— the one who cheered her up whenever she felt down because of her illness; the one who came to her rescue whenever she was in a pinch._

Deception._ He did it just to get close to her._

_She wanted to think this was only a nightmare, but the pain from the gash on her left arm and the cut on her right side told her this was all real. She wanted to cry, but her pride and dignity forbade her to show such weakness to her enemy._

_Yes…_enemy_. Kaitou Ace—Danburite, _leader_ of the Dark Agency, he is a dangerous enemy._

_Artemis had warned her so many times to be careful of the man named Saijyo Ace, that he thought something was wrong and letting her guard down would be dangerous. But she didn't care, and acted like a typical love sick teenager even though she was never a typical teenager._

_She had ignored the warning given by her most trusted friend and fell in love with someone she shouldn't. It was not only Ace's fault, it was her fault as well. She allowed it to happen._

_Gathering her voice, she glared into those cerulean eyes that were once obsidian. _

"_Explain yourself you liar! Whose order are you following? What's your aim?" Minako—her mask was knocked off her face mid-battle long ago—demanded. She needed answers, anything to know more about this insane, surreal situation._

"_I may have lied to you about a lot of things, but it is true that I love you. I loved you this life as well as the past." Danburite responded calmly._

"_The past?"_

_Danburite nodded as his gaze turned distant. _

"_My name was Adonis in the past life. I was a mere foot soldier of Venus that got lucky and escaped my home planet's death by being sent to Earth. It was on Earth that I saw you. You came with the others, following that arrogant Lunarian princess. Immediately, I fell in love with you even though I knew it was impossible for me to approach someone so sacred. It had hurt so much, seeing you with that damned barbarian!" He hissed._

"_But things are different now. War broke and the Earth Kingdom was defeated. I was recruited into her dark highness's army, and my soul carried onward after my death. I was revived under the name Danburite and was given a team to lead instead of being pushed around. _I reached you, Princess_."_

_Danburite leaned forth. "I have proven my worth. Be my possession, so we may be together even if we are on the different side." _

_Minako squinted her eyes shut when she saw Danburite's face closing in in view. _

"_Sailor V! MINAKO!"_

"_Artemis!" Minako opened her eyes seeing Artemis's dirtied appearance just at the corner of the hall._

"_Tsk. Didn't thought you were capable of escaping my trap." Danburite cursed as he straightened._

"_Minako! Strengthen your will and concentrate your power. Tap in to the light you sense in yourself. You have to fight him!"_

"_It's no use. She's merely a teenager now, and a sick and helpless one at that." Danburite sneered. _

_She didn't understand what Artemis meant, but what Danburite said angered her. She raised her leg and kneed the man as hard as she could in the guts. Danburite bent over in pain and stumbled backward, releasing his hold. Minako leaped back to gather her pose._

"_Be prepared, Danburite, leader of the Dark Agency. For I, Sailor V, shall punish you!" Minako declared as she summoned her Crescent Moon Cutter._

…

_She didn't know what happened. All she knew was she felt a sudden surge of energy she could not describe rose within her. Instinctively, she raised her hand in front and pointed her index finger at the attacking form of Danburite._

Crescent Beam.

_The name rang in her mind as light shot out of her finger and went straight through Danburite's chest. Danburite looked at his bloodied chest in disbelief before stumbling backwards to lean against the wall for support._

"_So I'm still weaker than you after all." Danburite let out a bitter chuckle._

"_What… what was that?" Minako asked shakily as she watched the crimson liquid drenched Kaitou Ace's white costume._

"_Your power. Your ability. You are starting to waken, Venus." Danburite wheezed._

"_Why do you call me that? I'm Sailor V, not the goddess of love." Minako's voice was not as harsh as she wanted to be._

"_Sailor V, huh? Not Aino Minako." Danburite chuckled as he pulled out a card and held it up with its back turned to Minako's face._

"_Let me tell you your love fortune, _V_." He flipped the card in his hand to reveal it as the Ace of Heart. His hand glowed and the card torn into tiny pieces instantly in front of her eyes, flying in the air disorderly._

"_Your love will be hopeless for all eternity. You will always choose _duty_ over love."_

_Cerulean eyes closed and he slumped to the floor. His body slowly faded, and the blood that tainted the wall and the floor vanished all together, as if the being known as Danburite never existed._

"_Minako… you did great. You did the right thing." Artemis said as he walked toward his charge. Siren rang in the background and hasty footsteps could be heard. "Come on, we have to leave before being spotted."_

_Minako nodded slightly and took Artemis in her arm, wincing as her wounds ached, but made no sound at all. She didn't know what to say, what to think anymore. She only felt tired, and wanted nothing more but to forget everything and rest._

_She would ask Artemis about everything the next day, and as always, Artemis would tell her it' was not time for her to know yet._

_It would be another two months later when she fought another thief named Tuxedo Kamen, that she would regain her memories and understood what Danburite meant about the past life and the part of herself known as _Venus_._

_

* * *

"Minako-chan!"_

Minako snapped her head up as she felt a hand pressed on her shoulder. She was met with Ami's worried gaze behind the spectacles. "Minako-chan. Are you alright? I called you for the fifth time already."

Minako shook her head. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important, we were just wondering what made Usagi-chan so excited that she gathered us in Crown."

"You sure you're alright? It was quite a space out." Makoto asked.

Beside the doctor and florist's concerned frown, she could also feel Rei's gaze on her coming from behind where she sat at the blue sofa, her worry slipped into Minako's strengthened empathic sense after Venus was wakened.

She shifted her position in her orange seat and flashed a smile to assure her friends. "I was just too focused thinking about the lyrics."

"Lyrics? You're writing a new song!" Makoto immediately lit up an excited smile. "What's the song about?"

"I'm not telling. You'll have to wait until it's out like the rest of the people."

"Aw. That's no fun."

Makoto's deliberate playful whine made Minako giggle, but she was secretly unease still feeling Rei's gaze on her.

There was a loud click when the door to the secret base burst open. "Guys! Sorry I'm late." Usagi shouted but couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

_Thud._

Usagi settled what appears to be a stack of newspapers onto the round table loudly, followed by Motoki.

"Thank you for helping me, Motoki-kun!" Usagi beamed.

"No problem, but they are heavy even if I only hold half the pile! How did you manage to bring them here yourself?" Motoki said not understanding.

"I did drop them a few times on my way, but I bought them near here, so it wasn't that bad." Usagi laughed sheepishly.

"What's the use of so many newspapers?" Makoto raised an eyebrow as she examined the pile. "And they're all today's newspaper!"

"Talk about eco-awareness." Rei quipped as she left the blue sofa and joined the group.

"I have my reason for this!" Usagi pouted and picked out a random copy. She flipped it over and grinned as she showed everyone the first page of local news.

"See! Mamoru and the Shitennou made headlines of the newspaper!" Usagi pointed at a photo of the Shitennou battling the black creatures and Mamoru fighting off a youma in his prince attire.

"Ah! Mako-chan and I also saw it in the news this morning. It was quite the surprise!" Motoki said excitedly as he helped Usagi sort out the articles in the other newspapers.

"I phoned Akai about it this morning. He was surprised too. He said they know some civilians saw them, but none of them were aware of being photo-taken." Ami said as she started reading a version that has the title "_New Monster Fighters Spotted!_"

"But finally! It's been two months already since they've started fighting, I was wondering when something like this would happen. Back then when we fought, news about us spread so fast." Makoto picked up the one that says "_Mysterious Warriors Saved the Day!_"

"That's because their teleportation allowed them to act on a stealthier level than us girls." Minako frowned as she read a subtitle that said "_Five Handsome Warriors! Replacement of the Five Sexy Sailor Senshis?_"

"Ack. That sounded harsh." Makoto grimaced seeing the article in Minako's hands.

"And what's with 'handsome' and 'sexy'? Those words could definitely be left out." Rei scowled.

"But it's true! Our sailor fuku are—"

"Skimpy." Rei said with an amused smile, causing Usagi to pout but ignore her.

"—And Mamoru and the men are absolutely handsome! Right Ami-chan?" Usagi said dreamily thinking about her prince. The doctor nodded as she blushed thinking about a certain crimson Shitennou, causing the rest of the girls to snicker.

"Aw…I wonder when we'll be able to transform again. I want to help Mamoru fight." Usagi sighed.

"And we still have to find a way to give Usagi-chan back her Ginzushou." Ami added.

"But we theorized that the crystal pieces are what fuel our current senshi strength, right? Wouldn't giving the pieces back to Usagi strip us of our current abilities?" Rei frowned.

"Eh! Then don't give them back to me, I don't want you guys unable to fight, it's too dangerous!" Usagi waved her hands frantically.

"Usagi, calm down. I'm only stating a possibility. Besides, we don't even know how to get the crystal pieces out." Rei comforted.

"But what is the enemy planning? All they've been doing was attacking civilians after partially wakening our senshi powers. Hundreds of people already got their energy sucked! Are we really that useless unless we get our transformation back? It's mostly been the Shitennou fighting all those time!" Makoto hissed reading the number of downed civilians from the newspaper and banged the table.

"Mako-chan, it's not your fault." Motoki soothed with a concerned frown, taking Makoto's hand in his own.

Makoto returned the gesture with a thankful smile, looking at Motoki, then frowned. She leaned in and gave the man a peck on the cheek before saying, "Aren't you still on duty?"

"Ack! I forgot!" Motoki bolted out of the white chair he occupied since mid-conversation and ran upstairs, causing the girls to laugh.

"He's cute when he's like this." Makoto giggled.

"Anyway. About what you just said, Luna and Artemis are already on another investigating trip looking into it. Hope they'll bring good news back soon." Minako phone rang right at the end of her sentence. She found it was Sugao calling her from the caller ID.

"Shacho?"

"_Minako? Where are you now?"_

"Karaoke Crown."

"_With Reiko-chan?"_

"Yes. Why ask? It's still early for lunch."

"_Yes, yes. You're right. I'm just confirming if I sent the bodyguards to the right place for picking you two up. They should be there in another five minutes with your ride, you'll see them when you leave."_

"Shacho! I said I _don't _need bodyguards!"

"_Now, Minako. Just for safety's sake. I don't want anything to happen to you again like in the studio."_

Minako huffed. "Fine. They can guard me, only if they can find me!" Minako snapped her phone close and stood up. "Reiko, we're leaving!"

"Huh? I thought it only takes thirty minutes to get to the restaurant, we still have—Minako!"

Minako dragged a surprised Rei by the hand and they ran out of the secret base with Minako only leaving a very hasty goodbye. The three girls remaining in the room blinked, not really copping with what just happened.

"That was sudden." Usagi said.

"Well. That's not too much of a surprise—the fact about things being sudden, I mean. Things always happen between them without us knowing." Makoto said indifferently as she gathered some of the scattered newspapers, and Ami nodded her agreement.

Usagi 'hmm-ed' in response as if deep in thought, before frowning. "Hey, hey. Don't you think something is kind of…off between them?"

Makoto and Ami arched their eyebrows.

"I can't pinpoint it. But they are… _quiet_." Usagi said.

"I think I get what you mean, I noticed that too. Rei-chan really is quieter these days, and Minako-chan was like what we see just now, sometimes cheerful, and other times pensive." Ami frowned. "And they don't bicker."

"Oh my god! You're right! They didn't bicker for the whole week!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Um. I am concerned that they are so quiet, but isn't it a good thing that they don't bicker?" Usagi tilted her head to a side.

"Oh please. They bicker about something every time they meet!" Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Yes. They're acting kind of distant with each other even though they are so close. And now I come to think of it, it started after Minako-chan was attacked." Ami remarked.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Usagi sighed worriedly.

"…This is kind of disconcerting." Makoto frowned, but soon turned into a grin. "Oh well. It's these two we're talking about. They butthead often enough anyway, they'll solve it on their own." Makoto said reassuringly, then turned to the one who started this conversation. "And, Usagi, you actually grew a brain."

"Mako-chan!"

Usagi pouted and the brunette laughed while the doctor shook her head.

* * *

"Minako." Rei sighed as the idol still refuses to talk to her, and allowed the woman to drag her through the streets. When Minako finally slowed down, Rei tightened her grip and stopped the woman all together.

"Would you please tell me why we have to run when we're supposed to take your car less then fifteen minutes later?"

"Shacho sent bodyguards to pick us up."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"They're annoying."

Rei let out a helpless sigh. "You have issues accepting people's help."

"No I don't!" Minako snapped.

"Why are you so edgy lately when we're together?"

"I am not edgy!"

"You're just proving my point."

Minako scowled and turned her face to the side. The priestess sighed again.

"Minako, I don't get you. You've been like this since encountering Danburite last week. I thought we talked through this, what's still bothering you?"

_Everything._

Everything was bothering her—The current events, and the past that was related to it.

It was only a day ago, which was a whole week after their encounter with Danburite at the studio, that Minako had really felt comfortable telling Rei about her history with Danburite in her Sailor V days. Rei had not questioned and waited patiently, which Minako was very grateful for; the priestess had always known when to force her to talk and when to wait till she was ready. Still, something bugged the idol.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out without much thought.

Caught off guard, Rei blinked. "What are you apologizing for?"

"I…I should have told you earlier. You shouldn't had to find out about my relationship with Danburite in such a… harsh way. For that, I'm sorry."

"I told you it's alright. I was the one who stopped you from talking earlier that day."

"I know… but somehow, I feel—I don't know—guilty? Like I was hiding an affair from you…" Minako blushed then, realizing how foolish she sounded, and Rei held no mercy making fun of that.

"And what are you suggesting now? One would think you are implying something given by how you keep gripping my hand."

At the remark, Minako realize her right hand still held Rei's left tightly since running out of Crown, and her face reddened even more as she immediately let go.

Rei laughed upon the sight. "Are you sure you're the Aino Minako I know? Not only you apologized for keeping something secret, but you are actually blushing so hard."

"Shut up!" Minako swatted Rei's arm and groaned in irritation. "You're unbelievable, Hino."

"At least I got you to cheer up." Rei smirked.

"Yeah right, and you still insist infuriating me to do so." Minako huffed.

The priestess shook her head. "So may we now continue our way to the restaurant?"

"Yes—no, wait. This isn't fair! Tell me what's bothering you as well."

Rei frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but the idol pressed on. "Don't think I don't know. I can feel it through my powers this whole week. Something's on your mind and it's also related to Danburite, isn't it?"

"I told you not to read my emotions." Rei scowled.

"It's not like there's an on/off button for my empathy! I can't help sensing it when you are so bothered."

The priestess's frown deepened and she looked away. Minako folded her arms across her chest. "Well?"

Letting out a deep breath, Rei quoted, "…_I feel no satisfaction claiming Venus from someone so weak._"

"Eh?"

"That's what… I heard Danburite said last week." Rei turned to meet the idol's gaze again. "You are right, I've been thinking about it. It's suspicious. Why did he say 'claiming' you from… 'someone'? Was he referring to Venus in the past life?"

"Are you suggesting something?" Minako asked tentatively.

"I'm not suggesting anything. It's just… what he said made me think."

"…Did you regain any memory about Venus?" Minako leaned in and eyed her friend carefully for any sort of reaction.

"A bit. About the partnership Mars and Venus shared, and recently I remembered how Mars became Venus' second-in-command. Why?" Rei raised a query eyebrow.

Minako shrugged and straightened herself, her face thoughtful with a slight frown, but not meeting Rei's eyes. "I don't know what Danburite meant. In the past we were too busy as guardians. I—Venus did had a few relationships with her suitors, but none was long term."

"Hm." Rei nodded, looking contemplative.

With skeptical eyes, Minako said, "When did you hear Danburite say that? Who was he saying to?"

"I-it doesn't matter, doesn't it? All we need to know is he's totally aiming for you."

"So, if this concerns me, why didn't you tell me earlier?" The idol glared.

Rei squirmed a bit. "It's just… It was a challenge—"

"A _challenge_?"

"It _sounded_ like a challenge to me, because he was aiming for you when it was my turn guarding you. So, I… kinda wanted to figure things out on my own…"

Rei scratched her cheek, looking sheepish, and Minako huffed.

"Typical Martian pride _and_ stupidity. You'll fall into a trap like this."

"You're one to talk. You're always so sensitive and edgy when it comes to him."

"I told you I'm not edgy! Much less sensitive!"

"Oh yeah? That's as true as saying I'm not the reincarnation of a Martian guardian who turned out to be a princess and heir of a dead kingdom."

They ended up glaring at each other, but moments later broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"That was silly." Rei commented..

"Yes, it was." Minako agreed.

"So now that we're on the same page, may we please move on in a normal pace?"

"Yes." Minako nodded. "But I have to warn you, don't try to guard me again even after Danburite said that. I can't stand it and I can defend myself." Minako narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"I know already. But don't expect me to just sit around when I know you are in danger. You are my friend, I will protect you as long as I have the power." Rei said equally.

Minako scowled a bit hearing Rei's answer, but decided to let it drop. "Come on. Let's take the cab."

"You are so going to apologize to Saitou-san later for escaping the ride he prepared for us."

Minako just shrugged and turned to the road, waved to catch an empty taxi.

They didn't talk during the ride to the restaurant, both having different things in their mind.

"_It had hurt so much, seeing you with that damned barbarian!"_

"_As I thought, Mars is your weakness. You fell for her again in this life."_

With Danburite's words adding on top of the suspicion she had since regaining the memory of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus kissing, Minako wondered the depth of Mars and Venus' relationship in the past life, and if Danburite was referring to Mars all along even back in her Sailor V days.

"_Grow stronger, Mars. Your strength now is pathetic. I feel no satisfaction claiming Venus from someone so weak."_

Thinking about the taunt, Rei continued wondering why Danburite said that to her and if there was any connection to the past life that she wasn't aware of.

* * *

On top of a tall building, four men stood overlooking the busy streets of Tokyo.

"So… let's start?" Hematite asked.

"Yes. If we are successful, today will be the last." Danburite replied. Hematite and Azurite shared an encouraged smile.

"Spread out and collect energies." Danburite commanded, and the Jovian and Mercurian disappeared, leaving the raven-haired behind with the blonde.

"Rubellite, why aren't you on your way? Is there something that matters?"

"Danburite, can we really trust this… queen?" Rubellite frowned. "We've been collecting energies and doing nothing else since you brought us to see her in the woods last week. She doesn't even have the energy to maintain a solid body, how can she be able to assist us in—?" He was halted by Danburite's raised hand.

"I understand your distrust. You are right, the queen is weak at this stage, but that's why we are collecting energy for her. Once we help her regain her strength, she will help us achieve our goal. Though we aim for different things, our way of approaching is the same. And don't forget, she was the one who summoned us at the first place."

Danburite stepped closer towards his comrade and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "We're doing this to regain our power, to see our princesses again."

"Danburite, how long have you known about this queen?" Deep purple eyes narrowed interrogatingly.

"Since the day she summoned me and instructed me to, in turn, find you guys." Danburite smiled. "Her attitude may not… carry the grace one with authority should, but she will be our biggest help in reaching our goal; that I can assure you. Now, go gather the energy. The faster we finish this job, the faster we can proceed the next step."

Rubellite grunted his displease, but teleported away as soon as Danburite removed the hand on his shoulder.

Danburite turned to admire the view of Tokyo once more with a smile, then also made a motion with his arm and vanished in ripples of light.

* * *

A loud gasp escaped the blue-haired girl as she and a silver haired boy ran through the streets in the outskirt of Tokyo.

"Oh my! The dark energy! It's spreading!"

The boy nodded, his look somber. "We have to hurry. Mina and the others would need these."

The two child looking advisors increased their speed and leaped to a height that rivals the jumping ability of their cat form. The pink and yellow star shaped item rang in their arms as they continued their way.

* * *

"Ugh! Hirai-san is definitely trying to kill us with the increased practice hour." A man groaned as he slumped onto the bench beside the vending machine in the corridor.

"He did that probably because we're now working with Aino Minako. But it's not that bad." Another man said while drinking a can of orange juice.

Taking the can of coffee he gotten from the vendor machine, Shiroi turned to his friend from the orchestra group. "Kyoya, you're only complaining because you get less time to spend with your new girlfriend."

"Of course I am. After all, I'm not the lucky one that gets to work with his girlfriend." Kyoya, also the man who started the conversation, said.

"I can't help feeling you are implying something." Shiroi arched his eyebrows, eyeing his friend in curiosity.

"Come on. Aino Minako? Yasunori and I heard all about it."

"Heard what?" Shiroi paused drinking his dark coffee.

"He's referring to the rumors about you and Aino-san." The man with the orange juice—Yasunori, enlightened the pianist.

"You charmed world's top idol too, haven't you?" Kyoya stood and rounded Shiroi's neck under his right arm. "You've been hanging around her every moment you got last week! We saw how the two of you kept chatting and laughing quietly together. Quite intimate, I have to say."

"It's not what you think. She and I are old acquaintance." Shiroi freed himself with a chuckle.

"But you like her, don't you? I didn't see you smile that much even when concertmaster Miki express her…uh… interest in you." Yasunori said suggestively.

Shiroi shook his head and threw his empty can into the rubbish bin. "Come on. Practice is starting."

"You're avoiding the question! There _is_ something!"

Shiroi ignored Kyoya and walked determinedly towards the music hall, but stopped abruptly when his magic senses sent him a warning.

Something was coming.

_Thud. Thud._

"Kyoya? Yasunori?" Shiroi spun around, shocked to see his friends on the floor out cold. This was followed by other people in the building. Sensing the evil aura, Shiroi ran towards the end of the corridor where he could look out through the window.

Large amount of clown-masked creatures rose from the ground, roaming in the streets with civilian either collapsed or screaming and running. He narrowed his eyes sensing the dark aura spreading from his location towards the other side of Tokyo.

In a white flash, he became Zoisite.

* * *

_Clash._

Kiiroi stopped in his way hearing the sharp sound of broken glass. He was midway in the corridor delivering drinks to the costumers.

Though he couldn't see the people collapsed in the Karaoke rooms and the glass cups that were knocked down in the process, he squinted his eyes and saw the faint glow of life force energies leaving the rooms, flying pass him through the hall way of the underground pallor to the surface level.

"Kiiroi!"

Kiiroi set down the drinks the nearest spot he found available and ran towards the exit where Akai stood at the counter. They shared an understanding nod not needing to know the seriousness of the situation with their senses and instinct bugging them.

The moment they ran out, they were met with a bunch of black creatures on the streets. In flash of red and bright purple light, they transformed into the guardians of the Prince of Earth and the planet itself.

* * *

"Not again! What is this? The fifth time in a week?" Makoto growled as she crushed a creature's clown mask with her knuckles sparking lightning, then kicked another away from her and her precious flower shop just behind her.

"And isn't this amount of whatever-they-are overdoing it?" Makoto eyed the countless amount of clawed creatures on the streets. A lot of civilians had already collapsed and were lying on the floor. Those who were fortunate to escape the first round of energy absorption had already run away in fear.

"That's because this isn't another typical energy collection act. The dark energy keeps stretching from the south to the north of the city and is still concentrating; the enemy is planning something big!" Kunzite replied humorlessly, slashing three creatures up with an energized blow from his sword. "We have to locate the energy source in order to stop them, or else there's no end to this fight!"

"Please don't tell me I have to abandon my shop. Those things will trash it like last time."

"This is hardly the time to worry about your shop!"

"But—"

"Makoto! Get down!"

Makoto knelt just in time to dodge an energy beam shot from one of the creatures. A very clear clang of broken glass rang behind her, and the florist closed her eyes and steeled herself to not look back as she stood up again.

"You know what, Kunzite." The lightning sparks on Makoto's hand grew stronger and brighter by the minute. "Let's just get some those monsters' butts kicked. If I don't, I'll probably explode."

A malicious smiled spread across the woman's face as she crushed a creature's mask with a punch, striding pass the stunned Shitennou leader to destroy more minions to release her displease. Kunzite shook his head eyeing the state of the flower shop he works in before turning to catch up with the florist.

* * *

Having just ended his work, Mamoru walked out of the medic research building and smiled when he spotted his wife.

"Usagi!"

"Ah! Mamoru." Usagi grinned and waved.

"Sorry. Were you waiting for a long time?" Mamoru asked.

"No, I just arrived. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Uh… no." Mamoru said sheepishly.

"Mamoru! I told you not to skip lunch even if you are busy!" Usagi pouted. "We're going to eat now. I know a place that serves good cakes for tea."

"Cake? I doubt cakes would be good enough for my lunch. You just want to eat something sweet, isn't it?" Mamoru remarked with amusement.

"You got me." Usagi poke her tongue out. "Is that alright?"

"Yes as long as I can get something _not_ sweet to eat as well." Mamoru laughed. "So, may I, princess?" Mamoru offered his hand, and Usagi gladly took it with a huge radiant grin. But the pleasant atmosphere didn't last long when both of them tensed, feeling something out of place through their senses. They looked up at the sky just in time to see a very faint dark aura stretching over their location.

_Thud._

The very moment people started dropped to the floor, a bunch of dark creatures rise from the ground. People whose energy weren't drained screamed upon the sight and ran in fright.

"Usagi! Stand back!" Mamoru pushed his wife behind him and in a bright glow, took the form of Prince Endymion.

A creature leaped at them and its claws were immediately met with Mamoru's sword.

The moment Mamoru destroyed the five dark beings around him, he was instantly met with another seven. The fight was endless, and though Usagi had no problem dodging the attacks, it didn't help that he was still very concerned of his wife's safety.

"Mamoru! Look out!"

Usagi called in fear seeing one of the creatures charging at Mamoru from behind while his sword was dealing with another three in front. The threat ceased when a white beam of energy shot through the attacking creature's mask.

"Master, Princess!"

"Zoisite!" Usagi squealed seeing the Shitennou appeared and joining in the fight.

"The dark aura is spreading through the whole Tokyo. Those black creatures roam the streets, we won't be able to fight all of them. The only way to end this is to locate the energy source." The white guardian informed.

"And where is the energy source?" Mamoru called as he slashed another clown-mask in half, preventing it from shooting a beam.

"I sensed one near here."

"One?" Usagi asked. "There's more?"

"Of course there's more." A voice startled the trio and the creatures ceased attacking.

"Because my friends and I are the energy source this time. We summoned the troops as well as gather the energy, and you are not stopping us this time." Hematite grinned as he stepped closer to the protectors of planet Earth, his gaze malicious.

* * *

Ami blocked the dark claw stretched towards her with a hastily formed shaft of ice using the post-rain water. Manipulating the water molecules in the ice with her powers, even if she might not have the strength physically, she was able to push the now glowing shaft to swing off the creature. She plunge the end of the shaft into the clown mask and the raiding being dissolved along with the now shattered ice.

Inhaling in deep breaths, she backed into the exterior wall of the hospital building. She had been having lunch with her mother in the hospital canteen when she suddenly felt an ominous tingling through her senses, only to be confirmed by the collapsed people in the hospital, adult and child, and her mother.

Another two creatures made a leap at her and she dodged with a small squeak. She attempted to form another temporary weapon to defended herself, but wasn't quick enough as another creature was ready to shoot an energy beam at her.

She was saved when a red and a purple flash of energy destroyed the monsters around her, and instantly found herself in the arms of her crimson warrior.

"Ami! You alright?"

"Yes. Thanks, Nephrite." Ami's face reddened in Nephrite's arm.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your prince-saving-the-princess-in-distress act. But stop staring at each other and help locate the energy source, Neph!" Jadeite growled as he cleared another bunch of minions with his crystal daggers.

"Energy source?" Ami was quick to recover, already out of Nephrite's arm (but not too far from the man) and analyzing what she heard, unlike her boyfriend, who was blushing and sending his comrade a death glare.

"Yes. I sense three energy sources for the collection of energy this time. I'm pretty sure Zoisite is already after one of the source, and I sense another one here. Those ugly monsters are all over the place, we'll have to take out the energy source to get rid of them."

"And that would be correct… partially."

The doctor and Shitennous spun hearing the voice, and saw the Mercurian standing on top of a one-story building's rooftop.

"It is true that taking out the energy source would also stop our minion's action, but know why you're only partially correct?" Azurite said jumping down, his face expressionless.

"Because you are the energy source…" Ami said in a low voice, her eyes narrowed sensing the dangerous amount of power.

"That's absolutely correct, princess. And therefore, you won't be getting rid of the energy source." Azurite said.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." Ami said firmly with a small smile.

"Because we are totally going to kick your butt!" Nephrite and Jadeite sneered with both of their weapon outstretched, already in a fighting stance.

* * *

"I still can't believe that when you say restaurant, you mean eating in the best restaurant in one of Tokyo's top hotel with your VIP status." Rei shook her head as she and the idol stood at the hotel lobby waiting for Sugao.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, the food was great. I enjoyed it a lot. I just didn't expect eating in a place this luxurious. It's just a lunch date, a very small gathering meal."

"That shows how much Shacho likes you, _Mars Reiko-san_." Minako grinned mischievously.

"Ugh. Please don't mention that. I still can't believe he did _that_!" Rei blushed.

"I can't wait to see how Usagi and the others would react when they _find out_." The idol laughed to Rei's dismay.

"Ah, sorry for the wait. All's done, let's go." Sugao grinned as he approached the pair, his purse under his arm.

They walked out of the hotel and were met with not two, but a total of six, tall, men-in-black looking bodyguards and an expensive minivan.

"Now I know why you are so keen to escape the bodyguards. This is indeed a bit overdone." Rei whispered.

"I told you." Minako's made no attempt to hide her displease.

"So, Reiko-chan. You sure you don't need a ride? There's still space in the car." Sugao asked.

"No, I can leave from here. You two still have to go to work, right?" Rei smiled.

"But the shrine is pretty far away from here." Minako frowned. The hotel was known for a very nice view and a quiet environment, locating in the northern part of Tokyo.

"It's alright. I'll see you later." Rei waved and Minako nodded before she and Sugao got into the car. She turned and was about to leave when…

_The black clawed creatures wearing a clown-mask rose from the ground. The suited driver was about to cry in fright when his energy flew out of his body like magnet towards the creature, leaving him immobile._

_This was quickly followed by the bodyguards and the flashily dressed man in the vehicle, leaving only a beautiful woman awake inside with the vehicle continuing in motion…_

Rei sucked in a shaky breath sharply, snapping out of the vision. She spun around and heard the minivan starting.

"MINAKO!" She ran towards the vehicle identical from her vision, but was blocked by the two bodyguards who didn't got into the minivan and was going to travel in another car later.

"Let her go!" Minako called from the opened window. "Reiko? What—?" She was going to ask if the priestess changed her mind about taking a ride, but seeing the serious and pale look, she knew instantly something was wrong.

"Don't take the car. Get Saitou-san and run." Rei urged in a low voice.

"Rei, did you have a vi—" Minako stopped mid-sentence when she sense a dark aura approaching their direction from the south.

"Take the bodyguards with you and leave here. Now." Rei stepped back, giving Minako the space to open the door.

"Shacho! Get out of the car!"

"Minako?" Sugao blinked, looking between Rei at the window and Minako who now opened the door and was exiting.

"Just listen to me!" Minako pulled her manager and Sugao didn't have a choice, stunned by the two women's serious look.

"All of you bodyguards come with me!" Minako barked then turned to Rei and hissed softly. "But go where? The energy is spreading _towards _us."

Rei didn't have a chance to reply when the dark creatures rose from the ground in front of the hotel. The driver in the vehicle collapsed face first onto the steering wheel, triggering the car's horn and alarming the people in the hotel. Three of the six bodyguards fell and those who saw everything through the hotel's glass entrance screamed and ran for the other entrances of the hotel.

"W-What are they?" Sugao cried shakily.

Rei had taken out her ofuda and created a barrier that remains invisible in the eyes' of normal people, but Minako could feel the power tickling her skin.

"Strengthen you aura and take Saitou-san to somewhere not covered by those creatures. I'll hold them back."

"But—"

"Help me phone the others for help." Rei pushed Minako and though reluctant, Minako nodded. She took hold of Sugao's wrist and they ran into the hotel, following the escape route other people took. The bodyguard immediately followed to do their duties.

Seeing Minako and the group gone, Rei dropped the barrier and summoned flames in her hands.

* * *

Mamoru charged fiercely at Hematite, who simply dodged with his hands still in his pants pocket and a smile on his face, but the smile faded when he found himself backed into a wall.

"I'll end this!" Mamoru cried as he raised his sword and swung it down at the Jovian.

Hematite narrowed his eyes and retrieved his right hand out. He stepped to the side and with lightning sparks, tapped the flat edge of the sword.

"Argh!" The current shot through the sword, spreading towards Mamoru's right hand and eventually his whole body. He fell to his knees, feeling numb after being zapped.

"Mamoru!" "Master!"

Zoisite crushed the black creature into a pillar with his magic and dashed towards his prince. Hematite mimicked his action and charged at the Shitennou. With hands outstretched, the brunet shot thunderbolts at the incoming guardian, and Zoisite held up his silver cape to protect himself, but in exchange had also lost view of his opponenet.

Hematite smirked and went pass the white warrior, charging at the only woman present in this battle.

"I'll be finishing you off first, princess of the moon." Hematite grinned as he stretched his hand sparked with purple light.

"Usagi!" "Princess!"

Usagi widened her eyes in fear, unable to react, while Mamoru and Zoisite were not quick enough to reach the woman.

"Stay away from Usagi-chan!" A flash of blue went pass the two Terran fighters above their heads, and right above the Jovian, the small Sailor Senshi slammed the golden paper fan downwards. "HA!"

Hematite reacted just at the very nick of time, both hands stretched overhead to hold off the childish looking but powerful weapon. A battle between super-alien-strength and the combination of heavy weight and gravity caused the ground below Hematite to dent at the impact.

Hissing in frustration, Hematite let go and leaped back, wiggling his hands in attempt to shake of the pain and numbness.

"LUNA!" Usagi cried in relief as Sailor Luna stood before her with a triumph look.

"Sorry we're late! Princess." Artemis appeared beside Usagi in a yellow flash.

"Artemis! Both of you are back!" Usagi grinned seeing her dear advisors, but gasped when she saw the four items in Artemis's hands.

"Artemis, isn't that—?"

Artemis nodded and turned to her partner. "Luna. I'll go deliver the tambourines!"

"You go ahead. We'll handle here."

Luna and Artemis shared a nod and Artemis ran in a flash of yellow and white once again, slipping through or jumping above the black creatures.

Through the exchange of conversation, Hematite regained his posture and more black creatures appeared behind him. Already recovered, both Mamoru and Zoisite stepped in front of their two female members.

Round two of the battle is about to start.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_My deepest apology for not updating sooner. I got sidetracked by things, as in school stuffs (never forget the ever-annoying university applications), a few gatherings during Christmas, my new obsession with _Castle_, and my other hobby of making videos._

_More apologies for leaving this as a cliffhanger. The next chapter is all action. I'll try to update faster than I did with this chapter._

_So, this is the last chapter I'm updating in 2010, the next time we see again would be 2011! Thank you all for reading and supporting this story for the previous half year, and please continue supporting it in the following year. Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed reading and reviews are deeply appreciated._


	18. Chapter 18

Standing near the top of the Tokyo tower, Danburite watched over the power absorption in the city, seeing the purple halo getting more concentrated in three particular spots he knew was the location of his comrades.

He smiled as he sensed his Mercurian and Jovian comrade battling the Senshi and Shitennou through feeling the outstanding exchange of magic and bright energies.

"So this…_Sailor_ Luna is here too. Things are getting more interesting…" Cerulean eyes narrowed but his smile widened. "But… things could still be better. I need something to spice things up."

Closing his eyes, the blonde centered himself to strengthen his senses. "Rubellite is still just collecting energies… Ah." He sensed a green aura and yellow aura vanished and reappeared nearer to Rubellite's position. "Jupiter and Kunzite, they're getting near him…" He turned to eye where the Martian had stood guard, and sensed that except Makoto and Kunzite, another three auras were also scattered around the area. One red, one orange, and one white that was moving in a fast speed.

The white aura was Lunarian.

"My. I think I just found my spice."

Danburite's smile broke into a full, wicked grin.

* * *

With his silver hair flying in the wind and white cat tail exposed to keep a better balance, Artemis ran and jumped through streets after streets, now passing through one of the areas that were not covered by the evil creatures. He secretly thanked his queen for granting him the extension of physical abilities and stamina that allowed him to run and act as fast as Sailor Luna without the need of any kind of transformation. He was amazed by the fact that he was not feeling more than a bit tired even though he had been traveling in a speed faster than most cars for quite a period of time.

He turned another corner and stopped, debating which direction he should head to, faintly feeling Ami's aura on his right, and Makoto's aura on his left. The now intensified dark aura covering the area clouded his senses that he couldn't locate Rei's and Minako's when they were further away from him.

He wasn't given a chance to finish deciding when he felt a familiar dark tainted aura appeared behind him, and sweat immediately soaked his yellow shirt under his blue vest coat.

"Hello, old friend. It's been a while."

Artemis turned around slowly, green eyes narrowed in disgust hearing the smooth voice despite how his legs felt shaky under the pressure of the strong presence.

"Danburite," Artemis hissed. If he was in his cat form, he would have longed bare his fangs at the blonde.

"My. Just like Venus. Must you act so hostile when I specially spared some time out just to see you?" The Venusian faked a wounded and helpless sigh. "I have so much I would like to catch up on, you know? Things we didn't get to do seven years ago."

Artemis took a cautious step backwards and hugged the tambourines tighter when Danburite grinned and his orange aura increased tenfold.

* * *

"Danburite?" Standing in the middle of a street full of his clown-masked minions, Rubellite snapped his head up sensing the Venusian aura.

"Tsk. What the hell is he planning this time? He said he was only going to supervise."

Rubellite sighed in annoyance, but turned to look at the opposite direction of the Venusian aura instead, sensing another red aura near him that interest him far more than playing along his comrade's whim.

* * *

"Are you sure the third energy source you spoke of is here? Because all I can see is more of those god-forbidden monsters!" Makoto cried in frustration as she beat down another two clown-masked creatures.

"It's _near_ here! Not _here_. I can't pinpoint the exact location!" Kunzite barked as he sent a shock wave at the incoming enemies with his sword.

Kunzite had teleported Makoto and himself to the area where one of the three energy sources responsible for the chaotic situation of Tokyo is located, knowing his comrades would have gone after the other two. They were currently fighting off more of the black beings while in search of the energy source.

A strong aura flared abruptly and both skillful fighters felt the pressure coming from their right side.

"What is that?" Makoto asked, astounded.

"The aura of a Venusian… It's Danburite." Kunzite tightened his jaw.

"This amount of strength… something must be happening, we have to go check it out!"

"What! But that's the opposite direction to the energy source!"

"But we can't just leave it like this! At least we have a clearer direction with Danburite's location than the energy source. It'll be quick." Makoto insisted.

Kunzite grunted in displease. "Fine."

Kunzite knocked off the minion near him and strode closer to Makoto and flicked his cape around them again.

* * *

Artemis leaped back and dodged as Danburite launched punches and kicks at him. With the four tambourines still in his hands, Artemis knelt and spun around performing a swift kick, but Danburite easily avoided it with Artemis' legs being a lot shorter as a child.

"Impressive. I didn't know advisors can fight too." Danburite applauded.

Artemis narrowed his eyes into a glare while taking small steps backwards. He breathed heavily, the exchange of actions in mere minutes had taken a toll to his strength, unused to being a part of a real battle and was simply driven by reflexes, instinct and adrenaline. He took short glances at his surrounding, desperate to seek an escape route. Unfortunately, Danburite saw through him.

"You are not escaping, my friend." In a blink, Danburite appeared right in front of the boy.

The Venusian spun and performed a roundhouse kick, hitting the Lunarian hard on the right cheek and causing him to fly and crash onto the floor several meters away. The tambourines were all dropped to the ground in the process.

Danburite had no interest to what Artemis had held so protectively, but his attention was caught when he spotted the Venus symbol embedded on one of gadgets. It was only then he saw that in the same fashion, the Mercurian symbol, Martian symbol and Jovian symbol were also embedded on the other three copies. He picked up the one that bares the symbol of his home planet. "What is this?"

"Take your dirty hands off it!" Artemis snarled despite the daze from the blow as he sat up, but faltered when Danburite shot him a sharp look.

They were interrupted by an incoming teleportation, revealing the Shitennou leader and the florist.

"Danburite! Artemis?"

"Tsk. Not the one I was expecting to see." Danburite sighed.

While Makoto stared wide-eyed, Kunzite had instantly unsheathed his sword and charge at the blonde.

_Clash!_

A few playing cards came flying and Kunzite blocked them off with his sword. Upon the sight, Makoto snapped out of her shock and ran to the advisor on the floor.

"Artemis! Are you alright—?"

"Jupiter! Summon your power! Now!"

The determined spark in Artemis's green eyes forbade further questions from Makoto. She nodded and summoned lightning sparks in both her hands.

The tambourine with the Jupiter symbol glowed in consonance. It vanished and materialized in Makoto's hands.

"Sailor Star Tambourine!" Makoto cried in surprise, then realizing the other two on the floor near her and the other in Danburite's hand.

The lightning sparks from her hands concentrated into the Senshi weapon and she could feel the power increasing as the glow intensified.

"Jupiter! Release the energy and attack!" Artemis called.

"Kunzite! Step back!" Makoto shouted and extended her tambourine aiming at the Venusian's fighting form.

Brilliant bluish thunderbolt shot out from the star-shaped gadget and went straight at Danburite.

* * *

Rei halted her attacks sensing the rise of energy level a distance behind her.

_Makoto! _

She instinctively recognized her friend's aura. Worried, she took a glance backward as she kept shooting small but powerful flaring spheres at the endless amount of black clawed beings around her.

First it was Danburite, and now her friend. What the hell is happening?

Very concerned and irritated for not knowing because she was stuck within the bunch of monsters, she released her irritation through her attacks, letting her emotion to boost her power for a little while to lessen the exhaustion she was starting to feel after the exertion of using her Senshi elementary power.

* * *

Smoke fumed the ground where the thunderbolt landed.

Danburite had his arm raised over his eyes to block the light from the attack as well as the small explosion it caused as he leaped back. The moment he dropped his arms, a shadow appeared at the other side of the smoke and Kunzite zoomed into view with sword stretched out.

Danburite stepped back at the very last moment just as Kunzite swung his sword down. Danburite grunted as a slash stretched from his right shoulder to his chest, crimson liquid soaking his shirt and coat. The impact caused him to lose hold of the girlish-coloured item he had picked up, and was immediately retrieved by Artemis, doing a flip as he caught it and brought it back with him.

"So that's some sort of power booster for the Sailor Senshis, I see." Pressing his left hand against the wound, Danburite said sounding indifferently. He stood further away from the trio, cautious in case of another attack. He eyed the woman who had attacked him with the magic, then shifted to look at the man watching him with malice.

"Kunzite, it's really been a while." His tone of familiarity was laced with disgust.

"I doubt that's the right way for you to greet me. I don't think we have met face to face before, given the fact that you were so weak that you were demolished even before you got a chance to serve me in dark kingdom." The Shitennou leader sneered, eyes gleaming smugly at Danburite's wound.

"Humph, still the sharp tongue, belittling me as if I was nothing. That's something I hated about you even back in the Earth Kingdom." Danburite spat.

Kunzite frowned, recalling the fact that Artemis did mentioned Danburite being the reincarnation of a Venusian who was sent to Earth in the past life. "I don't recall training you myself. Adonis, right? It's either you weren't part of my troops, or you were too weak for me to notice."

Danburite snorted in distaste, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll have you regret those words, but that would have to wait. I have better things to attend to now."

"Like what? Searching for Venus?" Kunzite returned the venomous gaze.

"Exactly." It was a very nasty sneer.

"You bastard! Don't you dare go near Minako!" Artemis shouted in rage, the fur on his exposed tail all stood on end. Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Kunzite gathered his energy and swung his sword, sending a shockwave at Danburite's direction, but Danburite was already gone and the wave simply passed through the ripple of light that lingered in the air.

Seeing the Venusian gone, Artemis let out a heavy but relieved breath, his tensed shoulder slumped.

"Artemis, when did— You're bleeding!" Makoto exclaimed, kneeling down and taking out her handkerchief to wipe off the trial of blood from the right corner of Artemis' mouth.

"Ouch! Jupiter!" The boy jumped.

"Your cheek is swollen." Makoto frowned worriedly.

"Don't mind that now! Do you know where Mina and Mars are?" Artemis asked urgently.

* * *

Using her signature Sailor V weapon, Minako cleared out the sinister dark beings with her Crescent Moon Cutter as she ran in the direction opposite to where she felt the sudden strong rise of a Venusian aura and a Jovian aura. Instead, she ran following the thread of the faint, warm, red aura in her senses.

Making another turn, she was almost relieved when she spotted her friend shooting flames at the creatures, but instantly tensed seeing one of the surrounding creatures raised its claws to aim its beam at the priestess who remained oblivious.

"REI!"

"Minako?" Rei turned around with her eyes wide.

Minako dashed in a speed inhuman and lunged at the priestess.

**Flash.**

"_MARS!"_

"_Venus…" Mars snapped out of her trance and turned to the woman with a frightened look. "STAY AWAY!"_

_She lunged at the Martian, throwing both of them to the floor…_

**Flash.**

"_Idiot_! Why did you come back?"

Minako was shaken out of the brief flashback when she felt an arm around her.

Rei and Minako were both on the floor, with Rei bellow and Minako on top. The moment they landed on the floor, Rei had conjured another barrier to protect the both of them.

"Is that how you call someone who just saved your butt?" Minako glared. "Of course I'd come back, _Ms.__ 'Don't expect me to just sit around when I know you are in danger'_!"

"…thanks," Rei softened her look momentarily. "But how about Saitou-san?"

"He and the bodyguards collapsed too. Those things appeared around us not long after we left the hotel. They're all over the place." Minako replied in a voice melancholy and silently stood up.

Rei hissed out her frustration hearing the news as she also rose to her feet.

Standing back to back, Rei released the barrier and they fought the creatures that now surrounded them even closer.

"The others?" Rei asked as she shot fire at the nearby creatures.

"I called but no one answered." Minako flew her weapon out like a boomerang and cut off the clown-mask of four of the creatures rounding her.

"Looks like we're on our own then." Rei leaned further against Minako's back. "Let's destroy the energy source. That's the best shot we have in saving Saitou-san and the citizens."

"Energy source? Like the one at the shrine before?"

"Yeah."

"Know where it is?" Minako asked hopefully.

"Not very clear, but yes." Rei nodded.

"Then that's what we'll aim for. Ready to break out of this circle of monsters?" Minako smirked, expecting Rei to reply with equal confidence, but no reply came and she frowned when she felt the priestess's body grew rigid behind her.

"…You _better_ be ready." Rei's quiet voice was weighted, and Minako soon knew the reason when she followed Rei's gaze and saw someone approaching slowly from a distance.

The circle of creatures around them stopped attacking and backed off as the man got closer. Rei and Minako turned fully facing him, and Minako brows furrowed when she saw the strong energy surrounding the Martian.

"Rubellite… so _you're_ the energy source this time." Rei sneered.

"That's right, and if you want to save whoever it is you mentioned that has collapsed, you better defeat me." A small smile appeared on Rubellite's face as purplish flames erupted from his hands.

To Minako's surprise, Rei stepped up in front of her and she could feel the protectiveness in Rei's aura.

The red, orange flame Rei summoned matched the intensity of Rubellite's flame.

* * *

Dodging the piercing blade swung at him, Hematite leap away from Mamoru's approaching form and jumped high to avoid being hit by the minion Zoisite sent flying his way with manipulative magic.

He stretched out his hands again and sparks shot out at the two Terran warriors, causing Zoisite and Mamoru to both raise their capes for protection.

"_Luna Sucre Candy_!"

A bunch of magical sweets flew at Hematite and he summoned more lightning to counter the colorful attack. Luna's magic might not be able to hurt him, but was definitely busying him and causing him to leave an opening for Zoisite and Mamoru to attack, so he commanded the clawed-creatures to attack the little senshi.

Sensing the approaching presence behind her and knew she wouldn't be fast enough to transform her weapon, Luna turned around and aimed her_ Luna Sucre Candy_ at the creature instead. But to her dismay and also expectation, it had no effect on the clown-masked being. She shrieked as she struggled with the creature inching nearer towards her.

"Luna!"

Usagi ran and lunged at Luna's struggling form, intending to throw both of them out of the creature's way. The moment her hand came in contact with Luna's hand and the handle of Sailor Luna's Moonlight Stick, bright, pink light burst out from the crescent moon shaped crystal.

The intense light was followed by a force that threw both Luna and Usagi backwards, and the creature was destroyed.

The two female stared eyes wide and the three men in the battle halted to watch in awe as well.

"We… destroyed that thing… It's the first time with my Moonlight Stick!" Luna exclaimed. "Usagi-chan! We can combine our power! This might work!"

Usagi nodded excitedly and turned to his husband and his husband's guardian. "Mamoru! Zoisite! Focus dealing with Hematite, Luna and I will take care of the black monsters!"

Mamoru and Zoisite bother shared a surprise but pleased smirk and nodded at the girls. They continued pursuing the Jovian, while Luna and Usagi jumped to their feet, ready to test out their new discovered power at the surrounding minions.

* * *

Jadeite flew one of his daggers straight at the Mercurian but was blocked by a shield of ice.

Concentrating on her senshi gift, Ami dissolved the ice and Nephrite charged at Azurite with his sword raised, but the tip of the blade was instantly met with another clown-mask.

The exchange of action was repetitive, for while Azurite didn't perform any kind of strong attacks, he was a great strategist that uses his power and the minion expertly to form a flawless defense.

Letting out a battle cry that was mixed with irritation, Nephrite swung his sword charged with energy and created an energized wave at Azurite, paired with the double purple beam Jadeite shot out with his two daggers. It was again met with a piece of ice that all the attacks did was simply melting it.

"This is going nowhere!" Nephrite grumbled.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Jadeite hissed beside him.

Ami looked up at the grayish sky, it wasn't darkened only because of the concentrated energy that hovering above Tokyo, but also the fact that it was getting cloudier, and she could feel the moisture in the air thickened.

"You felt it too, haven't you, Princess?" Azurite's voice snapped Ami from her thoughts. "The weather today would only serve to give me advantage. It would be wise to call off your boyfriend and not interfere with my job."

There was a hint of delight in the Mercurian's voice that drove the already irritated guardians on edge.

With the slightest bit of a smile covering the night blue-haired man's face, Azurite raised his now glowing hand and an icy blade formed.

"Humph. So now you're going to attack? Just in time—" Nephrite stopped his taunt when similar blades appeared around Azurite with the tip aiming at him and his love one and comrade.

"This is the difference of power between us. If you don't want holes in your body, you will leave _now_."

Nephrite and Jadeite shared a meaningful look, knowing what the other was thinking. Both of them stepped up from their spot beside the doctor to being in front of her, weapon raised.

"You'll regret your decision." Azurite narrowed his deep blue eyes, and the icy sword shot towards the men.

What Azurite wasn't aware of was the flash of yellow scooted pass him just before he shot out the swords. Instead of piercing holes on the two Shitennou's form, the swords were shattered under the force of a bright blue glow that blinded the Mercurian momentarily.

When the glow ceased, in front of Nephrite and Jadeite was Artemis and Ami, with the Sailor Star Tambourine in Ami's hands.

"Thank goodness I arrived just in time." Artemis let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like the wet weather isn't that bad for us either." Ami commented and the awed expression of the Terran warriors behind her turned into a smirk.

* * *

Minako grunted in dismay as she kicked off another creature around her.

It was ridiculous, the fact that Rei had once blamed her for destroying public good in battle, but currently was the one leaving countless scorch marks on the ground during the exchange of flame throwing with Rubellite!

Rei and Rubellite were so focused on fighting each other that all the remaining creature just decided to attack the idol, since there was no way they could even interfere.

Minako took a side glance at Rei who was now fighting at least ten meters away from her. It was obvious that the priestess was struggling to keep up with the Martian, that she was stepping back to keep her distance. In fact, they had crossed another street simply leaded by the flow of the battle.

Minako kept trying to get closer to the battling pair, searching a chance to land a sneak attack to defeat Rubellite, but the attempt was futile so far.

There was a small explosion, and Rei collided into a lamp post with a painful grunt.

"Rei!"

Rubellite was launching another attack and Minako aimed to fling out her cutter at the raven-haired man to aid her friend, but was blocked by the creature in front of her. She cursed and killed it instantly, and was relieved to see that Rei had conjured a barrier in time to block off the flame. Minako then took the chance and attacked, successfully forcing the Martian to back off. Rei disabled the barrier and stepped towards the idol.

"This can't go on, I'm running out of breath already." Rei panted.

"I can't attack fast enough even if I see an opening. Flying out the cutter takes too long. I have to get in close range."

"No way! You'll get burned."

"Then how are we going to save Shacho and the people?" Minako nearly shouted, frustrated for her uselessness in such situations. It was always those moment that she wished she had some kind of ability that allows her to perform a straight forward attack like the flame or lightning of Rei and Makoto's, and not only relying on her Sailor V weapon.

"We have to make another plan." Rei insisted.

They eyed the Martian and found flame shooting at them.

"Fine. My current plan is a strategic retreat!" Minako called as they dodged.

"Seriously?" Rei looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes! At least fight in a place with better shelter if you don't want to waste your energy on barrier conjunction!" Minako cried. And so they ran, destroying black beings on their way and Rei threw flames at Rubellite occasionally.

"Stop!" Minako took hold of Rei's wrist abruptly after a few turns. "Hear that?"

"Hear _what_?"

…The faint sound of a baby crying.

* * *

On top of another building, Danburite swore as he looked at the bleeding slash across his shoulder and chest. He closed his eyes and a orange halo surrounded him, concentrating his energy to, not healing the wound entirely, but enough to stop the bleeding and treat the worse of the injury.

"I'll get you for that later, Kunzite." He spat in hatred.

Putting the thought aside, he looked up and watched the view of Tokyo. The sky had darkened with clouds blocking the sunlight.

He focused his senses, and as if he had forgotten about the encounter with the Shitennou earlier, he smiled again recognizing that his Martian comrade had also met up with both of their princess.

"So they are trying to run away from Rubellite…" Danburite murmured in amusement before teleporting himself near to the location of his only target.

He arrive a road with a few citizens on the floor, that's when he heard the crying screeches.

"…The aura of a pure, newborn soul. No wonder it resisted the energy absorption."

* * *

"But how is that possible?" Rei frowned as she followed Minako towards the source, hearing the sound getting clearer as they went.

"I don't know. But unless we are both hearing things, we are so going to save the kid."

"Duck!" Rei pulled Minako down as a purple flame flew over them.

Minako watched as Rei hissed and aimed her flames at Rubellite again, her brain working fast and realizing if they continue letting Rubellite follow them, they would only risk the baby's life in more than one way.

"… Stall him for me." Minako whispered.

"Wait! Minako!" But the idol already started running.

Minako's heart beat faster and faster as she heard the crying getting even louder, but nearly froze when the crying suddenly faded. She rounded the next corner and stopped, shocked by the sight she met.

Danburite stood in the middle of the road, a swirl of energy in his left hand.

"Danburite…" The idol balled her fist so hard that her arms shook.

"Venus. I'm surprised you didn't come to me earlier when I strengthened my aura especially for you. Have you not sense me?" Danburite grinned as he played with the energy in his hand.

"I did sense you, but you think I would take your childish bait that easily? Don't make me laugh." Minako sneered as she tried to maintain her cool. She turned her attention to the wound on the blond and smirked.

"Looks like you were beaten. Whoever it was certainly did a very good job."

"Hardly." Danburite snorted. "Even with a power booster, Jupiter and Kunzite couldn't achieve anymore more than giving me a _scratch_. That's pretty useless."

_Booster? _Minako frowned, wondering what the man meant, but disregarded it since something more important was at hand. "Where did that energy come from?"

"Isn't it obvious? A random civilian." Danburite shrugged looking smug.

"_A civilian_? No normal person would have such bright energy alone. You're lying."

"Ah, don't be so sure. There are exceptions in every case." Danburite faked a thoughtful look. "Actually, it's not an exception. Everyone has such capability at least once in their life time."

Minako suppressed a shiver. She already knew what Danburite was referring to, but she wanted confirmation and hoped the answer to not be the one she expected.

"Let me give you a hint. Every human had all started their lives with such a strong aura." Danburite grinned and used his right foot to roll over the body of a collapsed woman at his feet, revealing a bundle in her arms.

_The source of the cries._

Minako didn't trust herself to speak in the enraged and pained state she's in, so she simply allowed her aura to flare up freely for expression instead.

* * *

Red-orange flames and purple tainted flames collided once again sending out a heat wave. Rei was forced to turn her face when the hot air hit her. She panted as she summoned another ball of flame in her right hand, turning to search for her opponent again.

"I'm surprised how strong your power had become in such short time. I never expected you to be able to fight me that long even if I'm in my weak state."

Rei didn't dare move, feeling the Martian suddenly behind her. "Your weak state?" Rei repeated, having trouble to keep her voice strong under the pressure.

"Don't think our powers are actually this weak. This isn't even half of our true capabilities."

Tightening her jaw, Rei spun and flung her right fist at the man, but ended up being caught by the wrist, and the flame in her hand extinguished.

**Flash.**

_Hot red flame covered the sandy ground, burning the corpses to coal black. There was no sign of life around the area, except for one._

_A lonely figure stood within fluttering flame, his slightly spiked raven-hair looked almost orange in the flares._

_His dark purple eyes were cold, contrasting the heat of the flames in his hands._

**Flash.**

Rubellite inharled sharply as he let go of the priestess's wrist, retrieving his hand as if where their skin had contacted burnt. "What was that…?"

Rei leaped back from the Martian, her eyes narrowed and her face paled. "You! You're the one in my vision! That was the past life… the Mars Kingdom, wasn't it?"

Rubellite didn't answer, but a deep grimace covered his face.

The sudden rise of an orange aura not too far away from them drew both of their attention away.

"Minako!" Rei snapped her head to where the idol had disappeared not too long ago.

"You are in no place to care for others,_ Princess_."

Rei turned back hearing Rubellite's voice, but all she saw was purple flame zooming in view and the level of heat told her she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge.

"'A warrior should never be distracted by his opponent's words,_ much less leave his eyes off his opponent._'"

There was a sound of cloth fluttering, and the next thing Rei knew was something covered her view of the flame and she was in someone's arm.

"Isn't that right, Rubellite?" The Shitennou leader sneered as he flicked his cape.

"Kunzite!" Rei looked up in surprise, realizing that the Shitennou had just protected her by using his cape as a shield.

"… Looks like that blonde did send you my message." Rubellite returned the sneer.

"I still have things to settle with you. _Rematch_." Kunzite stepped in front of Rei with his blade extended towards the Martian.

"You sure? As I recall, you were the one who _lost_ the last time." Rubellite snorted.

"I have no intention losing a second time." Kunzite countered, cool and unfazed.

"Rei!"

Rei turned to see Makoto running towards her.

"Catch!"

She caught what Makoto tossed her and widened her eyes. "Sailor Star Tambourine? How—?"

"Explain later, where's Minako?" Makoto asked.

"She ran off and we got split up."

"You two go find her. I'll deal with Rubellite." Kunzite instructed, and the two women shared a look.

"You sure you're alright facing him alone?" Makoto asked tentatively.

"Yes. Now go!" The proud warrior barked.

Rei and Makoto shared a nod.

"Thanks, Kunzite."

"Be safe!"

Sensing the two women finally left, Kunzite said, "Let us begin."

"As you wish." Rubellite shrugged before they both charged towards one another, one with an energized sword, and the other with burning hot flame.

* * *

"Give that energy back!"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll make you."

Danburite smiled, still playing with the unabsorbed glow in his hand, but was distracted when he sensed the increased number of aura near them. "Ah. Looks like Kunzite and Jupiter caught up. Hmm, Mars is coming for you, I believe."

Danburite grinned but Minako remained still, unwavering even when a group of clown-masked creatures rose from the ground enclosing her and Danburite within a circle.

"How about a negotiation? Come to me, Venus, and I'll return the energy."

"Like hell I'll listen to you." Minako narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. But if I don't return the energy, the infant would most likely not survive."

"You're bluffing!"

"I'm not. You see, while infants have much purer energy than others, they are also much weaker without the energy. The majority may be able to survive a long time even with their energy absorbed, but infants survive lesser time." A wicked smile spread across Danburite's feature. "Knowing this, are you going to change your mind? This is really a limited time offer, and I would have you know that I have used up some energy for healing just now. I would not hesitate to absorb such strong energy to make up for what I used as well as gaining some extra."

"I thought you say it was only a _scratch_."

"It is."

Seeing the blonde made the energy in his left hand glow in emphasis, Minako flinched and debated her options. She was aware of the dozen of clown-masked creatures that had risen to enclose her and Danburite in a circle, their claws raised already prepared to pounce.

"Okay, fine. I'll come, but you are giving that energy back."

"I make no promises, and you'll only know what would happen when you reach me." Danburite said in satisfaction. "Now come. The faster we leave, the better. I longed to have a private meeting with you without interruption."

Minako made no reply, teeth gritted in frustration. Deciding that she didn't really have a choice currently, Minako slowly made her way towards her soon-to-be captor while secretly plotting her next move in mind.

_He's wounded, I can defeat him. Hit his hand and he'll lose control over the swirl of energy…_

_And the child will be_ saved_._

Minako gripped her cutter tighter in hand as she approached the Venusian slowly and cautiously, conscious of the nearest creature's energy level rising. She registered the energy level, and knew the creature was ready to shoot a beam at her if she attacks.

Danburite kept smiling as he waited and Minako continued to count the steps she took, calculating the best timing for her to act. Times seems so much slower for her as she waited, and it didn't help she was getting more agitated.

A crack of lightning and a roar of flame rose not far behind her, and she knew time was running out. Not having much option left, she sprang to action.

The moment she flew her Crescent Moon Cutter at Danburite, the creature concentrated its beam at her. But while Danburite dodged the attack successfully, Minako wasn't as fortunate even though she did see the attack coming at her. Being in the position she was after releasing her attack, Minako couldn't react quick enough, and as she dreaded the attack to hit her, for the second time in the day, she wished that she have the ability to make swift and straight forward attack…

And her wish was responded when she felt a familiar light rising within her.

In pure reflex, she twisted her body and extended her index finger at the attacking monster. The energy in her hand concentrated and shot out of her finger, hitting the creature's extended claw and altering its aim, causing the monster's beam to leave her a nasty cut above her left eyebrow instead of killing her.

"Minako!"

Fallen onto the ground, Minako frowned seeing green and red star-shaped energies flying above her, destroying the creatures surrounding her while some other pursued Danburite.

"Minako! Are you alright?" Rei asked as she was the first to reach the idol, stepping in front of her protectively.

"Yeah, just a scratch…" Minako said covering her bleeding wound with a hand and allowed the now arrived florist to help her up.

"What was that—? The tambourines!"

"Yeah. Here's yours." Makoto gave Minako the gadget that bore the Venus symbol.

"Humph. Negotiation breakdown. I'm taking the energy, Venus." The light in Danburite's hand scattered and flew into his now glowing hand, and Minako's look turned somber at the sight.

"What negotiation? What's so special about the energy?" Makoto queried as she stepped up beside Rei and in front of the idol.

"That's the energy of the infant Rei and I heard crying not long ago."

Rei and Makoto's eyes traveled to the unconscious woman on the floor with a bundle in her arms and they understood everything. They narrowed their eyes and Makoto hissed at Danburite's cruelty.

"Minako. The baby's still alive, just like the rest of the people. I can feel the faint aura." Rei whispered, slightly relieved to sense the life in the infant and hoping her words would also give the idol the same comfort.

"The only way we can help the kid now is to defeat Danburite. Let's take him down. Can you fight?" Makoto asked Minako as she held up her tambourine.

"Yeah." Minako wiped the blood off her forehead and mimicked Makoto's action, now stepping up to the space between her friends.

Sharing a glance, the three women charged at the blonde and the surrounding creatures.

* * *

The sky had darkened even more now and countless droplets of water fell from the sky, but the enemies would not stop their plan because of something as trivial as rain. They would only stop under one condition…

Hematite smirked despite the fact that he was being kicked into a wall, causing Mamoru and Zoisite to raise a suspicious eyebrow as they approached him. Two blades plunged at him and he jumped up to escape being impaled.

"Sorry, but the fight has to end here. You guys lost." Water splashed out of the puddle when Hematite landed a few meters away from the guardians of Earth.

"Lost? Look at your minions! And the wounds you suffered." Mamoru snarled.

Around the area, the numbers of clown-masked creatures decreased to less than half of its original amount, taken down by Usagi and Luna. Hematite had also received a number of wounds during the battle, with the gashes his right arm and left ribs being the most serious and apparent, but the Jovian shrugged it off. "It'll heal soon. Besides, you guys had your share as well."

Mamoru growled at the man's indifference. He had also suffered a few wounds, a few bruises here and there, and his left hand was still feeling numb from the last zap. Zoisite, on the other hand, had suffered a worse zap when guarding his prince in mid-battle. The Shitennou held his right arm with his left hand, and Mamoru was aware of how Zoisite's right hand seems to shake from time to time. Still, Hematite had suffered more severe wounds than both of them together, and the Jovian's smug look really pissed him off.

"If you insist what you suffered is nothing, then I'll have to leave you with even more wounds." Mamoru spoke calmly but venom slipped in his voice, yet the Jovian remained unfazed and chuckled instead.

"Even if that's the case, you have still lost, because my job's completed already."

The remaining creatures dissolved into the ground with a wave of hand, and the two female ran to join standing beside the Prince of Earth and his guardian.

"We have collected the energy we needed, and you can no longer stop us now." Hematite widened his grin.

Mamoru opened his mouth to speak again, but Hematite had already flicked his arm and disappeared.

* * *

"We are not ending the fight now!" Nephrite shouted as he charged with his sword again, only to be met with a large piece of ice before him.

"Nephrite!" Ami called in concern as she aimed her tambourine at the ice and shot blue star-shaped energy at it.

The ice glowed and returned to its liquid state.

Since the rain had started, the battle against Azurite had relied even more on Ami's water-based elementary power in order to counter the Mercurian's freezing attacks.

Jadeite threw his daggers out and was also blocked by another icy barrier with a clash.

"This fight is pointless already." Azurite said coolly. "My mission is completed, we have what we want."

The black creatures around the area disappeared, and Azurite turned to Ami and bowed. "Princess," he said before he flicked his arm and performed the teleportation.

"Hold it!"

Though it was Nephrite who yelled, Jadeite was the one who lunged himself at the Mercurian's direction. The youngest member of the Shitennou captured the last ripple of light in his gloved hand before it too flew out of existence like silk thread.

"…it can't be…" Jadeite widened his eyes.

"Jadeite?"

Artemis approached the young warrior as Nephrite went to Ami and used his cape to shelter his girlfriend from the rain even though they were all soaked already. Jadeite made no response and simply stood up. Looking at his right hand, his facial expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief.

* * *

"Seems like my job is done. I no longer have to entertain you." Rubellite said as the flame in his hand flickered out of existence.

"_Entertain_? Look at yourself before saying that." Kunzite sneered as he pause his assault.

Rubellits's black coat was torn, revealing the red shirt behind it, and there was a long bloodied gash stretching down on his right shoulder, but the Martian paid no attention to it.

"So you're just going to run? The battle's still not over." Kunzite barked.

"If it's not over, then why are you stopping too?" Rubellite challenged.

"I will not fight you when you are not going to counteract. I do not plan to take any advantage nor use any sly tricks to _exclude_ my opponent from a battle."

"So now you're trying to degrade me for my act last time?" Rubellite snorted. "Say what you want, but I have no need to be here anymore. If you want to continue this battle, I will fight you, but don't expect things to be as easy when I return to my full strength next time."

"Full strength?" The Shitennou frowned, but the Martian had already vanished along with the rest of the black beings. All that was left was the rain drops falling on the man as well as the empty ground around him.

* * *

"Looks like the game's over." Danburite smiled and called off all the black creatures.

"The only thing that's over is your life!" Minako shouted.

In a formation of a triangle, the three women surrounded themselves around the blonde. Red, green and orange star-shaped energies targeted the Venusian from three separate directions, limiting Danburite's moving space and he was unable to dodge all of the attacks, so he opted for creating a barrier instead. Not missing the moment, Rei and Makoto switched their current attack from energies to their gifted strength. Being powered by the tambourine, Rei's flame did not falter even under the heavy rain, and simultaneously, her flame and Makoto's lightning shot out and destroyed Danburite's hastily conjured barrier. Minako took the chance and sent star-shaped energy at the Venusian again using her tambourine, hitting Danburite square on the chest and making him crash into a building wall.

Danburite wheezed at the impact, feeling the attack adding to his previous injury. With the support of the wall, he pushed himself up and out of the way of another round of energies flying at him. He leaped to separate himself further away from the women, then turned to shoot out playing cards at the priestess and florist.

While Rei was able dodged the attacks, Makoto was less fortunate when she wasn't aware of the public mailbox at her ten o'clock position, blocking her way. One of the cards hit her left arm, leaving her a wound and pinning the sleeve of her shirt to the mailbox's red exterior. Upon the sight, Rei rushed to her friend's aid.

Minako was about to follow when she saw the grin on Danburite's face from the corner of her eyes. Danburite then turned his attention at her, and their gaze met one another's. The smirk on Danburite's face served to irritate her even more, and the urge to beat it off the blonde's face was no small amount for the idol. She watched as Danburite raised his hand again, preparing to fly out cards aiming at Rei and Makoto. "No!" She cried and instantly lashed out.

"Minako! Don't!" Rei called while struggling to pull the card out from the mailbox.

In a matter of seconds, Minako crossed the separating distance and attacked the blonde with combination of punches, kicks and energy attacks from the tambourine, ignoring Rei's caution and not realizing that it was actually the Venusian's intention to lure her in.

Swirling around, Danburite blocked the series of blow and finally circled her wrist, pulling her closer. "I have to say, you look absolutely stunning when you're soaked like this." Danburite grinned.

Minako hissed and attempted to kick him in the guts, but Danburite tightened his grip and swirled the idol around, pinning her right hand to her back and the tambourine fell to the floor. Pain shot through her body from her right shoulder as Danburite applied more force on his hold.

"You smell nice." Leaning closer, Danburite whispered, his head nearly resting on Minako's right shoulder.

"Yeah, as nice as the mixture of sweat and blood can be." Sarcasm slipped through the words Minako managed to wheeze out. "And by blood, I mean your blood!"

Minako turned her body as much as she could to an angle that she struck Danburite's wound on the chest when she elbowed her captor with her left arm. As much as Danburite's scream of pain was satisfying to hear, not quite to her expectation, instead of losing strength and releasing the hold on her, her attack enraged the man that Danburite's left hand reached out to hold her left arm in a crushing grip as well.

"You'll pay for that!"

Danburite's hands glowed an orange light and Minako cried in pain feeling a sudden source of energy charged her, numbing her senses.

"Minako!"

"Let her go!"

Finally freed, Rei and Makoto rejoined the fight just in time to see the idol going limp in Danburite's hold, much to their horror.

"Make me, but I can't guarantee Venus's safety in the process."

Both women desperately wanted to hurt the blonde and aid their friend, especially seeing that Danburite wasn't too far from defeat in his current state, but they didn't dare attack in fear of injuring Minako in the process. Rei gritted her teeth as Danburite smirked. Though Makoto was standing right beside her, she had a feeling that the smirk was mostly aimed at her.

"So you're not going to attack, huh? Then I'll take your lack of action as an approval for taking Venus with me."

Enjoying the sight of the Martian princess reincarnation looking torn and defeated, Danburite was too caught up to notice that the idol still remained conscious even after the impact. Instead, he started to summon his own magic for teleportation. It was when he saw the priestess's expression changed from one of anger and frustration to one of astonishment that Danburite felt a high concentration of Venusian energy that was not his own.

Given by the position, he could not see the posture of Minako's hand he held in his right. He also couldn't feel the index finger pointing right at his stomach through his clothes. Moreover, he was unaware of the bright yellow light glow from the idol's outstretched finger.

However, what he was aware and recognized, was the level of energy concentration and the signature hidden within. The strong sense of light and nothing else, pure and simple; it was all too familiar.

Knowing what would happen, Danburite immediately shoved the idol away from him, but he was not fast enough. Without turning around, Minako fired the beam at Danburite with her finger pointing behind, but due to the shove, the angle was altered and instead of penetrating Danburite's middle, the beam shot through the left side of Danburite's stomach.

The chain of events caught everyone off guard, but Rei, having been the one to first sense Minako's change in energy level, anticipated the idol's action and was more prepared. Upon the sight of Minako being shoved, she ran forth and caught the idol by the waist, stabling her.

"Minako!"

"I'm alright…" Minako panted, hands on Rei's arms for support.

Makoto stepped forth to join them and the trio turned to watch Danburite shaking out of his shocked state, his right hand covering the now bleeding wound.

To their bewilderment, pained cerulean eyes looked up and his gaze turned to gleam in what seems like nostalgia, a slight smile spread across the blonde's face.

"It's the second time you managed to wound me, and both times you used the same attack." Danburite chuckled, eyeing the exhausted idol once more before he vanished in a ripple of light.

Letting out a breath of relief, Makoto turned to look at her friend in amazement. "Minako, isn't that—?"

"_Crescent beam_… or at least, a weaker version of it."

"Minako?" Rei frowned in concern, hearing the soft groan from the idol and feeling Minako's weight shifting even more towards her.

"… I think I overused my powers again," was all Minako managed to say before her knees gave way and fell into Rei's surprised but waiting arms. Makoto reached out to help the priestess right away and they ended up completely supporting the idol's weight.

"Minako! Minako!"

Rei and Makoto's voice faded in and out in Minako's world, and she finally let the exhaustion take over her consciousness when she decided that they were all safe, now hearing running footsteps and Kunzite's voice in the background as well.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I uploaded this chapter sooner than I originally planned due to a request and also because I don't want to keep my readers "hanging on the cliff". But since this was uploaded earlier than planned, it means it might take a longer time till my next update because I have to catch up on my writing progress while there are also the school mock exams I have to get ready for February. _

_Next chapter: Aftermath discussion; more on the enemy's plan; and something about Mars and Venus. Not going to tell if it's about the past or the present, you'll have to find out._

_One very important question! While editing this chapter, my beta and I had a _very_ long conversation about the amount of blood that should be written. Since both of us couldn't come to a standard, I figured I should ask you guys, my important readers. _

**_Using this chapter as standard, tell me your preference for bloodiness in fanfic. Do you want more bloodiness? Less? Or is this just fine?_**_ Please leave me a review or send me a message to inform me and I'll take it into consideration when I write in the future, since I still have a lot of action to write. ;D_

_Hope you enjoyed seeing Danburite's being butt kicked and reviews are deeply appreciated. (Answer the question!)_


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting and watching over the idol in bed, Artemis, in his human form, sighed and scooted his chair closer to the edge of the bed for no particular reason, simply feeling restless after the battle and concerned for his charge, who remained unconscious in her much needed rest from energy over-exertion.

Artemis turned his attention to the other two remaining occupant in the spacy hotel room—not that spacy compared to the suite he and Minako used to occupy, but considerably large when they were simply given a room randomly that they could have ended up in a much smaller room. The battle had ended over five hours ago, and Tokyo had remained in a tense situation since then, with rescue teams working its way to gather the collapsed citizen for medical attention. They had ended up in a hotel instead of a hospital due to the scarce room in the hospitals, extending its needs to the hotels near them in Tokyo for people who suffered no or minimal physical injury to stay in. From what Ami—their own doctor in the group—has gathered, the hotel they currently stay in was already full of collapsed civilians.

Occupying the sofas not too far from him, Makoto and Ami chatted softly as they watched the muted television for news updates on the rescue progress while sipping cups of refreshment in the 'living area' of the room, not that there's much distance that separates it with the so call 'sleeping area' except for the bathroom itself. The rest of the group had all returned to their respective homes.

The Shitennou were the first to leave. While they and Mamoru received the most serious injuries compared to the girls and Artemis, none of them suffered any lasting injuries. After being treated by Ami and Mamoru, they were sure that the Terran guardians would at least be mostly healed up in the morning. Before leaving, they mentioned that they would all take a turn to patrol Tokyo once more on their way home to ensure the temporary safety will last for at least a day.

After them, Mamoru and Luna also returned home with Usagi so she could check on her family. From what they were told by Luna on the phone several hours ago, Usagi's mother was safe, but was unknown for his brother and father, since they were at school and at work respectively. It was not helping with the fact that telecommunication signals were jammed until two hours ago. The only phones that worked during that period were their own Teletia S., being alien technology that doesn't channel through the same signals.

Rei was called back to the shrine an hour ago, being told that while everyone in the shrine was safe, her grandfather and the apprentices could not handle the increase amount of children that has taken shelter in the holy ground of Kami-sama and desperately needed help.

Makoto was also finally able to locate Motoki once the signals recovered. Motoki was confirmed to be safe along with the customers in his Crown store, fortunate for being located in one of the areas that weren't embroiled in the mass energy collection. After a long chat on the phone and lots of reassurances on each other's wellbeing, Makoto had decided to stay and look after her leader and friend just in case.

As for Ami, her mother was placed in care of another hotel along with people from the Juuban General Hospital. Ami had taken the time to visit her mother before returning to stay with them in the hotel. She had also volunteered to take shift for doctor duty in their current hotel, which is the reason why she was now drinking coffee instead of relaxing tea like Makoto, using caffeine as addition to boost her energy level after an hour of power sleep on the sofa.

The soft sound of cloth shuffling brought Artemis's attention away from his thoughts and back to his charge. Minako's head was turning and her brows were slightly furrowed, as if she was having a bad dream. Fearing that her movement would upset the cut on her forehead, Artemis was tempted to try shaking the idol awake or notify Ami and Makoto for some kind of help, but decided against it when Minako calmed down again.

"_Maybe it's just a bit of nightmare…" _He thought as he relaxes and eased back into his seat. A nightmare wasn't that unexpected given the battle they've been through, and he was pretty sure he would also be either sleeping like dead or having nightmare after the battle he experienced himself. Like he said, he wasn't a fighter and wasn't given the power of a warrior like Luna has; he was an advisor and wasn't supposed to fight in the frontline, even though he couldn't say he wasn't proud to be able to. He winced as he touched his swollen cheek under the bandage and shuddered thinking about the close call he had dealing with Danburite. Yup, he was definitely getting a nightmare if he could sleep deep enough later.

What Artemis didn't know was Minako wasn't having a nightmare…

* * *

"_I thought the report said we only need to go 40km west from the palace to find the youma." Venus slumped her shoulders after traveling for what seems like over 60km. _

"_It _did_ say we only need to go 40km to find the youma. Apparently it's another case of _incorrect_ information." Mars—her only comrade for this mission, replied humorlessly, standing by the leader's side._

"_Why can't the scouting team just do their jobs properly?"_

"_Less whining and more searching, V."_

"_But this is just tiring_ and _a waste of time!"_

"_And people say you are a _great_ leader, why?"_

"_Because I know how to keep up appearances and drop them only in front of you." Venus winked._

_She watched as Mars' eyebrows rose in what seems like a mixture of disbelief and amusement before striding pass, and she sighed heavily but quietly._

Again.

_The little signs she sent went unnoticed to the Martian again. It was like throwing pebbles at a brick wall—useless; and even her Mercurian and Jovian comrades and the cat advisors were aware of _it_! 'It' as in: She—Sailor Venus— had fallen in love with her once rival and now best friend and second-in-command._

_The only one who still remained oblivious to the fact was the Martian herself. No matter how she hinted—_flirted_ with the woman quite opening that even made Jupiter blush and Mercury gape, no response came. She didn't know if she should laugh or slap the Martian for her density. _

_At such thought, she sighed again. _

_Seeing Mars have now declined a rocky slope and gone out of sight, Venus hurried to catch up. As she slide down the few meters deep slope, she frowned seeing Mars' figure halted in the middle of the seemingly endless desert of gray dirt. Mars' form was tensed with shoulders slightly hunched. She recognized the signs from past records; Mars was experiencing a vision through her powers._

_The ground below them suddenly shook dangerously, and that's when she felt the dark aura that could only be associated with the youma rising around them. _

"_Mars!"_

_Venus ran a beeline towards her comrade; Mars' current state would leave her vulnerable. _

_A large swirl of dark energy rose and materialized near Sailor Mars' position. Venus called for her comrade desperately; her Crescent Beams were useless against the armor skin of the huge youma and she would not make it to Mars' side in time._

_The youma roared as it finally leaped at the senshi of fire._

"_MARS!"_

_"Venus…" Mars' unseeing eyes finally recovered its usual sharpness. She turned to the leader with a frightened look. "STAY AWAY!"_

_The leader lunged at the Martian, throwing both of them to the floor. She gasped feeling the burning pain on her back, and from the corner of her eyes saw crimson spreading at the right side of her uniform._

"_VENUS!"_

_A roar of fire and Mars' worry and fear laced voice was the last thing she knew before her sight was blinded by the weak orange glow of her own de-transformation. Her consciousness faded in and out of darkness since then, unaware of the noisy battle taking place. All she remembered later was the warmth she felt when Mars held her wounded form, pained amethyst eyes twinkled too much because of the moisture threatening to spill as Mars shouted into her communicator._

* * *

_No one dared make eye contact with the frustrated Senshi leader as she marched through the corridors, golden locks flying behind her and heels clicked loudly and steadily under her._

_It was over a month after the mission she shared with Mars, and they had not spoken since then—_not_ because she didn't want to, but because Mars had remained unreachable. Whenever they saw each other, it was always about meetings, reports, missions—work and nothing else, not even for meals. She had asked Mercury and Jupiter if they knew anything about Mars' behavior, but all response came back negative. She had thought maybe she could just wait it out and things would return to normal, but Venusian weren't known for their patience after all._

_Doors banged loudly as she barged into Mars' private meditation room, startling the Martian who was kneeling in front of the fire._

"_Venus! What are you—" _

_Venus stopped at a distant too close for the Martian's taste. "We need to talk."_

"_Aren't we doing that now?" __Mars rolled her eyes and stood up._

"_Mars! I had enough with your attitude! Don't think I don't know you've been avoiding me the whole month! We're best friends for god's sake! What did I do to deserve such treatment?"_

_She saw Mars cringed a bit, though she couldn't tell if it was because the woman had caught the hurt in her voice, or simply because her voice rang too loud in the chamber. But no matter what the case was, Mars offered no answer and turned to leave instead._

_Frustrated, Venus turned and spun the Martian around. She pushed Mars back into a wall and forcing the woman to face her._

"_Venus! Let me go!" Mars struggled against the hold on her arms, but was futile with the leader in her senshi form while she was in civilian form._

"_No!__ Not until you tell me what's wrong! I can't stand this anymore, Mars. Why do you keep ignoring me? Why won't you talk to me? What did I—"_

"_The problem's not about you! It's about me!" Mars shouted, surprising the Venusian. "You did nothing wrong, I was the one! I was the one who should've protected you, but I got you hurt instead! I failed!" Mars squinted her eyes shut._

"_You… you avoid me because you feel guilty!" Venus cried in realization, stunned by the revelation. "Mars, it was not your fault!"_

"_No… if it weren't for those damn visions, I would have been able to react sooner and you would not have gotten hurt. I got you injured, Venus! I should not have made such a mistake! I…" Mars' voice died down, and Venus could see the water forming in amethyst eyes, tears that was claimed to never be a part of a Martian's feature._

"_Mars…Did my possible death scared you so much? You really care so much?" She asked quietly. _

"_Of course I care!" Mars snapped. "I can't lose you…"_

_Venus' stomach fluttered and heart skipped hearing the words. In a soft glow, she dropped her senshi persona and let go of Mars' arms. "You're not going to lose me, silly." She smiled and raised a hand to caress her friend's cheek, the gesture surprising the Martian. "Stop thinking like that. If you don't want to lose me, then never leave me alone again."_

"_V-Venus?"_

"_Promise to always be by my side, Mars. I love you, it hurts too much to not be with you." Venus closed her eyes and captured Mars' lips with her own. _

_She felt the Martian panicked at first, but soon relaxed and returned the kiss. A delightful shiver shot through her body when she felt Mars' hands resting on the small of her back. Their kiss was anything but passionate, it was chaste and lingering, tasting and testing one another, exploring new boundaries of their relationship._

_When they broke off the kiss, Venus was afraid to open her eyes, uncertain about what she would find. What if Mars only went with the kiss because it's the thing to do at that moment? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if the revelation would only destroy the partnership they built? Her heart skipped when she finally opened her eyes and saw the sweet tenderness in Mars' smiling amethyst eyes, banishing her doubts and worries in a way that even her empathic ability cannot match._

"_Venus…" Mars tightened her hold and pulled both their bodies closer. Venus could feel her cheeks heating up instantly. _

"_I promise to always be by your side. _You are mine's to protect._" Mars said huskily before claiming her lover's lips, their second kiss justifying the reason they were known as the Senshi of passion and love respectively._

"…_Mars…"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm alive._  
_I'm terribly sorry for my disappearance and I believe I owe everyone a brief explanation._

_One word: School._

_More detail? Here's my schedule:_

_January: Revision for Mock Exams_  
_Feburary: Mock Exams_  
_March: Internal Assessments_  
_April: Revision for Final Exams_  
_May: Final Exams._

_As most would be aware, this chapter is much shorter than my other chapters, this is because this chapter 19 is actually only 1/3 of the original chapter 19. I actually finished the first draft of chapter 19 three months ago, but it was in deep need of polishing before I can upload, and I wasn't able to do that even until now. Feeling very guilty for not updating in such a long time, I decided to make a change in plan and split chapter 19 into two, so I can upload the good part of the chapter first. And here it is in front of your computer screen._

_I won't be writing much until exam's over in late May. But afterwards, I'll be able to resume writing in full force! So dear readers, sorry, but please be patient for another month._

_Next Chapter: More details on how the characters are coping with the current situation, including the villains. We'll also get to see Minako's reaction towards the revelation of Mars and Venus's relationship in the past life._

_Readers, review or no review, you guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much for your constant support! :D But of course, reviews are always deeply appreciated._

_PS. Anon: It was a very pleasant surprise for me to find your review several days ago, I wasn't expecting anything relating to Echoes of Time to pop up in my mailbox. Thank you for your support and your words means very much to me. You are one of the reasons why I decided to upload this chapter. :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Opening her eyes, Minako found herself in a world of pure nothingness, only dreamy white surrounded her. Looking down at herself, she found herself out of her casual wear. Replacing her clothe was an one piece white dress and matching white heels. The dress's furry top covered her chest, but exposed her shoulders bare, and while her dress has a sleeveless design, she was not left feeling cold in the white space. The dress hugged her and presented the curve of her body just right, and the skirt of the dress was longer at the back than it is in the front, showing the flawless skin of her legs. While given the multiple layers of clothe covering the skirt, the dresses would've felt heavy to move in, but it was not the case for Minako. The dress felt perfect for her; perfect cut, perfect fit. She didn't feel alien wearing it, even though she swore it was the first time she wore such a beautiful dress._

"_Venus."_

_Minako turned around in search for the source of the voice that echoed in the space. Several meters away from her was a woman in similar fashion dressed in pure white, but the dress itself was of a very different design. The woman's dress has a lower neckline compared to Minako's, the neckline ending just above her breasts, but other than that, every other inch of her body was covered by the dress itself. The long dress stretched from the woman's breast to just above her feet in one flow of fabric, the cutting of the dress hugging her waist showing her beautiful body shape. The long sleeves covering her arms were see through; modest and elegant, but not mysterious._

_Minako blinked in surprise recognizing the wearer of the dress. "Rei?"_

"_Venus." Rei smiled and stretched out her right arm towards the idol in invitation._

_Drawn by the woman's beauty and the mysterious aura surrounding her, Minako took a step towards her friend._

"_Minako."_

_Startled by another call, Minako swirled around to find another woman standing several meters behind her, wearing tradition Shinto robes consisting of white haori and a pair of red hakama._

"_Rei! B-but then, who—" She turned around to find the woman in a white dress still standing to her left side, while Rei in priestess robes remain on her right._

"_Venus." 'Rei' in the white dress called once more, "Come to me, my love."_

"_Mars!" Minako widened her eyes in recognition._

"_Minako." Rei called out once more._

"_Reiko…" Minako eyed her best friend again, then started to move towards her._

"_Venus…"_

_The idol looked back one last time at the Martian, and widened her eyes when she found the figure of the past life disappearing. Her heart ached witnessing the sight, and she immediately ran for Mars._

"_Minako."_

_She continued to run despite the call, only hoping to reach the Martian's fading figure in time._

"_Minako!"_

"_Mars! Wait!"_

"_Minako!"_

* * *

"Mina." Artemis called worriedly finding his charge started to squirm in her sleep.

"…Mars…"

"Minako." In his human form, the guardian reached for the idol and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Minako, wake up."

"Artemis, what's wrong? Is Minako having a nightmare?" Makoto approached with Ami beside her.

The Lunarian was about to reply when the idol woke and bolt up. "Wah! Minako!"

"Artemis?" Minako blinked. "What-?" She eyed her surrounding in confusion, feeling disoriented. "What happened to your face?" was the first question the idol settled for her guardian before wincing in pain. "Ow."

"Hey, take it easy." Makoto said as she lightly pushed the idol backwards so she could lean against the headboard of the bed, in which Ami had already arranged the pillow as a cushion.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Makoto replaced Artemis's spot on the chair after the boy joined the idol by sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Tired, and I have a headache." Minako responded truthfully. "What happened? And why am I in a hotel room with you guys?" She rubbed her temple with a hand, then froze when she felt the bandage on her forehead just above her left eyebrow.

"Do you remember your fight with Danburite?" Ami asked, already jumping into doctor mode. She was relieved that the idol recognized her surrounding already, since it's a sign that showed the idol is lucid, but felt concerned that something may be wrong if the idol could not recall what happened.

The doctor's worry was vanquished when the discovery of her bandage and the doctor's question brought memories of previous events back to the idol's mind. Minako instantly stiffened, already drawing the connection between the incident and their current whereabouts. "How long was I out for? And how's everyone? Usagi? Rei? And the enemies? Are all those monsters gone?" She asked.

Ami placed a hand on the idol's shoulder to halt her questions, calming the idol down, if only for a moment. "Minako-chan, relax. Everything's fine. Let us fill you in on what happened before you ask questions, but you will need to let me do a brief checkup for you while Artemis, Mako-chan and I speak."

And so, the florist, doctor and advisor brought the idol up to date on current events, and a string of colourful profanities marked the end of the medical checkup.

"This is as bad as the time Metallia absorbed the citizen's life energy! If not worse, with the number of innocent people involved this time." Minako hissed though gritted teeth in visible frustration.

"Well, at least Danburite and those guys don't seem to want to end the world." Makoto comforted weakly, for it was indeed a consolation for them protectors, to know that the consequences of possible failure wouldn't be as disastrous. It at least lessened the pressure on all of them.

"And they also haven't acted on the energy they gather, so we still have a good chance in recovering the energies for the collapsed people. All is not lost." Artemis encouraged.

"And besides, we did give them a good beating." Makoto grinned.

"But it's not enough for me, not after what he did to Artemis and the baby." Minako tightened her fists. "No one gets away after hurting my guardian, I will end him next time with my crescent beam!"

Warmed by his charge's words, Artemis was tempted to not cut in with his caution, if not because he felt deeply concerned. "Minako, while I'm touched by your protectiveness, you should refrain yourself from using your new powers, at least not until you can better control it. Apparently, one beam takes a lot of your energy, you must use it carefully."

"I know, I'm aware of that. And you!" Minako changed the topic. "From now on, you are not to go on any solo missions without my permission. You get injured every time you join a fight without me!" She glared.

"Hey! I'm the guardian here!"

"I'm the one who actually can fight!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down you two!" Makoto stepped in with a helpless smile, finding the two's conversation childish yet endearing. "Let's talk more tomorrow at the Crown, Kuroi wanted us to have a meeting anyway. We were gonna set a time after you wake up." She informed the idol.

"Mako-chan's right. And while we all have our powers to speed up our recovery, you still need to rest some more, Minako-chan." The doctor then turned to the advisor, "And your jaw muscle won't heal too if you keep talking, Artemis. You both need rest."

Both guardian and charge grimaced, not liking being told to rest. The sight made both the florist and doctor chuckle.

"Anyway, I have leave for work, it's almost time for my duty." Ami said, now leaving Minako's bedside.

"Are you sure you should be working? Coffee's hardly good enough, and you'll feel sick after the caffeine wear off." Minako warned, having her own share of experience working late nights with only drinking coffee and eating chocolate.

"I know. But I'm positively fine." The doctor insisted "I want to do what I can now for the citizens. And I'm pretty sure this is what my mother would do if she was awake."

The idol and florist shared a sad but understanding look.

"Alright. But you are welcomed to take any coffee packs from the snack bar or use the sofa if you are tired." Minako offered.

"And don't work so hard. You wouldn't want Akai to get worried."

"Mako-chan!" The doctor flushed at Makoto's impish grin. Despite being an official couple for so long, Ami remained easily flustered when being teased about it. And for such reason, the other three occupants in the room laughed.

"Makoto, you should go as well. I'm sure Motoki-kun misses you." The idol said.

"Don't worry about it. We already spoke on the phone earlier."

"Yeah, but I'm fine, and I have Artemis. Plus Ami-chan's also in the building. You don't have to stay for our sake."

"Yes, we'll manage. You should go take your rest, Jupiter." Artemis smiled.

"Okay. Then I'll see you two tomorrow." Makoto stood and joined the doctor, approaching the door.

"Hang on! Just one more thing," Minako exclaimed. "Do you know if I can go see Shacho?"

"About that, you'll have to ask Rei. She's the one who has the information about your manager. After all, she's the one who went all the way to find him and make sure he's settled and taken good care of by the medics." Makoto answered.

"Rei did?" Minako widened her eyes.

"Yes. Said you would be terribly worried if you don't know what happened to him. Rei-chan knows you well." Ami smiled.

"Oh."

"Just ask her tomorrow when she comes. I'll send a message to everyone that you're awake on my way back, you'll then be notified when Kuroi settled a meeting time. Rei said she'll then come pick you up with some fresh clothes before heading for the meeting." Makoto finished.

"Um. Okay." Minako nodded rather robotically, and the unnatural reaction caused Artemis to frown, and Makoto and Ami to share a confused look.

"You sure you're alright?" The florist arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course! It's nothing. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"…Sure." Ami and Makoto shared another look before turning back to the idol. "Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

The moment the doctor and florist left, Minako instantly turned to her guardian, with both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Mina?"

"Artemis. I need to ask you something."

* * *

Occupying the sofa with Luna resting on the cushion in her plush form, Mamoru shared a sad look with the advisor as they both watched over his wife speaking on the phone with her family at the kitchen table.

"… Mama, I'm sure papa will be fine… Don't worry, Mamoru's with me all the time…" The daughter comforted her very worried mother.

Ever since the battles ended and they had witnessed the disaster that had downed on Tokyo, Usagi had been worrying about her family. The moment they confirmed their friends' safety and the Shitennou were healed up, Usagi had immediately asked Mamoru to teleport them to the Tsukino resident, which they did along with Luna. They found Usagi's mother – Tsukino Ikuko safe at home, but the same could not be said for Usagi's brother and father. So after speaking with Ikuko, Usagi and Mamoru headed to the high school Shingo attended to search for him. They found him safe in school, but he was slightly disgruntled to be picked up by them when he felt he was old enough to take care of himself. Despite the protest, Usagi and Mamoru walked Shingo back home, and they then waited for news on Usagi's father, since they do not know where to look for him, given his career as a journalist.

When time became late, the husband and wife were ushered to go home and rest by Ikuko, saying she'll inform them immediately if she heard anything. With no choice, they finally headed home, and not long after they arrived, they received Ikuko's phone call saying the medics finally found , collapsed. So now, still conversing in the said phone call, Usagi was trying to comfort her mother and take care of things.

Mamoru sighed heavily as he watched over his wife, his heart ached to see the sorrow and concern in the woman's voice and look. She was doing her role as the eldest child of her parents, taking care of things during hard times, which gave her another responsibility to uphold alongside saving the world. Mamoru shook his head. There was just too many people fell victim to the attack this time, and the fact that their friends and families were also involved was really taking a toll for all of them.

"… Shingo? You're responsible to take care of mama when papa's not here, okay? … Hey! What's that supposed to mean that I'm the real trouble maker in the house? Humph! … Alright, you be safe too. Phone me if you or mama need anything. Bye."

"Hey, you alright?"

Usagi nodded slightly as she set down the phone on the table. She joined Mamoru at the sofa and allowed him to draw her into a warm embrace.

"I'm fine, just worried. Mama kept crying after hearing papa collapsed. She had only stopped now." She closed her eyes tiredly, head on Mamoru's shoulder. A few seconds later, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, and when she did, she looked less troubled. "But I know mama is in good hands. Shingo might be a pain sometimes, but he's also very reliable." Usagi said confidently.

"It's only normal for you to feel worried, Usagi-chan. Will you feel better if I spend the night at the Tsukino resident to check on them?" Luna offered.

"You'll do that?

"Of course. I lived there for a few years too; they're also like a family to me."

"But aren't you tired after the fight today?"

"I'm feeling fine. Don't worry. You do recall that you helped me do half of the job." Luna winked.

"Thank you, Luna." Usagi hugged her little guardian briefly before letting Luna jump towards the window and she slide open the window for the cat.

"I'll call you if anything pops up."

"Alright. Thank you."

Luna shook her head and jumped out into the night, and Usagi waited until she couldn't see the cat's running form before closing the window to rejoin her husband.

"Hey, everything will be fine. We'll save them. We'll find a way." The prince promised.

"I know." Usagi smiled brightly, taking comfort from Mamoru's calm but stern voice. The presence of her husband had always been reassuring for her, a constant support. "Is it alright if we join mama tomorrow?"

"Of course. Our meeting's in the afternoon anyway. Kuroi set a time already, since Makoto sent us a message that Minako's awake already."

"Really? That's great!" Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Yes. The message arrived when you were on the phone."

"Oh thank goodness!" Usagi sighed in relief before yawning tiredly.

"We should go to bed. It's late, and we need the rest." Mamoru said as he raised a hand to caress his wife's face lovingly.

"Okay. But before we sleep, mind if I listen to C'est la Vie for a while?"

Mamoru chuckled at his wife's mention of her all-time favourite. "Of course."

* * *

"_Hold it!"_

_Though it was Nephrite who yelled, Jadeite was the one who lunged himself at the Mercurian's direction. The youngest member of the Shitennou captured the last ripple of light in his gloved hand before it too flew out of existence like silk thread._

"…_it can't be…" Jadeite widened his eyes in disbelief._

"_Jadeite?" Artemis approached him as Nephrite went to Ami and used his cape to shelter his girlfriend from the rain even though they were all soaked already._

_Jadeite made no response and simply stood up. Looking at his right hand, his facial expression was a mixture of shock, fear, disbelief and pain._

"Does your hand still hurt?"

Startled by the voice, Kiiroi snapped out of his trance and nearly jumped from where he lay on the sofa. He immediately lowered his right hand and looked up to see Akai approaching him, hair still dripping drops of water onto his red sleeveless shirt, having just stepped out of the bathroom after a bath.

"When did you learn to walk like a ghost? Usually you're the loudest one."

"I didn't learn to walk like a ghost, nor was I the loudest one. You're the loudest one, and you are spacing out." Akai said as he sat on the other sofa. "So, is your hand okay?"

"Of course it is, why?"

"Because you keep staring at it, and your hand did got frozen for a second by Azurite's attack."

"So did your left foot."

"I'm healed up. And I'm not staring at my foot."

Kiiroi rolled his eyes and resume staring at the milky yellow ceiling of the high-class but simple designed two stories loft shared between the four Shitennou.

"What's bothering you? You've been brooding ever since our fight with Azurite."

"The same thing that bothers you. We got beaten."

"When you got beaten, your sulk, not brood." Akai deadpanned.

"Hey, I resent that. I do not sulk." Kiiroi flung a cushion at his comrade, which Akai disregarded.

"So, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Kiiroi—"

Their conversation was cut short when the click of a lock started from upstairs, and they soon saw Shiroi walking down the stairs.

"Finally had enough with your piano?" Kiiroi grinned at the up-side-down view of his friend, still not bothering to sit up.

"That will never happen, Kiiroi. When will you learn?" Shiroi chuckled as he went into the kitchen and fetch four cans of beer, giving two to Akai and Kiiroi as he occupied the sit beside Akai on the sofa.

"I was just making sure the lightning zap on my right hand did not affect my performance with the piano. A pianist's hands are equally important to the pianist's life after all."

"Yeah right." Akai huffed. "You were doing a checkup by playing the piano for four hours. Ami's medical checkup wouldn't last that long." Akai rolled his eyes while Kiiroi laughed.

"You know what they say, better safe than sorry," Shiroi shrugged. "What's Kunzite doing?"

"In his room, sulking probably." Kiiroi said as he sat up to drink his beer.

"Or brooding." Akai added with a smirk.

"Hm, at times like this, I believe what he describe is spending his time to 'ponder about the enemy's attack pattern in order to better plan a counterattack'."

"I was trimming the Bonsai Tree, and all of you would've known if you noticed it missing."

The three men turned to the stairs to watch their leader walking down with a pot of Bonsai Tree in hand, setting the small tree at its original spot on the shelf just beside the bottom of the stairs.

"You placed so many pots of plants around the living room, it's kind of hard to keep count." Shiroi chuckled helplessly.

"Yeah, and they look all the same to me. Grass is grass; flower is flower." Akai commented.

"And how can you stand trimming for so long, don't you get bored?" The youngest Shitennou asked the man now joining them and opening his can of beer.

"Trimming a Bonsai Tree requires discipline and concentration—"

"—The same quality required for being a true swordsman." The three Shitennou finished for their leader with a knowing grin, having heard the exact same phrase for the umpteenth time. The antic caused the proud leader to scowl.

"Still, you don't usually trim that long. You were using it to find your own center to calm your mind, right?" Shiroi asked knowingly. "Thinking about the enemies?"

Kuroi nodded. "That's right."

"Did you come up with any good idea to counteract the enemy?" Akai raised an eyebrow.

"No. I was focusing more about what Rubellite said about regaining more of their powers."

"You seem oddly obsessed to what that Martian say. Does this have anything to do with your first fight with him? Because given by the positions, I thought you would be more focused on Danburite." The pianist pointed out.

"That's partial. It's just, I find what he says most useful, since he seldom jabber like Hematite, or stay silent like Azurite." Kuroi eyed the pianist with a smirk in return. "I think you're the one who wants to focus more on Danburite instead, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, he is Minako's most hated enemy after all."

"I have no idea what are you talking about." Shiroi drank his beer.

"Did you read Makoto's message saying she woken up already."

Shiroi widened his eyes. "No."

"That's because you were too busy playing piano." Kiiori grinned seeing Shiroi immediately taking his cellphone out.

"Am I missing something?" Akai's brow furrowed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you can be the first of us to get a permanent girlfriend with that dense brain of yours." The youngest Shitennou shook his head, causing Akai to throw a cushion at him quite hard, nearly knocking over his beer.

"Anyway." Kuroi continued the discussion, ignoring the cushion fight started between Kiiroi and Akai. "Back to the main point, I was wondering if the regaining of their power has anything to do with their supposed 'higher-up', because they did mention a _'her majesty'_ once."

Kiiroi stopped his cushion attack. "Did you find out anything? Do you know who she is?"

"No. It's still a total mystery." Kuroi shook his head.

"This female character has yet to appear, she must be plotting something behind the scene." Shiroi noted.

"I agree. That's what we will be focusing on finding out from now on, but we must approach with caution." Kuroi ordered.

When the men continued the discussion, Kiiroi left his seat for the kitchen, volunteering to throw away the empty cans. The whole way, only one thought existed in his mind, repeating the sentence like some sort of mantra.

"_Please don't let it be her…"_

But the magic signature he caught in the mixed aqua-dark energy of Azurite's suggested otherwise…

* * *

"Why the hell did you not tell me earlier?" Minako hissed.

"What was I supposed to say?" Artemis cried defensively.

"I don't know! But you knew about Mars and Venus's true relationship the whole time and you kept it from me! Do you know how much trouble you would have saved me from if you told me? I was wondering about them ever since I dreamt about them kissing!"

"How was I supposed to know? You aren't supposed to remember, and Luna and I promised to not bring it up initiatively. When did you first dream of it anyway?"

"The day before our first face-off with Rubellite."

"That's a month ago! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you how? I wasn't sure about the dream and we were facing a problem at that time with Rei being blind, the last thing I need is to talk to you about something so embarrassing that would only mess things up even more. While on your side, you got years since we first met to tell me about what you know of the past life, but you didn't!"

"In my defense, the situation I was in was even more complicated! When you two first met, you and Mars were ready to bite each other's head off every moment you got. What was I supposed to say? Just tell you the one you keep arguing with is your true love in the past life?"

"Fine. But how about afterwards? After we all came back?"

"You decided to let go of the past! And you and Mars became best friends. What more can I hope for? Besides, one of the reasons Luna and I agreed to not bring it up was because you two were underage."

"What does_ that_ have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you must know, some of your memories are very much in the _mature_ category."

Minako opened her mouth, but no sound came out. After a minute or so, Artemis frowned and waved a hand of the stunned idol, and much to his amusement, watch his charge's face flushed bright red.

"Point taken." The idol quipped weakly.

"Flashback?"

"Yes. A few of them."

"Senshi uniform or civilian?"

"Mostly Senshi."

"Please tell me it does not involve the one in training ground."

"train—WHAT? We have done that outside of our bedrooms?"

"You didn't know—?" He watched the idol shaking her head frantically. "Well," Artemis coughed, "now you do."

Minako groaned. "Artemis, what am I going to do with those memories? Mars and Venus… Venus marked Mars as her only true love. And I've only dated men before! While I'm pretty sure I can handle a woman if I am interested, the real problem is, Rei's my best friend! This is confusing and awkward!"

"Minako," The boy placed a hand on the idol's back comfortingly, sitting beside her. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's the past, it doesn't mean you have to follow it."

In her frustration and confusion, the reincarnation of Sailor Venus fell back on to the bed with a hand covering her eyes.

"Minako."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing has to change unless you want them to. Do you want things to change?"

The idol turned to meet the green eyes of her advisor and hesitated. "I don't know, Artemis. I honestly don't know. Rei… she and I, we were always close, it's like I was drawn to her the first time we met, and the more I think about it, the more signs pop up through the years we spent together… but I never really thought of her more than just a best friend."

Seeing the struggle in the woman's eyes, Artemis sighed, then smiled comfortingly. "… Why not we go to bed first? We can think more about this tomorrow. You're tired and you can't think straight anyway."

"But Rei's coming here tomorrow already!"

"So? Just treat her like you usually do. You're an idol, a singer and an actress. Plus you know Mars for a long time. Things will be fine, so stop panicking."

"You have a point, I guess." The idol sighed in defeat, though feeling less freaked out already.

"Of course I do." Artemis smiled as he shrank into his plush form and hopped onto the bed.

"Don't sound so cheeky." Minako mocked scowled as she adjusted the pillows for Artemis to sleep. After the little guardian settle beside her, they exchanges their goodnights, and Minako hoped that she wouldn't dream of any passionate moments in Venus and Mars' life before closing her eyes.

* * *

In the woods full of sinister atmosphere, four men strode between the tall dark trees through the purplish mist.

"Seriously. What the hell were all of you thinking?" Azurite hissed.

"I think the point is… we weren't?" Hematite laughed.

"You weren't, but I certainly was." Rubellite chirped.

"Hey, you jumped into a fight just like me!"

"I have a specific target, I was meeting Mars. You, on the other hand, just jumped into a fight with the Shitennou and Endymion."

"Then how about the little show down you had with the Shitennou leader?"

"He stepped into _my_ battle, and I'm not going to run."

"That's not the point!" Azurite cut in. "We were supposed to stay aside and just avoid disruption in our plan, not trying to fight out way in and eliminate our opponents. All of you came back bloodied, and we had to use up some of our gathered energy for healing again!"

"Come on, Az. We collected more than we need anyway. There's still left overs." Hematite clapped the Mercurian on the back.

Azurite didn't let the incident go and narrowed his eyes further, turning to the blonde. "And the worst was even our supposed supervisor decided to have a little fun of his own as well. Given by the strong energy you flared up in mid-battle, the energy field could have been disrupted and our plan could've been sabotaged."

"But it didn't. I know what I was doing. I know what I did was selfish, but I will not let it impact our plan." Danburite smiled his best sexy smile, while only made the Mercurian shook his head, unconvinced.

"I just don't understand. Why would you guys insist in fighting them when we can prevent it, they are the reincarnations of our princesses after all, shouldn't we prevent hurting them?"

"But we also want to know them better, but do you think they would talk to you when they marked you as their enemy? So all we can do is learn about them through fighting, or at least, that's what it meant for me." Hematite shrugged with a casual smile.

"I share a similar idea with Hematite." Rubellite said.

"I simply go for the joy in the process." Danburite admitted, causing the Martian and Jovian to share a glance while the Mercurian rolled his eyes.

"Still, that's not the point. You should all act more carefully in the future. And follow the plan if we made one, or else there's no point to make one at the first place." Azurite grumbled.

"Ah, we're here." Danburite announced with a smile.

They arrived the center of the forest, the large orb glowing in the middle surrounded by vines. Danburite stepped forward and bowed down on one knee as the trio behind mimicked him.

"Your majesty."

"Danburite-kun. I was waiting for you. I hope you and your friends brought me good news." The orb glowed as the voice echoed through the area.

"Of course we have. We have collected enough energy to start the next step of our plan already."

"Good. But before our next step…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have extra energy collected."

"In fact, we have."

"Good. I would like to use it for some fun before our big plan."

The orb glowed once again while the trio shared a frown and Danburite chuckled. A girlish giggled echoed through the forest.

* * *

Rei smiled as she watched the eleven kids, all not older than eight years old, gathered around the table eating their breakfast in the shrine's room. She left the room and slid the door shut behind her to meet the bright daylight.

"Thank Kami, Rei. Both yesterday night _and_ this morning! If it wasn't for you, I have no idea how disastrous things would be with the kids around."

Rei turned around to meet, unsurprisingly, her grandfather in his priest robes.

"No one deals with kids better than you do. The other apprentices just don't have the same patience and skill."

The priestess chuckled, quite flattered by her grandfather's praises. "Most of them aren't like this usually. It's because they are not with their parents that they felt so insecure and agitated that they express themselves through those impish acts. I talked to them, some of them did those pranks in hope of seeing their mother, under the impression that their mother would come and scold them when they don't behave well."

The archpriest shook his head. "Such a tragic thing that has befell Tokyo yesterday. The kids wouldn't have to spend the night here if their parents weren't involved in the mass collapsing in town." He sighed sadly. "If only there's something that can be done to stop it. Or someone."

Rei looked away somberly, letting out a sigh heavier than her grandfather knew.

"Rei, you're heading down town now, right?"

"Soon. I'll wait till the kids finish their breakfast and give them something to occupy themselves first."

"Must you go?" The archpriest's brows furrowed worriedly

"I'm afraid so, grandpa. I have to meet up with my friends."

"This is hardly the time for hangouts."

"Because it's not. We have…something we have to discuss about."

"Does the something include what happened yesterday?"

"Grandpa, we've talked about this. Please stay out. I promise I'll be fine."

The elder nodded in defeat, sighing. "You be careful, Rei. I don't want anything to happen to you. Kami knows what I'll do without you."

"I'll only be away for a few hours." The priestess reassured the man comfortingly before cracking a smile that resembles a smirk. "I'm sure the apprentice will manage."

The tease in her voice lightened the mood, and the elder Hino smiled too, the gleam of his eyes dancing mischievously.

"You sure? While I did say some of them don't have the skill you have in handling children, some of them just can't keep up with a mere four years old's impish acts and wits."

Rei laughed. "I'll get back as soon as possible."

The archpriest nodded his approval, and left Rei to do whatever she needed to do while he approach the fire room for some of his private meditation time.

Not knowing how much time have passed later, the elder frowned deeply that the amount of wrinkles on his forehead almost doubled when he spotted a blurry image in the fire. Squinting his eyes in focus, he saw the figure that he was sure was his granddaughter being surrounded by a swirl of black flower petals.

* * *

With Akai went off to meet Ami at the hotel, Shiroi going to another hotel to visit his collapsed friends from the orchestra, and Kuroi, still in the apartment doing his morning practice of trimming plants, Kiiroi decided to leave the apartment for a walk instead of staying in with nothing to do.

While he walked slowly and lightly with his shoes taping a steady beat on the sidewalk, his thoughts was still weighted in his mind. He's mind drifted back to the magic signature he felt with his right hand, and his eyes narrowed in pain.

"_Jadeite…"_

"Huh?"

"_Jadeite… come to me."_

Snapping his head so fast, Kiiroi nearly hurt his neck in the process. The voice was too familiar for him to miss, and with the longing in his chest growing stronger after so long, he didn't hesitate to take the form of Jadeite and approach the source of the voice, nearly in a trance.

"Beryl-sama…"

As he stood at the edge of a possible subspace barrier, a piece of black rose petal flew across his eyes.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_OH. MY. GOD! This has to be my most hated chapter EVER! I don't ever want to write another intermediate chapter, it's the source of my writer's block! I have been writing since my exams ended, and despite the graduation ceremony and gatherings with friends and teachers, I was free enough that I finished writing a lot of future scenes already. The only reason I didn't update earlier was because _this_ chapter was so hard to write that I just wanted to ignore it forever. It's safe to say my beta and I are totally fed up with it._

_Anyway, sorry for the super delay and the crappy quality of this chapter. As compensation, I decided to upload a PGSM video I made over half a year ago but didn't share with anyone to let you guys see._

_Here's the link:  
__www. youtube .com / watch?v=bDStw16ydeg (Just remove the spaces in between)_

_Also, I'm very sure the next chapter will be updated within the next 2 to 3 weeks, or even less time. So hope you guys look forward to it (And there's action!)._

_Besides the usual review of this chapter, if you would be so kind, drop me a comment about the video on youtube, or here through review or PM. All responses are deeply appreciated!_


	21. Chapter 21

With a duffle bag containing Minako's spare clothes in hand, Rei walked downhill to the nearest bus stop from the shrine. She plucked her phone out from her side pocket and speed dialed, waiting for the person at the other side of the line to pick up.

"…_Hello?"_

"Good morning."

"_Mars!"_ The noise of clothe shuffling and a loud screeching _"Meowwwwooooo!"_ startled the priestess.

"_Mina! That was so uncalled for!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"Um… Minako? Is everything alright?" Rei asked in a mixture of concern and amusement.

* * *

"Rei! Uh, yeah. Everything's…um… fine."Minako said as she sent an apologetic hand signal to the guardian cat glaring at her, but instead of blaming her for accidentally stepping on his tail, she found the cat was actually reprimanding her for her jumpiness.

Understanding that getting all nervous with her best friend isn't the best way to settle the new knowledge she gained about past life, Minako inhaled deeply to calm herself. "Sorry if I startled you. You just kind of woke me, so I was a bit surprised."

"_Heh. I would say sorry, but it's already almost noon."_

"Cut me some slack, would you? You are talking to someone who was still passed out yesterday." Having reverted back to their usual banter, Minako was finally able to relax her nerves.

"_True. So, feeling alright?"_

"Yeah, a lot better, thanks. So, why call me?"

"_Just want to let you know I'm heading over your place now. Brought you some clothes to change, then we'll need to leave for the—"_

"—meeting, I know. Saw Kuroi's message."

"_Right. So since I don't think traffic will be a problem now, I'll see you soon."_

"'Kay. Bye." Minako exhaled deeply as she clipped her phone shut, looking up when she heard the cartoon-like-popping sound of Artemis' plushy footsteps.

"Told you everything's fine as long as you act normal." The cat said as he jumped up and settled on the bed once more beside Minako's lap.

"Yeah… but it's harder than I thought it would." Minako's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh no!"

"What?"

"She said she's bringing my clothes! That means she would have to get my bra and—" the idol's face flushed bright red.

"Oh for the love—Minako! Of all the things to think about, you're thinking about _underwear_? Get your mind out of the gutter, that's not what I meant about acting normal. The two of you slept under the same roof often enough even before these two months, what's there to be embarrassed about?"

"I can't help it! The involvement with underwear isn't exactly pure now I got my memories back. And I can't just block out flashbacks!" Minako groaned. "I need a bath. A cold one."

Artemis sighed and shook his head helplessly as his charge headed for the hotel bathroom.

* * *

Still walking downhill towards the bus stop, Rei had just pocketed her cell phone when a sudden chill ran down her spine, a sense of danger and darkness infiltrating her senses. She immediately halted her step and heightened her senses, eyeing her surrounding in alert.

Six pillars of dark energy rose closely around her, but Rei was prepared. With flame summoned in her right fist, she punched the clown mask of the creature directly in front of her. The impact and burning flame shattered the ceramic-like mask completely, causing the dark being to dissolve. With the spot left empty, the priestess wasted no time to make a run out of the incomplete circle to separate herself from her enemies.

She didn't get far before she was halted once again, this time by three pieces of playing card striking the ground only a meter in front of her in one horizontal line.

"Sorry. No time to play hide and seek today."

Rei looked up to meet the owner of the cards. Narrowing her eyes in anger, the priestess stretched out her right arm. "Sorry, no time to entertain you as well!" She snapped with venom as the Mars Sailor Star Tambourine appeared in her hand, sending star shaped red energies to 'greet' the Venusian.

_Snap._

With a snap of finger, two clown masked creatures materialized in front of Danburite and took full force of the attack instead. As the masks crumbled and the creatures dissolved to the ground, the blonde man stood as relaxed as ever, the confident smile still on his pretty face.

"I see that you have grown stronger again." Danburite snapped his fingers once more. "But it's still not enough. _None_ of you are."

Confusion filling her mind at the words, Rei meant to retort the Venusian's cryptic talk, but the sudden iron grips on her hands drew her attention away. Turning back, she found her arms being held still by one of the clown masked brings, now forming a circle around her was another four of them. Unknowing to her until this very moment, the previous five creatures she had left behind had finally caught up while she faced Danburite. The creature holding her shifted form and its solid body turned gooey, much like the first time she fought them nearly two months ago. It black form stretched and swirled around her like a snake, restraining her upper body movement while its clown masked face looked down at her.

The priestess struggled against her bind the best she could, yet futile with the fire from her tambourine unable to reach its mask. The creature then tighten its bind around the woman, squeezing with an amount of force not enough to crush her bones, but enough to pressure her muscles to cause her hand to let go of the tambourine. With a metal clang, the tambourine hit the floor then disappeared, marking the end of Rei's attempt in resistant.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Rei watched as the clown masked of the surrounding four creatures faded, their bodies turned liquid and merged with one another, forming a black semi-sphere barrier, stretching from the ground to above her, slowly swallowing her within.

"What are you doing to me? What are you planning?" Rei yelled at the silent Venusian in frustration and desperation, struggling even harder to no effect.

"Sorry Mars. Like I said, there's no time to play today." Danburite merely stated, not answering her questions. "And on a side note, the current you _aren't even adequate_ to be qualified as my entertainment." He sneered, the gleam in his cerulean eyes and smile on his faces showing smugness and belittlement. And the priestess could only glare in return as the barrier closed in at her, the stench of dark energy tickling her skin.

"Have a safe trip." The sight of the Venusian waving his hand with a too bright and obviously fake smile was the last sight she saw before the barrier completely fused together. "DANBURITE!" She howled in hatred and wrath as pure darkness filled her vision, and she felt herself falling backwards, eventually vertically downward.

After what seemed like minutes falling or floating in air—she could not really tell, she felt her back finally hit solid ground, causing her a soft pained grunt at the impact. Blinking open her eyelids, which she had squinted close during the fall, she allowed her eyes to regain focus and adjust to the level of light of her surrounding, finally taking in the dimmed sight of trees—lots and lots of trees—blocking the view of the sky and its sunlight. She instantly sat up and flexed her limbs to check for injuries—which she found none, realizing she was no longer bound. Looking around and stretching out her senses, she found no sign of her enemy or other immediate danger. It was only after such confirmation that she allowed herself to relax slightly by exhaling a deep breath and turn to observe her surrounding in detail.

Another sickening feeling swirled in her stomach as she took in the sight. She was literally in the middle of nowhere in a dark forest of seemingly dead trees. Sound of rustling started as she stood up, and she looked down to see the countless dry leaves under her lying on equally dry mud.

The priestess could not tell where she was, the only thing she could tell was she was not in Tokyo.

Cursing under her breath, Rei hissed, "Where the hell am I?"

* * *

A lone creature rose from the ground, its clown mask blinked with purple glow in resonance to its master's magic. In one last glow of purple, the clown mask lifted and flew off its black gooey body, letting it dissolve into the ground. The masked transformed into one small globe of pure energy, landing onto the open palm of its owner.

"Looks like all key characters have arrived." The woman released a round of girlish giggle. "Let the show_ begin_."

Behind her, knelt a blonde warrior with his head lowered into a bow.

* * *

"_What do you mean you can't come? You said you'd help me and Motoki fix up the store!" _

"Like I said, I got something urgent to do!" Kuroi resisted the urge to shout into his cellphone. He had just left home and was on his way to Ki no Flower Shop when he sensed a sudden surge of energy flow moving in Tokyo.

"_Urgent? Is it the enemy?"_ Makoto's voice turned from annoyance to worry.

"No, its not. Relax. I'll see you guys later at the meeting."

"_Kuroi!—_" The man clipped his cellphone close, efficiently cutting off the florist's protest, as he continued walking speedily towards where he believe was the area of the source of problem.

"Kunzite."

Kuroi halted at the call and turned to find the white warrior appearing before him. "Zoisite!"

In a white flash, Zoisite detransformed to Shiroi.

"I thought you were visiting your friends." The taller man asked the approaching pianist.

"I was, but I felt the sudden grow of magic field. So I came to investigate."

Kuroi nodded in understanding. "Do you know where the source of the magic is? I could only estimate its location. " He referred to the empty crossroad they now stand between the rows of skyscrapers.

"No. The magic disappeared as quickly as it appeared. It was too brief for me to track as well." The pianist shook his head. "Did you hear from Nephrite and Jadeite?"

"No. They probably couldn't sense it, given Akai's with Ami and the hotel's further away from here. Not sure where Kiiroi went though."

"Should we notify them?"

Kuroi shook his head. "We still don't know if the magic field is a threat or just an aftereffect of the attack yesterday. We'll look into it before alerting them."

Shiroi nodded at the leader's decision, and with a shared glance, they split up in opposite directions in search for the source of problem that caused their discomfort.

* * *

Rei wandered almost blindly in the forest, not knowing her whereabouts and her direction.

While she was relieved to remain sensing no immediate danger, the eerie atmosphere of the forest was really starting to creep her out. She couldn't tell if it was reality or just her mind's doing, but she felt that the longer she stayed within those purple leaved tree, the colder and more tired she got, as if the lifeless environment was draining her energy as well.

She had tried calling people in her contact list with her Teletia S., most importantly to all Senshis and Shitennou, but none went through. She was completely on her own in this situation.

Raising her right arm, she wanted to wipe the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, only to drop her arm again remembering that doing so would only smear dirt all over her face, since her shirt was covered by strips of it. She swore her cloths were clean even during her brief encounter with Danburite, and the mud on the ground under feet were all so dry that it could be brushed off with a simple wave of hand. And yet, the mud on her shirt was slightly wet, making it even dirtier when she tried to wipe them off. This was the same for the duffle bag hanging at the crook of her left elbow—the bag that contained Minako's clothe and was miraculously still in her hand during the fight and teleportation. The exterior of it was also full of mud and dirt that was different to those on the ground.

Those discoveries only added to the number of mystery she needed to solve along with figuring out her current location. It brought her no comfort at all, and she sighed.

Without warning, whirls of wind started, passing between the crowd of trees, shaking hundreds of tree leaves off the branches. Covering her eyes with a hand, but not totally blocking her sight, something caught the corner of Rei's eyes.

Eyes widened in shock and disbelieve, Rei ran towards the subject of her focus. Remaining floating slowly downwards in the wind, was a piece of black rose petal. Catching and letting the petal rest on her outstretched palm, Rei drew in a deep breathe recognizing the faint yet unmistakable aura coming from it.

* * *

"Why is Rei taking so long?" Minako frowned deeply as she paced around the hotel room..

"Minako, stop it! You're making me dizzy. It's probably traffic." The white plushy soothed from his spot on the coffee table.

"But she said she'll be here soon! And with so many people collapsed, I doubt traffic jam even exist in Tokyo now." The idol groused as she sat down on the sofa.

"Well, the time for the bus to get here isn't even a problem worth discussing if there's actually no bus for Mars to take. Like you said, with people collapsed, maybe even the amount of buses has decreased as well."

"It still shouldn't take a whole hour! The time it takes for Rei to get here shouldn't even exceed twenty minutes! What if she's in trouble?" Minako asked worriedly.

"Mars can take care of herself, she proved adequate for that so long in the battles. And if anything had happened, Luna and I would've sensed it, as well as the Shitennou."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Minako bolted straight for the door.

"Rei! What took you so—" She yanked the door open hurriedly "long…"

Standing outside the door was not the priestess, but Ami with Akai just a step behind her, both startled by the unexpected greeting.

* * *

Walking hurriedly while doing her best to remain cautious, Rei passed by trees after trees, following the weak trace of aura identical to the one she sensed coming from the rose petal. She didn't need confirmation, for as she continued to walk, she continued to find the same rose petals on the ground, on tree bushes, or floating in the air somewhere, forming a path for her.

She was clearly aware of the high possibility that she was heading right into a trap, but she had no other option besides continue to wander amongst the endless count of trees. Her new option of heading into danger was at least leading her somewhere more useful, no matter for the better or worse.

She also needed to seek answers and confirmation, unwilling to believe what the existence of those rose petals suggested to her is true. _"That's impossible"_ She kept telling herself, as if in a denial.

"_But then again, she_ had_ tricked death once, maybe she did it again?"_ An annoying little voice named conscious spoke in her mind.

"_Usagi wouldn't have allowed such evil soul remain when she restored the world."_

"_Not if she could help it. But could she? She's not god. And your senses don't lie to you, same with the existence of auras. It's something that can only be hidden, not faked."_

Her conscious obviously won the little debate in her head against what she wanted to believe, and she was forced to think of the worse and what the revelation would mean for them. All of them; Senshi and Shitennou.

The scenery around her started to blur and shift all of a sudden, the colour of the trees leaves turning from their purple colour to the normal green. More light was also let in around the area, but while this may be true, the layer of fog only thickens, causing the light let into the woods turned grey.

A sense of familiarity stroked her as she took in the details of her new surroundings, now standing in a more spacious ground between the trees. She approached a particular tree, with signs of burnt marks on the surface.

She closed her eyes remembering the moments. This was where she first became Sailor Mars.

_Rustle._

The sudden motion from the tree leaves startled the priestess and a projectile hit the spot on the tree trunk just inches away from her throat before she could even turn her head. Totally caught off guard and fully aware she could've died just now, Rei leapt away hastily in shaky breath before taking a good look at the weapon.

Sunk into the wood was half the body of a crystal blue dagger, its appearance too familiar that froze Rei in fear. She turned to where the dagger came from, and found someone approaching her.

"Jadeite…"

Just several meters away from her, was the youngest member of the Shitennou.

* * *

Finally having found a clue after searching in the area for so long, Shiroi hurried towards the direction where he sensed a more vivid trace of energy flow, believe it would lead him to what he and Kuroi wishes to know.

He was only about another block away from his destination when the abrupt rise of dark energy forced him to stop, and a large swarm of clown masked creatures rose from the ground blocking his way.

"Tsk. Move!" Shiroi hissed in annoyance as he transformed into his Shitennou form. With his curved blade summoned in his gloved hand, he raised it up and sent a faint stream of bluish white energy into the sky.

* * *

Alone on the sofa while his girlfriend and the Lunarian advisor sooth and keep the the irritated idol busy at the bed, Akai flipped channels after channel on the hotel television with its remote control, finding nothing interesting to watch. He attention was soon drawn away when he felt the personal energy signal that was unmistakably Zoisite's reaching his senses. He turned towards the room's large window that was coincidentally _and_ conveniently facing the same direction where he felt his comrade locates, and as expected, saw the very thin line of bluish white energy being shot up to the sky.

He concentrated his senses and found no dark energy or any sort of threat near him, but they Shitennou were trained to be able to recognize each other's energy signature no matter how weak it was as a mean for emergency communication. Zoisite's signal was no joke.

He turned around and eyed the still chatting girls and cat, and decided against transforming immediately before their eyes, not wanting to alert them and drag them into possible danger. He took out his cell phone and called for his leader.

* * *

Running towards the location Zoisite shot the stream of energy to the sky, Kuroi groaned when his cell phone rang from his pants pocket, wanting to transform already.

"_Kuroi! What's going on?"_ Akai's voice came through the moment the man answered the call.

"Akai. Good that you're calling me. Listen and follow my orders. Be on standby and stay with Ami and the others. Do not transform unless you found me sending up an energy signal as well, I do not want to alert the girls just yet."

"_What's happening?"_

"Not too sure." Kuroi admitted. Zoisite's signal came as surprising to him as it did Akai, sensing no new danger or threat nearby even though he was searching in the same area as the pianist. "But no time to talk, I'll fill you in later. But it shouldn't be something serious that Zoisite and I can't handle. Just spread Kiiroi the word to give him a heads up."

"Got it."

The moment Akai cut of the conversation, Kuroi closed his phone as well and transformed into his Shitennou form. With one flick of his cape, he teleported himself to where Zoisite is, immediately finding the sight of his comrade combating against an army of dark creatures.

"Zoisite, are you alright?" Kunzite wasted no time to unsheathe his sword and charge at the beings.

"Those creatures pose no threat to me." Zoisite said easily as he destroyed another two creatures with one blow of his blade.

"Eh?" Kunzite's dark eyes widened as his sword destroyed its first minions in this battle. His hand felt little impact when its strike the creature, almost as if it is merely cutting air.

"Found out the problem?" Zoisite asked knowingly.

"Tsk. Those things are here just to stall us. No wonder I sensed no dark energy even when I was so close to you." Kunzite spat as he easily pierce through another two creature's clown mask with his sword. All of the creatures before them were weaker than the usual ones they had faced, their defense weaker, attack slower and lighter, and body easier to hit. It was only the quantity of the beings grouping together that _looked_ terrifying, since more and more kept appearing right in front of them.

"So I assume you found out something, or else those idiots won't rise to halt us in our search." The leader stated as he leapt back and stretched out his weaponed arm.

"Yes. We should be near the source of the magic field. But all is just talk unless we get pass them." Zoisite replied as he also leapt back and mimicked his leader.

"Then let us kill them in no time to proceed." Kunzite and Shiroi shared a look as they both charged energy into their weapon. Together, they released two strong beams of energy that pierced through two straight rows of clown masked creature.

* * *

Eyes never leaving the Shitennou's form, Rei skipped to her right watching Jadeite flung his other dagger at her, dodging the attack just in the nick of time and the dagger joined its twin on the tree truck.

"Jadeite! What's the meaning of this?"

"Can't even figure out the obvious?" All it took was one step, and Jadeite was right in front of the priestess in a split second, his right fist raised and pulled back. "You Senshi really are slow, aren't you?" He sneered.

No time at all to dodge, Rei raised the duffle bag of clothes in front of her as a makeshift shield, but the force alone was enough to send her feet sliding backwards, costing her much of her strength to not fall on her back.

Rei barely had time to regain her composure when she heard Jadeite groused "Troublesome bag!" And the next thing she knew, a ball of energy strike the bag that she still held in front of her and it burnt to ashes in greenish flame.

"Dammit, Jadeite! Why are you doing this?" Rei demanded.

"This is payback for having me act like a fool all those time. My true master has returned. I no longer have to play house with you powerless humans."

"True master? What are you talking about?"

"I'm of course talking about Queen Beryl-sama."

Rei stiffened at the Shitennou's claim, her mind immediately jumped to the thought of those rose petals she saw. She tightened her fist as she said. "Beryl's dead."

"_Who are you calling dead, you insolent girl?_"

The priestess breathed out shakily as she watched a blurry figure showed up behind the Shitennou out of thin air. Stepping out of ripples of light, was a woman with long curly flaming red hair, bangs held back by a gold and black diadem. Her slender body was covered by a sleeveless dark purple long dress with a flow of purple fabric on top of it, reaching downward from the flurry and demonic looking shoulder pad to the ground.

The appearance was unmistakable, Rei thought as terror spread through her veins. Queen Beryl was back, just like what the black rose petal she found on her way suggested.

"Why did you come back, Beryl?" Rei asked loud and confident, unwilling to show vulnerability to her enemy. "Back for Endymion again?" She sneered, but the dark mistress in front of her would not be provoked by her words.

"Take care of her."

The simple order was all it took to have the young Shitennou take action. Spreading out his hands, Jadeite summoned his twin daggers back to his hands, then charged at the priestess.

More prepared for battle this time, Rei didn't hold back and called out her Sailor Tambourine as well.

_Clang!_

The sharp sound echoed through the woods as crystal met metal, the Shitennou and ex-senshi's body pressed against one another.

"Jadeite, snap out of it!" Rei hissed, her hands shaking against the blonde warrior's strength.

"There is nothing for me to snap out of." Jadeite retorted easily.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe you would betray Mamoru and your friends? This is not you!"

The boy ignored the priestess's insistence. With one wave of motion, pushed Rei backwards, breaking their wrestle of weapon and strength. "Endymion was the one who betrayed us at the first place."

"That might be true in the past, but Mamoru's not Endymion." Rei argued.

"The past and the present. Same soul, same person. I thought you would've learnt your lesson by now, Hino Rei."

The words struck a nerve, and Rei started to doubt if Jadeite really wasn't himself or not. His aura suggested he was the real deal, but how about his mind? Was the boy controlled by Beryl's dark power again? Or is he doing this in his own free will? Rei couldn't tell apart. _If only I knew him better_, she thought. Now she thought about it, she found she never got to know the Shitennou on a more personal level. She knew about their past, their job, their general personalities, and got to hang out with them time to time when Usagi insisted a gathering, but she never connected to any of them herself, unlike Ami and Makoto.

Jadeite kept striking swiftly with his light but equally fatal weapon, and Rei was having a hard time keeping up with the attacks in civilian form, especially given that the blonde's attack was skillful and varied, one of the winning qualities of using short and light weapons. And worse of all, he had two weapons while she only had one, making her situation even more disadvantaged.

As the two battled, the dark mistress continued to observe from the side, a satisfied smirk on her face and her eye gleamed in enjoyment.

"Argh!" Rei cried in pain as her tambourine was finally knocked out of her hands and she took a booted kick to the stomach, causing her stumble and fall back to a tree. Quickly regaining her posture though with the support of weight from the tree trunk, she deflected the Shitennou's next attack by sending a wave of fire to the boy from her now out stretched hands.

"Tsk!" Jadeite scowled as the heat hit his face and was forced to retreat a step, but he was surprised to find the flame quickly dissipated just before really burning him. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you used up all your power already."

"That's not it." Rei replied between deep breaths, still leaning against the tree. "I don't want to hurt you."

The priestess's words raised deep anger in the Terran warrior. "Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to defeat you? You have an apparent death wish."

The priestess did not falter at the boy's nasty sneer. To both the blonde and the dark mistress's surprise, despite the obvious exhaustion, they found something spark in the Martian reincarnation's eyes, bright and strong.

It was hope.

Rei focused solely on the young Shitennou. "Prove it to me that you're not brainwashed. That you really are the Jadeite I've known these two years. That you're Kiiroi."

"Arrogant Senshi. I don't need to prove anything to the likes of you." Jadeite hissed.

"Do you remember your birthday?" Unfazed, Rei asked.

"Is this some kind of trick question?" Jadeite scoffed.

"Just answer the question." Rei said seriously. She was confident in her choice of question, finally recalling something that only the present Jadeite—Kiiroi would know.

"Birth dates weren't registered for people born to join in the military in the past life. I don't have a birthday, if that's the answer you're looking for." Jadeite replied swiftly.

Rei smiled grimly. "That is exactly the answer I was looking for." Concentrating her energy, the tambourine was summoned back to her hands again. Strengthened her fire ability by charging it through the gadget, she sent another wave to fire right at the Shitennou, forcing him to use his cape to block out the attack. That became the distraction she needed as she immediately switched her target towards Beryl and sent flying red star-shaped energies at the evil queen.

"Beryl-sama!" Jadeite cried in panic, unable to block the attack in time. But all it took was a wave of dark energy for the dark mistress to dissipate the attack.

"Silly girl. You think little tricked like that can hurt me?" Beryl taunted. "I am curious though, why would you be satisfied by Jadeite's answer even though it's the truth."

"Because while what he said was true, it also wasn't the truth. The Shitennou all have birthday. A shared one that is not their birth date."

The Shitennou, with the exception of Akai, had no recollection of their present lives before the battle against plant monster Mio, and that included their own birthdays. The only thing they knew was their given civilian names.

Usagi, being the friendly person she had always been, found this out when she asked the men for their birthdays, a must-do for her as sign of friendship. So immediately, she told Mamoru about it and they discussed on it. It was Mamoru who made this decision to give the four men a common birthday on a special day. Rei could still remember the joy and gratefulness reflected on the men's face when they had their first ever birthday party last year, organized by the Chibas.

"You might have control of his mind and knowledge, but to have him serve you again, you would also have to block out his memories of him and Mamoru; just like how you sealed the Shitennou's memory of the past life the last time, I reckon? That would only make this knowledge of his birthday unreachable since they are connected." Rei turned to Jadeite. "Jadeite! Your birthday is the 19th of November, remember the meaning behind it!"

"That is useless. Your voice would never reach him. Though I must admit I am surprised by your cleverness. I thought Mercury was the only one with a brain." Beryl laughed.

Rei paid no attention to the dark queen's words, and that pissed the woman. "Jadeite, kill her!"

In a split second, Jadeite was attacking the priestess again.

"Dammit, Jadeite! I'm not your enemy. Wake up!" Rei hissed as she dodged the energy blast sent at her.

"Remember the significance of your birthday. Remember your bond with Mamoru, Kuroi, Shiroi and Akai!" The priestess called while she blocked another one of Jadeite's dagger attack, the impact rocked though the muscles of her right arm.

"Remember the birthday party Usagi set up for you guys last year! That day meant more than it seems to you guys, right? Even an outsider like me could see it." She continued between dodging flying daggers and balls of energy, hoping her voice would reach the boy's mind and trigger something.

"Remember your friendship with everyone! _Kiiroi_!"

The words resounded in Jadeite's mind, triggering something in him.

_Kiiroi. Masuo Kiiroi. His name; his present civilian name._

_November 19th. Kiiroi's birthday—_HIS_ birthday…_

_The day they all reunited with Mamoru in their civilian form._

_The day where they promised that they will always stick together, and whatever happened in the past would never affect their friendship._

Jadeite's attacks stopped abruptly, his blue eyes squinted shut and gloved hand holding his head as if in pain. "Master…Endymion…"

"Kiiroi!" "Jadeite!" Rei and Beryl both called, the first in joy while the later in disbelief.

"Tsk! Such a weak mind; so easily shaken." Queen Beryl hissed. "Then I shall make you a soulless shell. Serve me well, Jadeite! And be honored!" She spread out her arms, the purple fabric covering her dress fluttered strongly as a gush of black energy rise and swarm at the struggling Shitennou.

"Leave him alone!" Rei shouted as she took out three pieces of ofuda, flung them out, and concentrated a mixture of her natural gift and Senshi power into them. The charmed paper flew past Jadeite and floated between him and the dark magic in a horizontal line. When the wave of blackness rushed at it, a shady white appeared and halted the black raid.

"Foolish mortal!" With a pushing moment of her arms, Beryl increased the magnitude of the black wave, slowly pushing Rei's shield backwards.

The priestess struggled to keep the barrier intact, her out stretched arms shaking already, but met with Beryl's attack without her full Senshi power, she was hopeless to win. The corners of ofuda burst in flame and the flare slowly spread towards the center, marking the remaining strength and time of the shield.

Another second later, one ofuda was already burnt out and cracks appeared on the barrier, allowing the darkness to slip through and reach Jadeite.

* * *

He could feel something foreign—a power he never felt before, entering his mind aggressively, but the sensation was not unfamiliar. Still, it was uncomfortable, and he tried to fight it, but it only hurts to fight. The power dug deep, invading his privacy of thoughts, emotions, and most importantly, memories; one layer after layer…

_/_

_"Hey! Kiiroi-kun! Give it back!" Usagi pouted, chasing after him around and between tables and chairs in the Senshi—the now Senshi and Shitennou Secret Base._

_"Catch me if you can!" He laughed, holding the bowl of chips just out of the princess's reach._

_/_

"_Happy Birthday to Kuroi, Shiroi, Akai and Kiiroi!" Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Mamoru, Motoki and Luna shouted as they popped open the party poppers, the __coloured streams and paper bits flying out, covering him and his fellow Shitennou._

_Grinning, they held up their own glass of champagne._

"_To the past." He started._

"_The present." Akai continued on his right._

"_The future." Shiroi added to his left._

"_And our everlasting friendship!" Kuroi concluded, opposite of him around the table._

Clang. _They cheered and drank._

_/_

"_Kiiroi, room 3 and 4's clear! Go clean them up!" Akai called from the place behind the store's front counter._

"_Hey! It's been me cleaning the rooms for the past three hours! Shouldn't it be your turn now?" He complained. He might have gotten used to cleaning things up in those two months he worked in Crown, but that doesn't mean he have to do all of them. _

"_I'm the store manager, so I'll be the one greeting customers." Akai sounded rather smug; he was so not going to let him get away with it._

"_Only because you worked here for a longer time, not because of your social capability, you grunting gorilla." He used the nickname he made for Akai, for grunting was a very common response Akai gave Motoki._

"_I'm not a gorilla!"_

"_But you don't deny grunting!"_

_They glared at each other, faces only centimeters apart and bodies separated only by the counter. Then, the store's front door entry alarm rang._

"_Welcome to Karaoke Crown!" Both of them simultaneously turned to greet the group of school girls with bright smiles._

_/_

"_Usagi and I have been talking." Mamoru started out of the blue during their second monthly gathering at a bar. _

"_Which is_ extremely unusual _for a married couple." Kuroi rolled his eyes, causing him and his teammates to snicker as their prince glared at the leader._

"_We—well, she insisted you guys need to have a birthday. Not exactly a 'birth day', but a day to celebrate your returns."_

_That was nice of her, he thought as he seeped his beer._

"_So, our resurrection day?" Shiroi asked. _

"_I don't think I remember mine's." Akai squinted his eyes thinking._

"_You don't have to, because that's not it." Mamoru confirmed. "The date I decided is November 19th."_

_/_

_He fiddled with the time showing device on his left hand as he waited for his prince with his teammates._

_A wrist watch, Nephrite had told him. _

_It was on his wrist already when he woken in his civilian form, and he was immensely intrigued by this invention of the present, finding it ingenious. It does not only show time, but date as well. The small block showing a 'Nov' and a '19'._

"_Master Endymion." He heard Kunzite, now in black short hair, greeted the approaching prince. So he looked up, and with his fellow Shitennou, kneeled down._

"_Wow, guys. Stand up!" Their prince immediately said, quite flustered. "This isn't the past life, you don't have to do that now." _

_They all stood up, and were met with the prince's joyful smile. He looked well, and very happy. Nephrite had told them thd prince had only returned from his 'honeymoon' with Princess Serenity, whatever that is. He wondered if this 'honeymoon' was the cause of his slightly tanned skin tone._

"_Akai told me everything already. I'm so glad see you guys. You all look well. What are your present names? No, Akai you don't need to tell me, I know yours." Endymion added at Nephrite. "Why did you kneel with them even though you know you don't have to?"_

"_Kunzite made me." Nephrite answered. _

"_Because that's the proper way for us to greet our master." Kunzite lectured before replying their prince "My present name is Kubodera Kuroi," _

"_Endou Shiroi." Zoisite answered._

_Endymion turned to him at last. "Masuo Kiiroi."_

"_Kuroi, Shiroi and Kiiroi. Nice to meet you guys! My name's Chiba Mamoru. Call me Mamoru."_

_/_

_He stood with his fellow Shitennou at the grass land behind the crowd, watching their prince and the reincarnation of the moon princess walking out of the white chapel, finally married—the happy ending they deserved._

_He thought their prince wouldn't be able to see them, just like the rest of the senshi and the normal civilians._

_He was wrong, and was mildly surprised to find the prince turning to them with a smile._

_He nodded in greeting along with Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite, smiling as a sign of his blessing._

_/_

"_Master." He called out as he and Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite appeared before the prince and princess in a white glowing place._

"_It's your life." He smiled, holding up the picture that once held the prince's life energy._

"_For our sake, please live in the present." Kunzite said._

"_We will always be with you, Master." Zoisite claimed._

"_If anything happens, we will surely come." Nephrite announced._

_And he nodded, agreeing with his comrades wholeheartedly._

"_You guys…" Their prince sounded deeply moved, voice filled with gratitude._

_Yes, Prince Endymion deserves to live after what he had been through, he thought as he watched the prince took hold of Serenity's hand and ran out of the white space to where they belong._

_/_

"_Beryl-sama! The Dark Kingdom is collapsing!" He called towards the dark mistress as the cavern shook and rocks fell._

"_If you desire to run, then do so. I will not leave the castle." Queen Beryl remained having her back face him._

"_Then I will also—"_

"_Enough. I am done playing queen." _

_A wave of dark magic burst out of his body, flying into the mistress's opened palm. He immediately felt lighter, as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulder. _

_He looked back up at the woman before him, the sight of her back lonely and sorrowful. _

_His heart came to a decision._

"_What are you doing? The curse should be removed." Beryl turned around in awe when she realized he didn't leave._

"_I have decided that Beryl-sama is my master."_

"_What?"_

"_I will never leave your side."_

"_Then you are a fool too." She implied that she herself was a fool as well, and he didn't mind being a fool with her._

"_Yes."_

_Beryl stretched out her left hand invitingly, a ghost of a beautiful smile gracing her lips. He instantly knew what she wanted, and with a nod, he stood, walked forth, and knelt again, raising his right hand to take his master's hand, not caring that the world was crumbling around them._

* * *

Rei's shield finally shattered as the remaining two ofudas turned to ashes. Instantly, the swarm of darkness surrounded the young warrior mercilessly.

"Jadeite!" Rei cried as Queen Beryl's evil laughter filled the air, her heart growing cold at the sight.

The power of darkness turned into a large, pure black sphere, the Shitennou swallowed within. The globe slowly shrank in size, and a sinister purple aura coated the surface, showing that the power was slowly absorbed into Jadeite…

Or so the two women thought.

"What is going on?" Queen Beryl exclaimed in shock when the orb of blackness suddenly reacted violently, its shape deforming unstably.

Rei stood in awe as cracks appeared on the smooth surface of the orb, rays of light purpled light leaking out.

"Tsk. So he can't accept the amount of darkness in his body, huh?" Beryl said in epiphany with her voice in a mixture of disappointment and annoyance. "At this rate, he'll probably explode from the excess energy in his body."

"What!"

Rei's frightened exclaim turned Beryl's look of displeasure into a smirk.

A crack on the orb widened and soon totally shattered. Wild and strong energy waves burst out, lighting the whole area in light purple and triggering a whirl of pressured wind, sending Rei flying backward and also forcing Beryl to use her magic to float back for temporary retreat.

"Who was it that you were saying is going to explode? Don't underestimate me!"

The voice sparked hope in the priestess's heart again.

The light finally died down and wind also ceased. Rei slowly sat up on the ground, squinting her eyes to wait for the bright spots in her sight to vanish. When her vision cleared up, she was relieved and extremely grateful to find the blonde standing tall before her, strong and uninjured. "Jadeite!"

"Impossible!" Beryl's face twisted in rage.

"Obviously, you're wrong." The young warrior retorted as he gave Rei a hand to help her stand up.

"Are you alright?" He asked the priestess quietly.

"Yeah. You?" Rei returned.

Once confirming the priestess was truly all right, Jadeite muttered an "I'm fine" and turned his full attention to the dark mistress, his blue eyes gleamed in hatred and wrath.

"How dare you use me like this."

"What? It's not like it's the first time you were being used." Beryl sneered coldly, showing indifference, but it was obvious to the warrior and priestess that her dark eyes were burning in anger and displeasure.

"How _dare_," the twin crystal daggers appeared in the enraged Shitennou's hands, "you use my memory of _her_!"

A sudden gleam of satisfaction lit in the Queen's eyes, and her smile stretched across her lips. "I was only giving you what you wanted."

Rei frowned in confusion, not knowing what—specifically, who the two were talking about.

"You may have escaped through sheer luck, but you're not strong enough to do that again." Beryl continued to taunt.

"Wanna bet? I'll come back out no matter how many times you try. I have a strength that you know nothing about." Jadeite claimed confidently.

"A strength I don't know, huh?" Beryl's smile curled further ominously. "How about your friends? Do they know too? Or is your strength a part of the_ secrets_ you kept hidden from them too?"

"Shut up!" Jadeite barked, flinging a blast of energy at the laughing woman, who simply deflected with a wave of her own power. "Return to your true look already, your little game's over!"

"Why? My look struck a sore point for you?" The red haired woman taunted. "Ah well, I hate to look like an old hag anyway." She shrugged.

A whirlwind of black rose petal started and surrounded the fake Queen Beryl. When it dispersed, the woman revealed has shoulder length brown hair, wearing a black laced dress. On her face, was her signature Cheshire Cat grin.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Whoops, sorry. Apparently I estimated my upload date wrong again. Then again, I didn't know I was going to Japan with my parents when I upload the previous chapter. And who knew getting prepared for university would be so troublesome… I lose half of my day every day because of all the shopping or farewell dinners/gatherings and other stuff related to it._

_Not gonna predict my upload date again, but I'll try my best to keep it under a month time. Might be hard though, since I'll be heading to Canada very soon and will be busy with moving in and getting used to university life._

_Um, sort of a cliffhanger for the ending of this chapter. Hope I didn't upset anyone by stringing them for so long thinking it is Beryl doing evil again. Guess you all figured out who's that already._

_Hope you enjoyed reading and the chapter lived up to your expectation. My beta helped me a lot in making it more interesting and less boring. It's proof of collab work._

_Reviews are deeply appreciated. _


	22. Chapter 22

Continuing staring out the window, Akai groaned inwardly when the sharp clicking noise of the cellphone rang through the hotel room once again. He cast a glance at the moody idol sitting silently on her bed, her brows furrowed and eyes distant, the cause of disturbance in her hand. Minako's concern for Rei had finally subdued from verbal complaints the repeated action of flipping her cellphone open and close. The clicking sound was getting on his nerves, and the only reason he didn't groan out loud was to prevent further annoyance by arguing with the idol.

Not far from her was Ami and Artemis in his human form, sat opposite of each other at the sofas, watching television and casting helpless glances at each other regarding their leader.

Sighing, Akai returned his attention back to the sight of Tokyo outside the hotel window, wondering how Kunzite and Zoisite are doing in battle, wishing he was in the battle himself. He would've gone, if only Kunzite had not order him to remain on standby. On that note, he looked down at his cellphone with a frown, wondering why the text reply he should've gotten long ago hasn't arrived.

Noticing the clicking stopped and a presence now behind him, Akai turned to find Minako standing too close for his like. The same frowning face looked straight at him.

"Minako-chan?" Startled by the idol's action, Ami and Artemis shared a puzzled look.

"What?" Akai almost growled.

"Take me to Kunzite."

The man's eyes narrowed. "What are you—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about—"

"If this is about—"

"It's not just about Rei. Kiiroi's missing too."

Shocked, the man's eyes widened while the two other occupants in the room dropped their jaws, startled and confused by the quick conversation happening before them.

"Hold on a minute, what's—"Artemis's protest was cut off as Minako continued speaking to Akai.

"I don't exactly know what happened and what order Kunzite gave you, but you want to know too, right?"

"How did you know Kiiroi's missing?"

"I couldn't find his aura within Tokyo, same with Rei's."

"Tokyo!" Artemis and Ami both grew alarmed. "You mean you stretched your power all over Tokyo?" Minako nodded in response to her mentor's question.

"Minako-chan! You shouldn't be using your powers so soon after recovery."

"I'm fine and that's not the point." The idol turned her attention from the doctor back to the Shitennou reincarnation.

"So what are you going to do, _Nephrite_?"

In a sharp red glow, the red Terran warrior stood before Minako. "It doesn't matter what I decide; you are going anyway."

"Says the one who's been yearning for a fight."

"You exaggerate." The fierce warrior snorted, yet his gloved hand was eager to grasp the edge of his cape. At the sign, the idol inched closer for the teleportation.

"Ami-chan, Artemis. The two of you coming?" Minako turned to ask her comrades, waking them from their shocked state.

"Coming!" "Of course!" Both adult and child scrambled to join the leader and warrior.

"Venus, this isn't a party. And I can't teleport that many people alone." Nephrite protested, but was met with a snort instead.

"If that's the case, I wonder how you managed to deliver dozens of citizens to the medics every time there's an attack. Choose a better excuse to cover your protectiveness over Ami-chan."

Nephrite grunted in displeasure, but was unable to hide his blush. Averting his gaze just so not needing to face anyone, especially the idol's smirking face and his girlfriend's amused gaze, he gathered the needed energy and flicked his cape.

"By the way, Minako. Don't think I'll let this go." The green eyed child glared at his charge.

This time, the idol grunted in displeasure as the magic took effect and all four of them disappeared from the hotel room in ripples of light.

* * *

Followed by a bunch of inhuman noises, a dozen of clown masked monsters jumped and tackled the white Shitennou simultaneously, crowding onto him. In one white flash, all of them were deflected, the magic impact destroying the masks and the dark bodies dissolved into the ground. Zoisite was uninjured, and immediately stretched out his left arm to deal with another wave of dark creatures.

Not far from him, Kunzite focused fighting with his sword instead of magic, showing off his skilled swordsmanship by accurately slashing the ceramic texture-like clown masks and also delivery shockwaves strong enough to kill off several creatures in one swift motion.

Suddenly feeling a familiar wave of magic, both men turned to find the feature of four people materializing in the middle of the swarm of dark creature. The positive energy caused the creatures to back off a small distance cautiously.

"Kunzite! Zoisite!" Minako was the first to rush out of the remnant ripple of magic, and was shocked by the sight before her. "What is going on?"

"Nephrite! What's the meaning of this? Not only did you disobey my orders, but you also brought the girls with you." Kunzite snapped, not bothering to gratify the idol an answer.

"It's not like I have a choice." Nephrite barked as he summoned his sword, already charging into battle. "Besides, Venus found out both Rei and Kiiroi are missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, missing. _Gone_. _Vanished. Disappeared!_" Minako grunted every word out matching every attack she made with her Cresent Moon cutter, destroy the surrounding monsters and making her way towards the Shitennou leader.

"I don't need a thesaurus, thank you very much." Kunzite sneered sarcastically, cutting down the creature nearest to him and turned to look down at the shorter woman. "And how do you know they are missing?"

"Through my powers. That's also how I know the two of you are here fighting." Minako glared, daring the man to question her even more.

Their gaze met squarely and Kunzite understood the message. With an annoyed sigh, Kunzite said "we'll talk later, but don't think I'll let this go." Not noticing Minako's eye twitched, he continued "So the missing of our team members and those creatures, I bet my skull that they are no coincidences."

"Your skull? I don't see why someone would want it." The idol jeered. "But I agree. And though I sensed you and Zoisite, I didn't sense those monsters, not even with their large amount. So I'm taking they exist only to stall the two of you?"

They widened their eyes as a sudden dark energy concentrated before them, and the amount of creatures doubled.

"To stall _us_." Kunzite corrected as he held up his sword in high battle spirit.

Behind him and Minako, Zoisite shouted "Don't worry! They are only frightening in numbers, just keep fighting!" as Nephrite retreated back to fight off the creatures near the doctor and advisor, who were also dealing with their own surrounding monsters, but less aggressive than the others.

"And this just gives us more reason to suspect." Minako concluded, and both leaders charged forth, embracing the battle once more, knowing answers to all their questions will only have a chance to surface after defeating the army in front of them.

* * *

Rei gasped as the whirl of black rose petal dispersed and faded, revealing the woman she thought she would never see again.

'_Your senses don't lie to you, same with the existence of auras. It's something that can only be hidden, not faked.'_

"Kuroki…Mio." A chill went down the priestess's spine as she uttered the woman's name. The Cheshire cat grin was unmistakable.

"Awwww! I'm so happy you remember me, Rei-chan!"

Rei cringed at the sickeningly sweet laughter assaulting her eardrum, thinking the woman's squeal itself would qualify for an attack.

"But you got one thing wrong! It's _Queen_ Mio now!" Mio winked.

Just then, another force of magic attacked her senses. She looked around her to find their scenery changing. The greyish sky and misty forest was replaced by an even darker surrounding. The tree trunk turned to a deeper brown, tree leaves turned purple. The scorch mark she identified as the one she made when she used her attack as Sailor Mars over four years ago was no more. It was all an illusion, created by magic.

"AH!" The exclaim drew Rei's attention back to Mio. "Re-chan, you are such a horrible person!" The smiled on Mio's face was suddenly replaced by an exaggerated pout. Feeling disgusted, the priestess and Shitennou suppressed a shiver and shared a confused glance. "There's not even a scar left! And I specially left those marks on you."

In one sudden flash Mio was suddenly in front of Rei, taking both the priestess and Shitennou off guard. One hand on Rei's chin, Mio's face was merely inches away from Rei's, her eyes met Rei's squarely. "My attack last time was supposed to blind your left eye and leave you a beautiful scar. I'll do it again!"

In one flash, a bright yellow light blinded the priestess. A sense of déjà vu filled Rei as she feel the heat of the energy closing in on her, reminding her of the time when Mio's blast of energy hit her in the deserted amusement park: the fear, the pain, the high pitch evil laughter she heard as she fell onto the floor broken and bloodied, and most vivid of all was the burning, hot pain in her left eye, redness covering her vision…

"REI! WAKE UP!"

Rei's head snapped up to find Jadeite knelt in front of her, his face just inches away, gloved hands on her shoulders. She found herself on her knees, her left hand covering her left eye. She was breathing heavily, sweat covering her whole body, and her throat dry and painful – evidence of her crying loudly.

"What did you just do to me?" Rei seethed, her voice hoarse.

"I just played a bit with your memory. Like hypnosis! That's not new though, you've seen nothing yet!" Mio winked, and from her still outstretched hand, a dark energy swirled and concentrated into a large ball, finally materializing into a form similar to a wolf, with its whole body pitch black. Covering _only _the creature's eyes, or at least, where its eyes were supposed to be, is a mask—unlike the usual clown mask, but an ornate mask similar to those seen in masquerades. Bearing its teeth at the duo, it growled and leaped, crossing the distance within a second.

With a grunt, Jadeite stood and jumped with Rei in his arms, throwing them out of the creature's way and landed onto the leaved ground with a thud. Regaining his posture instantly, Jadeite raised to a kneeling position; his left arm held Rei while his right hand summoned one of his crystal dagger, aiming at the beast's approaching form and shot an energy beam.

The attack hit the dark creature square on its body. It dissolved, but did not disappear into the ground, simply swirled in the air.

"Tsk! I have to hit the mask after all." Jadeite aimed his dagger again, this time at the ceramic texture like mask.

"Hey!" The sharp protest brought their attention back to Mio. "That's not nice, Jadeite-kun!"

Opening her right palm, the energy flew back, and in a glow reformed the beast. "Treat the golems nicely. They are my cute little minions after all." Mio patted the waist-height beast as if it was a pet dog.

"Golem?" Rei repeated, now standing up with Jadeite.

"That's right! Golem! And this one here is Chappy!" She smiled at the beast and giggled. "Cute, isn't he?"

"And I never thought you can't get any more delusional." Jadeite sneered, summoning his second dagger in his left hand and releasing an even stronger energy beam at the woman. Mio paid no attention to it, and to Rei and Jadeite's shock, the energy flew through the woman's body and hit the tree behind her instead, causing a small explosion and scorching the thick and heavy tree trunk.

"Oops!" The woman looked back faking a surprised look. "My bad! I forgot to tell you that this is only a projection of myself made with a fraction of my power. You see, I'm so excited to see you guys, I couldn't wait till all my strength comes back. Don't you just love my new found powers?" Mio smiled in expectance.

"My Queen." A ripple of light appeared beside Mio, revealing Danburite with his body bowing slightly with his right hand over his heart. "It's almost time."

"Already?" Mio sighed and pouted. "Alright."

"Don't you dare run away!"

_Cling!_

The dagger Jadeite flung out at Mio was knocked down by Danburite's card.

"A broken puppet's no use to the puppet master anymore." Danburite snapped his fingers. "Know your place!"

Under the Venusian's command, a dozen of creatures—golems rose from the ground. They shared the general look as the ones often fought by the Shitennou and Senshis: pitch black body, the usual clown mask, but an axe-like blade replaced the usual claw-like "hands".

The young Shitennou seethed his teeth at the sight and stepped up in front of the priestess, who still looked shaken by Mio's trick.

"Hey, Jadeite-kun." The Shitennou growled hearing his name coming out of Mio's sickening sweet voice. "Why are you protecting her? Didn't you want her killed?"

"What are you—"

"Rei-chan." Mio called, "Do you know that Jadeite was the one behind the incident that you first became Sailor Mars?"

"Eh?"

"That's why I could recreate the battle ground of that day here, because I saw everything in Jadeite's mind—Just like how I was in yours."

"Kuroki!" Jadeite hiss of pure hatred didn't stop the self-claimed queen from talking.

"Oh, and the time when you had life energy sucked out at the amusement park. That was Jadeite's doing too! And so many countless others—"

"So what? Those are all in the past. I don't care." Rei stepped up to stand beside Jadeite, visibly irritated by the dark woman's words, not caring the golems circling around them at all. "He's a friend—"

"'A friend' that you trust?" Mio smiled. "How naïve. What you see in him now is just a façade. You saw how he attacked you earlier, he will do it again."

"No I won't! Shut up!" "That was only your doing!"

Jadeite made to charge forth, but the golems immediately reacted and stood before him, the circle around him and Rei shrank in size. Rei and Jadeite now stood back to back in high alert, with the Mars Sailor Star Tambourine now summoned in Rei's hand.

"You're wrong Rei-chan. I cannot force what someone is not into what I want. I simply manipulate, and that is only if there is a weakness I can use. Just like what I did to you earlier. If you weren't hurt and scarred before, my illusion wouldn't have such an impact on you." At that, Mio paused intentionally, looking into Rei's eyes with an evil grin, as if taunting Rei. "He never told anyone to whom his heart truly lies. I was in his mind, I know everything—"

"SHUT UP!" Jadeite cried, his voice and posture screaming desperation.

"Jadeite! Don't!"

Despite Rei's warning, Jadeite charged and destroyed the creature blocking his way. He broke out of the circle, rushing straight toward his target of hatred, raw emotions boiling wildly that his vision seemed to have turned red.

"Using wrath to hide your guilt, I see." Mio's appearance started to fade as Danburite also teleported away, leaving Jadeite's raised dagger to pass through the vanishing figures and slash air.

"Jadeite! Try being truthful to those around you, and you'll lose everything you have now." Mio's last words were followed by a string of giggle even after her feature was completely gone.

"Behind you!"

The blonde turned around at the call to find the remaining golems all leapt at him. "Argh!" Though he instantly reacted, he wasn't quick enough to dodge all the bladed-hands aiming at him, resulting in an ugly gash stretched across his left arm.

The young warrior could barely keep his balance at the impact, and the golems gave him no time to recover. The moment their feet touched the ground, they charged for the Shitennou again.

"JADEITE!" Rei cried in fear, raising her tambourine to attack the approaching golems. But instead of shooting out the usual star shaped energy, her tambourine bursted into flames and the gadget changed form. Feeling the familiar hold of the metallic handle, Rei immediately swung the glowing white short blade at the direction of Jadeite and the golems.

Seeing a wave of burning red flame heading towards him, Jadeite raised his good arm over his face for protection, but the flame never hit him. With precise accuracy, the flame hit the masked face of all the surround golem, and he watched all of them melted into the ground. "Rei, what was that?"

Watching the weapon's glow ceased and the tambourine returned to normal in her hand, Rei shook her head. "I'm not too sure…" Opening her palm, the gadget dematerialized.

"Jadeite, how's your arm?" Rei looked up and asked the approaching warrior, his right hand holding his injured arm.

"It shouldn't be too serious, it'll heal in a day once I get to rest. Let's head back."

"You actually know where we are?" Rei asked in surprise. For a while she had thought she and the Shitennou would be stranded in this creepy forest for a long while.

"Yeah, I've been here before." Jadeite said without giving eye contact. Now close enough with the priestess, he made a swift motion with his right hand and flicked his cape.

* * *

Everyone paused their attack as they watched the masked creatures before them simultaneously came to a halt. Over hundreds of them all suddenly sunk to the ground and disappeared.

"That was sudden…" Minako dropped her battle stance and let the tambourine dematerialize. Not far from her, Ami did the same, and Artemis returned to his plush form and hopped on to the doctor's shoulder, exhausted from battle in human form.

The three Shitennou also lowered their respective weapon, but did not detransform for caution. Just a second later, their head all snapped to the very same spot several meters away from them, having sensed the very familiar teleportation magic. They turned just in time to see their missing member to appear with the Shinto priestess.

"Jadeite!"

"Rei!"

"Huh? Why are you all here?" Jadeite asked, he and Rei both had their eyes wide in surprise to see the group. Immediately they were both surrounded and bombarded by questions and worries: Ami started to check on Jadeite's wound, the rest started asking what happened.

As both the priestess and blonde warrior struggled to answer all the questions, Zoisite's calm voice sounded exceptionally loud as he asked, "Jadeite, why do I sense Beryl's aura from your power."

"What?" Minako, Ami, Artemist and Nephrite all widened their eyes. On the other hand, Kunzite immediately concentrated his senses on his youngest subordinate, the intensity of his gaze making Jadeite feel uncomfortable and restless.

It took him a while, since he was not as good as reading aura as Zoisite is, but after seconds he finally found what his white comrade was talking about, and his blood boiled in recognition of his hated enemy. "JADEITE! YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT ONCE!"

"Kunzite, I…"

"It took both our master and princess's sacrifice to cleanse out souls from that woman. How dare you allow your soul to be tainted again?" The Shitennou leader stepped up, his voice harsh and his aura flared up in response to his violent emotions. The intensity shocked everyone around him.

"Kunzite!" Rei stepped up between the two Shitennou, shielding the injured boy behind her.

"Get out of my way, Hino!"

"Kunzite calm down! It's not Jadeite's fault."

"Don't make me force you to move!"

"Kunzite!" This time it was Zoisite and Minako who stopped the Shitennou leader, the first sounding more diplomatic, while the latter's voice was dangerously low. Each had a hand on Kunzite's shoulder to hold him back.

"You can ask all the questions you want later, we'll both answer you, but before that let's get back to Crown and let Ami-chan tend to his wounds." Rei reasoned.

"Kunzite, Rei's right. And whatever they have to say, everyone'll need to know." Zoisite added. With a huff, Kunzite calmed down and shook off the hands on his shoulder.

"Fine. We shall teleport to Crown at once and start our meeting." And with that, he turned and flicked his cape, disappearing on his own first.

"What's the deal with him? Does he not realize we would need a lift." Minako grumbled as she stepped closer to Rei.

"That's Kunzite for you when he's all worked up." Zoisite chuckled. "Come on, I'll teleport you two and Jadeite." His silvery gaze turned to the blonde, knowing the young warrior had already used up his energy. Jadeite did not response, simply stepped closer to Zoisite.

Zoisite and Nephrite shared a look and nodded, Nephrite flicked his cape and teleported Ami and Artemis with himself, Zoisite did so too.

* * *

"You're really happy." Danburite commented standing before the over-human-size crystal before him. The crystal glowed in a sinister purple, the crystal itself has a dark purple colour, so dark that it almost looked black.

"I did have a lot of fun. It was great playing with Jadeite-kun and Rei-chan's minds." Mio's voice echoed from within the crystal followed by a string of giggles.

"Well, please do try to not have too much fun before the right time comes. If you made the same mistake like you did two years—"

"It was one and a half year ago only!" The girlish voice cut in.

"—one and half year ago." Danburite sighed. "The last thing we want is to delay our plan for so long again, and please understand that Rubellite and the others still doubt your alliance."

"I know, I know; we need them in order for our plan to work." Mio sighed. "Well, just so you know, I wasn't just having fun, but I was testing how effective my power would be on the Sailor Senshis. See?"

As if on cue, Danburite looked up to find purple energy floating above and pass him into the dark crystal where Mio is.

"The golems are all created from a small fraction of my power. Whatever they see, do, or experience, their knowledge comes back to me after their death. This makes gathering information so much easier."

"Were you expecting information then?" The Venusian asked.

"Mhmm! When I played with Rei-chan's mind, I put a bit of my magic in her to try and pull out her power. It worked!"

"You mean…" Danburite's cerulean eyes light up in excitement.

"Yup! Please gather the men for me. It's time for us to make our last move." Mio announced with glee.

* * *

Now in the Shitennou and Senshi's secret base, everyone gathered up around the two round tables. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, all having the identical solemn expression on their faces after listening to Rei and Kiiroi's tale about Kuroki Mio.

"Kuroki Mio… Can't believe she's still alive." Ami said.

"Just how many times do we have to kill her until she remains dead?" Makoto growled.

"She's as persistent as the life of a cockroach." Akai grunted.

"What's more concerning is her motive. Her sole purpose had always been Mamoru-kun. But from all the attacks that occurred thus far, it is obvious that everything is well planned and all leads to something bigger. No offense to Mamoru-kun and Usagi, I'm not saying Mamoru-kun is not worth the fight—but I doubt this is simply about Mio getting her hands on a guy anymore." Minako reasoned.

"None taken," Mamoru shook his head. "I agree, and if anything, the attacks all lead back to the Sailor Senshi except for Sailor Moon. I don't understand why Mio would be targeting you girls though."

"Another thing is her association with Danburite's gang. Why did she have these men working for her? Why would they listen to her? I don't see Mio as someone who would want to be working with other people, especially given she is already powerful enough to summon golems and youmas." Kuroi added.

"On that note, what are golems? They are clearly not associated with Dark Kingdom or Beryl, or else we would've fought them before already." Ami asked.

"They are certainly not creatures from the moon or a part of our past life." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"They are creatures of the Earth, though no one has actually seen them."

Everyone's attention immediately got drawn to the speaker—Shiroi. "You know about the golems? How?" Kuroi asked.

"They were in ancient texts I had studied in the past life." The pianist crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes, as if searching for the needed knowledge in his mind. "Not much is known about them, but here is what I remember reading:

"'_Golems; soulless and purposeless, rose from the Earth. Soul; they are neither light nor dark, neither just nor evil, neither life nor death. Purpose; willed by the powered, strong as the powered. A mark shall be gifted is the only gift from the summoner.' _

"That is all there is." Shiroi opened his eyes to find the previous residents of the moon staring at him with wide eyes.

"Shiroi-kun, do you have photographic memory?" Ami blinked.

The pianist chuckled, and only those who were close enough to the man, ie. the Shitennou and Endymion, would catch the hint of embarrassment in his smile. "In certain areas, yes. After living a past life and a current life, I learn to forget some things while retain some other memories. And my magic helps me keep track of things happened as well. Just think of my music scores as external drives that can be played on the piano that is a computer."

"So for the golems… that means if we know how, we can summon the golems to fight for us as well?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, assuming we would be able to find how." Shiroi nodded. "Even the text I read before never mentioned about the way to summon them. I believe the way of summoning was taken out of record to avoid being used for purpose of war. Golems, as recorded, do not require much energy to be created and do your bidding."

"But then how did Mio find the way to create them?" Makoto queried.

"It was certainly not knowledge she gained from Beryl, or else she certainly would have used them to aid the Terran troops against the Lunarians, as well as against the Senshis this life." Mamoru reasoned, "But we will have to accept that her abilities now exceed her previous role given as Beryl's shadow. She has risen as someone maybe even more dangerous than Beryl."

The claim brought a round of silence to the room. While the identities of their enemy had become clearer, the mysteries to be solved only thickened. Feeling completely out of place and squirming uncomfortably seeing everyone's solemn look, Motoki quietly spoke from his seat beside his wife. "Are you guys certain that it is alright for me to be here? It's not like I can help, I barely understand the things you guys are talking about, "youmas" and alike…"

"If you do not feel comfortable, you are free to leave. But if not, we thought that if would be a good idea to include you into the meeting so you understand what we, more importantly, Makoto is dealing with." Mamoru explained, sharing a knowing smile with Usagi, both understanding the pain of separation from your love one and not knowing what is happening, especially if you know your partner is probably in danger OR doing something dangerous.

"You've been giving us support from the moment you knew my identity as Sailor Jupiter. Even though sometimes the support you give isn't obvious, but we know and appreciate it. It is only fair for us to also alert you of the danger to come as well." The florist followed, her right hand reached for her husband's left hand under the table and gave it a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

"Besides, it's not like you have to look after Crown right now. No one's gonna come sing karaoke at such a time of crisis, plus it could help if we get an outsider's point-of-view." Akai added his own penny of thought.

Motoki smiled at his friends, grateful for the inclusion. "Well, if it is alright, I do have a question in mind. So far I understand that this Berry… Barrel…" He blushed at the few giggles and chuckle he earned from the mispronunciation of the previous fearsome queen. "—er, whatever the name is— this person is your previous enemy. What I don't understand is, if you call Mio this person's shadow, then shouldn't Mio die if the other is also dead? If not, then isn't it clear that they are separate beings?"

"Well, we already came to the conclusion that they are separate beings. Especially given last time when Mio came to kidnap Mamoru-kun." Luna agreed and turned to her partner advisor.

"'Beryl's shadow'. Hmmm… How was Mio created?" Artemis asked after pondering for a bit, looking at the ex-warriors of Dark Kingdom.

Kuroi, Shiroi and Akai just looked at each other with a puzzled look, shrugging their shoulders. When Mio was created, they were already on odds or considered "useless" by Mio's creator, and therefore none of them had the slightest idea what Mio actually is or how she came to be.

"I made her…" A soft voice came.

Everyone turned to Kiiroi, who had his head lowered and eyes glued to his right arm that is in a sling.

"Kiiroi, what did just say?" It wasn't a question, but a demand and a dare. Kuroi's voice was dangerously low.

"I said I made her!" Kiiroi snapped his head up to face his leader, but immediately averted his gaze seeing the older man's bristled form. "Beryl-sa—" Kiiroi shook his head a little, silently cursing his slip of tongue. "She and I created Mio together."

Kiiroi could see—no, sense it in his leader's intensifying aura, that his anger continued to raise dangerously. But this time, the Shitennou leader was much more in control of his composure, and simply gave him a stern gaze and an order: "Explain."

Kiiroi didn't need to be told twice. "She mentioned that she wanted more help, a way to mess up Endymion and Serenity in their daily life. I remembered a magic that turns objects with innate magic affinity to the form of human to do its bidding—rather similar to the idea of golem's in that part— and brought a plant from a dimension of Earth that is polluted with dark magic to Beryl. Because of the environment, the plant has affinity of dark power, and Beryl easily took my suggestion and we created a puppet in the form of her shadow; to be her equal in terms of life purpose and wit, but not power. To be able to work on her own to sabotage, but not hold the same power in case of betrayal, and also allowing Beryl to take control of the shadow when needed."

"So the flower like monster we fought before…"

Kiiroi nodded at Usagi's suspicion. "The plant is a flower. And the flower-beast form of Mio we fought the last time, was an evolved version of that."

"So since Beryl's dead. The remaining power that Mio has comes from you?" Luna thought out loud, though her furrowed brows reflected her own doubt at the thought.

"No." Kiiroi cringed in disgust at the idea. "I may have helped create Mio, but it was mostly Beryl's power that went into the process. And the power Mio displays now is far beyond the level of energy I ever contributed."

"But so, how did Mio survive after Beryl's fall?" Ami asked, but the boy simply shook his head in response.

"And the dimension you said you found the flower… is that where we were? That's why you could easily teleport us back here?" Rei asked. Everyone gasped as Kiiroi nodded.

"You knew so much, yet you never told us even after Mio's attack the last time? What are you intentions, Jadeite? Were you planning to betray our master again?"

"NO!" Kiiroi stood up. "I thought it was over! _We all_ thought it was over! I didn't see a point in bringing it up—"

Kuroi's hand hit the desk in a loud slam as he stood up as well, cutting the boy's sentence off. "_You didn't see a point?" _The taller man sneered, glowering at the shorter boy. "Did the past not already teach us that we can never be too careful? And because you thought there is no point, we are now facing another crisis! Not to mention placing our prince and princess in the line of danger!"

"KUNZITE!" Everyone was shocked at their usually calm prince's loud shout, effectively shutting Kuroi up. Mamoru, with his arms crossed, looked up into Kuroi's black eyes squarely. "That's enough." His voice regained its usual calmness, but the hint of authority was evident. "Kiiroi's right. We all thought it was over, so even if he told us, most likely we would not have done anything."

Kuroi's voice never faltered even facing his master's authority. His anger was well-living, but he changed tactics and spoke in equal calmness as the Prince's. "Not exactly. If he told us, the four of us would have gone to this dimension to diminish the remaining darkness to avoid possible future problems."

"The darkness is filled throughout the whole dimension as Kiiroi and Rei said. Even being there drains our light and energy. If you did that, it would most likely have killed you all, and I definitely would not have allowed that." Mamoru countered.

"Fine. But that still shows that he betrayed our trust. Not to mention he was easily tricked into being Beryl's pawn again this time under Mio's disguise." Kuroi glared at his youngest team member again, and his eyes narrowed further when Kiiroi didn't meet his eyes. "He allowed darkness into his heart again!"

"Kuroi! You're going too far! I know how powerful and manipulative Mio is with her power. Jadeite wasn't the only one who got tricked. I fell into Mio's illusion too. You can't expect him to be cautious without knowing what and who we are dealing with. None of us knew it was Mio behind it all!" Rei said in the boy's defense.

"Wrong! A true warrior should never let his guard down, nor underestimate his opponent."

"Oh yeah? And wasn't lying to me also an act of underestimating _your_ opponent?" Makoto scoffed. "I called you and asked if something's wrong. You lied to me and told me to stay put!"

"That's another thing! I didn't want you to be put in unnecessary danger, knowing that you girls love to jump into the middle of a mess. My efforts was wasted when Nephrite disregard my order and brought Minako and Ami into this."

"I only did that because Minako threatened to go alone if I don't take her!" Akai defended against Kuroi's accusation.

"Hey! I wouldn't have to if Rei hadn't gone missing!" Minako joined in. Beside her, Rei glared at the idol but did not comment, not wanting to add to the ridiculous shouting fest. But her avoidance didn't stop Kuroi from countering.

"You could have just told us and we would deal with it! _Not only_ did you decided to use your sensing ability to it's max while you should be of resting peacefully to recover from a battle that ended not more than 24 hours ago, but had immediately jumped into the next battle you see recklessly even though you could have avoided it!" Kuroi scolded disapprovingly and mercilessly at the Senshi leader.

"As if you would have answered even if I called. You were fighting _already_!"

"Then get Nephrite to tell us! Tell me!"

"Whom you already ordered to stand guard with Ami and I! He wouldn't have gone without me going!"

The two leaders kept on arguing, and their friends on the sideline soon found that if they try to mediate, they would only get either Kuroi or Minako, or worst—both bark at them, then resume shouting. Seeing that no further progress would be made in this meeting anyways, everyone sighed and started to leave the secret base, with the intention of either saving their eardrum, or their sanity.

* * *

"Stupid Kuroi! Acting as if he's almighty and in charge! We're Senshis and we don't have to answer to him!" Minako huffed as she sat down next to where Rei rolled out her futon getting ready for bed.

"You're still thinking about it?" The priestess said incredulously. Looking up at her desk clock, it was past nine o'clock in the night and the meeting had ended over six hours ago.

"Not 'still'. I just started thinking about it again because I have nothing to do right now!" Minako countered sticking her tongue out.

Rei shook her head, but was secretly glad the idol was talkative and energetic. She was worried that the visit to see Saitou Sugao at the hospital after the meeting would depress the idol. It did not help that she also couldn't go with the idol because she had to return to the shrine right after meeting.

"Minako, although Kunzite's attitude wasn't the best today,"( "That's an understatement" Minako grumbled) "he did make some fair points about your recklessness. I would have talked to you about that too if he hadn't already." Artemis said.

"Whose side are you on?" Minako glared.

"Reason's side." The cat plush answered easily as he lay down on his cushion, easily ignoring his charge's huff.

"He is just overreacting! Getting all worked up about Jadeite being 'tainted by darkness' and all the junk! It's their own problem, don't try to drag us girls into it and blame us!"

"Maybe that is just how he copes with all the current mess."

"Shouting and rambling in rage is coping?" Minako jeered.

"Mhmm. I can name one person who is acting like Kuroi right now, and that person is sitting right beside me." Rei casually ducked her head to avoid a pillow flying at her. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now, so please quiet down." She slipped under the cover comfortably in her futon.

"You're going to bed already?" Minako asked in surprise. Nine o'clock is still quite early for the idol to go to bed even though she does feel pretty tired.

"Yeah. I did fight a battle today." Rei answered, though she had her eyes closed already.

"I did too!"

"But I was also trapped in a life force sucking dimension."

"No one asked you to. And you got my clothes burnt and left it in that dimension!" The idol feigned dismay, but she didn't really care and was only saying it for the sake of continuing the conversation. Her best friend knew that all too well.

"As if you actually care. You have more than enough clothes, and more than enough money to _buy_ clothes. We got out of our old clothes anyway with our phone. Now I actually feel stupid for bothering to carry the bag."

"That's your own stupidity for not thinking of that." Minako said in triumph, having utilized their Teletia S.'s clothe switching ability to throw off paparazzi in her daily life as an idol. "Did you end up figuring how you get all the mud on yourself?"

"Probably from the golems. They dissolved after using up their energy to teleport me."

"Ew. That's gross. Remind me next time to destroy them with far range attack instead of close!" The idol turned to look at her friend and found the priestess actually asleep already. A bit let down, Minako pouted. "I guess I really should shut up now."

"I think that would be wise." Artemis quipped with a hint of humor in his voice, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Artemis?" Minako spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"It seems that Rei's always the one being dragged into danger these days."

"We are all in danger. _We're all_ a part of this battle."

"I know. But at least, battles seemed to happen to Rei more frequent than us, or sooner than us. She doesn't only have Rubellite targeting her, but even Mio and Danburite?" The "Why her?" at the end was left unsaid, but Artemis understood anyway.

Seeing where the Senshi leader was going with the question, the advisor answered carefully. "I think, it is because without your full senshi ability back, Mars is easily the strongest one amongst you all with innate power. It would make sense that they would choose to teleport her to another dimension over someone else because teleportation through dimensions is actually a complicated magic that require a lot of power. If the subject does not hold enough power within oneself, it would be easy for the teleportation to go wrong and harm the subject."

"But in the past they have teleported powerless civilians too." Minako frowned.

"I know. I'm not saying the teleportation would not work with you or Jupiter or Mercury. I'm just saying with Mars it would be the easiest. She did tell us that in the past Kuroki Mio teleported her to Endymion in the Dark Kingdom."

The idol nodded, but her frowning did not cease. "And Danburite?"

Staring at his charge for a few seconds, Artemis closed his eyes. "I think you can answer that question yourself."

Minako lowered her eyes. "It's because of me, of Venus."

"It's not your fault, Minako. And it could be that you are over thinking this, but it is possible that Danburite is holding a grudge against not only you, but Mars because in the past life, Venus and Mars were in love, leaving Adonis feeling bitter." Seeing the pensive look on the idol, Artemis sighed. "You should go to bed too. You just recovered and were supposed to be resting, but instead you jumped into battle and spent the whole day out. I would give you a lecture on it too if Kunzite didn't already." He couldn't help but sound a bit reprimanding.

Minako nodded and they exchanged "good night." Artemis settled onto his cushion again and fell asleep instantly. The idol, however, had to fight the urge to just crawl under Rei's cover to share a futon, and to get her own set of futon out from the cupboard and spreading it out. Her thoughts wondered around the past and present for a few more moments after getting in bed because finally slipping into dreamland.

* * *

_**Author's Note **_

_So I really have no excuse this time for my lack of contact and update with EoT. I realize if I waited another 10 days to upload this chapter, I would have hit 2 years mark of hiatus. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY._

_Shout out to hotkillerz, Raina2009, Dark-Key0, purplemoonfanfic, Yuri-hime, tweety21, Mary and SailorCopperOwl for the late reviews and messages during the past two years to remind me of EoT._

_Next chapter: Action, Rei&Kiiroi bonding, and we get to see a better picture of what Mio and Danburite's gang's are plotting._

_**Thank you for reading, reviews is deeply appreciated and is what drags me back to EoT.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note Post Script **__(if there is such a thing...)__**:**_

_In my recent quest of fighting writer's block, I have been reading through EoT from chapter 1 to 21, and I can't help but notice how terribly weak my writing was when I first started. At least grammar wise, I am a lot more advanced after studying in Canada for two years. So now I have started rewriting my earlier chapters' drafts. _

_Readers, I would like to ask you if it would interest anyone for me to temporarily remove the earlier chapters of EoT and reupload them in a regular pace, say, MAYBE a chapter per week for chapter 1-16? There would also be new scenes or edited scenes instead of just pure review of my grammar._

_Please let me know!_

* * *

_**Author's Note Post Post Script **__(What the heck?)__**:**_

_I posted a question about senshi weapons in the forum of this PGSM board. (I realize its existence only not long ago), and it is quite importantlfor my future writing of EoT. If you readers don't mind, please go take a look and give me some input if you have any! _


End file.
